Harry Potter, and the Third Riddle
by Tabitha of MoonAurora
Summary: Voldemort's reign did not end with his death. His legacy did not die with him. There was a time when the world was different; people tried and failed to reach his power. Now that he's gone, a new power will rise, wound with the powers of old and new.
1. Prologue: On Spinner's End

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did Lupin, Tonks and Fred would never have died. Thusly, they are dead, so one could draw the conclusion that I do not own Harry Potter. I own this particular plot and any Characters that have not already appeared in the series, i.e. OCs

Prologue

The dark mist blew silently through the crumbling alleys and streets of the forsaken Spinner's End. A door of what had once seemed the only unforgotten house hung loosely on its hinges allowing any passerby to simply enter. Or that is to say, any passerby who was able to catch a glimpse of the house. You see, to any Muggle (non-magic folk) that would, most unfortunately have passed this particular house, it would not exist. However, that was not the case with the young man who now strode rather unwillingly down the street toward the place.

His glasses sat on the bridge of his nose over his eyes, giving him the look of a boy though clearly he was out of school. The Muggle attire he wore was rather expert, for there had been a time when the Muggle world was all he knew. Yet though he was dress so unassumingly, he approached the doorstep of his previous, most hated teacher, Professor Severus Snape. His hand was curled tightly around the handle of the wand in his pocket ready to draw it if he were attacked, though he knew as well as any, or very few, that this place was deserted. He would not be there were it not for his current training, and part of him had been curious. The fact still stood that Severus Snape had once loved his mother.

Actually, he was there because the house needed to be inspected. The Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt had ordered, having once been an Auror (dark wizard catcher) himself, that any home of a known Death Eater should be searched and all dark objects should be confiscated pending a safe destruction. And thus the task fell to a few choice Aurors, and, in Harry's case, Aurors in training. He was not here alone; he was accompanied by an Auror whose clothing was rather less than inconspicuous. His name, as Harry had been told, was Humphrey Instantent, whose last name was often changed to "the Insistent" when he began to boss others around as he usually did. It was not in the comic way as the Auror Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody once had done, his orders often laced with the paranoia that had developed with his long years of hunting dark wizards. No, Humphrey Instantent, was nearly as pompous as the recently promoted Percy Weasley, who had long since moved his way up through the Ministry.

Harry was the first to enter the house, pushing the door inward and hearing the rusty hinges creak in protest. Dust puffed up from the grimy carpet. It had no discernable color to it other than that it was currently gray-brown. As Harry looked around, he realized that they were entirely unlikely to find anything in the house. Though Harry had hated Snape to his core, he knew he was not stupid. His sixth year had shown him that. Anything that Snape had once had was likely to either be hidden or gone already. Nevertheless, Harry uttered the spell necessary under his breath. As he had expected he found nothing in the room other than a few Doxy eggs lying beneath a window sill.

At first he thought he had only imagined the noise he was now hearing. There had come to his senses a soft thump in a room upstairs. He transferred his gaze to Humphrey who seem oblivious to anything but the task at hand. The noise came again though and this time Harry transferred his gaze to a bookshelf and, out of the corner of his eye he saw Humphrey do the same. He stepped toward the bookshelf and slid his hands into a crack around the side of the wall. Several books fell solidly off the shelves as it swung miraculously freely open. A door was on the other side revealing a thin set of stairs whose integrity did not look promising. As he had done in school as a Gryffindor however, he immediately ascended the spongy staircase. Humphrey, he took notice, did not, however, follow.

Harry pressed a hand against the rotting wood door and it creaked unsteadily open before dropping off the hinges and collapsing onto the mildewed wall. He walked forward, every step he made cautious, and pointed his wand around the corner as he came to the end of the hall. The door on this had already fallen from its hinges and lay half broken on propped against the wall just opposite it. Harry stepped through the slight opening and turned into the room.

His jaw actually dropped as he gazed at the unexpected and completely impossible sight before him. He felt as though he was staring into the gaze of a strikingly intelligent and very young Voldemort. It was not possible. Harry's mind reeled trying to make some sort of semblance of reason to explain what he saw. Short of a hallucination, he could think of nothing. He stepped forward and as he crossed the threshold into the room something hurdled into him knocking him to the floor. With a resounding thud his head hit heavily against the side of the rotting door.

Harry could hear hurried footsteps from downstairs as Humphrey presumably had heard the crash and came to investigate. His wand lay several feet to his right and he could not reach it. Small hands were grasping at his neck and he realized through the spots dancing across his vision that he currently was staring at a very irate house-elf. He reached up and grasped the front of the house-elf's shirt, prying her away from him as he had done Dobby from lamps many times.

"Potter, are you alright?" Humphrey demanded and then saw what Harry had seen when walked into the room except all Humphrey saw was a toddler and a house-elf.

"I'm fine," Harry grumbled and then set the house-elf on the floor wand trained on her so she would not attack him, "Humphrey keep an eye on her; I'll see if the kids alright."

"Potter, I'm superior t…"

Harry shot Humphrey such a look of anger that the highly ranked Auror did exactly as he had been told. Harry crossed to the boy and knelt down in front of him thinking that he must be about the same age as Teddy. Harry suppressed a shudder as the young boy's eyes crossed his own. There was something in them though, something that had never been in Voldemort's. For all the coldness in that young boy's calculating gaze, there was something there that was deep underneath the challenge.

Harry reached out to pick him up and the house-elf launched herself forward. Humphrey stunned her on the spot but not before her voice squeaked, "Leave Tom alone!!"

The chill that Harry had suppressed earlier now ripped through him. This boy had been named for his father.

a/n- Really short I know. This is my first Harry Potter fic. I've adjusted the storyline a bit to better fit this. Harry and Ginny are due to be married in a few months, James will be born in about nine. (Yes Ginny is already pregnant. *shame, shame, shame* ) My opinion of this all was that though Voldemort was never able to love, it doesn't mean he never *cough* you get my point. Somebody take a wild guess as to who the mother is. (it's not too hard)

Tabitha of MoonAurora

P.S. Please review, I don't like to ask but please do.


	2. Reception

Chapter 1

Reception

Harry sat at his "desk" in the Auror's office his fingers making circles on his temples. No one, but his friends would understand his distress upon the situation. A finding of a child of Voldemort's was almost too much to bear as well as the feeling that this child could become his father. Still there was that light in his eyes that he'd seen, that hinted possibly that he had the potential to be something else. Harry looked over as the child carrier beside him at the sleeping child wondering what on Earth he was going to tell Ginny when he got home. The Auror's department had explained to him that until another person could be found, he had custody of the child.

Just the thought sent chills down his spine. He shuffled the paperwork on his "desk" and went about gathering his coat and bag, slinging both over his shoulder as he did so. Fighting the urge to just leave the child there for the night, picked up the carrier and walked from the office. Ignoring the staring of ministry visitors as he made his way to the lift, he stepped determinedly forward. The metal cage doors of the lift clanged open and Harry stepped into the small space. He closed his eyes waiting for this to be over, waiting for another person to be found to care for the child. He bit his lip in consideration of the matter though realizing that there was a part of him that almost wanted to keep the child so that he could ensure he did not end up evil.

The lift clanged open as they reached the atrium and a cool voiced announce the departments on this floor. He stepped out, ready to apparate back to his doorstep when a voice stopped him.

"Harry!" Mr. Weasley approached him accompanied by Percy. The two seemed to have made up for their differences in the time following Fred's death and had been discussing, rather amicably, the policies of Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Mr. Weasley," Harry was rather pleased to speak with the man he hadn't for a good time now. He'd missed this father figure in his life and missed the burrow.

Though Harry and Ginny would occasionally apparate to the burrow for a Sunday breakfast, bring Teddy with them, Mr. Weasley worked long hours and was almost never there. Harry reached forward to receive Percy's proffered hand and shook it.

"How are you Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Well enough, and you?" Harry asked.

"About the same. Is that Teddy you have with you?" Mr. Weasley asked seemingly intrigued by the Muggle baby carrier.

A smile twitched on Harry's face, always amused by Mr. Weasley's curiosity of Muggle artifacts. He saw a frown grace Percy's face for a moment and then it vanished.

"No, this is Tom," Harry replied, and noticed Mr. Weasley's eyes narrow at the name.

He knew as well as any in the Order the significance of the name. Dumbledore had always refused to call Voldemort by anything but Tom so the entire Order knew it.

"Where is he from?" Mr. Weasley asked his voice becoming vaguely uncertain.

"Humphrey and I found him while doing a sweep of one of the Death Eater's homes," Harry replied, his tone completely even.

Mr. Weasley looked up at him for a moment and then nodded slowly. Percy seemed to be worried about the time and kept checking the wizarding watch on his wrist.

"I'm going to have to excuse myself father, Harry. Penelope is expecting me at home," he didn't wait for a reply before diapparating.

"You have custody of the child for now?"

"Yes," Harry replied.

"How will Ginny take this Harry, you know she's been training to join the Hollyhead Harpies. She can't take care of two children and join the team," Mr. Weasley's voice was partially disapproving and partially understanding.

"I know, but there's nothing I can do about it until someone steps forward to take him," he too glanced at his watch, "It's been nice speaking with you, Mr. Weasley, but Ginny made me promise to be home by dinner tonight and I can only see a severe hex coming my direction should I fail to be home on time once again."

"It was good to see you again Harry," Mr. Weasley spoke in farewell, "Oh, Harry. I almost forgot, Ron and Hermione will be home next weekend and request that you must be present at the Burrow. Ron insists that you have some serious Quittditch to catch up on, and Hermione says that she needs your help with something. Molly insists you come too. It'll be a true Weasley get together."

"I'll see you then Mr. Weasley," Harry waved to the man before turning on the spot and diapparating.

**Ginny's POV**

Ginny glanced at the clock on the wall. It signified that Harry was still at work. She hated cooking and since the meal was almost done she hoped he would actually be home on time to eat it while it was warm. Harry had told her just that morning that it was going to be another search day. He was always home late on those days examining the artifacts he had found.

She remembered that despite all the time she'd spent practicing over that last couple of weeks she still had not managed to get Gwenog Jones to reply to any of her notices for trial time. The Harpies were currently looking for a Chaser and a stand in seeker. She figured getting her foot in the door would at least open up some areas for her seeing as the Quittditch season was about to start anyway.

Teddy began to cry from the next room and she set a spell so the beef stew would continue to stir itself, swearing loudly at the intrusion into her thoughts. Ginny made her way into the living room where Teddy had been playing with the miniature broomstick he'd gotten for Christmas from Harry. She knew how important it was from Harry's perspective to be a godfather and remembered that the honor had always reminded him of Sirius. Teddy had fallen off of his broomstick and was lying on the floor crying.

Ginny sighed and bent down to pick him up just as she heard a crack from outside. She blinked and looked at the clock on the wall that she could just barely see in the kitchen. Harry's hand had moved to home as had another hand she'd not noticed before. It read Tom. She narrowed her eyes and finished scooping up Teddy. She made her way to the door irritation prickling at her insides with the unexpected interruption of this new guest. Why couldn't he have just told her he was bringing a friend home?

"Ginny where are you?" Harry's voice called from the door, "We have something we need to discuss."

Ginny put Teddy down after he was quiet, and proceeded into the kitchen again. She stopped and glared at the carrier in Harry's hand. Harry seemed to shrink at the annoyance evident on her face.

"That had better not be what I think it is!" She yelled, her voice rising into the range of sound Mrs. Weasley's had always reached.

"Ginny I…" Harry replied.

"Harry Potter, I have enough to deal with as it is. With you gone all day I have to take Teddy with me to practice, because obviously you can't take him to work!" Ginny felt her frustration surge through her veins, "I won't be taking care of another one. I won't have you bringing home strays just because you have a complex that makes you think you have to be the one to save everything!"

"Ginny," he set the carried down and stepped forward.

"No Harry, No," she replied, "I'm eighteen; still have a life I want to live. I'm not going to take care of another one. I tolerated Teddy because he is your Godson and it's important to you. That is it!"

"I didn't have a choice, Ginny," Harry replied pleadingly.

"Oh, you didn't have a choice?!" Ginny said sarcastically, "I'm sure that I don't have a choice either right? I can't just say, 'no, I won't do it,' and you take him back?"

"I really didn't Ginny," Harry replied.

"How long, Harry, how long will we have him?" she asked.

"Until someone steps up to take him," Harry replied, a calming sense flowed over her for a moment when he looked unwaveringly back at her.

"How long…"

Ginny didn't finish the sentence because Harry put the carrier down and picked up the child. She immediately was forced to clutch the back of the chair that was in front of her. Chills ran down her spine as she saw the child's face. He was a younger version of Tom Riddle, the one from the diary that had come to possess her. Such, and unbidden fear was released through her in that moment, as well as disgust. She watched as Harry seemed to read her mind. He put the child back in the carrier and walked up to her wrapping her in his arms and pressing his lips to her forehead.

"You had to know," he whispered his breath warm and moist against her skin.

"Harry, I can't…" she stopped herself unsure what she had been about to say, "We can't raise him…"

"Until the ministry takes him back he is in my- our custody," Harry held her tighter.

Ginny finally relented and wrapped her arms around his waist letting out a shaky sigh. She hadn't noticed she was crying. Her shoulders began to shake as she cried from her fear. Harry stood there holding her comfortingly against him and she buried her face in his neck. They stood there like that for several minutes while she cried and then unwrapped her arms from about his waist and backed away from Harry looking at the ground, not wishing him to see her tear-streaked face.

"I'm sorry, Harry," her voice was quiet and still a bit thick from the crying.

"No," Harry took her hand and squeezed it for a moment before loosening his grip, "I shouldn't have done this without giving you warning. You had every right to react as you did."

Ginny looked up at him for a moment steadying her breath and smiled almost with laughter. She couldn't imagine how her fight with him must have looked and how random her emotions were. First irritation then anger and then fear had taken her and instead of being the Gryffindor she was, she'd let herself be completely taken by these things that flooded her. She hugged Harry quickly and placed a quick kiss on his lips before waving her wand at the pots on the stove. They quickly began to dish themselves onto the plates that she'd placed out before Harry had come home. Then she turned back to Harry and fixed him with a stern gaze.

"Don't think we're done discussing, him though," Ginny's tone was forbidding and her expression very like one her mother would use, "I'm still not sure whether I want to have another child to care for."

**Harry POV**

Harry nodded and slipped from the room to place the carrier on the sofa in the den. Teddy was seated on the floor playing quietly with the sneekascope Ron had given him in their third year. It was buzzing and ringing about loudly. Harry took the object and saw that under the couch there lay a pile of cookies that had most certainly not been there that morning. Harry fixed Teddy with an annoyed gaze but ended up smiling when Teddy grinned sheepishly up at him. Harry gathered the cookies and muttered scorgify which cleaned any dirt off of them. He returned them to the kitchen, knowing full well that Ginny had most definitely not made them. Her had stuck one in his mouth and begun chewing when Ginny turned to look at him. She started laughing loudly at the expression of guilt that had crossed his face. He swallowed and looked back at her.

"How did Teddy get a hold of my sneekascope. It's been in the bottom of my school trunk for the past two years in that disgusting sock," Harry queried as he put the cookies back in their rightful place on the plate.

"I clean out your trunk yesterday trying to find the source of the reek in our bedroom, and do you know what? That sock was one of the least disgusting things in there," Ginny commented as the dishes whirled from the counter and onto the table, "You had some unde…"

"Let's just leave it at that Ginny," Harry cut her off and added a mischievous grin.

Ginny rolled her eyes and sat down at the table. Harry took his seat opposite her the tiny kitchen large enough for the two of them and two others if the need was dire. He dug into his food without so much as a word until her had finished the plate.

"We're invited to the Burrow next week," Harry commented and saw a smile cross Ginny's face, "I spoke with your dad today. He says that it will be a good old, Weasley family get together."

"Is everybody going to be there?" Ginny asked.

"With a few added members I think," Harry replied, "Ron says that I owe him Quittditch."

"You owe me some Quittditch too you know," Ginny added.

"I know I do," Harry said sobering slightly, "It's been so busy we've hardly had any time to spend with each other. I would have thought all this fiasco after the war would have ended by now. It's been two years."

"How about this, I say we take the weekend off and do something. Play Quittditch, hang around. Like we used to do at the Burrow. You don't have to train everyday," Ginny suggested, and was suddenly removed from her seat by a very randomly crazed Harry. He gave her a full kiss on the mouth before setting her down again.

Pausing, slightly breathless she asked, "What was that for?"

"For giving me and excuse to take a break," Harry replied a suggestive grin on his face.

**Ginny POV**

"Harry don't…" it was too late though he come forward and started to tickle her. Ginny collapsed into a fit of laughter that probably could have been misconstrued as something else if the passerby did not know the couple that lived there.

Ginny gently pushed Harry away from her and then gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She stood from her seat on the floor and took his hand leading him into the hallway. She leaned forward and placed another kiss on his lips which he quickly reciprocated. For a long time they did not breath or break apart too caught up in each others' existence to care for the air they needed to live. Ginny felt herself being driven backwards, down the hall, and into the bedroom. Harry leaned into her and pushed her onto the bed. She took her mouth away from his but he didn't stop there and quickly transferred his attention to the hollow at the base of her neck. She let out a small gasp and ran her hands across his chest until her reached the hemline of his shirt. She began to lift it up and over his head the contact his mouth had on her skin was broken only for a few seconds and then it returned entirely and with more desperation as he felt her hands running along the muscles of his abdomen.

The Burrow was just as crooked as it had ever been and even seemed to sag a bit more with the added weight of the belongings of the many people staying the weekend. Ginny carried Teddy on her hip and a small overnight bag (magically enlarged inside of course) possessed everything she thought she'd need. Harry, she'd forced him to do it, carried Tom. Tom and Teddy seemed to have made a quick and steadfast friendship and seemed to think each other brothers. This, Harry seemed to find was a relief. Ginny was not sure why and when she asked he had merely replied that it was a good sign.

"Ginerva!" Molly appeared at the front door and hurried forward to enfold her only daughter in her arms.

Ginny returned the favor, dropping her bag on the ground and wrapping one arm around the stout woman. Her mother released her and enfolded Harry in a similar hug.

"Ron and Hermione are outback setting up tables. They've been waiting for you to arrive," Molly sound the height of happy and Ginny wondered whether it was lonely for her to live entirely alone without the promise of children returning for every holiday.

Harry and Ginny continued into the house and deposited their bags by the front door which seemed to be where everybody had placed theirs'. She saw that Harry seemed to be hurrying to get around the house. Almost before they'd rounded the back corner Ginny heard Hermione run toward them and leap on Harry, something which it seemed she would do every time they were away from each other for a long time. She understood that it was only a friendly greeting but it still irritated her a bit. Ginny received one of these hugs herself. And then a less urgent one from Ron and Harry got a slap on the back.

"Hey, mate, last I check there was only one toddler. Who's this?" Ron asked his voice curious though there was a threatening note to it too.

"This is Tom," Harry replied stiffly. The subject of this particular child had become a touchy subject for both Ginny and Harry.

The reaction that everyone else had when the name was mentioned was combined with Ron's surprised yell of "What?" The noise brought George and Angelina from the house as well as . Hermione grasped Ginny's arm and drug her aside so that no one else could hear their hushed conversation.

"Where did that child come from?" she hissed her voice low and strict.

"Harry found him while on a screening of Snape's house," Ginny replied her voice quiet.

Hermione wore a look of surprise but then her visage darkened again, "He looks like Tom Riddle." She snapped.

"That's because in a way he is," Ginny replied nervously this time for she and Harry had sworn that for as long as this particular child was in their care, his parentage would not be mentioned to any outside sources.

"You can't possibly mean…" Hermione was instantly alert to the hints Ginny had given to her as well as the observations she'd made herself.

"He's Voldemort's son," Ginny put voice to the thought that had already come to Hermione's mind.

Hermione blinked apparently not having expected her theory to be confirmed. Ginny placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder, and smiled. Hermione shook her head slightly as though she was still disbelieving. Finally she seemed to find her voice.

"You and Harry are raising Voldemort's son?!" her tone was incredulous and her voice almost was inaudible.

"Yes, for the time being,"

"And you're alright with that?"

"I am learning to deal with it. Harry was very persuasive when he talked me into it,"

Hermione glared at Ginny's blatant reference but asked, "Why is Harry so alright with it?"

"He says he sees something in him that could be brought out," Ginny replied, "Tom has become a good friend to Teddy and Harry seems to think it is a good sign."

"Voldemort was incapable of love or friendship," Hermione explained, "It was one of the weapons that Harry was able to use against him. It was Dumbledore who realized it."

"Oh," Ginny replied knowing that at least she'd gotten some answers even though they weren't from Harry.

Ron and Harry seemed to be having a rather heated argument over the same topic. Ron appeared as though he never thought that anyone could do something so horrible and Harry seemed to be attempting to explain the aspects of the decision. Ginny sighed and glanced at Hermione. A small smirk of amusement had crossed her face at the actions of their fiancés. The two best friends seemed incapable of seeing eye to eye.

"They insist we all play Quittditch later," Hermione commented riley.

"Well I'm up for it. I haven't played a real game in ages. All my practice for the Harpies has been with Katie." Ginny replied.

"I still don't understand why you love that game so much Ginny," Hermione replied though not without a lightness to her tone.

"I like it because I always have to pay attention to where I'm going and always have to look for and opening. It's a lot like life actually just a lot faster paced." Ginny stated.

"I prefer the way life just plods along then," Hermione commented.

"Speaking of life, what are you doing with your's?" Ginny asked.

"I'm thinking of joining the ministry. Or taking over as transfiguration professor at Hogwarts," She replied.

Ginny snorted, "The student's will love you just as much as they loved McGonagall."

Hermione glared good naturedly and commented, "I'm a registered animagus now."

"Really?" Ginny's reply was slightly surprised because it had never crossed her mind as something that Hermione would want to learn how to do, "What form do you take."

"I'm and otter," she replied and then shrunk in size until she became a medium sized, long, furry, brown creature with webbed paws. She changed back as quickly as she had changed into one. Ginny laughed. The sight was almost as funny as Teddy's constantly changing hair color. It was currently blue. Hermione too laughed as Teddy began to chortle in his toddler way. Ginny smiled wondering why she didn't press her mom for more family get togethers. The problem was she didn't necessarily always like them, but the distance between the last one was enough to make her miss them.

Ginny sat on her broom hovering just around the middle of their Quittditch pitch. Harry was opposite her, because they were the only two able to play seeker. Angelina and George floated resolutely behind her, Ron and Hermione floated behind Harry. Harry produced a golden snitch from his pocket and released it into the air. It hovered between it and then whizzed off. Ginny lost track of it and raised her altitude, Harry drifting along beside her. She watched George and Angelina swopping about beneath her and then returned her gazed to Harry and her search for the snitch. She was certain her teammates were doing well, all having played Quittditch before. Harry grinned at her and then sped past her so fast she could have touched him. It was impossible to catch up to his Firebolt so she would have to outmaneuver him. She dove lower as she saw the snitch streak down and loop around near the ground. Harry dove after her so fast he almost made contact with the ground but he pulled up just in time to see her flying upward after the tiny golden ball. A great swooping sensation filled her ears with a ringing and her vision wavered, spots coming across it. She slowed her broom and leveled out. Wind hit her in waves as Harry passed her to catch the snitch.

Ginny wavered, on her broom confusion flooding her she placed a hand over her stomach as the dizziness changed to a growing nausea. In mere moments she was plummeting as fast as she could toward the ground. Hermione landed shortly after she did but Ginny cared not. She made her way to the bushes on the edge of the pitch and threw up her recently eaten lunch. She heard a crunching in the bushes as Hermione joined her. She was coughing and gagging on the remnants of the vomit in her mouth.

"It's nothing, you boys keep playing, I'll just take Ginny back to the house," she heard Hermione call to the other players. Ginny looked up to see hesitation in Harry's eye but she shook her head and then allowed Hermione to steer her towards the Burrow. Her friend led her through the kitchen and up the stairs to the room they still shared. Hermione forced her onto one of the beds and then began to rummage through her stuff.

"Here," she held out a box to Ginny.

Ginny nervously received it from her. She knew immediately what it was having lived in a Muggle town with Harry for quite some time, "You can't be serious, Hermione, you can't possibly think I'm…" her voice trailed off and she began counting in her head, "Merlin's left…" her voice trailed off again, "Hermione, you're right."

"Just do it Ginny, go take it just to be sure," She snapped impatiently.

Ginny slipped across the hall to the small bathroom and took the Muggle test. In her opinion, wizarding tests were much easier but she was unsure how to perform one and even less sure she'd like to go to her mother. Hermione pushed the door open and slipped in Ginny was leaning against the sink sighing, her head in her hands.

"You were write," she sighed and held up the test for the other girl to see, "What am I going to tell Harry?"

"Just tell him Ginny. He's Harry, and he'll love it," Hermione placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Wait a moment, why did you have this with you?" Ginny asked out of curiosity.

Hermione looked at the ground rather guiltily, "I found out last month that I'm three months along myself."

Ginny could not believe that she just heard the words come out of Hermione's mouth. Hermione, perfect Hermione, was pregnant too. Then she started laughing. It all seemed too much to take in.

Ginny walked over to Harry later that day. Bill was playing with Tom and Teddy so she needn't worry about keeping an eye on them. She heard the high tinkle of Fleur's laughter float across the room. Harry lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it. She smiled at him happily wondering exactly how to approach the subject. She knew it would be no problem for him, knew he'd be extremely happy but part of her wanted to keep this a secret until she couldn't anymore.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

Harry nodded and followed her up the stairs to her room. Ginny shut the door as her entered watching him sit on one of the beds. His perplexed and slightly worried expression brought a smile onto her face. This seemed to be all he needed to calm himself.

"I have something important to tell you," Ginny licked her lips, "I'm pregnant."

She watched Harry's gaze travel over her for a moment as though there would be some sort of physical confirmation that what she said was true. She knew that there was no confirmation in that fashion yet. He glanced back up at her an expression of shock plastered on his face. Without warning he brought himself up to his feet and crossed to Ginny. His arms wrapped securely around her and he delivered a kiss to her that made her body go weak. She carefully detached herself from Harry's rather spontaneous display of affection for her.

"I guess you have no problem with it then," Ginny commented as plainly as she could manage at the moment.

"None at all Ginny, absolutely none," Harry replied a genuine smile gracing his handsome features so he looked if possible even more good looking.

Together they crept back down the stairs hands interlocked. She noticed Ron eyed them rather suspiciously but said nothing to contradict their closeness. Hermione smiled knowingly and lowered her hand ever so slightly to her abdomen. Ginny nodded confirmation of the silent solidifying question.

Harry and Ginny sat patiently in the waiting room at St. Mungo's wondering how long it would be until they were able to see their friend's child. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley paced impatiently back and forth. Ginny's hand rested on her own swollen stomach and every now and then Mrs. Weasley would glance at it as though she expect her daughter to go into labor too. Ginny looked at Harry and rolled her eyes. Harry grinned for a moment at the same time monitoring the behavior of the two boys playing quietly on the floor. Teddy was sporting hair that was a deep yet vibrant crimson today and it stuck straight up in a sort of point on his head. Tom was as pale, with dark hair as ever, but he played decently and so the slight foreboding she got when she looked at him was slightly less than it had been to begin with.

"H…Harry Potter," she could not help but notice the healer stumbled over Harry's name, "Ginny Weasley-Potter, you can come in now."

Harry got to his feet and helped Ginny to her's. The now seven months pregnant, Ginny was rather large, but still loathed the help. She glanced warningly at her husband, and he dropped his hand from her back immediately not wishing to provoke her short temper. Together they made their way after the Healer to the room where they were sure their friend would be waiting to show them their newborn child.

"What's her name," Ginny asked curiously.

"Rose Evangeline Weasley," Hermione replied, "Do you want to hold her?"

Ginny nervously took the baby from Hermione and held it in her arms wondering whether holding her own child would feel this wonderful or whether it would feel even better. Harry stepped up to her and reached down to the baby with a finger. Ginny smiled at his behavior.

"Welcome to the world Rosey," Harry greeted, making Ginny almost want to laugh.

Secretly, Ginny knew she would always call her Evvie. Rose just wasn't a name that she liked. The time while she held the baby seemed altogether too short but nevertheless she handed her back to Hermione.

Ginny sat exhausted and tired in the hospital bed. She felt that her hair was sticking to her face and that she was inexorably happy. In her arms lay her son. Harry lay beside her his arms wrapped around her, quietly whispering names into her ear as se drifted off to sleep.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley woke them the next morning, bringing with them Teddy and Tom. The awkwardness of Tom had seemed to wear off even more and as he began to act just as Teddy did they worried less and less that he would turn out as his father did. Harry nudged her awake and indicated her parents. She smiled sleepily up at them. Harry ran his fingers through the newborn's hair as she watched. Ginny smiled

"James Sirius," she whispered into Harry's ear. A smile once again covered his handsome face and when her parents asked the child's name her replied, "James Sirius Potter."

a/n- Long sweet chapter. This is the first time I've actually delved into the family aspect of writing so if everything seems too perfect tell me. For now it seems a bit that way because everybody is in Euphoria. That will wear off when the kids go to school. The next chapter is about Tom and Teddy and their first year at Hogwarts. I'm still trying to work out a villain for this series and can't think of one. No Tom will not become evil. I hoped you like this. Like I said, it's a first attempt. Read and Review. For my sanity.

Tabitha of MoonAurora


	3. Revelation

Chapter 2

Revelations

**Tom POV**

Tom slipped quietly through the household of sleeping people toward his brother's room. With a swift knock on the door ad a hurried whispering of a code word the door was opened and Teddy Lupin Potter pulled him inside. The boys grinned for a moment before opening the book nervously.

"Damn," Teddy swore, "It's in runes. Are you sure this is what they said was so important to hide?"

"I'm dead serious," Tom looked at his brother and then added, "Do you think I'd bloody lie to you?"

"Well it wouldn't be bloody likely," Teddy replied.

Tom sighed looking at the book, an expression of hopelessness on his eleven year old face. He had so wanted to know what was inside that book that was so important. Teddy seemed to be thinking along the same lines because a similar Melancholy look crossed his face. Footsteps echoed down the hall, and the door creaked open. Their father's head slipped through the door, "Tom you had better be back in bed before I set a Hippogriff on you. Teddy hand me the book."

Teddy reluctantly handed his father the book. Both he and Tom had faces partially painted with guilt. Tom slipped off the bed and walked quietly under his father's arm back down the hall to his room. He climbed quietly into his bed and tried to fall asleep. When sleep evaded him he turned his bedside lamp on and opened his own book. It was small and worn, a book he'd gotten from a rather eccentric bookstore on the edges of Diagon Alley. It had been a few months since he had bought it and since then he had read it many times. Tom loved to read, every time he found a new book he'd sit down on whatever happened to be closest to him and read it for hours without interruption.

The book he was reading now was the Muggle perspective of Merlin's involvement in the seating on the throne of King Arthur, a bloody stupid Muggle if Tom had anything to say about it. Usually he liked Muggles, even found them fascinating, but this particular one he found rather irritating.

As the night wore on Tom found himself drawn into the story has he had been many times before, and laughing in a laugh that was quiet so as not to wake the other people in the house with his mirth at the most amusing phrases in the book. Thusly the morning light had already begun to turned the midnight blue skies to gray when her finally switched off his light and put the book down. Within moments he was asleep.

**Teddy POV**

Teddy awoke from his dreams with a start. Once again memories of other's had graced his sleep. Or at least he thought they were the memories of others. Or maybe he just had a very active imagination. Either way the dreams he had were usually pleasant, but that night's weren't. He'd known since he was five that Harry and Ginny were only his godparents. They'd shown him photos of his real parents and even told him stories about how his father had once taught them about Defense Against the Dark Arts or how his mother used to spend all dinner during meetings with the Order turning her nose different shapes for the entertainment of Hermione and Ginny. He knew what they looked like and maybe that's why he'd dreamt about them tonight. He saw them fighting, side by side, several death eaters attacking them. They were in the halls of what could only have been Hogwarts. And then he watched them fall, dying together. The dream had faded then and he had woken with a start the green light of the killing curse sending terrified chills through his body.

Teddy wrapped his arms around his knees and rested his forehead on them trying to calm his nerves. He'd never known them and didn't remember them, but something about see this after all the stories he'd heard about them really struck a chord. It seemed as though a powerful light in the universe had gone out even though it had happened eleven years ago.

It took Teddy sometime before he was finally calm enough to return to sleep. He unfolded himself from his position and returned his head to his pillow. Closing his eyes, he willed himself to dream pleasant dreams instead of nightmarish ones.

**Ginny POV**

Ginny woke and crossed to the window to look out at the sun rising over the mountains of the valley that surrounded Godric's Hollow. Turning her gaze slightly, she could see the Potter house down the road slightly, the hole in the side of it still gaping open. She looked at Harry, still asleep and then crossed the room, her decision made not to wake him just yet. Diagon Alley was only a few moments away by Floo Powder and there was no reason to wake unnecessarily early. Ginny's teenage years of sleeping in had been taken away by the five children she and Harry cared for, three of their own, and two of strange, albeit, sad circumstances had ended up in their care.

It had become an unspoken agreement between the two that Tom would be staying with them. She didn't know why they seemed so comfortable with the idea of raising Voldemort's son. In fact when she thought about it in depth like that it seemed bloody downright creepy. Still when the thought slipped their minds and Tom was just there she almost didn't notice how similar he looked to his father. Tom was just Tom. He and Teddy were almost twins and as she recalled, there were a couple of occasions when Teddy had changed his appearance so that he look like Tom. She assumed that would probably be the case today when they went shopping for their school supplies.

Ginny dressed herself in a sweatshirt and jeans, then slipped her robes over them. Checking that Harry was still asleep and hoping he would remain so for at least a little while, she slipped from the room. She made her way downstairs and poured herself a hot cup of tea. She turned and gasped in surprise. Teddy was sitting at the table with and abnormally resolute and depressed appearance to his being. She noticed with surprise that his hair was a mousey brown color and he bore and unmistakable resemblance to his mother when she had been pining for his father. Ginny walked over to him and sat down at the table across from him, her hand wrapped tightly around the mug she held in her hand. He looked up briefly but then returned his eyes to an invisible focus point on the table. She set her cup down and reached over to him.

"Bad dreams?" she asked knowingly.

Teddy look up at her for a moment and then back down at the table without response.

"I know what it's like to dream about things you don't want to dream about. It happens to me a lot," Ginny continued hoping her would relent at this.

"I saw them die," he said his voice extremely quiet.

"Saw who die?" she asked wondering why she felt she already knew what he was talking about.

"my parents," he replied answering her theory.

Ginny thought for a moment knowing that she had dreamt about that moment the previous night too. She got up and walked around the table to sit down next to him and pulled him up against her. Teddy wrapped his arms around her and leaned his cheek against her chest. Desperately she tried to think of what to say to him.

"I've seen many things happen Teddy, many things like what you saw, and I cannot deny that they are horrible, but at some point these things will overwhelm us and drive us mad. We have to let go of these things and remember them as occurrences but not dwell on them. Now, I know that that will not be easy to do for you, they're your parents, but I say that you should try to let it go for a little while. After all, we are going to Diagon Alley and you know we'll be taking a side trip to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." She finished.

Teddy looked up at her for a moment and she wondered what he would say. She knew he wouldn't ever forget seeing that but at the same time she could never have imagined even remotely helping him. Finally Teddy spoke.

"Alright, I'll try," he said, "but I don't know how I'll do."

She gave him another squeeze and then stood, "Do you want breakfast?"

"Sure," he replied, "Did gram send us pancakes?"

Ginny laughed at this. The whole family knew that cooking was not something she enjoyed and that her mother had taken to most kindly sending them meals that could be instantly made with a flick of the wand. She had indeed sent them pancakes so Ginny pulled the cardboard box off of the shelf in the cabinet and pulled out the well wrapped pancakes. She stacked three on each of the seven plates and waved her wand so that not only did the pancakes recover from their frozen form but the syrup drifted lazily over to the table pouring itself along with the plates. She smiled at the fact that at least she was good at magic.

Ginny stepped into the fireplace holding tightly to Lily's hand. It wasn't that Lily did not know how to use Floo Powder but that she knew Lily was a lot like her and would not stay wherever the Floo Network dropped her off. She would wander along the streets and most probably get herself into some kind of trouble. Ginny dropped the Floo Powder and called Diagon Alley in a clear voice. She pulled her arms tightly against her sides as she twisted and spun through the chimneys.

Together she and Lily toppled from the fireplace into Flourish and Blots. The bookstore was packed with people but Ginny could easily pick out Hermione, Ron, Hugo and Rosey. It occurred to her that Rosey would be starting school the next year.

Harry, Tom, Teddy (looking like Tom's twin again), James and Albus all exited the fireplace behind her. This was when Hermione noticed them. Ginny smiled and waved as Hermione took Ron's hand and dragged him across the shop. She felt her skin crawl a bit as Hermione enfolded Harry in a tight hug, but she knew it was completely innocent and soon found herself in one too. Rosey stepped up to Tom and stared him in the eyes. Tom stared back unwaveringly and without any challenge. Ginny wondered where this side had come from. It seemed almost impossible that either one of his parents, though she had no idea who his mother was, could have had any kind of the emotions he always displayed. Never did he seem to be greedy nor did her seem to have a thirst for power. He was always curious but never in an evil way, not unlike she still remembered the eleven year-old Harry.

Ron looked at the boy with a slight curl to his lip and Ginny realized that he still looked at him as nothing more than Voldemort's son. Harry seemed to notice this too for he placed a hand on Tom's shoulder for a moment and then dropped it down again. Tom broke his staring contest with Rosey and turned to look at him a questioning look to his face. Hermione looked at Ginny a question clearly placed in her eyes. Lily took Albus' hand and proceeded to drag her brother over to one of the shelves of books that showed a Biography of none other than Harry. Ginny nudge Harry and pointed at the book cover.

"Merlin's Beard," Harry groaned and immediately picked up a book to hide behind as he started to walk toward the entrance. Ginny laughed but only partially because she knew how much he hated the extra attention her received.

"Rosey, Hugo," Hermione beckoned for the children to follow her. Ginny also lead the five children accompanying her and Harry out into the cobblestone paved street.

Harry tossed the book back into the shop without care to how it landed. Ginny stepped up to him and gave her husband a quick kiss on the cheek before they moved off down the alley way. Tom was looking disappointed. Lily and Albus' attention was quickly drawn to the showcase at _Quality Quittditch Supplies _was displaying an new trick broom with better turning capabilities than the Firebolt but had less speed. Reading the gold lettering on the handle she saw it said Lightningbolt. She narrowed her eye for a moment and then steered the two away from the glass hoping Harry wouldn't notice this.

"Ginny, I'm going to take Tom and Teddy to Olivander's," Harry stopped and turned to face her, "We'll meet you at _Madam Malkin's _later.

"That's fine Harry, I'll go over to Gingott's and then buy the schoolbooks. Obviously it is better for me to be there than you," She grinned at him and he returned the favor.

Harry and the two seemingly twins walked off in the direction of Olivander's. Ginny turned to Hermione and Ron. Rosey, Hugo, Albus, James and Lily all seemed once again fascinated by the broom in the window. Hermione beckoned for her to come with her for a moment.

"Ron I'm going to leave you with them for a moment. I think they're rather occupied right now," Hermione touched his arms gently to get his attention for he was also eyeing the broom with a longing look on his face.

"What? Oh yeah; go ahead," Ron replied in a detached tone and Ginny caught Hermione rolling her eyes.

Together, she and Hermione walked a ways down the road in the opposite direction as Harry and the boys. Hermione sat down at one of the tables outside a café and Ginny sat down across from her knowing Hermione was about to ask about Tom.

"He seems to fit in well with your family; Harry seems quite protective of him," Hermione's voice betrayed a hint of surprise.

"Yes, Tom does seem to have settled in rather nicely," Ginny replied, "I can find no resemblance to his father in him, but for his appearance."

"It never becomes unnerving?" Hermione asked.

"If I think in depth about who he is I find it close to terrifying and yet he has no idea who he is," Ginny replied.

"Is it wise to keep such a thing from him? I would think that it would be better to find out from his parents the truth than it would be for him to find out from someone else," Hermione aroused Ginny's fears in that moment.

"Harry seems to think it would be best to wait and tell him when he's older. I've wanted to tell him for years but there was just no way to convince him that anytime is better than waiting," Ginny replied.

"Oh, he's acting exactly like Dumbledore did with him. Harry was furious. Bring that up with him next time you seem him. He'll see reason," Hermione suggested.

Ginny enjoyed the rest of their talk outside the café. Their conversation was normal and less heavy. They talked about their children and about their work and husbands. Ginny found herself laughing at Hermione's description of how Ron handled his work life.

**Tom POV**

Tom walked silently beside his brother privately bemoaning the fact that he had not been able to peruse the books in the store. It had come to him last night as he was reading his book that he had read it many times before that he was beginning to lack in new books to read. He didn't want to visit the Muggle library though he knew there was one in town.

He watched Teddy glancing around at the different shops knowing Teddy wanted and owl very badly. They rarely travelled in this direction through Diagon Alley, usually choosing to head in the opposite direction toward _Madam Malkin's, Flourish and Blots, Gringotts, or Weasley's Wizard Wheezes._ He'd of course heard of Olivander but he didn't remember ever having seen the famed wandmaker's shop. Now it seem he would receive the chance.

"I think I like this better," Teddy commented intruding on his thoughts, "What do you think."

Teddy had changed his appearance so he now looked more like a child of his mother and father. His hair was black and a bit too long and his eyes were brown.

"I think you look a bit like James," Tom commented distastefully. James never seemed to like him and Tom felt that the sentiment was mutual.

Teddy cast him a scathing look and then changed his hair to a violent crimson, "Better?" he asked.

Tom nodded slightly and then returned to peering at the shop fronts. Harry strode along in front of them. Tom couldn't help but notice that many people stopped to look at them as they went by. Tom spotted the shop before Teddy. It read Olivander's in faded gold writing above the door and the inside was dark and stacked high with boxes of all sizes and lengths. No one seemed to be running the store but his father had told him that often Olivander was not at the desk when someone entered to buy a wand.

The door opened with a grinding and a tinkle of bells when he pushed on the wood that so obviously had been pressed many times before. Tom slipped in quickly followed by Teddy and finally his dad. It did not take long for the aged wandmaker to make his way to the desk.

"Mr. Potter, it has been a long while since I last saw you in here. You were buying you wand I believe and you had an innocent and curious look about you then too. Yes, so unexpecting, so new and I told you that it was curious, the wand that had chosen you. Yes…" Olivander seemed to drift off in thought again, "But let's see who do we have here?"

"Ted Lupin Potter, sir," Teddy stepped forth, seemingly eager to receive his wand.

"I remember you father and your mother well. Both were excellent spellcasters and both had excellent wands for the task, if I do say so myself," Olivander turned before anything more could be said and went about searching for the wands he thought best.

Tom lifted his gaze from the floor unsure where his uncertainty and shyness had come from. He looked up at the shelves trying to guess what kind of wand he'd be given. He hoped it would be like Merlin's or some other great wizard's.

"Here we are," Olivander had returned with five boxes, "Try this first. Nine inches, rowan, firm, dragon heartstring."

Teddy flicked his wrist and the boxes that Olivander had brought out began bashing the occupant of the shop over the head and singing bawdy songs. Teddy dropped the wand onto the desk in front of him immediately and the boxes stopped singing and returned subdued to the desk as well.

"Alright, how about this one," The gray-eyed man grasped the handle of another wand, "Twelve inches, unicorn horn, flexible, Alder wood.

The results with this wand were so remarkable that it was undoubtably the correct one. Teddy stepped away from the counter looking marginally pleased with himself as there were still fireworks showering fake diamonds down on them from the rafters. Tom smiled at his brother for a moment before lifting his gaze and stepping forward. The man's grey eyes adopted a expression of surprise and possibly fear. Tom furrowed his brow a bit and noticed out of the corner of his eye that his father had too though her assumed for different reasons.

"Tom Riddle Potter, sir," he spoke nervously a bit daunted by the expressions of the people around him.

"Remarkable…" breathed Olivander and Tom was now certain that fear filled the old wizard's voice but there was also and awed and shocked note to it too, "truly remarkable. Surely he isn't your's Mr. Potter."

Tom looked at Harry expecting him to contradict the wizard in front of him but he didn't. He shook his head resolutely. It was Tom's turn to be surprised and then he felt and growing irritation inside him. He turned back to the man with the wands. Olivander had once again disappeared. He returned with just two wands. One was in a worn and tatty box and the other in a wooden case.

"There I think are very few choices for this particular situation. I have recovered these two from Hogwarts," Olivander opened the wooden case, "I had intended to keep this wand safe for my own but it seems that under the circumstances, there is no other way to pass it on. 13 ½ inches, phoenix feather, firm, made of Holly."

Tom noticed that the minute her took the wand an aura surrounded it shimmer white and many color all at once. He blinked and it was gone. Olivander nodded his head slightly his gaze obviously pondering what had just occurred. He beckoned for him to step back and then turned to Harry.

"Mr. Potter, you once approached me about fixing a wand. I do believe I told you it was impossible. However, I was able to remake your wand, as I was with Tom's, to exactly duplicate your wand. Olivander opened the worn old box and took a wand from it. He handed it to Harry and it immediately created a light of gold and red about him. Fire blossomed warmly from the tip and wrapped it's way in thin streams about Harry. Olivander opened his mouth and spoke again, "Such has always been the way of the Peverell family, I even remember Godric…"

"Good-bye, Mr. Olivander," Harry commented in farewell.

Tom looked at Harry with surprise. He'd never seen his father act in this way to anyone, never had he conducted himself with such respect in front of him. Anger and curiousity battle inside him though as her thought of his confirmation of Olivander's question. Onve far away from the wand shop he turned to him.

"What did Olivander mean?" Tom asked.

Harry jolted away from his thoughts to look at him. It was the first time he'd ever used that tone of command and it made him sound almost as his father had thought Tom did not know it and probably never would.

"Teddy, go ahead and find Ginny. I'll meet you in a little bit," Harry ordered.

Teddy appeared to be about to argue but Harry cast him a clear stern gaze and he left without a sound.

"Tom, there's something I should have told you a long time ago. I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid of what it might make you become or might make you fear your own actions. I have protected you as long as I can though and now life makes it inevitable that you must know," Harry reminded himself inexorably of Dumbledore as he told him of the prophecy, "Tom, I found you whe I was training to become an Auror. You were about two years old and being cared for by a house-elf name Koley. She was quite old and died shortly after I found you. I had talked to her long enough to gain her trust and one other thing, your name," Harry paused and looked at him.

Tom stared unwaveringly back though he had begun to worry why he had been found where the Aurors would search.

"This is the most difficult thing I have to tell you, Tom. I don't know who your mother was and probably never will, nor will I ever know what caused her to pick you father but I do know this. Your father was Tom Marvolo Riddle. In this world now though, people know him by a different name. His name was Voldemort." Harry finished his statement and placed a hand on Tom's shoulder.

a/n- Well here comes the next chapter in my really unique fic that no one is reading. It's a cliffhanger. Can you imagine how Tom must be feeling right now. There really would have been nothing Harry could do to make him feel any better though. Originally this fic was going to be focuse around Albus or Lily but I've found myself becoming attached to Tom. However there will be more from the other kid's perspectives after the next chapter. Do you like that Teddy and Tom are such good brothers to each other. I think I'd personally be freaking out if I saw two little Tom Riddles walking around but then again… How do you like my characterizations? I hope you don't mind me asking but I'm desparate to know what you think. Is this concept really that horrifying? Is that why you guys won't read it? I haven't even gotten a favorite or story alert on it. Read and Review.

Tabitha


	4. Reunion

Chapter 3

Revelations

**Tom POV**

Tom looked at the man he'd spent the last nine years of his life thinking was his father and suddenly his feelings of pride toward who he was, turned to feelings of horror. Anger surge through him making his blood burn and then a chill ran through him that was of fear at feeling the anger. It was almost too much for him to bear. He hated having been kept in the dark so long and hated that fact that it had to been him that this happened to. Harry, who was kneeling in front of him on the cobblestone street pulled him close to his chest. Tom stood there for a moment in shock and then tore himself from Harry and ran as fast as he could through the crowds of people.

He finally stopped when he reached a narrow gap between two shops and then he curled into a ball and cried into his knees.

**Lily POV**

Lily looked at the broom a while longer. She hoped that someday she would be on the Hogwarts Quittditch team. She could already out fly her brothers. And could find no reason why she wouldn't be. Albus turned to her and whispered something producing a small pellet of brown paste. A dungbomb.

"Let's go explore for ourselves," he suggested with a childish grin that very much be fitted his young face.

Lily watched his green eyes, the same color as her own, light up with excitement and knew her's must be doing the same. Albus handed her the pellet and nodded encouragingly. With a well aimed toss it landed at Ron's feet letting of some brown smoke and filling the air with a putrid reek. They had to work fast now. The smoke would soon clear and they needed to be gone by the time it did. Albus grabbed her hand and the two ran flat out through the alley until they reached a previously agreed upon destination.

Florian Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlor had forever been one of their favorite places. That was only helped by the stories Harry had told them about the many hours he'd spent there, studying in the two weeks before his third year had begun. These always included the addition of the free ice cream. This tradition seemed to have extended to Harry's children.

Lily watched Albus order one of his usually adventurous orders, and then ordered herself a cherry ice cream cone. She and Albus sat down on the low rock wall outside the Ice Cream Parlor enjoying the rare late summer sun. Several passers-by smiled at them.

"I can't wait until I can go to Hogwarts!!" Lily said after only a few moments of vigorous licking.

"I can't either. James gets to go next year," Albus grumbled angirily about his brother.

"I know, James is such a prat," Lily agreed quietly.

"Lily!" Albus replied shocked at his sister's used of language.

"Mom uses it; Dad uses it; Tom and Teddy certainly use it; James uses it so why can't I?" Lily replied, "and besides, it's true."

Albus laughed at her and she grinned. He was the one older brother she admired more than her mom and dad. He was always understanding, and yet he was fun to be around too. He could be completely logical and still have fun.

Lily looked around her at the people passing by. There were so many students it seemed and all appeared to be preparing for their first year or getting new books and supplies for their next year. A few young girls bounced up to them. Albus smiled in greeting but Lily looked at them suspiciously.

"Hello," the one greeted, "I'm Elizabeth Smith. Who are you?"

"Albus Potter," Lily watched as Albus stood up and held out his hand for the girls to shake.

"Lily Potter," Lily added but now had noticed the two girls had frozen in place.

"Potter," Elizabeth's voice was almost a high pitched squeal, "As in, Harry Potter?"

"Yes," Lily replied curtly irritation rising under her skin. She would have to remember that she was Lily, just Lily. She turned toward her brother with his towering cone of ice cream, "Let's go Albus. I want to go to the joke shop."

"Yeah," he agreed and the two moved away from the ice cream parlor without so much as a good-bye to the girls.

Lily licked her ice cream cone serenely as it changed color under the scoops of ice cream u top it. She smiled at Albus who's face had screwed up into a puckered distasteful look. The next second he dumped the ice cream, con and all, into the nearest waste basket. Lily finished her ice cream quickly and then looked at Albus, a challenge in her eyes. He'd never refuse a challenge and she knew it. In the same instant they bolted, knowing precisely what their goal was. People cried out as Lily pushed her way between the students and adults in Diagon Alley. Her trainers slapped hard against the cobblestones of the street and all she could think of was winning.

She almost never beat Albus in a footrace. He was very fast. Something she'd noticed he'd picked up from his father. She sometimes wished she'd inherited that too so that she could outrun James when they played Werewolf. She knew their parents didn't approve of it but still, it was only a game. Even Teddy played. The thought ran through her head as she ran. A yell of triumph sprung from her lips and she touched the frame of the door of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Panting she looked about, a grin on her child-like face.

After a few moments though, she began to worry; Albus should have been here by now. Where was he? She knew he couldn't have been that far behind her. Then she spotted him through the crowd. A blonde boy who seemed to be about the same age as James was appearing to be challenging him. Lily ran up to separate the two. Albus had the fingers of his right had curled into a tight fist and drawn back.

"Back off," Lily snapped forgetting that she only came up to the tall boy's elbows, "What did he ever do to you?"

"He almost shoved me down and now he's having a problem with me pipsqueak," the blonde boy growled.

"I didn't almost shove you down, I bumped your shoulder, you great lump of troll dung," Albus retorted, "And don't call my sister a pipsqueak."

"I can call you sister anything I want, so stop being a prat about it. You're no threat to me," the boy continued.

Lily followed the exchange and then everything fit together in her mind," You're a Malfoy aren't you?"

The blonde boy starred at her irritation plain in his expression, "I am, what, have you heard about my family."

"Only that they're a bunch of blood-traitors and your grandfather supported Voldemort!" Lily returned.

"You pestilent little, h…" The boy stopped.

"What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing?" a man who looked almost like an older version of the one before them had thumped the boy in the shoulder with a cane and stopped what he had been about to say, "Judging by the looks of you two I would say you are Potters."

"Yes," Lily replied shortly, still angry at not having the chance to punch this kid out.

"Draco," a voice that Lily knew extremely well but also made her cringe, sounded from behind them.

Her father's hand clasped her shoulder and the other tightened about Albus'. Lily looked at her brother and mouthed "dammit!"

"Harry," the aforementioned Draco greeted. Both of the men's voices seemed slightly strained and Lily wondered what could have happened to make her father greet another person like this. He was usually very friendly when he met someone.

"How have you been?" there came her father's voice again, tight as it had been before.

"Well enough," Draco replied, "and you."

"Doing well. Life's difficult I suppose," Harry replied.

"Yes, one could agree," Draco confirmed.

"Harry, where's Tom? Teddy came back but… Malfoy," her mother appeared along with Hermione and Ron.

"Granger, Weasley and Weasley," Draco replied, "I see that the four of you have kept in touch."

"Yes," replied Hermione, her voice cold and every bit as strained as Lily's parents' had been.

Now she guessed that they knew each other from school. They had probably been enemies. So why were they acting so civil now. The only one of the adults that seemed to be showing their true feelings was her mother. A face of pure hatred was written across it.

"It's Potter now, Malfoy," she snapped.

"Oh," Draco seemed to be biting back a habitual remark.

To Lily this was fascinating. She'd never seen adults act like this. Her father and mother seemed to get along with most everyone they met. Of course maybe that was because most of the world loved Harry Potter.

"Well I think some introductions are in order," Draco suggested.

Lily cast him a scathing glance exactly like her mother's. She noticed her siblings had arrived with the other adults, but she couldn't seem to find Tom among them. She also noticed that despite the exterior collection on their faces, her parents seemed worried.

"This is my son, Scorpius. He'll be attending Hogwarts next year," Draco placed his hands over his son's shoulders.

Lily looked at James and Rose. They stood beside each other along with Hugo. Rose was glaring coldly at Scorpius but James appeared less hostile and more of a challenge resonated across his face.

"This is Teddy Lupin, my godson, he'll be attending Hogwarts this year," Harry indicated Teddy who stepped forward and offered a hand politely to Scorpius.

Scorpius looked at him with a measure amount of disdain on his face and said, "I'll not be acquainted with the like of you."

Lily jerked against the grip that now belonged to her mother but her mother did not relent. Instead Lily let a steady low hiss escape her throat in annoyance. One that only Albus seemed to notice.

"This is James; he'll be attending Hogwarts next year with Scorpius," Harry indicated James, whose face was so suffused with challenge that it could not have been missed by anyone, "Albus and Lily." Harry indicated the other two children, "I've another, but he ran off. He'll also be attending Hogwarts this year. His parents were other casualties of the war."

Lily noticed that though Harry's voice was entirely calm, his eyes betrayed a hint of worry. She wondered what could possibly have caused him so much fear. Her father never showed fear unless there was a good reason to. Now he seemed downright unnerved and almost terrified. She could sense the emotions coming off her mother too. Suddenly it occurred to Lily that they had no idea where Tom was and she knew Tom, with as much trouble he sometime got himself into at home, would never cause this much trouble without some provocation.

Draco looked down at his wizarding watch and then back up at the others.

"Excuse me, but I have to be going," Draco steered his son away from them briskly and without waiting for a farewell in return.

"Well that was…" Hermione's voice died off as though she was unsure exactly what to make of it.

Lily looked at the adults in their confusion and then more intensely into her parents eyes. Both were wearing their fear openly now. To her surprise it was her father that seemed the more worried of the two. Lily looked back at Albus again who seemed to have noticed the same thing she had. He fidgeted slightly under their father's grip and Harry let him go. They watched a few looks travel between their parents before Harry and Ginny turned their attention to them.

"I want the four of you to stay with Hermione and Ron. I don't want any more dungbombs," her mom glanced at the stain on Ron's trainer, "Or fancy escaped plans. Go with them to Madam Malkin's; you can get your school robes and then your books. If we still aren't beck, go to the joke shop. We'll meet you there."

"Yes mom," Lily's answer came immediately, her mind realizing that this was very, very important. Her mother never used such a serious tone except when they had done something very wrong. Lily resigned herself to behaving for the rest of the day. She followed Ron, Hermione and the other children away from her parents.

**Ginny POV**

Ginny looked at her departing children and watched Lily's luminous green eyes remain on them for long after she had left. Harry placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her gaze to him. She looked at her husband worry blossoming through her chest for a son that wasn't even hers.

"What did you tell him Harry?" Ginny asked, "What happened?"

Harry sighed pulling her against him, "Ollivander recognized him. I couldn't just lie to him. I had to tell him the truth."

Ginny looked up at Harry for a moment, realizing the gravity of what must have happened. Tom must have run the moment he realized what it all meant. He could have gone anywhere, even to other places. She could only shudder as she thought of the eleven year old son of the Dark Lord wandering about Nocturn Alley, people gazing in awe at him as he passed. She hoped he'd not found his way there.

"Alright," she said straightening up and pulling herself away from Harry, "We'll have to split up. You can search on side of the alley and I'll search the other. There's no telling where he is and we can do it faster separately."

Secretly she thought that Tom would be less receptive to Harry than he would be to her because it was Harry that was the bearer of the news that would probably permanently change his young life.

"I love you, Ginny, you know that?" Harry hugged her again and then slipped off through the throngs of people in Diagon Alley.

Ginny ran down the street checking in every crevice and crack, every failed idea giving her a bit more worry. Tom had to be there somewhere, he just had to be. And then, there he was. His forehead rested on his knees and his shoulders visibly shook as he cried. She placed a hand on his shoulders, but he jerked away. Ginny slid her thin body into the crevice with him and draped her entire arm over his shoulders. He tried to pull away again but she had her arm placed securely around him.

"Leave me alone!" Tom choked, "All my life, all my life you've lied to me and let me believe that you were really my mother, that I was your own flesh and blood, and now I find that not only am I not that son of the most renowned wizard of all time, but I am the son of the most feared, the most murderous and dangerous wizard to have ever walked on this soil. How do you think that makes me feel? You betrayed me, deceived me!"

"Tom," Ginny replied in a gentle voice though she was unnerved by how strong the voice of this angry Tom was, "You are not defined by who your parents are. If you don't want him to be, he will never be a part of you. Never. You can't give up just now. You have every right to be angry, but know this, Harry only kept this from you because you are as precious to him as if you were his son. I think you were the day he brought you home even though he didn't think it at the time. We may not have been your real parents but we are your parents and we never want to see our children suffer."

Tom looked at her the anger dissolving from his eyes. He was looking terribly vulnerable now. He looked like a whipped and scolded puppy. He seemed more lost than he ever had been. Ginny pulled him into her lap and held him tightly against her chest. He began to cry again.

Tom POV

Tom sat silently at his desk having barricaded himself in his room when they'd reached home. He hadn't even talked to Teddy. Teddy would never look at him the same way and there was no way he'd ever pretend to be Tom's twin if her knew what he was making himself look like. And so, for selfish reasons, he kept his true identity between himself and his parents.

He kept going over what his mother had said. Maybe she was right. Did he ever feel like walking all over the place killing everything that crossed his path? No he answered simply. Did he despise Muggle-borns? No. Did her get pleasure from torturing things or hanging things from rafters? No. Maybe she was right. His thought repeated themselves several times. Maybe I'm not destined to be my father after all. Maybe I'm destined to be like Harry. He didn't particularly like that concept. It had been Harry who'd not told him, who had kept the truth from him, so why should he wish to idolize him?

They are my family. I thought so for nine year and now why should I question it? I could just ignore the fact that I'm Voldemort's son. I could dismiss it from my mind.

Tom picked up a book from his bedside table and began to read. It was the same book as the previous night. Merlin was telling Arthur about something, explaining something to him. Tom fell asleep, the book on his chest, his dreams unsettled flashes of nightmarish wanderings but never did they focus enough for him to determine what they meant.

Lily POV

Lily noticed the change in her brother immediately when her parents had returned with him to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Though there were times of the day when he would become quiet, it was simply because he was thinking, and he had always joined her conversations and idealistic chats with enthusiasm. He had scarcely spoken since though and when they returned home he had gone upstairs and barricaded himself in his room. There seemed to be a light of fear and confusion in his eyes.

She knocked on his door long after her parents had gone to bed, knowing he would still be awake. She wanted to crawl cross-legged onto his bed and talk to him until her finally told him all of his problems. That was what he had done with her when she'd lost her tooth and when she'd watched the boys of a neighboring yard throw stones at a cat until it was so hurt it couldn't move. She'd been three then. She'd been so upset that the emergence of her wizarding powers was initiated by the massive welts and boils that rose and festered persistently for the next few days. Tom had taken the cat and carried it in the back door so their parents wouldn't find it. They'd gone upstairs and placed it on her bed. For hours the two slaved over its broken little body but there was no use. The cat had died and both had gone to their parents tears streaming down their cheeks.

Lily knocked on the door more insistently this time. Hoping against hope he would open it. When he didn't, she sighed in a very non seven year-old like manner and returned to her room thinking sadly that she could have been so much help to her older brother. She resolved to try again in the morning.

Teddy POV

Teddy twitched in his sleep. He knew this was Tom's dream and knew that there were thoughts behind it. He saw through his brother, tails like his father had recently told them about graveyards and fights. A shudder ran down the length of his body as he saw Harry writhing under the Cruciatus curse. All these dreams though and then it changed as though Tom was panicking and thoughts invaded the dreams. Fear and confusion seemed to plague Tom's, and in extension Teddy's, mind.

Teddy woke early for the second time in a row, a single thought running through his head. It belonged to Tom though, it was Tom's. The answer to Tom's sudden seclusion and surliness came from this. With a shock and thrill of fear, Teddy realized, with an unnerving certainty, that his brother and best friend was Voldemort's son.

Harry POV

"Ginny what are we going to do with him? He'll constantly be aware of what he's doing," Harry's felt as lost as he had when he'd first found Tom. He made everything so much more difficult and lately life had become easy to deal with because they'd been able to forget who he was, "I don't think he was ready to…"

"Harry, do you honestly think he would have ever been ready to hear it? The longer we would have waited the more angry he would have been! Did you learn nothing from what Dumbledore did with you? He shielded you from the truth, and by the time he told you it was almost too late. It was better Tom heard it now than hearing it from us when he was too old for us to do anything about!" Ginny snapped at Harry.

Harry looked at her for a moment weariness blanketing his young face. He felt her hand close around his lower arm and stop him from pacing anymore steps. She gently pulled him to the bed and forced him to sit beside her.

"You're right as you always are Ginny," he sighed after thinking over her reasoning, "I just can't help but think that I've just made his life more difficult than it needs to be."

"His life was always meant to be difficult. The fact that he was even born, makes his life difficult. He would have struggled with the reactions of those who remembered Voldemort his whole life if you'd not told him. Eventually someone would have told him but it would not have been us. Then he would have been furious. Is that what you would have wanted?" Ginny placed a hand on the side of Harry's face to fix him with a direct gaze.

"No," Harry replied, "No. It could not have been done any other way. Yet still."

"I know Harry. Now get some sleep. We have to be at King's Cross tomorrow early. They'll need a proper send off." Ginny gave him a look she'd obviously inherited from her mother.

Harry nodded amused by his wife's display of her stern side and then lay down beside her his arms wrapped around her waist. He gave her a kiss on the shoulder and whispered in her ear. Harry placed his head against the pillow and closed his eyes. After a while had passed, he slipped into the sweet oblivion of sleep.

Tom POV

Tom woke early to a wild hammering on his door. The clock read five thirty am. Groaning, he slid from his bed momentarily forgetting his self induced solitude. He slipped the lock back on his door and his brother burst in, terror and worry alight in his eyes as well as curiosity.

"Is it true Tom? Are you really?" Teddy was breathless as tough he'd just run a long distance though his room was only across the hall.

Tom's stomach dropped to the floor. How had Teddy heard? Did his parents tell him? Did they… no they would never do that. Would they? If they hadn't told him, how did he know? He nodded slowly looking Teddy in the eyes. He saw Teddy recoil for a moment, his hand on the doorknob, but he didn't open the door and walk out. Tom pulled himself from the bed and pulled a robe from the closet for it was beginning to get cold during the night.

"I didn't ask for this Teddy. All mu life I've thought that Harry was my father and Ginny my mother. I suppose I could have figured it out, but I didn't," Tom started to speak in a quiet calm voice trying to make his brother understand, "Mom told me yesterday that I could choose who I am. Just because my parents were who they were doesn't make me have to emulate them."

"But what if they come out in you? What if your real parents do? Then what will you do? Will you fight it or will you give in to the madness? What if you become like your father?" Teddy was putting voice to the turmoil inside Tom.

"Harry and Ginny are my parents Teddy. In my mind that's the way its always been and the way it will always be so why don't you just shut up about," he paused, "Him, okay?"

Teddy was looking at his brother aghast. Tom never told anyone to shut up unless he was playing around. Tom did like to do that, play around and tease but he never told someone to shut up as he had now. Teddy had his back placed firmly against the door.

"I'm sorry," Tom looked at his brother for a moment, knowing his own brother was scared of him, "You were scaring me."

Teddy opened his mouth for a moment and then pulled something from his back pocket. It was a large sheet of parchment.

"I nicked this from the parent's room this morning," he spoke grinning.

Tom took this as a peace offering and a sign of the recurrence of some of their twin-like trust in each other. It wasn't all there but Teddy didn't seem afraid of him anymore. Tom stepped forward and looked at the black sheet of parchment. Then he sat down, excitement flooding him at doing something that was slightly against the rules again.

"I thought that we should have this. It's the Marauders' map. Do you remember when M-Mom and Dad used to tell us stories about how Dad used to sneak to Hogsmeade and spend the time there with Hermione and Ron?" Teddy's voice was alight with excitement.

"Can I try it?" Tom asked pulling his wand from his jeans that were lying on the floor. Without waiting for an answer, he placed the tip of his wand on the parchment, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He whispered and lifted his wand from the paper.

Within minutes, the paper flooded with corridors and rooms with passages leading to different places. A few people were at the school already. A dot labeled Minerva McGonagall was in an office high in the castle. Tom assumed that this was the headmaster's or headmistress' office. Sure enough when he glanced at it again a little sign with wording labeled it the headmaster's office. Tom smiled. His eye travelled farther over the map and saw that there were other teachers as well. A dot labeled Rubeus Hagrid walked about the grounds near a likeness of the Quittditch Pitch with another dot beside him labeled Fang. The two boys stared in interest at the map and then transfer their attention to other dots. One dot, labeled Victor Krum, appeared to be pacing in a room on the far right of the castle.

Victor Krum, as in the Seeker for the Bulgarian Quittditch team, the Victor Krum? Tom looked at Teddy who looked back at him. Meeting famous Quittditch players was nothing new to them. They'd met Gwenogg Jones many-a-time when they were young. Infact their mother was going back to play for the Harpies soon, they'd begged to have her back as a seeker. Both Teddy and Tom knew that she would rather play chaser but also knew she was a really good seeker.

They looked back at the map. Beyond those three people there were few others. The well known, Professor Trelawney was in her office high in the north tower. Tom and Teddy traced the passages that lead from the castle, interest and excitement lighting their gaze. Tom knew that these he would check out as soon as he got some free time on a Sunday.

Teddy looked up and a second later so did Tom. A clunk from the adjacent room told them that James had woken. Tom pointed his wand at the map and hissed, "Mischief managed". The map went blank and Teddy grabbed it from the floor and shoved it into his pocket again. James pushed the door open not a second later.

"Wake up Tom!!!" he yelled.

Tom and Teddy both look at him with an identical raised eyebrow look. James appeared disappointed but let himself into the room anyway. He came over to the two and sat down between them looking sullen and sulky.

"It's a bit early for conversations," James said lamely.

Tom stared at him for a moment thinking of how much he didn't like this particular brother.

"Not really," Teddy replied, "Tom and I hang out at all times of the night."

"Really, why do you never invite me?" James asked as though he was offended.

"Well…"

"Because you tend to become pompous and overconfident," Tom replied under his breath making sure James could hear him.

Something hard connected with the side of Tom's head and then Tom turned and swung a fist at James. Tom didn't like to fight but James always pushed and pushed and pushed. Teddy immediately intervened putting space between the two and then shoved James from the room.

"Nice Tom," Teddy commented, "We could have gotten in huge trouble."

"When do you and I care about trouble?" Tom asked scathingly.

"Since I'd rather make it to Hogwarts without Mom yelling at us the whole way down the platform," Teddy replied in the same tone.

Tom looked down at his feet for a moment and thought, "Yeah that would be embarrassing." He agreed. _But not as embarrassing as being Voldemort's son, a_ little voice in his mind told him. Tom abruptly went about packing his things and heard Teddy leave to do the same.

Tom changed sullenly into his jeans and t-shirt. He put on his socks trying not to concentrate on the words that kept flying through his head taunting every move he made. Angry, he jammed his wand hard into his back pocket. Today was going to be wonderful, he just knew it. When he looked in the mirror he saw that a bruise was starting to form on the side of his face. He glared but knew his mother would be able to fix it.

Tom opened his door and dragged his trunk down the stairs behind him. He could hear the sound of Lily and James arguing over whether there were benefits to owning a unicorn or a hippogriff. Tom rolled his eyes and stood his trunk up next to Teddy's by the door. When he walked into the kitchen he saw his father was cooking breakfast and that his mother held Lily in her lap fighting to keep her still as she plaited her hair into a long braid.

"OH! Would you two stop it for five minutes; Lily stop moving. James go wake Albus!"

Tom saw that though her tone may have suggested differently she was secretly laughing, her eyes dancing with merriment. He rarely saw her so happy anymore.

Lily POV

Lily looked at Tom and saw the bruise on the side of his face but she also noticed that his eyes seemed troubled. There was a sadness and indecision in them that she'd never seen before. Teddy emerge from the bathroom beside the kitchen looking once again like Tom's double and she smiled at her brothers. There was a hint of sadness in her too; she wished that it was her turn to be going to Kings Cross and her turn to board the Hogwarts express. She knew it wasn't though and so she resolved to know that at least she was happy for her brothers.

Ginny POV

Ginny watched Tom with the slightest bit of apprehension and she saw that Harry did too. She knew that he did not seem remotely ready to accept that Tom was going to be ready to go to school, but she knew that he'd let them anyway. Ginny placed Lily on the floor and walked across to kitchen to Harry who had toast and eggs set onto seven plates. She was grateful that he'd decided to cook and also grateful that they had time before they had to meet Hermione, Ron, Bill and Fleur at Kings Cross. Bill had done some serious arm twisting to get Fleur to allow her daughter to go to Hogwarts rather than Beauxbaton. Ginny gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and smiled before hearing a shout from upstairs. She turned and traipsed up the steps to see Albus, shouting at James who was holding his younger, and smaller, brother under one arm and giving him a noogie with the other.

"Put him down James and get your bloody ass down the stairs before I make you fly there by the seat of your pants. I will do," Ginny pulled out her wand just about sick of her son's hijinks.

James took a look at her and then rushed past her down the stairs.

"Albus, get dressed quickly. It's half past nine already and you're still in bed!" she turned on her heal and walked back down the stairs.

a/n- wow, so all the bad parts in the middle are when I was having a writer's block. For my readers I am sorry and for those of you who I know will review at some point, please make this the chapter that you do. Sorry if I skipped any "H"s. The key fell off and I've been using a piece of pencil lead. Please give me suggestion and will someone please review. Please. I'm not updating until I have at least one. This story can't be that disturbing to you!! (it sickens me that my mind thought of all this. Really it does) seriously though I thought that I'd at least get some response because of the unique angle I took. But nothing yet!!! Not even a favorite story or story alert yet!!!

Tabitha of MoonAurora


	5. The Heir of Slytherin Returns

a/n- I took a couple liberties with the plotline. One, I made Dumbledore Bi, i.e. he and Minerva could have been together, had kids and then went on with their lives hiding this fact from the rest of the world but their family. Maggie is their Granddaughter…

Chapter 4

The Heir of Slytherin Returns

Teddy POV

Teddy walked beside Tom with a smile that seemed permanently plastered to his face. His trolley rolled in front of him is trunk stack on top of it. Tom had a similar trolley only while Tom's trunk had TRP printed on it in gold lettering, Teddy's had TLP on it. He looked around for some other students that were possibly attendees of Hogwarts but only saw a couple girls in blue school uniform pushing their trunks while a woman in a tight bun ushered them, loudly, through the crowd.

Tom appeared apprehensive, though of what Teddy was unsure. Teddy smiled even wider as the numbers nine and ten appeared in the distance. He looked up at his mom who appeared to be searching the crowd as well but that too, Teddy was unsure of.

Teddy licked his lips as they came to a stop before the barrier. The wall looked very solid. He knew it was only and illusion but it still made him nervous. Tom seemed to share the same feeling. Teddy looked at his dad who nodded his encouragement. Teddy ran at the barrier, Tom following him and suddenly they could not see their parents, nor the rest of King's Cross. Instead, they saw a brilliant scarlet steam engine with the words, Hogwarts express printed resolutely across the front.

"Wow," he heard Tom breath as they both looked upon the train for the first time in their lives.

"Yeah," Teddy agree and pointed toward the people already filing on. A ticket master took their tickets from them and then they waited for their parents.

The rest of the family arrived soon afterward. Teddy noticed his mother's eyes were surprisingly bright. Surely she wasn't going to cry… was she? Teddy let go of his trolley for a moment and gave first Lily, then Albus, James and his parents hugs.

"Behave," his mother smiled as she said it though.

"Have a good year," his father said, "We'll see you at Christmas."

Teddy set off down the platform only noticing that Tom wasn't following him when he had boarded with his trunk.

Tom POV

Tom looked at his father for a moment wondering what to say and how to voice his worries. Then he looked at his mother. She seemed almost to be crying but not quite. He almost left without saying anything and had just made the decision to when a cry came from behind him. Hermione and Ron walked down the platform with Bill and Fleur. Rosie, Hugo, Victoire, Dominique, and Louis were all in tow and had just noticed them. Rosey was the source of the cry and she bounded forward to enfold James in a hug. Tom had never figured out why James was her favorite cousin.

"Well, I see that there are a few people here who are going to Hogwarts," Bill commented.

Victoire looked at Tom with a disdainful smile and then flipped her silver blonde hair over her shoulder. Lily walked up to Tom and gave him a hug. Surprised, he returned the gesture.

"I'm gonna miss you Tom," Lily seemed to have the beginnings of tears in her eyes.

Tom had never seen Lily become this upset over something that wasn't horrible. She was always so strong and resolute.

"Don't worry, I'll write you everyday and tell you what I'm doing," Tom reassured her.

It was Albus' turn now to tell him good-bye.

"I'm gonna miss you too Tom," Albus said and then stepped closer, "Now all I'll have for a brother is James!"

Tom smiled as Albus laughed and then he gave his brother a hug too. Next, came his parents. Tom didn't voice his fear but instead faced them himself. He gave them both a hug and then stepped back from them. He gave both a smile.

"We'll all miss you Tom," his mother commented.

"We'll see you and Teddy at Christmas," his father added.

Tom nodded, said his good-byes and then waved to James and disappeared. People he noticed had begun to stare. Whispers grew along the platform and then someone near him uttered the words Harry Potter. He climbed onto the train and found Teddy sitting in a compartment near the back. No one else had joined them. The other people kept walking past them ignoring the seemingly twin boys seated inside. The train started to move and each of the students leaned out the window to wave to their parents. Tom and Teddy squeezed out theirs and began waving to their mother and father. People were pointing and several of the children exclaimed at the sight of their father.

The train rounded its first bend and Teddy and Tom slid back through the window, no longer able to see their family. Tom looked at the people passing wondering when someone would finally sit with them. Just as he was beginning to give up hope the compartment door slid open and a girl walked through, a cat trotting at her heals. It was black with blue eyes and blinked lazily at each in the compartment before hoping onto a seat. The girls stood in the doorway uncertainly and then walked in shutting the compartment door. She had stunningly blue eyes and black hair that hung past her waist. She smiled a nervous smile but said nothing.

Tom watched Teddy study the girl for a moment before his brother offered her his hand to shake and said, "Teddy Lupin Potter. And you are?"

The girl looked startled and blinked in surprise then she answered, "Maggie McGonagall McGee." She seemed flustered, "Well Margaret actually but I don't like to be called that so everyone call me Maggie. You can call me Margaret if you want to."

Tom seemed to loosen up at her nervousness and introduced himself, "I'm Tom Riddle Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Maggie looked at the two boys before her and Tom observed that she seemed to be calculating, "Wait, Potter? Like Harry Potter?"

"Yes," Teddy seized the opening and started a conversation. Tom stared at his brother, "He's our father."

Maggie's eye seemed to pop out of her sockets for a moment and then she smiled, "You two are destined to be great wizards then. I don't know about myself. I'm smart but I didn't think I'd get my Hogwarts letter because my powers only appeared this year."

Tom's stomach writhed wit discomfort at her comment. It only made him think about how Harry wasn't his real father and even worse made him think about who was, "He's not really our father, he just adopted us." Tom blurted.

Maggie looked at him for a moment kindly and then pulled from a small bag that she had in her hands a locket. It was gold and a beautiful engraving of a cat was laid into the front, "To me it doesn't matter who your father is. Harry Potter was kind enough to adopt you and that's what matters," Tom noticed she seemed to have tears in her eyes, "This is what he did for me."

Maggie opened the locket and showed them the contents. Inside were two pictures. Both were moving and waving at the occupants of the room. One was a young couple with a blue-eyed baby in their arms and the other was an older couple resembling the photo's Tom had seen of Dumbledore and McGonagall only they seemed very young comparatively.

"That is my Grandma and Grandpa. My mother and my father are in that picture there," she pointed to each of the pictures. A sad smile covered her face, "I lost them all."

It was too much for Tom. He stood and muttered something about using the lout and slipped from the compartment. There was nothing to describe the way he felt at that very moment. He was angry and terrified that one day he may become like the monster that had destroyed her family. And then he was incredibly sad for her. He paced up and down the car for a while before returning to the compartment. Teddy and Maggie were deep in conversation with another boy and girl who seemed to be brother and sister. Tom cleared his throat and then sat in the only remaining seat, the one beside Maggie.

"Tom, this is Ian Wood and Olivia Wood," Teddy introduced, gesturing to the two, "Ian, Olivia, this is my brother Tom."

Tom shook both their proffered hands nervously. Maggie sigh beside him and he glanced at her.

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor, the rest of my family has been," she sighed.

"Dad would personally murder us if we weren't," Ian commented and laughed with his sister.

"Our dad probably wouldn't care what house we were in though Tom and I both want to be in Gryffindor," Teddy joined in.

Tom looked at the compartment door and then back at his brother. The topic was awkward for him because as far as he knew, he was the heir of Slytherin and for all he knew he would probably end up there.

"So, where do you live?" Maggie's voice piped up quietly beside him.

"Godric's Hollow, it's in western Britain," he replied.

"I live in Aberdeen. It's by the sea and so beautiful. I just hope I won't miss it too much. The kids at the orphanage told me they were going to miss me and I'm going to miss playing with them on the beaches. And the orphanage had horses. I'm going to really miss the horses." Maggie absently ran her hand over her cat as she talked.

"What's its name?" Tom asked curiously.

Maggie looked at him confused for a moment and then a look of comprehension covered her face, "Indigo. She was named for the color of her eyes and Indigo Vallineir, renowned dragon researcher and known dragon keeper."

Tom looked at Maggie and noticed again that her eyes were a penetrating yet warm blue.

"Do you have any animal companions?" Maggie asked politely continuing the conversation.

"No, Lily and I tried to save a cat that the boys across the road stoned but she was too hurt and she died," Tom replied, "Lily is my sister."

"You are very lucky you know," Maggie commented, "to have siblings I mean. Voldemort killed my parents before they could give me a brother or sister."

The compartment was suddenly silent. Teddy had become quiet and looked at Tom and Ian and Olivia looked faint. Tom had forgotten that most people still referred to Voldemort as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named as though they were afraid he would return from the dead. Tom looked uncomfortably at his hands.

"So I said Voldemort, what of it? He won't magically materialize before your eyes. He's dead for Merlin's sake," Maggie snapped breaking the silence of the compartment. Teddy started to laugh nervously and then the others joined in. All except Tom who found it incredibly unnerving that the others had been afraid even now that is own father would return.

Tom stared nervously at the other first years in the compartment, and smiled vaguely.

"Anything from the Trolley?!" a voice cried down the length of the corridor outside the compartment.

Teddy and Ian stood immediately and reached into their pockets for their money bags. Tom also reached for his until he saw that Maggie didn't move.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He had at least expected her to want some candy. She seemed the kind of girl who would.

"I don't have any money," she replied quietly.

Tom grabbed his money bag from his pocket and purchased Ten chocolate frog and a package of Droobles for each of them. Maggie looked at him gratefully but her only smiled and pulled the string on one of his chocolate frog boxes. The frog leapt from the box but he caught it and bit its head off. After he had finished it, he pulled the card out of the box.

Tom groaned and heard Teddy do the same. They both held up their card to show each other. They'd both gotten Harry Potter. It seemed that it was the only card you could find anymore.

The day passed by much more quickly after Tom got used to the groups of people walking past their compartment stopping and staring at them. It seemed that word of Harry Potter's children attending Hogwarts had spread throughout the train. Ian and Olivia left as the sun began to set to find their robes. The compartment was bathed in a soothing silence for a while as its occupants changed into their school robes.

The trained screeched haltingly into Hogsmeade station and the students made their way off the train. Maggie collected Indigo into her carrier and then followed Tom and Teddy out onto the platform. Ahead a large mass with a lamp was calling out, "First Years, this way."

"That must be Hagrid," Teddy whispered excitedly into Tom's ear.

Tom made his way down the platform, excitement mounting in his chest. He saw the massive shape of Hagrid growing closer with each step. Their parents had told them about every part of the journey to the castle once they were in their second year but had refused to reveal anything about their first year.

Maggie stuck close to Tom and Teddy as they stepped down the platform.

"Blimey!!" was Hagrid's first cry and a look of surprise and terror cross his face.

"Hey Hagrid," Tom and Teddy greeted, "Dad's told us so much about you!"

"Umm well yes…" Hagrid grunted, "Follow me then,"

Hagrid turned and lumbered off into the night his lamp lighting the darkness ahead of him. Tom watched him amble away for a moment before her notice that Maggie and Teddy were prodding him. Hagrid had recognized him. He'd seen his father. Tom followed his two friends and the half-giant toward what he thought might have been a pond. They walked down a narrow path that lead down a steep slope. Tom was glad that he was rather sure footed because the path was wet and rocky. It would have been very easy to slip.

Tom's steps stopped abruptly as they neared, and he realized that not only was it a pond, but a lake, a vast, wide, black lake, and on the other side of it, glimmering in the dark was the place that he had heard about for years. Hogwarts sat atop a mountain it's high vaulted windows casting a merry light across the surface of the lake. The water, being completely still, reflected a perfect likeness of the castle so the towers seemed to descend under the earth as well as toward the sky.

On the lake were several boats. Several of the students gasped and stared in awe at this. The little boats bobbed in the seemingly nonexistent current of the lake. Tom spotted Victoire out of the corner of his eye as she chattered excitedly with one of her new friends. Teddy elbowed him in the ribs and he turned to stare at his brother. His brother did not get a word out before Hagrid spoke again.

"No more 'n fur in a boat," Hagrid clamored into one himself easily taking up the prescribed four to a boat he'd just called out.

Tom, Teddy, and Maggie climbed into the one nearest them and were joined by a nervous looking red-haired boy with a bruise on one eye that seemed too have swollen it shut. Tom nodded to him and then turned back to Teddy

"This is amazing," Maggie commented and Tom looked at her.

She was looking about it wonder at the castle in the lake and the high cliff face behind them. The Black lake stretched around them its surface smooth and crystalline. Teddy nudged him again.

"I know why they never told us about this," he whispered.

"FORWARD!" a shout came from the groundskeeper at the head of the little fleet of boats and the boats began to drift forward without the aid of oars or sails. Ripples of wake trailed behind them but disappeared without a noise. They glided across the lake in wonder looking down as the water became gilded from the lights of the castle, and the wakes of their boats disturbed the perfect reflections.

"DUCK!" Hagrid roared, though he really hadn't needed to. The silence on the lake was so complete that Tom felt certain Hagrid could have whispered the order and everyone would have heard them.

Tom bowed his head and felt the sweep of a curtain of ivy passing over his back. He looked up and saw what seemed to be a small harbor under the castle. The boats drifted to a stop right on the shore and the students in the boat stepped from them onto the rocky banks. Hagrid beckoned for them all to follow. Tom looked at Teddy whose face was alight with awe at the amount of magic that surrounded them and Maggie who appeared to have gone back to her shy countenance though she smiled at the brothers as they peered at her.

They followed Hagrid up a path that lead to the massive oak front doors of Hogwarts. Hagrid lifted a massive dust bin lid-sized hand and hammer three times on the door it swung inward to reveal none other than Hermione Granger. Tom looked at his aunt in surprise. He noted that she seemed rather nervous but at the same time collected and stern. It took everything he had not to smile.

Hermione's hair was drawn back away from her face. Half still hung down her back and a ruby encrusted clip held the drawn back portion in a twisted knot. She wore a red and gold cloak and robe. Her hands were folded in front of her.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she greeted the first years and Tom smiled, "before you begin your start-of-term banquet, you will be sorted into your houses. While you are here at Hogwarts, your house becomes your family. Just as you would do with your family, you should do your best to earn them pride, and by pride I mean points. While at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you points and your rule breaking will lose you points." Hermione paused for a moment to let the message sink in before she continued, "There are four houses that are named for the four founders of this fine school, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has produced some of the finest wizards and each house has its own merits and advantages. You will be sorted in a matter of moments. I suggest you take this time to smarten your appearances. The school, after all will be watching," Hermione finished with a look at the red-haired boy behind Tom and then pointed her wand at him.

She had not said anything but the bruise on his cheek healed immediately. She turned on her heal and returned to the great hall.

Tom knew the moment she left whispers would begin and sure enough they did. The people around him hissed in excitement each comparing notes on the houses they wished to join. Several were hissing about Ravenclaw and Victoire seemed to think that Gryffindor was an excellent choice.

A disturbance struck the air about them and several students screamed and ducked as marbles came raining down on their heads.

"WEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Ickle firsties all new again," a cackle came from somewhere near the banister of the large staircase, "Come to spend a year with Peeveszeees I see!!! Well Peeveszeee loves Ickle firsties!!!"

"PEEVES!!!! Get out of here now or I swear I will go and find the Bloody Baron," Hermione had returned.

Several students laughed nervously but most starred ashen faced at the teacher in front of them.

"The Sorting will now begin," she said and turned sweeping briskly toward the door to the great hall and pushing them open.

Tom and is fellow classmates followed her down the isle between two of the long house tables. His heart pounded in his chest as her looked at the stool in front of the staff table on the raised dais. The entire school would be watching them. What if he was in Slytherin? He couldn't be in Slytherin could he? He did want to be a great wizard, but didn't everyone else? Tom nervously began to wring his hands as they came to a stop and spread out in front of the dais. Teddy was looking rather green, he noticed and several of the other students looked faint. He wondered what he himself look like.

A hat sat upon the stool looking innocent and unassuming. Tom wonder, as he was sure many of the other students did, what on Earth it was doing there. It was old and tatty and most unimpressive. He glanced up at the ceiling and saw that stars were twinkling in the sky above the castle. He smiled already having been told of this but apparently others hadn't been because many were gasping at the night sky above them. He looked back at the hat and as he did a rip opened about the brim and it began to sing.

I see the thoughts

Inside you head

The things you know

The things you dread

I see that you are full of doubt

On your faces written clear

Step up to me I'll call your house

Out loud for all to hear

But I am only a hat you say

So what more can I know

that my young friend you will now see

Is what I'm about to show

Into houses I will sort

For the Sorting Hat I be

I will sit upon your head

Then your house you'll see

The four founders travelled far

Four more perfect friends did not stride

To teach the youth was their deed

And to their few rules they did abide.

Gryffindor taught those brave of heart

and they did come by score

Ravenclaw taught those smart of mind

And they marched through the door

Kind Hufflepuff taught those just of soul

And they came by large amounts

Slytherin taught those with great want

With those the snake did pounce

So young witches, what to do

When they did pass away

They took me off Gryffindor's head

So I may judge today.

Tom watched the hat in amazement as it bowed to each of the table and returned to looking like and an unassuming hat again. Teddy bore a similar look of surprise though his mouth was actually open. Tom glanced at Maggie who appeared like that slightest breeze would knock her down. She was chalky white and wringing her robes with her hands. Tom glanced up at the staff table and recognized some of the people. Sitting in the throne-like chair in the middle was Professor McGonagall. Her gaze seemed to stare directly at the girl standing next to him. Maggie looked up for a moment and connected with the headmistress' gaze. Tom blinked at the exchange and then looked at Maggie slightly wavy black hair and her features. He looked up the headmistress and realized with a shock that they were related.

His attention was drawn away from this by Hermione's movement. She was holding a long roll of parchment that opened and dropped to the floor.

"Abbot, Samantha," the first student was read off the list.

A small girl with strawberry blonde hair tied into braid stepped nervously forward toward the stool. Hermione lifted the hat off and the girl sat down. She seemed to be holding her breath. The hat was placed on her head and began to move as it thought.

"RAVENCLAW!!!" it cried after a few moments and the first of their classmates was sorted into their house.

Samantha leapt rather happily down from the stool and walked over to the Ravenclaw table to their applause and cheers.

"Alkiss, Peter," Hermione called

"Slytherin," the boy walked off to the Slytherin table on the far right of the room.

The list went on and on.

"Mcgee, Margaret," Hermione called.

Tom watched Maggie freeze at the sound of her name being called and gave her a slight push. Maggie walked stiffly up the steps onto the dais and sat on the wooded stool. She closed her eyes. Tom saw her sit up there and then Hermione lowered the hat onto her head. The black haired-girl jumped as it touched her head gripping the sides of the stool with white-knuckled hands. He blue eyes were now squeezed shut. The seconds ticked along and then finally the hat decided.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it cried aloud and Maggie leapt excitedly from her seat to the applause of all the Gryffindors. She flashed Tom and Teddy a happy smile before walking quickly to the Gryffindor table.

Tom's heart was beating in his throat now and his stomach churned so badly it made him want to throw up. He glanced back at Hermione and saw she was readying herself to call out another name.

"Potter, Ted," she stated.

The room became absolutely silent. Everyone had their eyes focused on the boy ascending the steps to the dais. Tom watched Teddy whose brown eyes and mousy brown hair matched perfectly. The green color that had once been faint seemed to have become the predominant color on his face. Tom tried to smile encouragingly at him but it showed up more like a grimace. Teddy took a seat and Hermione lowered the hat onto his head. It took the hat only a few minutes of deliberation before it chose.

"GRYFFINDOR" Teddy took the hat off his head himself and bowed to the applauding Gryffindors. Tom would have laugh had he not felt so sick. Teddy launched himself from the dais and then marched over to the table to sit down beside Maggie.

Tom looked back up at Hermione whose glance had fallen on him. For a moment, Tom noticed her voice falter but then she called out, "Potter, Tom."

A silence so pure struck the staff table. Tom begrudgingly ascended the steps to the stool and turned to sit on the wood. Several teachers had reacted to his presence in less than pleasant ways. A large man with an even larger mustache had let out a cry and promptly slumped in his seat.

Hermione placed the Sorting Hat on his head with a reassuring gesture.

"It will place you wherever you belong and I do not believe that place is Slytherin," she whispered into his ear and then straightened.

Tom looked around and the people watching him. There were so many eyes all looking at him and her felt as though he would rather be chewed apart by dragons than be here right now. Even so, he knew that there was something in him that kept him from running. Even the fear of being put in Slytherin was not as great. He looked at his brother sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Hello what do we have here?" the sorting hat's voice echoed inside his head, "but of course there is certainly courage in here. Though and then an ambition, you wish to become great but not to be known. Why, I shall ask, why should you wish to become great but not known."

"With fame comes power and I don't want it," Tom thought, "I want to be myself I want to be Tom,"

"And you are wise and kind, but I see that there is turmoil. It is almost certain that you should be in Slytherin. You carry his blood after all. I sense you detest the idea. Why again I ask?"

"I just don't want to be in Slytherin," he thought every part of him prying her wouldn't be in Slytherin.

"Well, it seems that you and I have reached our decision then, young Tom," the Sorting Hat said and then, with a flourish of its top it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!!!!"

Tom could have died when he heard that word fly from the mouth of that hat. Tom stood up immediately after Hermione removed the hat and fairly ran to the Gryffindor table. Teddy thumped him heavily on the back as did some of the older students. Maggie gave him a broad smile which he returned. It didn't go away for the rest of the night.

"Weasley, Victoire," Hermione called and the blonde girl flounced up to the stool and sat gracefully on it. When the hat was perched on her head she looked rather ridiculous and Tom had to hold back his laughter. It slipped right past her nose and all the way to her chin. It sat silently on her for a few short seconds and then made its decision.

"Gryffindor!!!" it called.

Tom watched his cousin make her way to the table. She sat opposite them leaning on her hand to talk to the boy called Stephen beside her.

"Congradulations," Tom heard Maggie say.

Victoire smiled pleasantly and thank her before returning to her previous conversation.

Tom looked around and then quiet suddenly food appeared on the golden serving dishes in the middle of the table. Pumpkin juice appeared in the cups and several of first years, Tom included, gasped. Someone banged on their cup at the staff table to get their attention.

"I have a few things to say before you all help yourselves to this fine meal before you," Professor McGonagall stood before them, the description Tom had always pictured, one of a pinched looking witch with a tight bun, vanished. Tonight it seemed the headmistress had left her hair down, "Firstly, though I'm sure Professor Granger has already done so, I wish to welcome all of our newcomers to Hogwarts. Also, welcome back to those students who are returning. Secondly, I will remind each of you that the forest at the far end of the grounds is forbidden. Some of you would do well to remember that, she glanced across the crowd but her eyes fell on the Gryffindor table and lingered there for a while, "Thirdly, caretaker Argus Flich wish for me to remind you not to use magic in the hallways between your classes. The list of banded items, is in his office for those of you who are worried about certain possessions or do not wish to receive detention. Prefects, please remember you start of term duties for escorting your first years to their dormitories, should be completed straight after the feast. The dodling we had last year will not be tolerated by anyone. Now, I will allow the wonderful food that has been prepared for us to capture your attention."

Professor McGonagall sat down and the room erupted into merry conversation and there was even an occasional burst of song from one of the students. Tom looked up to the staff table. Hermione was discussing something with McGonagall seeing as she was sitting right next to her and Hagrid seemed to be looking quite frequently at the Gryffindor table in his discussion with two other teachers next to him. Tom had the uncomfortable feeling that each were talking about him. A rather surly looking man had just entered the Great Hall and made his way to an empty seat next to Hermione. For a moment Tom noticed his aunt look flustered and in the next moment she was deep in conversation with both the headmistress and the man. Tom was quite sure that this was Victor Krum.

"Hey," someone nudge his arm, "is that Victor Krum?"

Tom looked at the short boy talking to him. He had sandy brown hair and dark brown eyes. His accent was heavy and definitely Irish.

"Yeah I think so," Tom replied.

"Do you think he's gonna teach Quittditch?" the boy asked.

"I think they still have Madam Hooch for that don't they?" Tom asked.

"Well then what's he hear for?"

"I don't know, maybe Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Tom suggested.

"Why would he do that?" the boy asked.

"Well it's the only spot open ever and he did compete in the Triwizard Tournament," Tom replied.

"Hey, you're right, I'd forgotten about that. Harry Potter won it though. He's great, huh?" the sandy haired boy stuck out a hand to him, "The names David Finnigan, by the way."

"Tom Potter, nice to meet you," he replied.

David's face became blank and then surprise covered it, "You mean Harry Potter's your dad?!"

"My adopted father yeah," Tom replied placing a hand behind his head.

"Wicked!" David replied.

Tom went back to eating and he, David and Maggie started to talk throughout the rest of te meal. Teddy was speaking to Olivia and Ian so he didn't interrupt. The clanging of a glass came from the staff table again and the room became silent.

"Where's the wedding?" whispered Teddy.

Tom smiled at his brother, but didn't reply. He already had his attention on the staff table.

"Now you all should have eaten your fill. It is late and classes start straight away tomorrow. Farewell and Good-night," Professor McGonagall sat back into her seat.

There was a massive scraping of benches as the many students stood. Tom went to stand beside Teddy and the two walked behind a third year boy whose name was Murphey Kensington. They left the hall quickly and all Tom could think of were the colors red and gold and what they represented.

a/n- hey look another look chapter!!! I was up late and then I worked on this all day instead of driver's ed. Do you like the new characters? How about the plot so far? Sorry for all of you who wanted him in Slytherin but honestly I couldn't do it… I can't stand Slytherin. Gryffindor rules!!! Did you like the Sorting Hat's song? I refused to borrow one from the books (that would be blasphemy!) so I wrote one myself. It is nowhere near the quality of JK's but again, I'm a learning writer. That's why I write fanfictions, to improve my writing. Anyway, I'm really hoping I'm doing the Harry Potter series Justice but I can't be sure unless you review. (hint-hint) Please, please review. I love to hear what you think even if it's bad, but please, no extraneous usage of profanity such as the F-word. If you can't tell me that you think my fanfics bad without using bad words don't review at all. I'm sick of telling people this.

Wotcher everyone,

Tabitha of MoonAurora


	6. The Room of Requirement Rediscovered

Chapter 4

The Room of Requirment Rediscovered… by a Cat?

Tom followed the two prefects, Michelle Appleweltch and Jeremy Greenfield through the castle his leg and feet heavy with the lateness of the hour. Several hidden doors were opening and closing around them and his sense of direction soon became so confused her was unsure he'd be able to find his way to the common room or even to the great hall the next day. Teddy was pointing at a picture of a few monks playing poker when one looked up.

"It's rude to point boy!!" he said.

"Who was your mother? A troll?!" another joined in and the other guffawed loudly.

Tom stared at the rude painting before moving on. Teddy wore and affronted look and then they noticed Maggie was laughing.

"Miss Appleweltch, Mr. Greenfield, would you mind if I borrowed Miss McGee for a few moments?" Professor McGonagall had emerged from one of the hidden passageways and was standing on the landing at the top of this particular flight of stairs.

"Of course professor," Michelle replied and beckoned for Maggie to leave the group of new Gryffindors climbing the stairs to the Common Room.

Maggie slipped away from the group and walked over to the headmistress looking strangly subdued. Tom watched this for a moment, his steps slowing and then he grabbed Teddy's arm and hauled him into a corner. They stood there for a moment and watched Maggie talking to the headmistress.

"Are you alright? Have they been treating you well?" McGonagall's voice was abnormally kind.

Tom and Teddy exchanged a glance.

"Yes, but Grandmum why can't I come and live with you?" Maggie asked.

"I know you want to, child but my life belongs mostly to this school now. It would be extremely hard for me to care for you."

"I do realize that, I do but I know how to take care of myself now. Sometimes I have tom when I'm at the Seaside. And they're all Muggle kids. I wouldn't be able to invite my friends to come and stay with me. I don't mind Muggles but I don't want to live with them forever," Maggie replied.

"Maggie, I simply cannot take you with me for everything I must do. I can't be responsible for your life as I was your mothers. That turned out ill for all concerned," McGonagall's voice sounded dangerously close to cracking.

Tom blinked watching the headmistress talk to her granddaughter was almost too much for him. It was such a surprise.

"Alright, fine. I can deal with it I suppose. I mean Harry Potter grew up with Muggles right, and he vanquished Voldemort. If he can make do with it than so can I," Maggie replied resolutely.

"Maggie, I'll send Winky with you to take you to your common room," Mcgonagall gave the girl and awkward hug and then, "Congratulations on making Gryffindor, everyone would be proud."

A house-elf appeared out of thin air and beckoned for Maggie to follow her. Tom and Teddy shrunk farther into their hiding spot and waited until the two past. Tom scurried after them having to run to keep up as did Teddy.

Tom sighed when he finally reached the common room. Winky said the password, which was Earwigg, and then left them to find their way to their dormitories. Teddy and Tom assumed that since Winky beckoned Maggie up the right staircase, the left must be the boys. They trudged up the steps to find four other boys were already there. David and Ian sat on their beds laughing at something with the other two boys. Tom looked about at the empty beds and curled into the one which had his trunk at the foot. He was asleep in moments.

When Tom woke the next morning, it was to find Teddy leering down at him. He yelped and promptly fell off the bed. Pushing his hands into the floor, he lifted himself from the carpeted stone. Teddy was laughing.

Tom changed into his robes and then followed his brother into the common room. Teddy stood by the foot of the girls dormitory stairs and before Tom could ask what he was doing, Victoire entered the room and Teddy jumped at her. She screamed loudly and then let out an irritated humph as half the common room erupted into laughter. Maggie came down the stairs later and walked to join Tom and David.

It took them only a few moments to decide to make their way to the Great Hall, but they were quickly stopped. Hermione had entered the room, in her hand were several small pieces of parchment.

"Could I please have you attention?" she said and when no response occurred she yell, "Attention!!!"

The common room became silent and she started to speak again.

"I have in my hand your schedules for the classes. The same schedule will be followed the entire year so you needn't worry about anything changing," she explained.

Tom and many of the others in the room groaned as she began to hand out the schedules, and he descended to the Great Hall later reading over his list. He sat down across from Teddy and Maggie, David beside him.

"What do you think Professor Krum will teach us in Defense Against the Dark Arts?" David asked. He seemed to like the fact that Victor Krum was going to be teaching them.

"I don't know, but I heard that Transfiguration is supposed to be terrible," Teddy replied to David.

"It won't be that bad," Maggie interhected, "All you have to do is concentrate, see." She pulled out her wand and pointed it at her cup. She opened her mouth to speak again but the food appeared and everyone else became distracted. Tom nodded to Maggie and gave her another smile.

Tom quickly found that he had little to no aptitude for Herbology and it found the bottom of his list rather fast. During the class with Professor Slughorn, he had been so distracted by his teachers furtive glances at him that he had cause his simple cure for boils to turn into a potion that caused boils, and half the class had to be sent to the hospital wing so that Madam Pomfrey could return them to normal. As the end of the day came around the students already had a mountain of homework. Tom sat at the table in the common room staring at the list he'd made of assignments.

There was a six inches essay on the proper use of porcupine quill, courtesy of his potion, and an essay on the goblin rebellions of the early middle-ages. For Flitwick they were asked to practice their first wand movement, swish and flick, until it was as close to a natural motion as possible. Tom sighed and got to work on his essay without too much further complaint, that was until Teddy came over to him leading and excited Maggie and Indigo.

"Hey, you ready for our first adventure?" Teddy asked.

Tom closed the book on the table and nodded.

"You see that boy over there?"

Tom nodded again.

"He reckons that the passages where Fred and George used to sneak into Hogsmeade weren't the only ones. He reckons he found another. He told me to go down to the dungeons and look for a statue of Wilfred the Bemused. He said if you tap the right place and utter the words 'odderty bodderty' the floor behind it will open," Teddy's eye were alighted with excitement and soon that excitement fill Tom too.

Looking around to ensure that no one else was in the vicinity to see them sneak out, the three slipped through the portrait hole and out onto the deserted seventh floor landing. Nervously the glanced about them and then continued through the halls and down the stairs. They had almost reached the bottom when their ears picked up the sounds of an argument. Plans forgotten, they slipped toward the sounds.

"Horace, how can you suggest such a thing?! They are merely children, there is nothing to fear from them. There is nothing to fear from him. Harry warned us ahead of time. We all know, but he is a kind child. He's done nothing to hurt anyone. I find no reason to doubt him," McGonagall's voice argued.

"Minerva, we can't simply ignore his background. And what about the whispering of uprising in the middle Europe. There have been rumors of inferi and strange disappearances. Just like before. We can't ignore those," Flitwicks voice squeaked.

"For now they are only rumors," McGonagall snapped, "Until I hear otherwise, I will run the school the way I want it run and the way Albus ran it."

Tom, Teddy and Maggie rushed back into the shadows as the headmistress and many of the staff members left the staff room. Tom held his breath until he was certain that the other teachers were indeed staying in the room. Then he continued on their route trying not to dwell on what he had heard. He knew that Slughorn had been talking about mistrusting him. He knew all too well why too. Teddy tapped him on the shoulder and gave him an understanding look.

"Tom, Teddy, I think we should go back to the tower. Now…" Maggie suggested.

Lightning suddenly flashed outside the castle and the three students froze in terror, their forms momentarily completely illuminated. In the next few moments they were sprinting as fast as possible up the steps to the common room.

The next day dawned clear and bright without the slightest hint that thunder and lightning had graced the sky the night previously. Tom pulled his transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts and History of Magic books from his trunk and slid them into his bag. Then he dress in his robes again and ran down the stairs to the great hall only to find he was late. He grabbed a piece of toast just as the food disappeared and ran from the room toward his first class.

Hermione stood at the head of the class her wand held aloft. Maggie and Teddy sat at a desk and they were clearly having a heated argument. Tom settled into the seat in front of them and glared at the pair.

"I told him we should have woken you," Maggie hiss partially for the benefit of Tom and partially for Teddy.

Tom glared at his brother for a moment and then shoved the rest of his toast into his mouth.

"Transfiguration is something not to be taken lightly," Hermione started and then waved her wand over a pigeon which turned into the book for the course, "It may seem trivial to be turning something into another, but I must say it is useful when you have a need for many items but no ability to carry them all. When you complete this class, at N.E.W.T level you should be able to turn a ring, into a Hippogriff," she demonstrated, "and then back again," she reversed her spell, "Some of the most proficient at Transfiguration are able to change themselves," she sat on her desk and transformed into an otter and then to a human again, "So you see that there are many things tat you may be able to do at some point, should you choose to continue with Transfiguration throughout you time here as a student, but I warn you, it is disastrous to get something wrong. Today we will start out with something a bit simpler. On each of you desks there is a match. By the time the end of this lesson comes around, I want you all to have tried you most to turn this match into a needle."

Tom sighed hoping he would be better at this than Herbology and Potions. Hermione instructed them on the right wrist movement and then on the correct incantation. She explained to them that achieve a full transformation required a complete focus on the object to be change. Tom found this all much easier than he had expected and by the time he'd completed his third try, his match had begun to turn slightly gray and pointed. Teddy cursed and Tom turned to see his thrusting his want at the match in frustration. Though the match, didn't become a needle, it ignited and Hermione was forced to put it out.

Tom watched Maggie move her wand gracefully for a moment and then rolled his eyes. If there was anyone in the class more focused and determined, he'd gladly eat a whole bowl of snargaluff pods. Tom turned back to his own match but by the end of the glass only Maggie had managed a complete transformation. Tom looked wistfully at his own after congratulating her, and saw that his was very close.

"Ten points to Gryffindor all the hard work you did in this class and for this perfect example of a complete transformation," Hermione smiled at them all and then went back to her usual stern nature. She passed out their homework assignments and then told them to read the pages on Switching Spells in their books.

Tom decided that he disliked History of Magic even more than he disliked Potions and Herbology though he, Teddy and Maggie spent most of the class discussing in hushed voice what they'd heard the teachers arguing about the previous night.

"What do you thinks going on? I mean they were talking about uprisings in middle Europe and disappearances," Teddy's voice seemed worried.

"It does sound like what I've heard was going on when Voldemort returned to power," Maggie continued.

"He's dead, everyone in this castle that has ever taught watched him die, our dad killed him," Tom said.

"It didn't say it meant he was back I said it sounded like when he came back. It just sounds like another dark wizard is starting to make a move against those he doesn't like," Maggie corrected.

"That's exactly what it sounds like, but wouldn't dad have told us Tom, I mean he is an Auror," Teddy asked.

"He wouldn't have told us if he thought we would try to find out what was going on. I doubt that he wishes his school life on any of us," Tom answered, "He'll tell us when there definitely is something to worry about."

"By which time we'll already know what it is," Maggie suddenly spoke.

"What?" Tom and Teddy spoke in unison.

"We'll just have to work on that plus our schoolwork. I'm not sure yet but I think we might be able to trick someone into telling us more about it if we know the things," Maggie explained.

Both boys looked at her in surprise. Tom had never expected her to be an adamant from the start rule breaker. Usually shy people stayed within the boundaries laid down for them. Of course, Maggie had proved less and less shy the better they knew her. Tom nodded as he thought.

"Hagrid would know about what was going on…" Teddy suggested.

"No, that would be cruel," Tom contradicted strongly, "It would be cruel to use his weakness against him."

"It would be cruel to let people suffer under the hands of some dark wizard too," Teddy argued his case.

Tom glared at his brother but didn't reply. He knew that was the case but there had to be another way for them to get their information. Doing that to Hagrid just seemed wrong.

Tom sat, almost quivering in his seat, waiting for defense against the dark arts to begin. It was almost as though it had spontaneously become everyone's favorite subject because he noticed other people were fidgeting too. This was one of their few classes with the Slytherins. Several of the Slytherins gave them nasty looks, and one thumbed his nose at them. Maggie had slapped him when he'd been about to return the gesture. Tom turned back to the teacher's desk at the front on the room. Krum had just enter and signaled for silence.

"The dark arts, are vot we are to learn to defend ourselfes from today," Krum started an the class gave him their full attention, "There is nothing more dangerous than coming upon a dementor in an alley or a werewolv in the dark of a night. So that, is vot I'm going to teach you. I'm going to teach you to devend yourselv against thees magics. I vill assign you each partners. Today we vill vaern the disarming spell." Krum looked about the entirely silent room.

Tom looked up at his teacher hoping he would not be paired with the nose thumbing boy. As the travelled down the list Tom found that it was becoming more and more likely he would be paired with the nose thumbing boy.

"Tom Potter and Garret Lynch,"

Tom's heart sunk, it was the nose thumbing boy he was paired with.

"Moof the desks to the sidts of the room so there is room to practice," Krum instructed, "May I haf an assistant?" He looked around the room. When no one was forthcoming, he chose himself, "Miss McGee."

Krum gestured for her to stand at the far end of the room while he stood near the desk. Tom watched Maggie plod nervously to the arched entrance to the classroom. She stood there for a few moments, her wand pulled from inside her robes. Krum lifted his wand, gave it a flick and said _Expelliarimus. _Maggie's wand flew from her hand and bounced off the wall behind her.

"That is vot you vill be doing today," Krum gestured for each to meet their partners and line up on either side of the room.

Tom looked at Garret who sneered back at him. He pulled his wand from inside his cloak and pointed it at Garret. He felt an urge to use the bat bogey hex his mother use on Mundungus Fletcher when he'd been found poking through the heirlooms at Grimmauld Place for the second known time in his miserable life, but he refrained.

"Expelliarimus," Tom flourished his wand at the boy opposite him and achieved his desired result and then some. Garret flew back against the wall following his wand. He landed on the desks they'd moved with a heavy thud and then scrambled to get his wand. The boy seemed to know much more magic than Tom did because a moment later Tom felt like he had the time he'd fought with James and James had broken his nose. He opened his mouth to expel a bat bogey hex and tasted blood in his mouth. His nose was bleeding.

"Stop!" Krum shouted standing between the two and Tom immediately lowered his wand, "Twenty points from Slytherin and ten from Gryffindor for improper use of magic during class. Mr. Potter, would you be so kind as to escort Mr. Potter to the Hospital Wing?"

Teddy and Tom left, Tom secretly seething. Teddy was laughing, and recounting the event. He seemed to think that Lynch was most definitely their enemy and that him lying on the desks was the funniest thing he'd seen all day. Tom smiled as he replayed the event. The only thing that dampened his mood were the points he'd lost for getting ready to hex Lynch.

When Tom returned to the Gryffindor tower that night after dinner, he found that numerous first years were gathered near the bulletin board twittering excitedly. As he managed to squeeze his way through the crowd, he noticed that a sign had been posted there indicating that the first of six flying lessons would be held on the following Friday.

Tom knew how to fly, in fact he was rather good at it but he didn't much care for it. He found that the broomstick hurt and that he preferred to keep his feet planted firmly on the ground due to a vertigo he had discovered. Still, at the Potter household, it was common for the kids to play at least one game of Quidditch a month, something they much enjoyed. Tom always liked to watch the game as a spectator but he found that that view was not a common one and among the students, it seemed that it was a goal to make the house Quidditch team. Tom sighed when he heard Teddy, Ian and David chattering excitedly about the chance to prove their worth.

Maggie came over to join Tom behind his books and together they worked on the homework assignment for Hermione.

"Professor Granger is your aunt?" Maggie asked in surprise.

"The headmistress is your Grandmother," Tom replied in a tone rather matter-of-fact as though being related to staff was not uncommon, "Professor Granger is Victoire and Teddy's aunt too."

"True," she replied her brow knitting together, "How did you know Minerva was my Grandmother?"

"You showed us that locket yesterday and I overheard you and her talking when she took you aside," Tom replied sheepishly. He knew he shouldn't have invaded her privacy.

"Oh," Maggie replied looking at the floor for a moment, "I want to be like Minerva."

"I don't think you'll have too much trouble doing that," Tom inspected the pages in _Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _on Switching Spells.

"Thanks," Her voice was startled as tough she had not expected him to say such a thing.

They went back to their homework in silence. It didn't take long for either of them to finish their transfiguration homework or their defense against the dark art homework. Once bother had their wands flying across the room in a controlled, non-dangerous manner, they decided that they'd done enough work on that.

Tom slipped upstairs and began to rummage through his brother's trunk. He found wat he was looking for quickly. The Marauder's map was in his lap as he sat on his four-poster. He whisked his wand from his pocket and whispered, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good,". The map drew itself before his eyes and covered the piece of parchement. Tom stared at it for a moment. He was done with his homework and tonight would be the night he went down one of the passages indicated on the map. He wanted to go exploring and that's exactly what he'd do.

Tom folded the map and slipped down the dormitory stairs. At the bottom he almost smashed clean into David who was on his way up. David grinned and greeted him; Tom returned the gesture. Teddy saw him as he was slipping through the portrait hole and followed.

"Where are you going,"

"I'm gonna search the castle and see what I can find,"

"I'll come with you then,"

"Ok," Tom agreed happy his brother was back to being his friend.

Tom and Teddy set off through the castle keeping to the shadows for they knew soon it would be after hours and being caught out of bed would be a disaster. What they had not expected was a black cat to be following them, something they didn't notice until they'd past a painting of a man training trolls the ballet. The cat meowed and they turned expecting to see Mrs. Norris. Instead they found Indigo staring resolutely at the wall. Then she looked back at them. Tom blinked and walked over to the cat, gave it a pet and then walked back over to Teddy expecting her to follow. He repeated this twice until her heard a noise to his right and saw with growing amazement that there was a door there that hadn't been before. He blinked expecting it to go away. When it didn't he pushed on the wood surface and walked through.

Teddy followed him equally shock and the cat padded in after them. Tom blinked. The room was filled with a forest. It was lush and green and filled with sounds that one would normally here there. It seemed to Tom that he and Teddy had discovered more than they had bargained for when they'd gone exploring. Tom touched one of the trees just to ensure it was real and sure enough it was. Several stone benches were placed in a circle and there stood a table in the middle. A chess board sat atop it. So for the rest of the night, until they became too tired to continue, Teddy and Tom played wizard chess with results about even from both sides since neither had any real talent for the game.

The next week passed fairly quickly and before Tom knew it, he Teddy and Maggie were walking from the Great Hall to a courtyard where a gray, spikey-haired witch was laying out several broomsticks on the grass. Tom looked at Teddy and saw him grinning with anticipation, while Maggie looked rather apprehensive. Tom found that he had to sympathize with Maggie.

Once the other students had arrived, Tom found that their lesson was with the Slytherins, Madam Hooch, as she'd introduced herself, explained what they were to do.

"Up," hissed Tom. His broomstick lifted slowly into his hand. He heard a hard smack as Teddy caught his rather enthusiastic broomstick in his. He looked over at Lynch; the boy was holding his broomstick proudly in his hand as though he and only he, had the right to fly. Tom felt a resolution fill his stomach and decided that no matter how much he hated flying her would have to out-fly Lynch. Maggie also held her broom firmly in her hand.

"Mount your brooms and kick off from the ground," Madam Hooch instructed.

Tom did so and was pleasantly surprised that he didn't mind flying as much as he used to. Maggie seemed to enjoy it even more. Teddy's expression was the most gleeful of all and when Madam Hooch instructed them on how to move forward, he took off like a bullet. Tom and Maggie were more cautious and flew in a short distance forward.

"Alright, I want you all to take an experimental lap from here to that tower and back. Do not race each other. This is for you to learn how to fly only,"

Tom looked at Lynch and Lynch glared a challenge back at him. Teddy saw the exchange and glared a challenge at Lynch. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and Lynch flattened himself against the handle of his broomstick. He'd been more ready than Tom was. Tom copied the movement however and the three boys streaked down across the courtyard toward the tower. A fourth whistle filled Tom's ears and he looked briefly above him to find that Maggie was streaking along, her lower bodyweight causing less of a drag on her broom. Lynch seemed to notice this two and Tom saw a second before it happened what the Slytherin boy was about to do. Lynch gave and insignificant almost unnoticeable twitch that turned his broom slightly sideways the forward momentum starting it fishtailing so it looked as though he'd lost control of the broom. It jerk upward and he slammed into Maggie throwing her off balance. This also threw Lynch unexpectedly off balance and he rolled under his broom and dropped onto Teddy. The two went down from twenty feet in the air and crashed to the ground. Tom was about to dive after them when he noticed the Maggie's broom had spun out of control. It twisted and turned as she fought to keep her body on the broom. He jerked his broom upward and grabbed her wrist just as her fingers slipped.

Tom held onto her not wanting to let her go but also not possessing the strength to lift her. He clung tightly to his broom and waited until an irate Madam Hooch arrived to grab her. The rest of the class was directed back to the ground and the lesson ended. Tom jumped from his broom and ran to his brother, sprawled on the ground. His leg stuck out at an odd angle and he seemed to be unconscious.

"Teddy," Tom hoped he wasn't really unconscious but it seemed he was.

"Ennervate," Madam Hooch pointed her wand at Teddy who awoke and immediately let out a cry of pain, clutching at his leg, "That'll be a broken leg," she inspected Lynch and ten said, "o one moves until I get back. Five points from each of you for specifically disobeying what I had just told you." She did a few extra spells; Teddy and Lynch lifted from the ground and floated in front of the flying instructor as she made her way to the castle.

Tom watched the witch taking his brother to the Hospital Wing and felt a terrible guilt settle over him as her realized it had been partially his fault Teddy had been hurt. Maggie walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you for that," she whispered quietly and he nodded.

Lily POV

Lily sat at the desk in her room contemplating how wonderful attending Hogwarts must be. Though it had only been a day since Tom and Teddy had left for the legendary school, she already missed them. Part of her envied them too, the freedom that must come with living alone at the school for weeks without parents to tell them what to do.

An owl tapped its beak on her window. She swung it open and untied the letter from the Tawny owl's leg and opened it eagerly. Tom, true to his word, had written her a letter. She began to read and sat down on her bed.

_Dear Lily,_

_I'm writing you like I promised I would. There's not much to say about my first day except that you'll never believe which house I'm in. No, it's not Slytherin if that's what you're thinking. I'm in Gyffindor!! I'm so pleased with this. Don't worry about how they decide which house you're in. It isn't too painful. Just joking, it's completely painless unless you find being nervous painful. The train ride to Hogwarts was amazing. I've already made some friends. Maggie, my newest friend, is McGonagall's granddaughter and she has a cat named Indigo. She said she named it after a dragon keeper but I've never heard of the one she mentioned, though, mind you, dragon keepers aren't really my favorite thing in the world. Teddy and I spent most of today with her and now we're scheming together to explore the castle. It sounds just like when Dad was here, doesn't it? I have to go to sleep now but I'll tell you all about classes tomorrow._

_Your brother,_

_Tom_

Lily finished the letter and then read it over again. After she'd read it a third time she flew down the stairs to where Albus and James were arguing over a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. Albus stopped pulling the container toward himself and looked up as she entered rather loudly. She smiled for a moment, drawing herself up to her full seven year-old height.

"Tom sent me a letter; he and Teddy are in Gryffindor," she smiled even wider.

James looked at her for a moment and then snatched the letter from her to read it himself. Then he tossed it on the table and began eating the Bertie Botts without so much as a word.

"Don't be such a prat James!" Albus snapped and then he and Lily made their way outside.

The late summer heat beat upon their backs as Lily and her brother walked down the street toward the little church. Several kids rode on bicycles and a car passed them as they wandered. The afternoon sun had a warm yellow/orange feel to it and Lily made her way toward Meredith's house on the far side of town. She liked how it was when her parents were at work. James usually sat at him in the house watching a Muggle device her dad had bought called a television. It was something Mr. Weasley became intrigued with every time he visited. While James, in her opinion, wasted his hours in front of the moving pictures on the screen, she and Albus would play with the other Muggle kids of the neighborhood. Most found them rather odd but some accepted them for who they were. There was only one other wizarding family in the area. Their two kids, Meredith and Peter Prewett had forever become close friends with the two and it was the one place where they could expect to go for fun.

Lily ran up the walk to the door and banged the knocker hard. Meredith opened answered the door immediately.

"I knew you two would be here soon!!" she cried and then turned so she face farther into the house, "Peter, Albus and Lily are here. Time to go!" she turned back to them, "Where are we off to today?"

a/n- do you like that little part with Lily at the end. I thought a bit of the blissful non-school life would spice things up a bit. I hope you liked Tom's letter and the developing relationships between Tom and people at school. I know this chapter kinda followed right along with Philosopher's Stone but I had to get a grip to push off from. I needed some solid ground to start my story, also there isn't much to do with first years. They're kinda boring because they don't do much. We'll be arriving at Halloween soon and a scary detention in the forest with Hagrid that changes everything. Sound familiar? You can start guessing about what I'm going to name this new villain. (No it will not be Grindemort or Voldewald, that would be stupid and unoriginal, My sister suggested them both as a joke and we started howling with laughter at them.) I'm trying to come up with one scarier than Voldemort but I think I should give up on that dream soon. I'm going to my old friend Google translate and creating a name between different languages.

I also wish to give a warm thank you to AlexVendetta, my first reviewer who will have his/her own personal character put in, if he/she wishes it. Step up to get it Alex.

Wotcher Everyone,

Tabitha of MoonAurora (aka Tabitha McKnight)


	7. Detentions and Discoveries

Chapter 6

Detentions and Discoveries

Tom leaned his head against the wall by his four-poster. His head hurt and he could hear the wind howling viciously outside the window as an early, mid-October snow lashed its little claws at the mountain-top castle. Tom turned his gaze to the lake that had started to ice over. He didn't know why, but as beautiful as winter was, it always depressed him. Even more depressing was the fact that though it he was half-way through his first term, his classes didn't seem to be getting any easier. He had thought that the longer he took classes the more used to them he would become but it never seemed to change.

Tom had grown to dread potions even more than he dreaded History of Magic. The other student viewed Professor Slughorn as an excellent teacher and seemed to enjoy his classes greatly. They even did their best to finagle their way into the potion master's inner circle, or the Slug Club as it was called. Though Tom, didn't particularly fancy being part of something with such a revolting name, he knew that many of the people who Slughorn had taken under his wing had gone on to become some of the finest witches and wizards of the century. It didn't seem to Tom that he would ever be able to make his way into that circle, because every time he tried to impress Slughorn he managed to make a mess of something because Slughorn would suddenly jump as he voiced a concern or asked a question. He even flinched at every movement Tom made.

Herbology had not improved much and he found he like the plants in the greenhouse less and less. Several had already tried to take a bite out of him and one, called devil's snare had grasped his book bag and refused to relent its hold on it until Professor Longbottom had come over and forced it to release his bag. Tom thanked the Professor, for he knew him well, but Neville had merely nodded and returned to the other plants.

Tom had found that he didn't mind Charms in fact he was rather good at it. And that was the class that he was in.

Tom watched Flitwick's wrist movements carefully attempting to copy them exactly. It was not hard, only the swish and flick they'd been practicing since the beginning of the year, but Tom was still nervous he would be unable to perform well. Flitwick stood on his stack of books and instructed tem each to practice the movement with him a couple times.

"Well done," he squeaked encouragingly as they finished, "Now the incantation, _'Wingardium Leviosa' _repeat it once after me." the class did as he instructed, "Alright, off you go."

The classroom was immediately filled with students uttering the incantation over and over again with little results. Tom gathered his wits about him and concentrated on the feather lying stoicly on the desk before him. Teddy's feather was beginning to smoke and Tom was distracted from his first attempt.

"Stop gesturing so wildly, you're going to set it on fire, look," Tom grabbed his brother's wrist.

Teddy looked at his feather and then grinned sheepishly at his brother. Then he went back to attempting to make the feather float, this time gesturing only minorly with is wand. Tom concentrated on his feather again.

"Wingardium Leviosa," he spoke with a determination and swished his wand in what he thought was the right motion. To his surprise the feather twitched and then rose from the desk. Elation filled him as it rose higher and higher. He'd done it right. The very first time!

"Look everyone, Mr. Potter has done it," Flitwick squeaked excitedly, "Twenty well-earned points to Gryffindor I think."

Tom left the class later feeling as though nothing could go wrong. His trip back to the common room was undaunted by the obvious, copious amounts of snow falling outside the tall vaulted windows of the grand staircase and Lynch sticking his foot out to trip him merely made him laugh at the feeble attempt at bullying. Teddy and Maggie seemed to find it funny too because they both started laughing along with him.

Once in the common room, Tom and Teddy made their way up to the boys' dormitory to deposit their robes and their books. When they returned to the foot of the stairs they realized that a large number of people were gathered about the bulletin board exclaiming about something there. Tom shouldered his way through the crowd to the front and read over the pieces of parchment there until his eyes fell on a list of the Quidditch team and their practices. The Quidditch players were: Keeper- Alan Michaels Beaters- Derek Forster and Alec Drake Seeker- Joan Anderson Chasers- Andrea Sterwart, Martha Pendragon, and… Tom gasped in surprise. Margaret McGee was the last player on the list for the team.

He slipped back out through the crowd of people and looked around for his friend. She was sitting with her back to him but he could tell there was something wrong. The last month and a half had taught him much about his friend, or at least enough to tell when something was amiss. Teddy also seemed to notice this and the two walked to her together.

"Maggie?" Tom placed a hand on her shoulder tentatively, "Are you alright?"

Maggie turned to face him and he saw that her face was ashen and her hands were shaking. Indigo sat in her lap purring and looking up at them as tough to ask for help.

"Mags," Teddy put an arm over her shoulders, "You're on the team there's nothing to worry about."

"Yes there is!" she replied her voice far from normal levels, "I'm terrified of flying and the next practice is in two days. I didn't even want to be on the team."

"Flying isn't that bad Mags really," Teddy tried to tell her.

"How can you say that; you broke your leg," her retort was scathing.

"Maggie, we'll help you. Tomorrow night we'll sneak out to the pitch and we'll practice flying," Tom invented.

"Yes, we'll teach you all the tricks," Teddy added.

"You must be a really good flyer if Madam Hooch put you on the team after seeing you fly just that one time," Tom continued trying to boost her spirits.

"Yeah, I bet you'll be the best chaser Gryffindor as ever had," Teddy tried for something, "except for Mum of course."

"You think so?" Maggie asked, she didn't sound convinced and Tom felt certain she was only trying to act like she believed them so they would stop trying to cheer her up, but he relented nevertheless.

"Come on, let's all get down to dinner before it's too late," Tom suggested, and hauled Maggie to her feet.

By the time dinner was over, Tom had seen a difference in his friend. She seemed more alive and normal than she had before dinner and even seemed to be enjoying the congratulations she was receiving. Tom knew she didn't like Quidditch as much as the next person but he assumed that that was more due to her lack of exposure to the subject than anything.

David greeted them as the trio left the Great Hall from dinner. He seemed ecstatic and couldn't stop talking about Maggie's new achievement.

"I knew one of you would be on the team someday when you were all flying. I thought for sure it was gonna be you Teddy. But then again Maggie you have the perfect build for a chaser or a seeker. Either one has to be fast and lithe. This is so amazing, you'll be like Harry Potter!" David continued to rave about Maggie's flying.

Tom looked at Maggie to see her reaction and almost laughed when he saw the faint pink in her cheeks, but she was smiling again. Please with their achievements for the day, the three retired to bed in reasonably better moods than the ones they had woken in. Tom slid deep under his covers and wound them around his head to ward off the cold as he fell into a deep and fitful sleep.

_Lightening crashed outside the house but it did nothing to aid in lighting the darkness. For a few short moments a silhouette could be seen shadowed on the wall behind in the light from the lightning but that was the extent of the visibility. Tom walked silently down the hall away from the person. As he went outside a rat scurried across his foot and he fought the urge to leap back in terror. He licked lips that weren't his at the sight of an old carcass and dug his long animalian canines into the large body. _

_For several minutes he gorged himself on it before he rose, blood dripping down his front and began to walk from the sight into the dark night._

Tom woke with a yell. He was unsure what to make of what he had just seen in his nightmare. He was certain that it had been no normal dream but he was also not one to believe in paranormal thing either. No one in the dormitory seemed to have heard his yell so he returned to sleep and dreamt a much more pleasant dream of soaring high on eagle's wings over a vast ocean.

When Tom woke again it was still long before dawn and his mind seemed unable to comprehend what had woken him and he fell asleep again almost immediately.

_The mouth of an ancient cave opened wide for him to enter. Black fire race around each foot as he stepped on the dark stone. A group of tall cloaked figures glided toward him, reverence in their movements though they showed no faces. Alone by a dark fire in the cave sat a creature almost unrecognizable he was so mutilated. It was clear he was human but his form was half wolf. He was a werewolf, but only half transformed. As he watched the man jerked and regained human form entirely. He rose to his feet and then bowed low his forehead almost scraping the stone of the floor._

"_Nartagauld," the werewolf's voice was filled with a reverence unparalleled by any. _

Tom woke the next morning horror filling every particle of his being. He was almost sick to his stomach as he remembered how the mutilated werewolf had looked and how he had treated the other with reverence. He shuddered and swung his legs from the bed. The others in the room were still asleep and he was quite sure it was still early but he changed into his robes and walked down the spiraling dormitory steps.

Tom picked at his breakfast that morning. Despite the encouragements from Maggie, Teddy and David, he could not force down the toast and eggs that usually lay on the table so appetizingly, but today looked the height of inedible to him. Giving up on his eating habits, his friends went about eating their own breakfasts, leaving him in relative peace to think.

History of Magic did not hold its usual charm for him as he felt no desire to talk and felt it better for him to refrain from joining any conversations. Maggie finally coaxed him into talking about what was bothering him near the end of class.

"I had some really strange and disturbing dreams last night," Tom relented.

"What were they about?"

"I'm not sure. In the first this… thing walked from a house and there was lightning all around but no rain. It went outside and there was this dead carcass lying in the grass. It knelt down and started to drink the blood," Teddy and Maggie looked horrified, " and in the second one there was this man. He was in a cave, or at least I thing he was a man. Everywhere he was stepping there was black fire erupting from the ground. And then all these really tall hooded creatures cam toward him and then there was this werewolf sitting by a fire in the middle of the cavern. He stood up ad bowed and then uttered this word. I think it was a name."

Maggie looked at Tom and expression on her face that mirrored his horror. Teddy looked skeptical.

"What was the name," his brother asked.

"Nartagauld," Tom repeated the name unsure why he remembered it so well.

Maggie and Teddy both recoiled at the sound of it. It did sound horrible allowed and he felt guilty for saying it.

"You don't suppose this dream actually happened do you," Maggie asked nervously.

"I'll send a letter to dad about it and tell him everything. I'm sure he'll set me straight."

Professor Binns dismissed a completely oblivious class a few seconds later and then Tom Maggie and Teddy made their way to Transfiguration.

"Today we will be continuing our work with Switching Spells. Since it still takes a significant amount of time for you to transfigure anything we will be turning that button on your desks, into a beetle. The tin on your desk is to place your beetle in when it is fully transformed. I want you all to focus all of you thought onto your buttons. This is the quickest way to transform them," Hermione paused for a moment to let her words sink in, "By the end of the class I would like you all to have transformed you button fully. Off you go."

Tom looked at Teddy on his left and Maggie on his right, then he focused his attention on his button. With a wave of his wand his first try was done and he was staring at the continually still button. It gave twitch the second time, and gained spots on the third. He looked at Teddy who was brandishing his wand as though he was attacking someone with it and almost laughed. Teddy's was starting to become gray and shiny.

Tom felt considerably better until he heard a slam and saw Maggie had successful captured her beetle and was no watching the thing that was so recently a button, climb about in the tin. Sighing he went back to his own work and glared when the results of the next try were no better than the first.

By the time the class was done though, Tom and many of the other students had managed a full transformation of their buttons. David failed severely when his grew wings and horns and began attacking him before blowing up.

Tom enjoyed dinner that night but it was what would follow dinner that captured his attention. Though they didn't talk about it much, Teddy and Maggie seemed excited about the little jaunt they had planned. Tom was unsure whether it was a good idea to be doing what they were about to do. Still breaking rules was something that Tom was good at and always had been even though he didn't necessarily think of it as such. Anyway he wasn't positive he'd be breaking any rules anyway.

Maggie tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to look at her. She pointed to the Slytherin table on the far side of the room. Lynch was sitting on his bench drenched in pumpkin juice and also a sort of jelloey pudding. Tom began to laugh at his enemy's situation along with many of the Gryffindors who seemed to have noticed the predicament.

Tom left the great hall with Teddy and Maggie slightly after half an hour later. They head straight to the common room and waited there until most of the students had gone to bed or were too absorbed in their schoolwork to notice. A couple sixth years were buried behind a pile of books moaning about their homework assignments.

Maggie was the first to leave the common room, followed by Teddy and finally Tom. Teddy soon took the lead though and the other two fell back.

"I don't usually do things like this," Maggie commented and Tom could tell she was regretting deciding to come along.

"I've snuck out after curfew a couple times before. I've not gotten caught yet," Tom replied.

"There's always a first for everything," she was plucking nervously at the locket around her neck.

Once Tom had made it out onto the grounds into the freezing night air, it seemed easier to see this working out. Oddly enough the others seemed to be seeing it as working too. They reached the Quidditch Piych unnoticed and Tom wandered over to a small shed. It was ordinary and seemed to have once been painted. There were only a few spot of blueish purple on the upper portions under the roof. The sides were a plain, gray brown wood, the color of wood exposed to the elements for a long time. He opened the door on the front and pulled out three old slightly broken brooms. Teddy and Maggie took one from him and they all mounted, kicking off from the ground in a rush of wind.

In the half-light from the sunset, they could still see, though just barely. Tom looked around at the others as the wind whipped his hair. He flew a couple laps but could tell his brother was enjoying himself more. He watched Teddy fly in a tight upside down loop before corkscrewing into an amazing inverted aerial dive. Tom rolled his eyes at when a show off his brother was. He looked around for Maggie and saw that she was drifting about just barely high enough for her feet to be above the grass. Tom swooped down to her and gestured for her to follow him up.

"I'll stay right beside you, just follow me. You won't fall off; it's easier than you think," Tom persuaded.

She seemed to find that he was convincing because she flew beside him up a bit higher. He saw a slight smile start on her face. He wove between the goal posts and she flew right beside him the whole time. Teddy joined them, and he flew on her other side. They made a point formation and flew a few laps around the pitch. Tom was not sure whether he liked spending time flying at Hogwarts or whether it was flying with his friends that made the experience enjoyable but he was actually having fun.

"Teddy show her how to do your special fake-out," Tom shouted to his brother over the roar of the wind in his ears.

Teddy nodded in acknowledgement and then flew a bit higher and farther away from them. Maggie and Tom slowed. Fluidly, Tom put on a burst of speed and shot forward. He swerved right as they watched, as though to avoid an invisible opponent and then dove down, spinning slightly off the right and then soared higher than he had before so that he hovered at the level of the goal posts.

Tom watched Maggie for a couple moments hoping she wouldn't want him to go with her to do this. He couldn't execute the maneuver like Teddy could and didn't think he'd like to do that much flying. Lucky for him, he didn't have to. Maggie laid herself out flat on her broom and zipped off faster than Teddy had. Tom looked surprised when, within moments, she was hovering even higher than Teddy. Tom flew more slowly forward to join them at the goal posts.

"I'm gonna go find the quaffle," Teddy declared and pelted toward the ground.

Tom and Maggie hung in the air looking at each other with smiles on their faces as they contemplated what they could do while he was on the ground.

"Do you want to race?" Maggie asked suddenly.

"Sure I…"

"Mr. Potter, Miss McGee, return to the ground this instant!" an irate Madam Hooch was standing beneath them gesturing with her hands and shouting. Teddy stood beside her, something orange/red clutched under his arm.

Tom dove for the ground Maggie right beside him and pulled up just in time to land. Madam Hooch's face was enough to scare a banshee. He looked at the ground.

"We're going to see your head of house!" she growled and gathered all three in front of her and ushered them toward the castle, "out of bed after hours on my Quidditch pitch!" Tom heard her mutter under her breath.

When they entered Hermione's office it was to find her deep in conversation with none other than Victor Krum. She looked up from the man before her and then stood as she saw the three offending students. Tom looked up at her for a moment and then at Teddy. Teddy seemed indignant, as though he thought he had done nothing wrong. Tom transferred his gaze to Maggie and saw that she looked extremely guilty, as guilty as he felt.

"These three were out in the Quidditch Pitch flying. Of all things, without anyone having been informed and without permission," Madam Hooch was informing Hermione.

"Alright, I'll deal with them, thank you, Rolanda," Hermione nodded to her and she left leaving the offending students alone with their head of house, "What could you possibly have been thinking was right about sneaking onto the Quidditch Pitch? It's after hours and the Quidditch Pitch is for practices and games or scheduled flying lessons! Ten points from each of you and detention!" Hermione seemed annoyed but her annoyance didn't quite reach all the way through her face, almost as though she understood what they had been doing, "Hagrid needs help gathering unicorn tails and bowtruckles. You'll help him in the forest on Thursday after noon. Now off to bed and go straight there."

Tom, Teddy and Maggie left the office looking shamefaced and tired. He hadn't realized how much trouble they would get into if they got caught. His first detention, he sighed. His brother was standing up proudly and seemed not to care that he managed to get detention from an idea that was partly his. Tom's gaze passed for a moment to Maggie on the other side of his brother and saw that she seemed incredibly depressed about this. Tom had to sympathize more with her feelings on this rather than his brothers. Teddy was headstrong and always thought that others thoughts didn't matter. His opinion was what was right.

When Tom woke the next morning he did not immediately remember his detention scheduled for the next day. It was only when he saw Maggie at the foot of the girls dormitory stairs, that he remembered what had happened the previous night. He sat down on the red couch in front of the fire, for it was very cold, and Maggie came to join him. Tom noticed that Teddy wasn't around, and for the first time in his short life he didn't worry about this. He had other friends now.

Tom heard Maggie mutter something and turned in time to see a book shoot out the end of her wand. He blink, astonished and recovered in time to ask how she had done it.

"I read about conjuring things and I just thought I'd try it," she replied and became absorbed by her book.

Tom glanced at it and almost laughed. It was the same book he had been reading before coming to Hogwarts. The tale of Arthur's and his quest.

"What?" Maggie asked.

"I was just reading that book before I came to Hogwarts. I never thought I'd meet anyone here who had read it," Tom did start to laugh this time.

For a moment, Maggie appeared unsure why it was so funny but then she too started to laugh. This lasted until their thoughts returned to their punishment and then they were quiet immediately. Tom considered asking his friend whether she had liked flying but it had become immediately obvious that she did. She was still absorbed in her book so he didn't bother her.

Tom looked around and then picked up a piece of parchment lying on the table, remembering he had forgotten to write a letter to Lily the previous night because he had been so tired. This is what he spent most of the rest of the morning doing until Teddy finally aroused himself from the bed and wandered down the stairs to the common room. He raised an eyebrow as Tom looked at him.

The three friends made their way down to the Quidditch Pitch at five thirty that night. Two had homework tucked under their arms and one was looking a combination of nervous and excited. Tom placed one hand on Maggie's shoulder and nodded at her as she reached the door to the team's rooms. Then he and Teddy made their way up the long rickety steps into the stands.

Tom spread his homework out on the stands before him and began to write yet another essay on switching spells, this time on inanimate to animate objects. It proved to be extremely difficult to concentrate on the homework after the practice started and he gave up watching the players fly around the field. Maggie flew by them the quaffle under her arm, zipping at full speed toward the goal post. Someone was coming at her ready to take the quaffle, but she dove down and then shot back up, tossing the ball through the goal hoop.

Tom smiled as she let go of the broom with both hands and punched the air.

"She's really good," Teddy commented.

"Yeah she is. I don't think we'll lose too much this year," Tom commented.

Teddy nodded in agreement.

Tom and Teddy spent much time congratulating Maggie on the stunning performance she'd given them during the practice on the way back up to the school. That was until they finally were told to stop by her and even that was accompanied by much laughing on her part as they both started to pretend to bow to her.

"If you two don't stop it I'm going to knock your heads together," she laughed.

Tom and Teddy quit after that instead wrapping their arms over her shoulders and wavering drunkenly all the way up to the common room. Tom grinned at Teddy who grinned heartily back. They made their way up to their dormitories after they had each finished their homework and aided Tom in writing his letter to Lily.

Evening of the next day came much too quickly for their liking. The sky was a rosy reddish orange color as the sun was setting. Hagrid's hut was on the far edge of the grounds bordering the forest. To their surprise, the few areas that were fenced in around the little cottage actually had creatures in them. In one, was the Hippogriff Buckbeak and in the other stood an odd looking creature with the body of a sheep but it was purple.

Hagrid greeted them as they reached his door. Fang the boarhound padded carefully out after him and followed them as they made their way to the forest.

"So we'r all cle'r, wer goin' in ta' th' dark fores'. I don' wan' no funny business, righ'." Hagrid paused for a moment to stare at each of them, "now we'r lukin' fur unicorn tail an' mane har. It makes gud ban'ages. Tom, Maggie, take Fang an' this lamp an' go down tha' path ther. I'll take Teddy an' go down thi' one."

Tom took the lamp from Hagrid walked nervously forward into the forest. Maggie was right beside him, Indigo at her heal again and Fang padding on her other side. They walked down the path, soon losing sight of the others as they walked through the almost nonexistent light filtering through the trees over head. It was good, Tom thought, that Hagrid had given them a lamp because it would have been impossible to see anything in the darkness had they not had one. The farther they walked the darker it got and soon the darkness was so complete that, nothing could possibly have seen under the trees late in the night.

The ground and air were filled with the quiet rustlings and the chitter of birds. It wasn't those sounds that worried Tom but the sounds that lay underneath them. There seemed to be a deep noise so low it was almost impossible to here but it was there.

"Tom," Maggie hissed and pointed, "look."

Tom came out of his thoughts in an instant. It was something he'd never expected to have the chance to see. Several Hippogriffs paced in the forest at the edge of the lamplight, but a little one had come into the light so they could see it clearly. Fang whined at their side and cowered, backing up a bit. Tom stood very still not sure what they would do. Maggie was creeping ever so slowly to the side, moving the lamp off the young creature so it would return to its group. Tom held his breath, hoping against hope that Maggie knew what she was doing. It seemed she did for as the light slid off the small creature, it slipped back to the group and they left.

Tom had to smile, because while Maggie had been moving the light something bright and silver had glimmered on the bushes. He walked over to it and pulled a clump of silvery hair off the bramble. He held it up and began to pull more off. He didn't stop until he had a handful.

"It think we should be…" he didn't finish the statement because from farther in the trees a screeching howl cut across his speech.

Maggie looked up. And he turned his head about to look at where the sound had come from. It came again, the sound of something in great pain, and Fang gave a loud baying yelp and ran back along the path they'd come. Tom wished fear hadn't frozen him and he could have run like the dog but it seemed that he and Maggie had been petrified or their feet glued to the ground. A herd of centaur came dashing from the trees and split around them so as not to trample them. Their bows were drawn and they were shooting arrows high into the air over their long equine backs into the forest from behind them. What followed them from the woods was the most horrifying thing Tom thought he had ever seen. It was a creature so mutilated that it seemed un-nameable. It was a werewolf. That, they were sure of. Something like blood dripped from a gash near its neck staining the ground with a red tint. It collapsed before it reached them just over the brush and didn't stir.

Nothing followed it out of the woods but a quiet, almost imperceptible crunching noise came from in the distance and a hiss of leaves burning floated to them, though there was no hint of a fire. It was clear to Tom that something was horribly amiss in the wizarding world. He turned to Maggie. Her wand was held out in front of her and she was shaking. He realized her could move again and sighed with relief. Indigo was weaving herself sinuously about both their legs purring constantly and Tom stooped down to pick her up deciding in that moment that he wanted a cat.

"Are you alright Tom?" Maggie asked, "You're as pale as a ghost."

"You are too," he replied. He shoved the unicorn hair in the pocket of his pants and turned to walk back the pat they'd come down, but Maggie didn't follow.

Tom looked at her and saw that she'd walked over toward the werewolf. Tom uncertainly joined her. She was kneeling in the bloodstained grass staring intently at the animal's face. Tom saw that despite the horrible scratches and gouges that marred most of its face and muzzle its eyes were a clear pale green. They looked almost alive but there was an empty, sad, terrified cloudiness to them that told him clearly that it was dead. He hadn't noticed before, but when he looked back at Maggie she had a hand extended toward the werewolf as though trying to call it back. Her face had tear tracks down it though he saw that not a sob left her young throat. Indigo sniffed the werewolf cautiously and then let loose a yowl.

Tom whipped around, his wand out as he heard a loud crashing from behind him. His alarm was unnecessary though for it was only Hagrid and Teddy arriving.

"R ya' al'righ'?" Hagrid was pointing a pink umbrella around in the darkness.

Tom stared at it for a moment before answering.

"We're alright," Tom looked back over his shoulder at Maggie. She seemed very, very sad but had come to join him.

"Gud, gud," Hagrid looked around as a slight hiss filled the night, like that of leaves burning and popping again but nothing made an appearance, "We shud, get back ter th' school."

Tom, Maggie and Teddy walked in front of Hagrid the rest of the way back through the forest. All had their wands drawn and were weary of what was happening around them. It was not until they were halfway across the grounds to the school that they lowered their wands and continued to the entrance hall. Hagrid bade them goodnight after collecting the unicorn hair they had collected and ushered them off to bed.

Once in the common room they sat down on the scarlet sofa. Tom felt as though he would not sleep for weeks after seeing what he'd just seen and Maggie was once again crying silently. Tom took one of her hands as Teddy took the other and they fell asleep on the couch like that, all three leaning on each other, holding Maggie's hands.

a/n- cute ending huh, I thought I'd add some kidlike innocence to the end. It was really hard to get through this chapter because I had minor writer's block yesterday. Thus there was no update yesterday. However, here is the new update, I hope it's everybit as good if not better than the others. Tell me what you think, (that means review please) If you're going to read it try to post a review. People not registered on can review too. Anoymous reviews are enabled. Please give me your thoughts and tell me what you think of my characters. (reviews are my bread and butter, they feed me) did I mention review?

Tabitha of MoonAurora


	8. Quick Quidditch and Moaning Myrtle

Chapter 7

Quick Quidditch and Moaning Myrtle

November blew in with a chilly wind bringing with it the thought of impending winter. Tom wiped the water from his face as the snowflakes that landed on his numb cheeks and nosed melted. He glanced at Maggie who was doing the same. Recently, it had just been he and Maggie wandering the school as Teddy had found Ian and Olivia more entertaining and exciting to be with. Tom felt this as both an emotional blow and a trust problem. Since he had told Teddy about his parentage they'd become more distant and there were times when he'd become angry that Teddy seemed nervous and almost scared.

"What's on your mind?" Maggie placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh nothing important," Tom replied though his voice betrayed him. Maggie fixed him with a stern gaze, "I was just thinking about Teddy."

He and Maggie walked in silence for a moment as each considered the statement.

"I think in time he'll come around. It'll just take him some time to realize that his loyalty will always remain with his brother," she suggested.

"You don't have siblings Maggie, how would you know?" Tom asked before realizing how truly insensitive the statement was.

For a moment they both stopped in the hallway leading to the grand staircase. As Tom looked at Maggie's face he saw what he had done. She looked at him for a moment and then nit her lip as though trying to decide what to do. Tom opened and closed his mouth several times trying to create and adequate apology but could find none. He knew her parents had been murdered before they were able to have any other children and that she had always wanted family, but he never knew to what extent or why she always viewed his relationship with Teddy with such envy. Maggie turned on her heel and left walking full speed to the staircase.

Tom kicked a suit of armor which yelled at him curse words in many different languages. His foot hurt now and his temper was rotten. How had he managed to say something so insensitively and why did she have to been so bloody sensitive to it. Now not only was his brother not spending time with him, his best friend wasn't either. Tom continued to the Great Hall and sat down on one of the benches waiting for lunch to be served. He didn't have to wait long. Before his eyes the plate filled with food and he helped himself to some, eating a few pieces as he did so.

Tom was glad it was a Sunday. There were no classes and that meant he didn't have to worry about how he spent his time. He'd finished his homework, so with nothing else to do, he returned to the common room and walked up the steps to the dormitory. It was empty as it usually was during the day and he was free to get his map out.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," he hissed, tapping it with his wand.

Tom watched the different dots moving about the castle. Nothing seemed to be very interesting. His eyes latched onto a familiar name. He saw that Maggie was in a bathroom on the second floor. There was another person there too, someone named "Myrtle". Tom sighed, he knew he should go and make amends, but he was unsure how. What he had said had been rude, but he still didn't know why she'd become so upset and without knowing that he wasn't sure he could make the most sincere apology. Still he thought, it was worth a try.

Tom put the map in his pocket and got up off his bed. He slipped out the portrait hole and into the hall that lead to the grand staircase. It took him a while to find the right direction to go and he had to steal several glances at the map. Finally he came to a corridor. At the end of the short hall was what appeared to be the usual fork for two bathrooms, but unlike the usual hallways that lead to bathrooms, this one was flooded with water. Tom lifted his robes slightly and left his trainers and socks by the corner that led into the hallway. With that he started through the few inches of water on the stone floor.

When Tom pushed the door open a rush of water spewed from the bathroom and he wondered why on Earth anyone would be in this bathroom, even if they were upset. He almost immediately wished he hadn't entered, for the moment he had, he found himself assaulted by a rather angry, wailing ghost.

"It's YOU!!!" the pig-tailed ghost screamed, her tone rather hysterical.

Tom was dumbfounded for he had never seen the ghost before and wondered who she could possibly think she was. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Maggie walking toward him, the Hem of her robes lifted above her knees. He would have laughed at this had they been on better terms, but he'd come here to make amends and he didn't think that laughing at her, when her faced was tearstained on his account, was the best way to achieve his goal.

"But how?!" screamed the ghost, "It was well over sixty years ago!!"

Tom's curiosity got the better of him, "What was?"

"He speaks and sounds almost the same!! It is a marvel it is, but he is much younger," The ghost was muttering just loud enough for him to barely hear.

"What was?!" he was irritated now, his temper had been short all day and he was not appreciating being pushed.

"When you killed me, with your beast. The one with the great yellow eyes, the one Harry killed when he was here," the ghost explained as though he should know this already.

Tom's mouth dropped open. Did he actually look that much like his father? Was she talking about the Basilisk? Did she really think…

"I-I'm not…" his voice failed him miserably, "I'm not who you think I am. I'm Tom."

"Well then you are exactly who I think you are that you say you're not. Don't try to fool me," the ghost replied.

"Who is it that you think I am?" he asked though he already knew the answer.

"Well, it's obvious of course," the ghost replied pulling one of her pigtails, "You're Tom Riddle. You were a sixth year when I was here. But you killed me. I could almost thank you for doing it because it meant that I could haunt Olive Hornbey but only almost."

"I'm not Tom Riddle! He means nothing to me! He was a monster and a murderer!" Tom didn't know why but he felt that he had to shout. To his surprise, he caught a glimpse of Maggie drawing away in shock.

"Well there's no need to shout. I only implied that I thought you were him; the resemblance is remarkable," the ghost glanced him over for a moment, "but if you're not Tom Riddle, which I'm still not sure if I believe, then who are you?"

Tom felt himself calming almost immediately as the questions were steered away from his father and onto more comfortable topics, though he wasn't sure how comfortable he was telling the ghost about himself. He turned to look at Maggie for a moment wanting to apologize but she cast him a sad, hurt and almost frightened gaze. Tom turned back to Myrtle.

"I'm Tom R… Potter. Tom Potter," and then on a whim he added, "and who are you?"

"Potter, you are related to Harry?" the ghost's so recently normal-sized eyes had become wide in surprise again.

"I'm his son, but who are you?" he replied calm as he had been when he came in the room.

"I'm Moaning Myrtle," she replied, "and you needn't point your wand at me; it wouldn't do you much good anyway."

"Oh," Tom glanced at his wand having forgotten he'd pulled it out when he'd become angry. He shoved it into his pocket and his face gained a sheepish look for a few minutes, "Sorry."

"You know, I extended an offer to him once, handsome young man. I told him of course, that he was welcome to share my toilet. I think he declined though. So sad isn't it, when those you love don't accept your offers," Myrtle sighed for a moment and the tears welled in her eyes and she spun. There was a loud splash a few moments later and she plunged into one of the toilets.

Tom knew he must look stupid, standing there with his mouth open like a goldfish but what had just happened had left him shaken. Then he turned at the sound of splashing from behind him. Maggie was quickly making her way out the door. It seemed she didn't want to talk to him but he knew it was now or never if he wanted to make and apology. He ran after her, wet hemline forgotten.

He didn't catch up to her until she was about halfway up to the Gryffindor Common Room. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her into an empty classroom along the hall. She glared at him and tried to push past to get out. He could see that there were still tears in her eyes and she looked as though she was holding back a sob. Tom bit his lip.

"I'm sorry," he started not sure how else to do so. It must have brought his friend attention to his because she stopped trying to fight past him for the door. For a moment she looked at him and then lowered her gaze to the floor, tears falling from her eyes and making little dark dots on the stone floor.

"I shouldn't have been so thoughtless. I didn't mean to hurt you, and I never expected it would," he moved away from the door and sat down on the top of one of the desks. He had expected Maggie to leave immediately but instead she moved over to sit on the desk beside him.

"I accept you apology," she replied and then looked at her lap for a moment her shoulders shaking with a sob, "I really try not to be like this anymore. I remember my parents. I almost had a sibling; I think it was a girl, but I'm not sure. I was five."

"I thought you said Voldemort killed…"

"They weren't killed by Voldemort, they were killed on his account by one of his death eaters who was trying to start a rebellion among pureblood families. Of course, all the pureblood families were either on Voldemort's side or against him and those who were against them were rather firmly set in their beliefs."

"I'm sorry," he replied.

"Don't be sorry," she snapped, "there's no reason to be sorry. You've done nothing."

Tom looked at her wishing that he could escape the feeling that by being alive he was somehow responsible for everything his parents did. And there sat his best friend telling him he'd done nothing wrong. He supposed it was true but all the same, he felt a guilt spread through him like a poison.

"One night I was in my house playing with my unicorn toy, and suddenly the door blew off the hinges. My mother and father were there at once and they fought with the deatheater. My mother grabbed me and ran out the back door at my father's prompting and as we ran I could hear my father's screams and cries ringing through the night. Momma was so pregnant and she was in pain, terrible pain. I remember her stomach jerking as she held me against her but she kept running even after we heard father's strangled cry and then all of the sounds ended. She apparated into Hogsmeade, at the Hogwarts gates I think and then he found her. She cast a spell that shot something silver from her wand and then she collapsed. I crawled under a bush in terror and then she was gone. He killed her just like that. Minerva had come then and she took him by surprise, stunned him in a flash of red light. Then I ran to her," Maggie looked up and he saw that she was no longer crying. A resolve had come over her features and though her face was blotched with the remnants of tears she managed a small smile, "I don't remember anything after that except that when Grandmum picked me up she was crying too."

Tom gazed at his friend for a moment amazed that she had not been crippled by what she'd seen and heard at such a young age. To lose so much in so little time. And he felt certain that from what she'd described of her mother, she'd been in labor. To lose a sibling before it came into the world. He shuttered, almost feeling her pain as his own.

"I'm so sorry," was all he could find to say.

Tom lay awake in bed having dreamt that instead of Maggie, he was the being carried away and his family had died. Tears still lay unshed in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. Now he knew part of the reason why Maggie had cried when she saw the werewolf drop dead, mutilated into an unrecognizable tangle of blood matted fur.

Still he did not understand her love for animals. They seemed drawn to her, like she was a magnet. She had even expressed an interest in joining care of Magical creatures in her third year. Tom had to shudder at this though he knew he'd probably join it if she did. The thought of lessons with Hagrid and his giant brother, quite literally, Grawp was unimaginable. The door to the boys dormitory creaked open slightly but he could see nothing in the dark. Something leapt lightly onto his bed and he reached down to find that a silky cat was wending its way toward him. He gave it a pet and then realized that there was something tied about its neck. He pulled the string off and unrolled the not that had been placed there but it was too dark for him to read it. He lit a candle beside his bed and it illuminated the entire room with its warm orange glow.

_Tom,_

_I hope this is you who has found this because otherwise I will be in serious trouble. Meet me in the common room in a few minutes. I think I found something in one of the corridors but we'll have to be quiet. I couldn't show you earlier because too many people were watching. Wake Teddy too._

_With hopes that I'm not going to get in serious trouble,_

_Maggie_

Tom read the note over and swung his legs from his bed, reaching for his robe. Then he crossed the room to Teddy's bed and woke him, placing a hand over his mouth and a finger over his own. Teddy woke with a start but, said nothing. Tom beckoned for him to follow. Teddy also swung his legs from the bed but did not slip on a robe instead leaving himself in his pajamas.

When they reached the foot of the stairs they were met by a grinning thought still slightly blotchy faced Maggie with a glint to her eye they'd not seen before. Tom personally thought they'd rubbed off on her a bit too much but smiled in greeting.

"It's good to see the two of you getting along so well," she greeted and then slid out the portrait hole without a backwards glance.

Tom looked at Teddy for a moment and it was clear that they both wondered what had gotten into their usually so shy friend. Tom followed and soon heard Teddy doing the same. Maggie stood just outside and walked down the hall toward the stairs and then quite suddenly turned and vanished. Tom knew it was impossible to apparate in Hogwarts and quite unlikely that she already knew how. He and Teddy walked to the spot where she'd been and stared around obliviously. Abruptly, they were pulled trough the adjacent wall.

Maggie held tightly to the upper parts of their arms as she steered them to look around. There were painting from every possible place in the world but she didn't wait for them to read observe the marvel of this unknown room. She pushed them ahead of her down this hall until they came to the very end of the clearly internally expanded corridor. At the end of the corridor was a door and it was through that door that she lead them.

His father had always told him that there were probably never be a time when every secret of Hogwarts was revealed. Hermione had said the with so much magic came unexpected occurrences and spontaneous productions of magic not purposefully created. It seemed that they both were right. They stood at the top of a flight of stairs that lead to walls upon walls of books. They walked down the stairs and into the hidden and ornate library. The ceiling and walls seemed to have been bewitched to look as though they were outside and it was clear that this was a forgotten part of the castle. Tom, lead on by his love of books walked in a daze forward to one of the selves. There were titles there that in all his life he'd never heard and more topics than he could ever imagine. He glanced back at Teddy who was looking a little bit scathing until he noticed that there was a section on Quidditch, something he immediately began to peruse.

Tom looked through the books finding more on topics that were unfamiliar to him. _Alchemy, the beginners guide _was written in fading silver on one of the spines of a leather bound book. There was no name on the book either and it seemed that it had been written by no one in particular. Another popped out at him. _Inquiries of the Oaks. _His hands reached forward and slid the black book from the shelf. It was not until he read the inside of the cover, that he realized who it was by. He sat with a thump onto a chair that had not been there minutes ago. The name written on the first delicate page was one he'd only ever heard. It was thought all of his musings were lost. And here it was. A book by Merlin.

He began to read eagerly. It was a text detailing all of the true happenings that lead to Merlin's entrapment in the tree and then, what made up most of the book, were the experiments that Merlin had made. Tom slipped the book into the pocket of his robes and began to search again.

When Tom awoke, it was to find himself in a bed outside. He sat up with a jolt an realized that Teddy and Maggie were still with him in the hidden library. He ran to each of them waking the in a fluster of jerky movements. He checked the watched that he'd received and realized that they were half an hour late for their classes.

"Tom," Hermione's voice interrupted his thoughts and he turned blearily to her, "I just asked if there was something you would like to transfigure on the ceiling because, if there isn't I'd like you to please try and focus on the Turtle you are turning into a teacup. Yours continues to make its way toward the edge of the table and I'm afraid that Miss McGee has saved it a fair amount of times."

Tom nodded and then murmured the spell that was supposed to be turning is turtle into a teacup. The turtle turned to him and seemed to be mocking his failed attempts. Tom waved his wand again but soon found that on the little sleep he'd had the night previous there was little reason to attempt to complete the task. By the time the class was over, not one person had managed to transfigure their turtle into anything more than a turtle with a handle on its shell.

It was this time of November when the students begin to wonder whether the Christmas holiday would ever come and also this time of November when the Quidditch season started. The first game was the following Saturday. Tom and Teddy had gone back to being distant relations, much to the exasperation of Maggie. She'd tried her hardest, the day she noticed this, to lift Tom's spirits but as she was not the most cheerful person herself, she was little use. Tom enjoyed her friendship almost as much as he'd enjoyed his brother's and he had grown to understand the sad smiles she almost always gave were the happiest she could manage. He had noticed a difference in her demeanor since they had spoken the one day, and had noticed that her sadness seemed to be much less of a burden to her. He wondered whether she'd ever had anyone to talk to but supposed se hadn't, she did live in a Muggle orphanage.

"So, are you excited for the Quidditch match on Saturday?" Teddy asked Maggie two days preceeding the match.

Tom had watched her become slightly pale and she had replied in a shaky voice, "To the best of my abilities."

Tom and Teddy had both laughed at this statement. Two days following, Tom sat at the breakfast table in the great hall early in the morning. His nerves were running high and he couldn't wait for the match. Maggie seemed to have the nerves but not the anticipation.

"I promise that you'll regret it later if you don't eat now," Tom admonished.

Maggie looked at him as though he were crazy. Her face was slightly green and her hands, shaking. He saw a fierce light in her eyes though, one of determination despite her fear. Tom loaded a plate with food and shoved it in front of her face. Maggie looked at it an expression of disgust on her face. He was about to laugh when he heard footsteps behind him and the headmistress placed a hand on Maggie's shoulder.

"It is not a teacher's place to favor a particular team," Professor McGonagall said quietly. Tom noticed the other students around them looked curiously at this exchange, "but good luck," McGonagall bent down and whispered, "do try to help us beat Slytherin."

Tom had to stifle a laugh. McGonagall straightened and walked away. He waited until it would not necessarily have been clear he was laughing at her comment, and then began to laugh in earnest. Maggie looked up for a moment and then she too began to laugh her nerves having been partially released by her grandmother's slip of usual propriety.

The wind in the stands was bitter and Tom had his scarf wrapped tightly around his face. Teddy and David sat next to him each with signs and red rosettes. They had been sitting in the stadium for some time and Tom was just beginning to wonder how long it would be until the match started. He grimaced as yet another frozen breeze brushed across his already frozen cheeks. He had his hands tucked deep inside his robes.

Finally the announcer, a young boy by the name of Alan Clark, called to the waiting crowds attention, the appearance of the Slyterin team. Tom stood and booed along with the rest of the Gryffindors at the emerging seven players. Madam Hooch was standing in the middle of the field on a broom watching the team walked onto the pitch.

"Team captain Anton Marettii, leads first followed by the Chasers, Bellux, Murten, and Glister, then the two beaters, Juckley and Fonnet and lastly their seeker, a change of scenery from last year, Martin Quint." Alan Clark called out the names as they walked onto the pitch and Tom stood against the rail of his seat trying to pick out the players, "Here comes the Gryffindor team," the commentator's voice was lost in a sea of cheers from the red and gold clad side of the stands and the boos, which were much less, of the Slyterin supporters, "… McGee and Anderson!"

Tom watched as Madam Hooch informed the two teams of her expectations and then forced the two captains to shake hands. With a blow of her whistle the two teams took off. Tom looked around for the smallest of the players on the Gryffindor team. He saw the seeker fly to the top of the pitch and begin to circle but he did not spot Maggie, at least not until he saw a person clothed in scarlet streaking down the center of the pitch toward the goals posts. For moment it seemed as though no one could figure out what was happening, and then two bludgers went hurtling toward her and three chasers of the Slytherin team had surrounded her. In that moment, Tom was terrified for his friend's safety but at the same time he was scream for her to go, over and over again. He saw it happen. Maggie dove to the right at the last second. The bludgers collided and bounced off on another in opposite directions. The players completely missed her move and the keeper hadn't anticipated her going for one of the lower goals so he was in entirely the wrong place when she got there. She threw the ball and then followed it through the hoop because there was so little space to turn. There was a loud clinking noise and then a roar erupted from the Gryffindor supporters but none cheered louder than Tom and Teddy. Maggie soared past them but didn't seem to notice their wild gesture for her attention. Tom lost track of the quaffle after a while and had to listen to the commentator to find out where each of the players were in accordance to it. A fine sleet had begun to fall making their cloaks and robes heavy and their cheeks burn but none of the people in the stands seemed to notice the change in whether as the action on the Quidditch pitch became more brutal.

At this particular moment Tom was recounting, in his head, the tails of Slytherin fouls without consequences and was beginning to see this coming through. One of the Slytherin chasers had just grabbed the bat from one of the beaters and without a moment's notice promptly slammed the oncoming bludger at the Gryffindor chaser with the quaffle.

"Andrea Stewart in possession… no she took a bludger to the arm and dropped the quaffle, it looks like Murten is now in possession he streaking down the pitch. He should pass the quaffle to Glister but maybe he thinks he can make… what a spectacular capture there, Pendargon in possession head toward the other end of the pitch… now she's passing. It looks like Gryffindor is down to two chasers. They'll have to hope their seeker is up for a good battle for the snitch this time. MCGEE SCORES!!!! Absolutely amazing from a first year! 90-zero to Gryffindor. Gryffindor certainly set up a good team this year. Let's just hope the other teams will know what their up against for the next match… Slytherin keeper passes to Bellux… Bellux in possession, no Pendragon… no wait now it's Glister…" the commentary went on but Tom noticed that something seemed to be different about the air. There was a sizzle and then quite suddenly, in addition to the sleet there was thunder and lightning. Several students in the crowd screamed. Still the match continued with no respite. He watched the players zooming around in the air thinking that they must be crazy to continue playing. Their flight patterns were a little less sure, though they flew forward with more speed. Two more goals were scored for Gryffindor and three for Slytherin. Still there was no sight of the snitch. He watched the Gryffindor Seeker intensly now not sure if there was any chance that they would see the snitch in the foul and rather unusual November weather. Joan surveyed the air around her as she was circling.

A roar erupted from the Slytherins and Tom turned to see that they had managed to knock the Gryffindor Keeper from his broom.

"Foul!" screamed Madam Hooch as she was streaking toward the falling sixth year. She waved a wand and the boy bounced as he made contact with the ground.

Tom realized that without a keeper it became much easier for the Slytherin team to score and that they were likely to lose the match, being down two players. Teddy was sitting next to him urging Martha and Maggie on as they streaked up the pitch on another of their bids for more points. Maggie spun around Martha, making sure that it was nearly impossible for another player, or indeed a bludger, to hit hes. Together, they zig-zaged back and forth across the pitch, attempting to avoid the oncoming players and obstacles. Maggie pulled back away from Martha at the last second and Martha flew in as close as she could get, looping back and throwing the quaffle to Maggie. This had confused the rest of the Slytherin players and the keeper dove to the wrong hoop. Maggie caught the ball and then neatly flipped it into the right hoop. She and Martha high-fived each other in mid-air and then swooped off after the Slytherins, who were heading directly for the other end of the pitch, the keeperless end.

"An amazing play by the Gryffindor chasers there. Those Slytherin gi… I mean players, didn't know what was coming," Tom almost laughed as the commentator slipped up, "And it's Murten with the quaffle, he passes it to glister… INTERCEPTED… Pendragon takes the quaffle and zooms toward the other end of the pitch. Brilliant!... Gryffindor beater Derek Forster aims a bludger at the Slytherin keeper Murten. Murten is out of the game… ooooh… Slytherin retaliates, and Pendragon is out… back in Slytherin possession. There's only one Chaser left on the Gryffindor team, let's hope she can take the pressure."

A movement to his left caught Tom's eye and he spotted the little snitch weaving among the crowd. Several people were yelling from the stands but the Slytherin seeker, being the closest, spotted it.

"and it looks like the Slytherin seeker has seen the snitch… let's hope he's not faking cause I don't know about you but I'm bloody cold," the commentator commented.

Tom saw Joan hurtling through the air toward the stands were they were, everyone ducked as the two seekers, neck and neck, barreled through the crowd after the snitch. Tom turned in his seat watching them swoop up and over the highest peak of the stands completely upside down and then they dove in a vertical dive at the ground, several people screamed as it appeared they were going to crash but Joan pulled up a foot from the ground, throwing herself forward off the broom and rolling to a stop. For a few moments, nothing happened as both seekers lay on unmoving on the ground. Maggie chucked the quaffle through the hoop on the left of the Slytherin Keeper who hadn't moved. A great roar erupted from the sea of red and gold that surrounded him and Joan pushed her hand into the air her hand clenched around something. Madam Hooch blew the whistle and the game was over. Tom watched Maggie and the beaters land and rush to their seeker. He and Teddy got up from their seats and ran down the stairs. Within seconds the two brothers were sprint across the pitch toward their friend, yelling about the match.

a/n- Wow the first Quidditch match I've ever written! I had so much fun. I hope you guys liked my development of Maggie's character as well as Tom's reactions toward her. I had someone suggest I make a few adjustments so that she was more believable so I hope this met your expectations somewhat. Thanks for all of the constructive criticism and the additional praises I've received. I hope you do the same for this chapter and tell me what you think. For example, press that big tantalizing button at the bottom of the page. The one that turns green when you put your cursor over it, the one that has the word review on it. That one!! I hate having to ask for reviews but I had so many by my seventh chapter of Echoes that I feel this story merits more. In fact I think this is possibly the best story I've written so far so please, please review.

Tabitha of MoonAurora


	9. Problems Arise

Chapter 8

Problems Arise

Ginny looked at the paper and saw that the front page of the edition detailed and image of a house blasted to nothing but a smoking heap of rubble. She looked up at Gwenogg who was reading over her shoulder alone with Arianna Davies, another recent joinee of the Holyhead Harpies. They both appeared greatly worried. Gwenogg licked her lips for a moment. Qudditch practice had ended an hour previously but Ginny had offered to treat the other two to dinner. Now they all sat huddled together in the Leaky Cauldron.

"What do you think?" she asked finally. Despite the fact that the other two were much older than her, they had struck up a close friendship.

"What do I think?" Gwenogg returned to her previously vacated seat, "I think it looks like He's returned."

Ginny considered them for a moment. It was true; she remembered vividly the images in the newspapers during her final years at Hogwarts, "Voldemort's dead and he's not coming back. I watched Harry kill him. I know he's gone this time." She peered at the other two who had flinched at the name, daring them to contradict her story.

"I didn't say that I thought He was back, I said it looked like it did when He was around," Gwenogg replied.

"I agree it does," Ginny bit her lip showing through this gesture how truly young she was. At twenty-eight she could barely be considered a true adult, "I should show this to Harry, no doubt he'll already have heard about this but still…"

Gwenogg nodded and glanced at her watch, "I have to be going Ginny, Richard will be waiting."

"Me too, David can only deal with Martha so long," Arianna too glanced at a watch.

"I'll see you when we smash Puddlemere United," Ginny replied and then stood. The other two women walked outside and disapparated.

Ginny looked about the pub and was surprised to see a familiar face. She walked up to the counter where a happy looking Percy sat with a girls she'd not seen before. Percy had been so busy with his job that he had not managed to get married yet, same as Charlie. Ginny however suspected Charlie had many Romanian women around him all the time.

"Hey Perce," she greeted and handed him something shiny.

He must not have been thinking because he took it immediately and regretted his descision. In a voice very much like peeves and equal in annoyance issued a song of about the tale of a boy who's head swelled so large with pride that it exploded and fell off. By the time it had finished, Ginny and Percy's, assumed, date were doubled over in laughter.

"Ginny Weasley-Potter," she offered her hand to the woman, "and you can humiliate him like that every day with jokes from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

"Pleasure to meet you," the woman replied between gasps, "I'm Emma Bartlett, and I've seen the shop in Diagon Alley. It's one of my favorite places. When I found out I was dating one of the proprietors' brothers I nearly died."

Ginny looked at Percy amused. His face was red with anger and he was glowering at her. She grinned at him to receive nothing in return but a filthy look.

"For Merlin's sake Ginny, you're a grown woman with children. Act your age," Percy reprimanded.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud Perce. Have fun sometimes," she replied, and turned to Emma, "It was nice to meet you Emma. Don't be shy; I'm sure mum would love to meet you at Christmas if you're still around. I have to go, Lily and Albus will want dinner and I know James won't have made anything."

Ginny waved to her brother and then made her way out of the Leaky Cauldron. She spun on the spot just outside the door as many wizards and witches alike had before. To anyone passing it would seem as though no one had just walked through the plain corner, as though no one had been there at all.

Ginny stood at the top of the street by the church and walked down the road toward her home. The lights were on in their home illuminating the empty house beside theirs. She paused for a moment as she passed, enjoying the chill of the late fall air on her face and in her hair as she walk. She considered opening the gate and walking up the thin overgrown walk to the house but didn't. Continuing one house further on the road, she turned and proceeded to the door of her home and opened it.

Lily came hurtling out the door with an excited cry. Ginny held her daughter against her stomach unsure what to make of this greeting.

"I'm so glad your home James is being a bloody prat, and…"

"Lily!" Ginny chided though only half-heartedly because she remembered that at her age, she'd been saying such things too. She almost found it amusing.

As she looked up she saw Albus at the door and immediately knew something was wrong. His face was very serious and there were questions behind his eyes. She wondered for a moment if something had occurred at the Muggle primary school she and Harry had decided to send them to until they were of age to go to Hogwarts but that didn't seem right for the look he was giving her. She ushered Lily inside and closed the door behind her. Albus opened his mouth but she made a motion that stopped him from speaking.

"Lily, go to your room for a moment and I'll make you dinner in a moment," she instructed.

Lily cast her a glare and opened her mouth in protest but she didn't speak. Instead se turned and left the entryway without another word.

"What is it Albus?" when he didn't reply she remembered she'd put a Silencing Charm on him. She released him and he spoke.

"Dad was supposed to be home two hours ago, but he hasn't sent word and I'm worried something might have happened to him," Albus replied.

"Your father's not home?" Ginny replied suddenly she realized why Lily had been so happy to see her. Her mind flitted to the picture on the front of the Daily Prophet. She licked he lips.

"No, he's not," Albus replied, "Is something wrong? You're worried; I can see it in your eyes."

It took her only a second to decide what she was going to do. She knew the defenses were still up at the burrow. Ginny grabbed her son's hand and started quickly up the steps glancing quickly at the clock above the stove. All of the hands, save for Tom's and Teddy's, were pointing at mortal peril.

"Lily, James, grabs some clothes and a pillow case and get down here immediately!" Ginny released Albus who race up the stairs to do the same as his brother and sister.

Ginny looked around the home and summoned a few clothes of her own and her husband's and then set everything to order so it appeared as though had only just stepped out for a bit. A pouch of Floo Powder landed in her hand and she scowled at how low they were.

James, Albus and Lily ran down the stairs a pillow case in each of their hands. Lily held a stuffed unicorn under one arm that struggled frantically to get free. Ginny walked up and ushered them to the fireplace.

"We'll have to go two at a time. James and Albus you first. Go to the Burrow. Lily and I will follow," She knew just how terrified they were now when neither argued but stepped simultaneously into the fire and called out 'The Burrow'. She grabbed Lily's hand stepped into the green flames and shouted the Burrow herself. A silvery horse had shot from her wand just before they left and split into many which bounded off in separate directions to warn their family and the local witches and wizards of the impending threat.

**Tom POV**

Tom grinned up at Maggie and then over at Teddy. The two Gryffindor Quidditch players were receiving royal treatment and being carried to the party in the common room. Their houses spirits were not even dampered when Professor Flitwick complained about the noise. Instead, Joan Anderson took out her wand and with a fancy flourish turned his hair and eyebrows a lurid shade of purple. A ripple of laughter doused the crowd of Gryffindors and they continued on their way up the staircase.

Tom and Teddy let Maggie down off their shoulders at her insistence though they were loathe to do so and then followed her when she cut down a corridor away from the rest of the team. She approached a stone Gargoyle near a wall and pronounced it a clear and ringing voice they'd not heard her use before, "Sciathan Cait"

Tom looked at her for a moment wondering what the words meant but soon realized that they were not a spell but a password. The Gargoyle before her nodded and stepped aside, pulling the wall with him. Maggie stepped through and Tom hastened to follow barely noticing Teddy hung back until the last possible moment. His curiosity was getting the better of him. It was only until he entered the office and heard the voices inside did he know where he was. This was the Headmaster's office. E and Teddy watched from behind a pillar as Maggie approach McGonagall.

"Maggie McGee," the voice that spoke was not from the headmistress but from one of the paintings. Tom peered around the pillar and saw with a shock that Albus Dumbledore had shifted his position in his chair and had his attention directed at the girl in front of the desk. He had an eyebrow raised curiously but never did his smile falter.

Maggie looked up at the wall and smiled a true smile, "Albus!" then she turned to the headmistress, "Why didn't you tell me I could still talk to him? I've missed him so much!"

"Maggie, it is highly improper for you to be making constant appearances in my office so that you may talk to your grandfather," then Professor McGonagall's stern expression vanished, "You did very well today, and I see you are still in your Quidditch robes. Why did you come here and not to the party?"

"I wanted to see you," Maggie replied and then turned, "You two don't have to stand behind that pillar you know. Minerva is not going to scold you for being in here." Maggie had turned to the pillar and was smiling mischievously at them.

Tom and Teddy slunk from behind the pillar and to the front of the room. Tom smiled slightly at the headmistress though it was a sheepish grin. The Dumbledore in the picture chuckled lightly. Tom turned to look at him and the man's laughter died to be replaced by a thoughtful expression. Tom had gotten used to this reaction by now and even expected it but still, it made his stomach clench and his heart stop, for each time it happened, he was reminded of why it did. He lowered his gaze to the floor.

"Hello Tom," the Dumbledore in the painting greeted, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Tom looked up in surprise. The man did not think he was his father? Why had he acted the way he did then? Why did he have that look on his face?

"And you too," he replied, bemused.

"And you would be Remus' son I would assume," Dumbledore turned to look at Teddy.

Tom stepped up next to Maggie and looked at her. She was staring back at him a curious look on her face. He knew sometime soon he would have to tell her but he was worried he'd lose a friend. He didn't want to lose her. He had to trust her though, like he had trusted Teddy. Teddy was still his friend, wasn't he?

"Maggie, it is late and you three should return to Gryffindor tower," McGonagall spoke briskly and Tom was brought from his reverie, "No doubt, the Gryffindors will want to congratulate you on the magnificent game you played today."

"Thank you, Minerva. Good night," Maggie turned to her grandmother but Tom couldn't help but notice the look sad look on her face, "Good night, Albus."

Teddy had already turned to leave, as had Tom. Maggie joined them on the other side of the door but not before they'd all heard a comment that brought tears swimming into Maggie's eyes.

"She really does look a lot like you, and Moira,"

"She has your eyes Albus, she has your eyes,"

Tom, Teddy and Maggie rushed through the halls to avoid detection from Filch. He was sure to be lurking around every bend just waiting for rule breakers to show up. It was in Tom's calculations that the man never seemed to sleep. He was always patrolling in his shuffling way, his limp giving him away before the light of his lamp touched you. They did not find him and reached the Fat-Lady without a hitch.

"There she is, Gryffindor's newest champion!" the Fat-Lady exclaimed and then swung inward to admit them.

A great roar assaulted Tom's ears and someone bellowed a greeting. The room was even brighter with red and gold than it normally was. Someone had change the flames in the fireplace so that instead of burning orange as they usually did, they made a banner of red on which rested the head of the Gryffindor lion. Occasionally the lion in the fire would emit a loud roar and sparks would fly from its jaws. Tom smiled at this. It was clever.

In a few moments, Tom had rediscovered why he never ate purple candy. It was because you could never tell if it was a bertie bott of one of Fred and George's Puking Pastiles. In this case, it was the latter. Within moments he was vomiting violently onto the carpet much to the amusement of the fifth year who had given him the treat it the first place. Maggie came to his rescue with a stifled laugh and the antidote. He took the healing end of the sweet and swallowed it in one bite. Teddy was gaffawing loudly and he glowered at him but started laughing, now even as his brother turned into a giant canary.

There was such a release in this party. No one was stressing over papers or complaining about classes. No one was stressing over home life, and someone had already cleaned the floor. Tom draped an arm over is large yellow brother and grinned happily. He then slung his arm over Maggie, who's smile in that moment was the one of a person who'd one a million galleons. He looked around for the other person who was being honored with this party. He spotted Maggie's teammate in a corners snogging one of the seventh years he'd seen roaming the halls with her. Tom curled a lip in disgust. He couldn't understand why people seemed to think that was something so wonderful. In his opinion it merely looked like each person was trying to suck the other's insides out. There was a flash and he blinked, someone had taken their picture.

Tom woke, two weeks later to the rickety windows shaking, and to his surprise, he found Maggie sitting on the end of his bed. He yelled and jumped back slamming his head off the wall and knocking the cup of water he had on is bedside table over. Maggie gave a small smile. He realized that something was upsetting her.

"What's wrong?" He asked sitting up.

"I need to talk," she looked around, "but not in here. Come with me. There's something I have to know."

Tom got out of bed and threw his robe on over his pajamas. Maggie was wearing her robe over her dressing gown and looked troubled. He followed her out the portrait hole and down the hall to the secret library. She pushed him onto one of the chairs in the room and she sat down on a bench across from him. Behind her was a magnificent likeness of a water fall and Tom looked up to see that the ceiling was still dark and cloud covered. Snowflakes drifted down from it so close to the ground that he felt as though he could reach out and touch them.

"Tom Riddle," Maggie stated.

Tom snapped to attention immediately. He had been dreading this ever since the day in Myrtle's bathroom and then later when Dumbledore recognized him. He knew Maggie was not stupid and knew that she had taken notice of this. But now she had connected the dots.

"He was Voldemort," she stated, "Not a lot of people know that but somebody wrote it down, recorded it in a book."

Tom nodded numbly trying his best not to give anything away until she directly addressed him about this.

"Your name is Tom Riddle Potter," she stated her voice pure and clear, like it had been when she announced the password for the headmaster's office, "While it would seem that some heroes would name their children after their enemies I do not believe that is what Harry Potter would have done," she paused again, "Which means that you possess both your birth-name and your adopted name."

Tom nodded again.

"Tom, I need you to answer me truthfully," she spoke this time and her voice seemed to be wavering a bit, "I have to know. Are you His son?"

Tom looked at her and though he knew that would probably have been all she needed to know the answer she repeated her question, "I am."

Tom looked up at his friend. She had tears in her eyes. Her hand was over her mouth in concealing the look on her face but he knew that it was one of horror. Tom stood to comfort her but she shook her head.

"Don't," she implored, "I just need a moment to absorb… all this." She said gesturing a bit with her other hand.

Tom looked down at his hands for a moment. His hands were thin and long, piano hands, as Ginny liked to call them. Tom could play the piano sometimes. He didn't need lessons; he picked it up immediately. It was like a magical gift of sorts. So while he had gone to Muggle School, he would sometimes play the piano in music class so the teacher could work on pitches as they sung. He distracted himself with thoughts of pianos and Muggle School and arithmetic and reading. It made it much easier for him to focus on simple things and less on his friend. Then he felt a nervous hand touch his shoulder.

Tom looked up to see Maggie as the hesitant owner of the hand. She wore a look of sorrow and he wondered if she was going to end their friendship then and there, but instead, she lowered herself into the chair beside him.

"I trust you," she said, her voice clear again, "and I'm sorry for what you have to carry with you."

Tom looked at her and a smile covered his face. This was more than he could have expected from a person he had only known two months. He smiled at his friend beside him unsure how to take this. Finally he replied

"Thank you,"

Maggie nodded and then lea him out into the corridor through the hallway of paintings.

Tom spent the rest of the day in a relatively good mood considering the encounter he had had that morning. His charms class was interesting and he even had done a reasonable job in potions. So that afternoon found him walking to Herbology with a pleasant attitude, Teddy and Maggie next to him. Teddy kept a steady gaze on his brother. Tom knew he was wondering why in the world Tom would appear happy while on his way to attend a class that he seemed to be doomed in. Maggie too seemed to glance at him more often than usual as though she wondered the same thing.

His anticipation of Herbology died somewhat once they saw what they were working with. It was yet another day of repotting Spiney Dragon Vines. They were hang plants that oddly enough, were not Spike or Prickly but were smooth and sticky. Repotting these plant required many head shields and a good had washing afterward, because not only was the sap sticky but it was also poisonous if ingested before dilution. Despite this, at least it was a task he had completed before and he could talk while he did it.

"Muffliato," Teddy whispered and pointed his wand at the people nearest him including Neville.

"Where did you learn that?" Maggie hissed.

Tom laughed and replied, "Dad taught us it."

Tom watched her look at him intently for a moment and then understanding came over her face. She sighed giving him and apologetic expression and then turned back to Teddy.

"What does it do?"

"It makes the intended people's ears fill with a buzzing so it's nearly impossible for them to hear your conversation. I just wish I didn't have to use it on Neville," Teddy answered.

Maggie nodded her head and seemed to be making note of the spell. Tom watched her stare disdainfully at the two pots hanging in front of them on from the ceiling.

"So where were you this morning, Tom?" Teddy asked nonchalantly, though it was clear he was interested.

"Maggie came and got me out of the dorm. She wanted to talk and we had some things to settle," Tom replied solemnly but without looking up from the plant as he attempted to levitate it from the pot. He heard a slap.

"You have a despicable mind Teddy Potter, despicable!"

Tom dropped the plant and turned to look at his crimson haired brother. Maggie appeared to be angry and moved to the other side of Tom.

"What did you do?" Tom hissed to Teddy.

"I raised an eyebrow at the wrong moment," he replied.

Tom stared at him for a moment and then turned to see Neville striding toward them with a look of irritation on his face. Hurriedly, he tried to fix the plant. And get it back in the pot. With Maggie's help and Teddy's warnings they managed to get rise it high enough to slid into the pot. Neville seemed to be struggling with the Muffliato spell as he attempted to come near them. Tom would have laughed if he had not known Neville so well. Neville seemed to give up and nod in their direction once he saw that plant was safely potted.

Dinner that night seemed the usual. The food appeared on the plates and Tom sat across from Maggie and Teddy enjoying his meal. He found that for some reason he was starved and realized that he had missed lunch. He had been too busy trying to find something to do that night.

"So I've been thinking," Maggie leaned in across the table indicating the other two should do the same, "that we should try and find something really interesting to do tonight. Do you have any prank items from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?"

Tom looked at her astounded for a moment. He had thought of his friend as a rule breaker yes, but a purposeful prankster, never. He looked at Teddy who was quickly emptying the pockets of his robes. Several things were placed discreetly on the table. There was the Peruvian instant darkness powder and a pimple fog which would cause a severe case of acne to all but the possessor that happened to be in the room or corridor. A small telescope with a fist protruding from it followed those. Teddy seemed particularly proud of his stash. Maggie grinned picking up a few items.

"I have some in the dorm," Tom commented watching her leaf through all of Teddy's stuff.

"I want to prank Filch," Maggie spoke up, "he kicked Indigo earlier and then praise Mrs. Norris for fighting with her."

"So you want revenge because he kicked your cat?" Teddy asked incredulously.

"Yes," she replied, "Is there a problem with that?"

"No."

When Tom entered the corridor to go to breakfast he saw a sickly looking Filch patrolling the corridors. The corridors were filled with morning risers and each looked equally unhappy to be awake. Tom didn't mind the morning, but at the same time he would much rather be in bed. He sat at the Gryffindor breakfast. Glancing around, he could not catch site of Teddy or Maggie, and having remembered he hadn't check to see if Teddy was awake before he came down, he assumed his brother, being lazy, was probably still in bed. Tom started eating after a few minutes of waiting realizing that he was hungry.

He was interrupted from his breakfast by the arrival of morning owl post. A large tawny school owl landed before him with a daily prophet and two letters tied to its leg. Tom untied them and a picture on the front of the newspaper caught his eye. There was a picture of a village that seemed to have been decimated and beside it a picture of his father, his real father. Tom had to suppress a terrified shiver as His cold eyes stared up, unblinkingly from the paper. He read the headline.

_The Second Return_

By Rita Skeeter

_In the eleven years that have followed Harry Potter's seeming triumph over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, it has seemed that peace has come to the wizarding world. Prosperity seemed the only thing that could come of this defeat however under this lay the sleeping giant of You-Know-Who's power. Recently Dark uprisings have begun in middle Europe that suggest only one thing. That Harry Potter was unsuccessful in his quest. One might question how we were so sure that he was gone this time. Was it that many people saw what happened? How could a seventeen year-old boy possibly have the power to kill You-Know-Who? _

Tom slammed the newspaper down on the table angrily. He would refuse to read anymore, partially it was out of incredulity that anyone could question Harry's defeat of him and another part of him was worried that there was the slightest possibility that she could be right. She just couldn't be right. He tore open one of the letters and began to read.

_Tom,_

_Hey, I really miss you. Mom and Dad are working a lot right now. Dad won't tell us what is going on though. Albus says he misses you too. I wish that I could come to Hogwarts but seeing as I have three or four year before I'll be getting my letter, I think it's safe to say I won't be there anytime soon. Muggle school is so bloody stupid. I don't understand why I have to learn all this. It won't come in handy anywhere. I know dad thinks it's good for us but… How are you? Did you have fun watching the first school Quidditch Match? Oh and speaking of Quidditch matches, Mom and Dad are going to try and get you and Teddy out of school soon so you can come to her first match of the season. We all really miss you two, well except for James, but he's a prat._

_Love, your sister,_

_Lily_

Tom smiled as he read his sister's words and laughed at her blatant swearing. She seemed to be exactly like Ginny. He sighed realizing his longing to see them again and even the slight homesickness he got when thinking about them. He tore open the other letter and read it. It was from his mom.

_Tom,_

_Please inform Teddy that we have moved to the Burrow. Harry has disappeared but we think he's probably alright, just working. Something seemed seriously different. The Burrow is still protected from the war so tell Teddy that you will be going there for Christmas vacation. The rest of the family is here to and you grandmother has added on to the house. It now looks even more precarious than it did before but I don't think you'll mind it too much. Be careful Tom, you never know what could happen. Hogwarts is not as safe as it was when Dumbledore was there, I just hope that you and Teddy think about that before you go sneaking off somewhere. The teachers can't be there for you if they don't know where you are._

_Your Mother,_

_Ginny_

Tom read the letter over twice, wondering what she could possibly mean. Hogwarts was the safest place he knew aside from his home and then Burrow. He heard the bench creek and looked up from the letter he was reading for the third time to see Teddy and Maggie joining him. Something in his face must have given his emotions away because Maggie grabbed the _Daily Prophet_ and Teddy grabbed the letter from his hands. In a few moments both looked up. Tom continued shoveling food into his mouth to avoid questions.

"Stop," Maggie grabbed his wrist as he began to apply yet another forkful of food to his mouth.

Tom lowered his hand and sat up straight again. Teddy was looking at him too as he could see out of the corner of his eye.

"Tom, we should talk about this,"

"There's nothing to talk about," Tom replied, irritated, "I'm fine."

"You're not fine Tom and you know it. The sooner you learn that we're here for you, through thick and thin, the better," Maggie hadn't let go of his wrist.

Tom turned his head to look into her bright, shining blue eyes. They seemed to cut through him. He looked over at Teddy who's deep brown eyes clashed starkly with his crimson hair. He jerked his wrist away from Maggie and stood.

"I'm fine," he didn't want them to have to carry his burden. It was his to bear and they didn't need any more weight. All of their parents were dead, all three of them were orphans only their parents had been on the right side of the line. His were as far on the wrong side as they could go, of that he was sure.

His feet carried him to the oak doors in the entrance hall and they swung easily outward as he pushed on them. It was not long before he realized that he was standing on the edge of the frozen lake with a rock in his hands. He trough it as hard as he could and broke the ice were it land. Tom leaned against the tree he was underneath and glowered at the pure white snow. It did not however surprise him when Maggie placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him to face her. He glared but she stared back with a hard annoyed, yet clam gaze that forced him to look away.

"You need your friends Tom," she said, "Rita Skeeter never writes the truth. He won't come back and you know it. He's dead, Minerva watched him die. He. Won't. Come. Back."

Tom looked up at her as she accented each word her voice not betraying any thoughts she might have been thinking about Tom's own relationship with the article.

"You have nothing to worry about," she reassuringly at him, "Even if he does, you'll never be like him."

Tom couldn't help but smile at this. She lowered her hand from his shoulder and he began to walk back toward the school. Maggie gave him a shove and they walked in amicable discussion about how ridiculous he's been to worry about an article by Rita Skeeter. Teddy met them and they made their way to History of Magic, problems in their minds temporarily lifted.

a/n- Ok, I just thought I had to get this one up soon before you guys all turned into rabid dogs and attacked me as I left my house. Though, I'm sick so leaving the house will only be happening when I go to the doctor. The ending was a bit angsty I think but tell me what you think anyway. I wanted to show Tom's unwillingness to allow his friends in. (sounds a bit familiar doesn't it) Though it is not because of his lack of love for his friend but because he does love his friend that he does this. He just wants to allow them to live their own lives and not be burdened by his. Oh well, at least he's not going evil… so far…

And seriously would someone guess who his mother is. I'd like to see if anyone gets it right. Alex you are not allowed to answer. So… review please. I know this chapter kinda sucks but still. Make my soul happy. Please please or DIE one of the two. Just kidding, but seriously, if anyone has any tips on how to make my own, partially wavy blondish brown hair to look like Belllatrix's that would be great. I can't wait for All Hallow Eve. FireSpirit and I are going to be Bellatrix and Narcissa and hopefully make someone terrified. (for once in my life I'm being evil and deranged. It's a new concept for me.)


	10. Return to the Burrow

Chapter 9

Return to the Burrow

Ginny felt Lily's hands clasped tightly around her arm, as they spun inside the fireplaces. She had never enjoyed Floo Powder but it was always the easiest to get from one place to another without worrying about apparition. Her feet collided with the solid hearth in the Weasley kitchen and she crashed forward onto the floor dragging her only daughter down with her. She groaned, her head spinning out of control even more than it normally did. Lily clamored to her feet next to her and then ran to Albus. The two brothers enfolded her in a hug.

"Dammit," Ginny swore and leapt to her feet. She dashed to the nearest rubbish bin and vomited into it. Cursing, she stood and muttered about having drunken too much. Her downfall had always been and would always be fire whiskey.

"Ginerva Weasley-Potter!" Her mother ran up to her and embraced her. Ginny bent a bit, being slightly taller than her and smiled though rather nervously.

"Hello Mum," she greeted, "Sorry I didn't tell you we were coming. Everyone is. Something has happened, and I have to go but I hope that you'll watch the kids for me while I go and find Harry. Tell Ron and Hermione to find me when they get here."

"Ginerva!" Her mother grabbed her hand, "Explain to me what's going on. Right now!"

Ginny sighed looking nervously at the clock set against the staircase. Many hands now adorned the surface and she saw that their hand had shifted to Home. Harry's was pointed toward mortal peril. She shook her head and looked back at her mother.

"I'm not sure what's going on. Did you see the _Daily Prophet _this morning. Something has happened and I think the Aurors went to figure it out. I'll have to get into correspondence with Kingsley but I'm sure he'll give me the information I need and you will need. That's where I'm headed next, and then I'll go to the Auror's office." Ginny hugged her mom again.

"Ginerva, if you get yourself hurt or killed…" Mrs. Weasley let the thought die and Ginny heard a crack outside the house.

She sprinted to the door and threw it open. She sighed as she saw Harry and ran forward. In her moment's hesitation though, he seemed to sag as though something was wrong. Ginny placed her hands on either side of his face and kissed her husband. She felt something hot flowing sticky over her right hand and pulled away to see a dark stain on the side of his face extending from his hair-line. His left arm appeared damaged, but nevertheless he smiled at her reassuringly.

"Harry," she whispered.

"I'm fine Gin, just fine," Harry seemed to know she was not convinced because he added, "Really. It took me a little while to find out where you were."

"Come inside, Harry. We'll get you patched up in there," it was Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny kept and arm wrapped around his waist as they walked together back to the house. The night was almost complete, the sun having sunk behind the high mountains. Star twinkled in the sky above them and she wondered how such a beautiful night could have gone so wrong. Harry pushed the hair lying against her neck away and placed a kiss behind her ear and then another on her temple. She smiled at him, wondering how even damaged and bleeding he could possibly know exactly what to do to make her fall in love with him all over again.

"Don't you ever do that again," she hissed, though there was more relief than malice in her voice.

"I can't promise anything, you know that," Harry replied as they walked through the door.

"DAD!!!!!" all of the children rushed forward and Harry took his arm away from Ginny to wrap all three of them in his arms.

Ginny smiled for a moment. He was such a good Dad, always no matter what happened to him, his family always came first.

"What happened?" Albus asked as he saw the blood running down his cheek and what Ginny now noticed was a gash on his arm.

"What does the other guy look like?" James asked.

"What's going on?" Lily demanded.

Harry smiled lightly though it didn't quiet reach his eyes and Ginny realized that they had many things to talk about.

"It's just how the life of an Auror is," Harry replied.

"Now Harry, come here, we'll fix you up," Mrs. Weasley pulled him into the kitchen.

Ginny looked at the three children, "Take your things upstairs, and pick yourselves a room. Go to bed."

The three children looked disappointed but at the same time sighed in submission and stomped, none too quietly up the staircase. Ginny smiled again, licking her lips and then walked back into the kitchen. Her mother had her wand out and was healing Harry's arm. As Ginny look at it in the warm light of the candle sitting on the table she saw that it was deep and seemed to have been made by a creature and not a human. She knelt in front of him and turned it so she could better see it. It was bloody but not life threatening. She saw that it was strange that there wer no vital blood vessels broken. With a sigh, she cupped her hand around his bloody cheek again and kissed him. Mrs. Weasley had backed away from her daughter and was watching her intently, seeing some of herself and Arthur in the way the two were with each other. Ginny finally broke away from the kiss and gave her husband a sad smile.

"What happened?" she asked almost afraid to hear the answer.

Harry looked at Mrs. Weasley and then back at her. She saw his eyes were worried and troubled. Ginny watched her mother go back to her work and saw the large cut beginning to heal and knit itself back together. Harry grimaced with discomfort but said nothing. When the cut was healed, he spoke.

"We received a tip off that a village in central Austria was being attacked by dark wizards. Normally we wouldn't associate ourselves with other nations but the Wizarding Ministry of Austria specifically asked for us to be involved. It is my belief he had been imperioused," Harry paused for a moment and Ginny felt certain that nothing good would come of what he was about to say, "We thought at first that it was just a group of Death Eater copy cats. We soon found out once we go there that they weren't. The village was nothing but a heap of rubble and all we could see were shadows among the smoke. It was horrible and impossible to tell who was friend and who was a foe. No one seemed to care that despite the evidence against it was anything other than pure-blood mania again. I rounded the bend and something talked I'm not sure what language it was speaking but I could understand well enough. It was chilling, like metal on metal or nails on a chalk board. I can't describe exactly what happened after that, all I can say is that all Hell broke loose and no person knew whether they were attacking those on you side or on the opposing. I realized I had to get back here and they were starting to flee. We all apparated to home if we had the strength. We all made it out though."

Ginny nodded, "and you're sure Voldemort is not behind this?"

"You watched him die Ginny, he's not behind anything but the gets of the fieriest circle of Hell." Harry replied, "no I think they called him Nartagauld."

Ginny nodded and gesture for him to accompany her up the stairs to their room, and her childhood bedroom. Harry sat down on the bed first and she found she could not contain herself any longer. She pressed him back down against the bed and began to kiss him. Harry responded quickly his lips moving against hers feverishly. Excitement rushed through her body as well as relief and she began to slide his shirt from his shoulders.

There was a knock on the door and it swung open. Ron walked into the room as Ginny blinked her eyes suddenly awake. It took her only a few minutes to realize that she was happy she was mostly on her stomach because it concealed most of her torso. The covers had slid off of them far enough that they barely covered their waists. Ginny bit her lip and almost cried out in her annoyance at her dumbfounded brother.

"What do ya think you're doing?!" Ron snapped incredulously.

Ginny felt her husband wake with a start beside her. He too looked at Ron.

"We're married Ronald!" Ginny snapped her temper breaking extremely easily, "Now get out so I can put on something proper!"

She saw Harry shaking his head apologetically but Ron just continued to glower. He stood in te door looking irritated until Harry rolled over almost dislodging the covers from his entirely naked torso and handed her her bra. She smiled and then slid it on using magic to do it up. She cast a glare at her brother again and then slid a pair of underwear she found on the floor beside the headboard on too.

"Would you get your bloody arse out of here?!" she growled again.

"No I most certainly will not. I have a discussion to have with my best mate about propriety," he replied.

"Propriety?!" Ginny scoffed, "Propriety, hark who's talking. You had a daughter, what? Four months before you were married and you want to talk to Harry about propriety. Don't make me laugh."

"Ginny I cleaned some of your and Harry's clothes," her mother bustled down the hall with a pile of laundry in one hand.

Ginny glanced at Harry for a moment and saw he had become bright red. She grabbed his arm and pulled the covers over him a bit more.

"Oh Ron!" Molly's voice was irritated as she saw the pair of them, "They're married, now get out! Before I make you." She turned back to them after Ron had left. Ginny smiled in thanks and took the laundry from her mother, "Now Ginny have you been hiding something from me?"

"What?" she asked, perplexed.

"You didn't notice this," her mother walked up to her and pointed out a barely noticeable change in her usually thin form. She dropped the laundry.

"Bugger! Bloody! Effin'!! Merlin!! Bugger!!" Ginny finished and saw her mother looking taken aback, "Sorry." She apologized.

Tom's POV

Tom sat in transfiguration watching Maggie's miniature cat amble about her desk. He sighed and watched his own teacup wobble feebly again as he attempted to transfigure it into something worthy a passing grade. Her thought he saw a paw for a moment but it quickly receded back into the cup and he felt disappointment at this as well as frustration. It seemed his spell work was beginning to decline. He couldn't focus on it anymore and he was tired of fighting through classes. He found himself unable to wait to get to the Burrow for Christmas. There were only a few days left to term.

Tom watched Teddy struggle with his teacup and then smiled at it sprouted legs and ran straight off the desk smashing on the floor.

"Bugger!" Teddy hissed as his brother snorted, "Well I don't see you getting anywhere with yours!"

Tom shut up and concentrated on his tea cup again. Finally it turned into a small tiger and then padded swiftly into his lap. He sighed at the tiny terrier and then leaned back against his chair.

"Alright, let's see what you've done," Hermione stopped the classes wand waving and began to walk about the room.

Tom looked at Teddy who had just managed to transform his teacup into a small wolf. He smiled at his brother who grinned back.

"Excellent job," Hermione looked delighted with her class, "You may take your creatures with you. They are not too difficult to care for. You'll have them a couple weeks if you don't renew the spell or I can switch them back here. Twenty points to each house, and a Happy Christmas!"

Tom, Maggie and Teddy left the class talking amiably to each other.

"So Maggie, do you want to stay with us for Christmas?" Tom addressed her hoping she would say yes.

"I'll have to inform the orphanage I'm not coming home…" she replied thoughtfully though both Tom and Teddy could see that she was going to say yes.

"Come on Maggie. Why spend your Christmas without family or friends?" Teddy added.

Tom watched her expression change for a moment and then she turned to them.

"Fine, I'll come, but I'll have to tell Minerva I'm going with you two," she replied, a grin spreading widely across her face.

They passed a suit of armor singing Christmas Carols completely off key and started to laugh at the joy of the season. Tom slung his arm over Maggie's shoulders as did Teddy and they returned to Gryffindor common room their Defense Against the Dark Arts class, having been cancelled.

It was dark when the tapping on the window began. Tom crossed to it and opened it. A cold burst of air rushed through it as well as an old and very ratty owl. He picked up the owl from the carpet and untied the letter. Errol, he remembered, his grandparents' barn owl. He almost laughed at the fact that the owl was still alive. He'd heard many-a-story about the owl collapsing into a plate of food at the Gryffindor table.

Tom untied the letter and looked up at Maggie and Teddy. It was from the family but he wondered precisely why they'd sent one just before Christmas. He sat between his brother and friend on the couch and opened it. There were three notes: one from Lily, one from his mother and one from his grandparents. He read Lily's first.

_Wotcher Tom, Teddy and Maggie,_

_I added you Maggie because I knew you'd be reading this too. Well something's going on in Austria but Mum and Dad won't tell us what it is. They talk about it in hushed voices and act all nervous about the Christmas holiday. I think Mum's worried about Dad but I don't know why she would be. No one in their right mind would try to face him in a battle. Maybe she's worried that whoever this is isn't in their right mind. All I know is that a few nights ago Dad came home covered in blood. He said it was just his job but I know he was lying; there was something in his eyes, something uncertain. And something's up with Mom too. She's really bitchy all the time. I really hate trying to understand parents! I can't wait to see you three, cause I know Maggie will be coming with you to the Burrow this year._

_See you all soon,_

_Lily_

Tom looked at Teddy for a moment and then reread the note. Dad had come home covered in blood. There just wasn't something right about that. In fact it was seriously wrong. He had never come home even injured. Tom sighed, and then grinned at the last part of the letter. Lily knew how to read people well. It was a gift she had. Even if she wasn't looking at them she knew exactly what they would be doing next. He opened the next letter.

_Tom and Teddy,_

_Arthur and I are pleased to be seeing you over Christmas and can't wait to have the whole family in one place again. Don't worry about what you hear in the papers. Rita Skeeter is just stirring up trouble. I wouldn't be the first time she has. Lily tells me that you two have made a friend so I hope I'll get to meet her over Christmas. And if not, there will be enough people here over break anyway. We hope to see you soon and want to here all about your first term at Hogwarts._

_Love,_

_Your Grandparents_

Tom smiled as he read the letter from their grandmother. He knew she was just trying to ease their minds and that she had not expected Lily to send a letter detailing what had happened to their father. Such was the way with her. She always tried to keep things from those who she thought should be kept innocent. Tom opened the last letter.

_Tom and Teddy,_

_Your father and I cannot wait to see you and hear all about your first term. Hermione, of course has filled us in some on what you have been up to and I must say you both sound a good deal like your father when he was in school. And Teddy you are a lot like your parents, a trickster. I would however like to hear about your first term from your perspective and hear about the good things you've done too. You should know that there is some danger in the wizarding world. I know my mother is trying to hide it from you. Your father and I will be waiting for you on the platform near the entrance. Come straight there when you pull into the station. I don't want either of you to get hurt. It isn't likely but I don't want to be taking any chances. There will be many old family friends joining us for Christmas so I want you both to try and behave yourselves. Your father and I also have something to tell you when you get home but it is better left for personal conversation than letters. _

_With Love,_

_Your Mother_

His brow creased. There were so many shades of emotion in the letter he wondered what could possibly have happened to make their mother send them such a thing. At least she wasn't trying to hide anything from him. Tom was glad his mother considered him and Teddy old enough to face the problems of the real world. She also probably knew that they'd tell their siblings. Maggie took the letters from him and began to read them. After she finished she nodded with a smile on her face.

"It's almost as though they want me to be part of their family," she handed then letters back to Tom.

"They do. You've never met a Weasley if you don't know how family oriented they are. They are probably one of the largest families in the wizarding world," Tom replied.

"I'm really looking forward to Christmas break then," she laughed and pointed at Indigo.

Tom glanced at the cat and then realized that the teacup sized cat was, rather comically indeed, attempting to play with the larger cat. Indigo appeared very bemused and then sat on her haunches and sniffed the cat. She received a swat on the nose and hissed. Tom felt the couch move as Maggie got up and scooped the black cat from the floor. Tom looked at his own small tiger and saw that the little creature was playing with Teddy's wolf.

"Do you ever wonder what you patronus will be?" Teddy voiced his thoughts.

"You know, I always assume that it will be the same as Minerva's," Maggie replied, "My mother's was a cat and so is Minerva's and every female in the family as far back as records suggest. It is my destiny. That's why I have this," her fingers closed around the locket around her neck.

Tom nodded but didn't speak. He did wonder what his patronus would be and hoped it would have nothing to do with snakes. Teddy piped up beside him and interrupted his thoughts.

"I hope my patronus is a wolf. I really, really hope it is. I would be just like my dad." Teddy commented, "Well almost anyway." A blush crossed his face.

Tom grinned, "I remember Dad telling us about his patronus. He said that his is a stag just like his father's and his mother's was a doe."

"And Hermione's is and otter and Ron's a jack russell terrier," Teddy added.

"And Mum's is a horse," Tom continued.

Maggie nodded at them, "Albus' was a Pheonix, but I don't remember what my father's was."

Tom looked back at the letters and then folded them in his hands. The other students had gone to bed. And he decided that he should probably make his way to the dormitory too. Teddy followed him and they both said goodnight to Maggie on their way up the staircase.

The train ride from Hogsmeade station seemed to have stretched on for hours. He had no idea the distance between London and wherever Hogwarts was. Maggie sat awkwardly in the train seat opposite them and seemed unsure how to conduct herself away from school. Tom wondered why this was. While they had been there, she had seemed so superior to them even a leader but now she seemed just as hesitant to talk as she had before they'd first spoken. Teddy seemed oblivious and he soon left the compartment to have a last farewell talk with Ian and Olivia, of which he'd become extremely good friends with.

Tom stood from his seat just as they went over a bump and flew forward half somersaulting into the seat beside Maggie. Indigo launched herself from the bench to avoid being smashed by his momentarily airborne body. Maggie was laughing softly beside him and offered him help righting his position. He grinned sheepishly and then sat down correctly in the seat beside her.

"What's up Maggie?" he asked hoping she did not want to pursue the 'your father is Voldemort and you need moral support' subject again.

"Nothing," she replied and then decided to speak anyway, "I've just… never been around a family. At least not in a way that I can figure out how to relate."

Tom looked at her for a moment and then placed his own hand on her shoulder, "You have nothing to worry about. They'll all love you. Well James might not and you already know Victoire doesn't but who cares about them?"

She nodded for a moment and bit her lip, "I'm not sure about this that's all."

"My family isn't going to kill you," he reassured and then he noticed the irony of the statement.

Maggie starred at him for a moment and then her face cracked into a wide grin and she began to laugh. Tom had never really had someone laugh like this especially about his true ancestors. He knew she'd noticed his blunder the minute he'd noticed. For a few short moments he tried to keep from laughing but her laugh was contagious and soon they were both doubled over with laughter. Looking at the disdainful expression on Indigo's face only made the hilarity worse and so after the first few times they glanced at the cat, they refrained from doing so.

The Hogwarts Express pulled into the station in the last few moment of daylight. The platform was bathed in a rosy glow as they departed the scarlet steam engine with their Christmas luggage. Tom looked at Teddy who was saying good-bye to his friends and then waved to David as he passed. Maggie stood beside him evidently still remembering his comment earlier because she was smiling and her shoulders were shaking slightly. Tom grinned and let out a quiet laugh.

Teddy joined them and began to walk down the platform. Maggie was silent now as she looked around. Tom did as she did scanning for their parents. He heard a voice suddenly cry out.

"Cissy!" Tom turned to see that Teddy's attention was on a particular girl. She had long blonde hair much like Victoire's though without the sparkle and Tom had to admit she was quite pretty. A boy ran up to her and embraced her and a man who seemed identical to the two children appeared behind them.

The boy turned and in that moment spotted Teddy's attention. Tom made a move to pull Teddy away but, the girl, Cissy as she'd been called, turn and shouted "_Petrificus Totalus_!"

"Narcissa Malfoy!!" A woman with dark brown hair stepped up with another girl who seemed about Lily's age.

So these were the Malfoys he thought. The woman waved her wand and Teddy unfroze from his position on the ground. Tom watched him leap to his feet and draw his wand. The boy with blonde hair walked condescendingly toward them and sneared.

"Fancy seeing you lot here," he spoke with an air of importance as though e thought he was so much better than everyone else.

"Scorpius," the blonde man had joined them and smiled, though rather stiffly, at the three of them.

Tom looked up at the man before them. To his surprise the man faltered and then seemed to regain his composure.

"Mr. Potter," he turned to Teddy, "Do introduce me to your friends. I don't believe we've met before.

"You don't want to know who they are father. They're Gryffindors, the lot of them," Narcissa cut in front of them. Lynch was beside her two of his friends accompanying him.

"Narcissa, we don't hold biases in this family and you know it," The dark hair woman had joined them, her young daughter still with her

"I hold a bias mother, and I don't like Gryffindors!" Narcissa gestured to each of them, "That's Ted Potter, Tom Potter, and Maggie McGee."

"Draco,"

Tom looked up and saw his father and mother weaving their way through the crowd. Something was different about his mother that was for sure. She seemed possibly a little wider than she had been before they left. 'You father and I have something we wish to tell you' he remembered the words in the letter. Tom's mind flooded with realization. He wondered how soon it would be before they were told. He felt Harry's hand on his shoulder and saw that Teddy also bore their father's hand. Ginny was smiling at the dark-haired woman.

"Hello Ivy, it's been a while," Tom watched his mother speak. Her tone was friendly and it seemed that she was longing for something she could no longer have.

"Harry, Ginerva," the man now known as Draco nodded to them, "You have an interesting son. I assume this is the one you referred to that had run away when we last met. He surely isn't yours is he?"

"No as a matter of fact he isn't," Tom was surprised when his mother stepped forward and poked a finger at Draco's chest, "Why? Does he remind you of someone? An old friend perhaps, one you owed your allegiance to in different times."

Tom was taken aback by her tone. She seemed the height of threatening even though her voice was completely sweet if not almost babying. Draco seemed afraid and backed up slightly. He saw the dark-haired woman, Ivy, back away too, looking slightly unnerved. Tom looked at his father and saw a peculiar expression cross his face, but then he blinked and it was gone.

"We should be going," stiff and stony faced Harry began to steer the three children away, "Happy Christmas."

The five of them departed the platform through the barrier. When they emerged into King's Cross station Tom looked about him watching all the warmly dress Muggles bustling back and forth up and down the platforms. They made their way out toward the street and nodded to the ticket masters as they passed. They crossed the street and made their way to a parking lot where an old looking red car sat. It did not look as though it would be able to carry the luggage they had but then again you never knew with wizarding cars. Harry opened the trunk and they saw that inside was enough room to fit about three bunk beds. Among the stuff already in the trunk as a patched old tent and about four bags of things magically seal. Tom wondered to himself if they were Christmas presents.

Harry ushered them into the back seat where they were immediately embraced by Albus and Lily and even James gave them a smile of greeting. Maggie slid in too and then shut the door. They sat on the seats which fit like a stretch limo with enough room for each of them to sit comfortable next to each other. Harry and Ginny were in the front seat and pulled easily out of the parking lot into the London carriageway. Tom laughed as Lily discussed an adventure she and Meredith had had when they were exploring in the woods.

"Alright, I bet this is Maggie!" Lily started on the new topic without even changing breaths, "Tom and Teddy both really seem to like so I hope we'll get along too. I wonder whether you think James is annoying as I think he is?"

Tom grinned at his sister and then turned to Maggie, "Well what do you think?"

"I don't even know which of your brothers is James." She replied laughing, her blue eyes sparkling with amusement at his little sister.

Tom pointed and said, "That's James. I'm sure he's going to get along great with Scorpius next year. They'll be best mates,"

"I'm not gonna be friends with that bloody git! I'd rather be faced with a thousand dementors," James snapped back.

"Well there you have it, no one likes him," Teddy grumbled.

"But you like Narcissa!" Tom teased.

"She's my bloody cousin!" Teddy replied, "I can't help that she's pretty."

"I didn't say you could but…" Tom continued to tease his brother.

The trip to the burrow was pleasant once they were out of London. They were no longer stuck in the late afternoon traffic and no one seemed to notice when the car slipped off the road and disappeared into thin air. Soon they were driving up a dirt lane that seemed never to end. Tom heard a noise behind them and saw a car driven by Bill and Fleur making its way up the lane as well.

They parked behind the old Chicken Coop and unloaded. Tom watched his mother stretch and then place a hand over her stomach. He smiled slightly and then went to the back of the car to receive his luggage. Maggie nudged him and pointed. The door to the Burrow had opened and a bald dark-skinned man walked down the drive toward them.

"It that…" she started but didn't finish.

"Mr. Potter, I'm sorry to interrupt but there is a matter that needs immediate attention," the man's voice was very deep and seemed urgent.

"Kingsley, why come to me and not someone else?" Tom watched his father's demeanor change quickly. He seemed worried and his brow had creased, "I'm not the head of the Auror Department I'm not even a senior Auror."

"Because you have been through more than the other Aurors, Potter, you know more about dark magic than others do. Dumbledore told us he taught you things that he could entrust to none of us. So what I have to ask you now is difficult, and you cannot speak of it in the Ministry," Tom and Maggie watched the Minister intently, "I need you to get together a group of the best fighters you know. We're in for another battle. I hadn't realized it would come so soon but it has. The Order of the Phoenix must be reassembled. It will not be affiliated with the Aurors and it will be the only line of defense. After the attack two weeks ago, I'm not sure who I can trust, but you Potter. Please don't let me down."

The minister nodded to the rest of them and then turned on the spot and vanished with a crack. Tom realized just how heavy his trunk was and started on his way toward the house, Maggie and Teddy at his side looking nervous and shaken as though they had just witnessed something they wished they hadn't. His brain was turning with questions about what could possibly have been going on that would have resulted in the Minister's desperate tones.

a/n- I hope you liked it. I'm still working on figuring out exactly what is going to happen and I also realized we reached Christmas a bit quickly but I really wanted to start on something else besides the classes. It was interesting to write Kingsley but I don't think I did a good job. I can't get a feel for his character just yet. I hope you like my part with Ginny even though it is a bit teenage. Keep in mind Ginny is about 28 years-old so she's just barely considered a true adult and sometimes she doesn't act like it. Yes, I know she's young but she is married. I need and outlet for romance in this story. I'm going stir crazy working on not putting it in. Usually by now in one of my fic somebody has shown romantic interest in someone. One of the main characters anyway.

Please review… please? I got two on the last chapter and I swear I won't update until I get five for this one!!!

Wotcher Everyone

Tabitha of MoonAurora


	11. Christmas at the Burrow: Part 1

Chapter 10

Christmas with Family and Friends

Tom carried his luggage up the stair to a room that was indicated on the sign hung on it as his and Teddy's. He set the trunk down a pushed it open to reveal two small beds and wardrobe with battered wooden doors. Teddy was still downstairs with Maggie talking to Mrs. Weasley but he'd managed to escape from the immediately interrogation with a pleas about exhaustion. He put the trunk in the wardrobe and collapsed into the bed of his preference with a contented sigh. He was indeed very tired but thoughts kept buzzing through his head and he couldn't calm himself long enough to go to sleep until several hours later when Teddy's snore turned into a constant drone.

When Tom woke, it was to the sound of arguing. He sighed; he knew one of the voices as Lily but the other he had to think about. The name came to his mind quickly; it was Roxanne, George's daughter. So the whole family must already be there.

"Lily!" Roxanne's voice blared through his door urging him even farther from the sleep he was trying to sink back into, "Honestly do you have to be such a show off? Do you think no one else can do stuff like control their magic. I can!"

Tom jumped out of bed foreseeing disaster. He wrenched open the door to see the two young girls standing there red-faced and fuming. Neither seemed to want to break eye contact and Tom grabbed Roxanne's shoulder to break it.

"Roxi, don't blow up the house ok?" he suggested.

Roxi looked at him for a moment, gestured rudely with her hand and stomped down the stairs. Presiding creak of the wood lingered over the silence of the hallway. Lily looked at him for a moment before rushing forward to hug him. He was surprised but pulled her tight against him. That was when he noticed Maggie standing just inside the door to the room her wand outstretched as though she had been about to use it to stop the consequences of the argument.

"Please tell me you don't think I'm a show off. I was just talking to Roxi and I showed her how I'd figured out how to use magic to untangle my hair. Suddenly she was really angry.

In his mind Tom was counting off the number of kids in the house trying to remember just how many cousins he did have. There were four of George's three of Bill's and supposedly one on the way though to him it looked as, though Fleur was carrying a young elephant, two of Ron's… as he thought about it most of the Weasley Grandchildren belonged to the family he was in. Victoire had brought two friends home with her, Emily and Reena. Personally he thought that it would be nearly impossible for the house to survive any more visitors.

"I don't think you're a show off." Tom replied honestly, "You learned how to control your magic?"

"A bit," she replied grinning up at him and slipping her small hand into his, "I bet I can make that bruise on your face go away."

Tom touched his cheek with his free and where he had hit it off the bed. It was hot and swollen. He wondered if he should let her try it but was spared the decision when he felt the bruise shrink under his fingers. He pressed hard against his cheek bone but nothing happened. It didn't hurt. Lily smiled up at him a satisfied and determined gleam in her eye. He smiled back at his little sister partially wonderingly.

Lily left him soon after that in favor of breakfast and he returned to his room to see that Teddy was still sleeping. He sat down on his bed and began to change. The door creaked open and he hurriedly pulled his pajama bottoms back on. Maggie stepped in and grinned at Teddy's loudly snoring form before turning to look at Tom. He almost laughed aloud as he saw a tinge of color flood her cheeks. All the same he smiled at his friend and beckoned her to sit beside him. She did as his gesture indicated.

"Well, I think we learned a lot from Dad's harried meeting with the Minister last night," Tom commented as he pulled his socks on.

"Oh, and what was that. It wasn't very specific." Maggie replied with a sigh.

"But we learned that something is definitely going on," Tom replied.

"What is the Order of the Phoenix?" Maggie asked in a hushed tone.

"They were a group of people who gathered together to fight Him when He was still at large," Tom answered without realizing how uncomfortable it would make him.

Maggie placed a hand on his bare shoulder, "So what exactly did they do?"

"They opposed the Death Eaters. They were the good version of them and they followed Dumbledore and later McGonagall and Harry." Tom replied and slid a sweatshirt on, "You should hear some of the stories Dad has to tell about them and the stories about his adventures. They make our school year sound pretty boring so far."

Maggie raised an eyebrow.

"We'll ask him to tell us about his first year later," Tom grinned and the stood from the bed, "Let's go get breakfast while it's still warm."

The Weasley table had been lengthened to fit all of the new coming guests. Tom looked at his grandmother, who had waved her wand and the serving plates were dishing their foods out onto the plates placed around the table. Tom sat down in front of his plate as eggs and bacon were placed there. Unlike Hogwarts, orange juice filled the cups here. Maggie sat down next to him watching the plates flying around their heads. Roxi was across from them talking in a friendly way to Lily, evidently they had gotten over their differences. Hugo, Rosey and James were talking down near the end of the table. He couldn't quite figure out how each of these groups seemed to form but only he and Maggie were left without one and Teddy was still asleep.

"Morning Grandmum," he called out to the short plump woman as she passed. She gave him a smile and then one to Maggie as well.

"It's nice to see you again Tom and I and happy to see your friend too," she came over and placed her hands on the back of the chair, "You must be Maggie. You can call me Mrs. Weasley if you want or Gran, either works for me."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," Maggie replied and looked up at her for a moment.

"You know child, you look very much like one of my old professors," Mrs. Weasley commented in surprise.

"That must be a coin…" Tom started but Maggie cut him off.

"Minerva is my Grandmother," she answered.

Tom looked sharply at his friend remembering that only yesterday she had been telling him of her inability to tell people of who her family was.

"Oh my,"

One look at his Grandmother told him she had no idea how to respond other than to look shocked. Tom had to agree that it was surprising that the headmistress had a family, but he wondered how it would seem to people who had actually known McGonagall. Instead of staring he dug into his food. This seemed to bring his grandmother out of her state of shock and she swatted him on the back of the head.

"Wait until everyone's at the table before you start eating," she scolded and walked off toward the staircase muttering, "honestly between Ron, George, Teddy and Tom, I'm never going to have a civilized meal."

Tom watched his Grandmother make her way up the stairs. Then he looked at Maggie.

"I thought you said you weren't allowed to tell people about your family," he accused.

"I'm not supposed to but I trust you, Teddy and your family not to say anything," she replied, "Or at least most of them not to say anything." She added with a quick glance at Victoire.

There came a thumping from the staircase and Tom looked up to see Teddy flopping sleepily down the steps. A few of the other kids followed him. Dominique looked most irritated, but Tom had decided that out of the two sisters in that family he disliked her least. His Grandma and Grandfather made their way down the stairs shortly after the rest of the family. He smiled at the huge table filled with his entire extended family. His gaze flicked to Maggie for a moment who was looking overwhelmed.

"They aren't that bad; you'll get used to them," he commented while Teddy nudged her.

"Why don't we all introduce ourselves, just so that the new guests don't get confused," Mrs. Weasley stood.

Tom looked at her in confusion. It was like her to try and make everyone feel comfortable but not to suggest something like this. Generally, she just allowed everyone to informally introduce themselves. He looked down at his plate for a moment and then back up as everyone started to speak.

"Arthur Weasley, patriarch of the Weasley family,"

Everyone laughed as Mrs. Weasley hit him with a dishrag.

"Bill Weasley," Bill waved since it would have been impossible to shake hands at the table, "I'm a curse breaker at Gringott's."

"Fleur Weesley," Tom stared at his aunt as she lifted a hand from her stomach in a tired gesture. He noticed she hadn't eaten much and wondered whether she wasn't feeling well, "Bell ees my husband. Those three are mine. Victoire, Dominique, and Louis," She pointed to each of the blonde headed children.

Tom watched as the three girls from Hogwarts nodded in acknowledgement of the people. Reena and Emily looked rather taken by James, he noticed and their gaze never strayed far from him though they were greeting new people.

"For goodness sake Muzzer, I can introduce myzelf," Victiore commented and then did indeed introduce herself rather theatrically, "Victoire Weesley."

Tom rolled his eyes and noticed that Teddy, Lily, Albus and Maggie were doing the same or casting disdainful glances in her direction.

"I'm Charlie Weasley. I work on a dragon reserve in Romania. This is Aldora Mathias, my girlfriend. She also works with dragons," The girl with red hair, Tom had never seen before smiled and waved kindly to the rest of the family.

"I'm Percy Weasley; this is Emma Bartlett, my fiancée. I'm Assistant to the Minister of Magic. Emma is Head of the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Equipment."

"You never change Perce!" George teased and then Katie chimed in, "Yes Percy, for Merlin's sake, don't smother us with all this Ministry shit!"

Percy's face had gone beet red and much of the table, including his fiancé were laughing. Ginny gestured to Emma and Emma held out her hand.

"George Weasley, owner and maker of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, twin of the deceased Fred Weasley, and habitual jokester. It's always good to get old Percy's goat, right," George gestured to them all rather unnecessarily because the rest of the room was still laugh, excluding Mrs. Weasley and Percy. George bowed and sat down.

"Katie Weasley, magical games and sports reporter for the daily prophet," she smiled at everyone and waved.

"Angelina Johnson," a black woman who seemed unattached to the Weasley family introduced herself, "I'm Fred's former girlfriend and a flying instructor for underprivileged wizarding children. The only severely freckled kid with black hair over there is Fred. He's mine."

"Wotcher," Fred greeted. Tom remembered seeing this kid in the Gryffindor tower and he thought he must have been a second or third year.

"Ron Weasley, silent partner at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and I stay at home with Rosey and Hugo. Hermione is my wife," Tom watched the Uncle he knew best wave to everyone

"Hermione Granger, Transfiguration Professor and deputy head mistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,"

Tom looked at the two and realized that though they were seated beside each other they Hermione seemed to be sitting closer to his Dad than to her own husband. He wondered if they were fighting again though he didn't know what they would be fighting about.

"Harry Potter, Auror. And soon to be a dad," he commented with a grin, putting his arm over Ginny's shoulders. At everyone's look of questioning he added, "Again."

This brought a laugh out of the table again.

"Ginny Weasley, seeker for the Holyhead Harpies and yeah, I'm expecting a baby," she grinned though she also seemed a bit irritated.

Tom looked over at Teddy who appeared stunned as did the rest of the children in their family. Many of the other people looked delighted or speculative and some even a bit of both.

"James Potter," James introduced, "I'll be starting Hogwarts next year." He puffed his chest out reminding Tom a bit of Percy.

"Albus Potter,"

"Lily Potter,"

"Rosey Weasley,"

"Hugo Weasley," Tom looked at his darkly red haired cousin.

"Roxi Weasley," a girl with honey brown hair and freckles

"Will Weasley," a boy of a similar description though his hair was browner. He pointed to two red haired three year olds, "They are Kathrynn and Kate Weasley."

"I'm Reena Illiea," a girl with shiny black hair and olive skin waved to them, "Gryffindor House."

"Emily Benson," the girl with strawberry blonde hair waved to them, "Gryffindor House."

Tom looked at Maggie who seemed to have momentarily lost her voice and become shy again. Teddy was looking at her too and it seemed that under their gazes she regained it.

"I'm Maggie McGee," she spoke quietly; "I'm in Gryffindor."

The table seemed much more welcome after the introductions and Tom began to eat happily. He had now reached a state of starvation he had never encroached before, possibly due to his lack of eating anything but candy on the ride home the previous day. Maggie and Teddy seemed to be of the same opinion because within moments they were eating without speaking at all.

When they'd finished Fred walked over to join them.

"I've seen you three around the common room. You sneak out a lot," he added with a glimmer of amusement, "If you ever want a laugh, consult that map of yours and go down to the kitchens. The house elves will make you laugh if their wonderful service doesn't. I sneak down there about once a week."

"Thanks," replied Teddy, "I actually didn't know we were related. You've never come to Christmas before."

"We probably would have but Mom has had a… falling out with her mother, and they didn't invite us this year," he replied, "I didn't know I was related to you either. Anyway, I'm gonna go and join James, Rosey and Hugo in that massive snowball fight they're planning. They told me the Longbottoms are coming for New Year's. I can't say I'm ecstatic about spending time around two of my professors during Christmas holiday though. It reminds me a bit too much of school."

Tom grinned and then said farewell to him. The tree snuck up the stairs and into Tom and Teddy's room. Tom slid an extra sweater on and then another pair of pants and a jacket with gloves. Seeing Teddy was doing the same he turned to Maggie.

"Do you want to borrow one of my coats?" he asked, "I have plenty to spare."

"No I've already one," she replied with a kind smile and made her way to her room across the hall.

"Do you ever get the feeling she knows what we're going to ask before we ask it?" Teddy commented suddenly.

Tom looked at him questioningly. He didn't think that there was anything unusual about her; in fact to him she was the most normal of all the students in Hogwarts besides Teddy.

"No,"

"Never mind," Teddy commented and then looked at the door with a raised eyebrow, "She's pretty though."

"Teddy!" Tom snapped his attention onto his brother in surprise.

"What?" Teddy asked and then added, "I was just saying I thought she was pretty. It's not a crime to think someone's pretty."

"Who's pretty?" Maggie had reentered looking considerably larger than she actually was. She had on a thick coat and earmuffs with her Quidditch gloves.

Tom and Teddy both looked down for a moment and then Teddy regained his composure, "Well are you ready to go? I think we have some ass to kick."

The three trooped down the stairs and out the rear door of the Weasley home. It seemed that a war was going on. Not only was every child in the family out in the back garden but also were most of the adults. Tom saw Harry and Ginny creating a wall with the help of Hermione whose snowmen had begun to shield them during the process. Bill and Charlie had created snow dragons that were shooting streams of snow at the children of the opposing teams and George and Katie had snow bombs made. Tom ran to join his parents and began to grab lumps of snow in his hands and form them into snowballs. James ran past and he lobbed one at him just for the fun of it. James tripped as it hit him square in the back of the head and landed face first in the snow.

James leapt to his feet and gathered a ball of snow. It hit Tom in the face with a resounding smack that made his eyes water. It had not broken apart but rather had formed into a ball of ice. Tom cupped a gloved hand over his nose as he felt it break and hot bloody began to run down over his face. His mother came to the rescue telling James off who replied rudely and was forced to go sit on the back porch for a while and watch. Ginny fixed his nose and said pointedly, "You could do a better job of trying not to make him hate you. He already does enough."

Tom nodded and then went back to forming snowballs with his brother and best friend. Lily soon joined him. She was making perfect snowballs rapidly and he wondered if it was her lack of a wand or the large number of wizards in the house that prevented her from getting a howler from the ministry. The Wall there parents had build from the snow was large enough to climb on top of and sturdy enough to walk up the stairs onto the ramparts. People were attacking from above and below and their team seemed to be winning. The score was determined by the number of people who managed to outlast the cold long enough to win. Tom refused to go in and it seemed the rest of his family did too. Harry and Ginny stood in the lower part of the wall with the holes they'd made in the wall making a perfect way to throw the snowballs through. Bill and Charlie's snow dragons were flying high above dousing the large family with sprays of snow. Teddy started to attack them instead realizing that three snowballs aimed at the neck took them down. This soon became Maggie's job, she being a chaser, and the rest of them focused on pummeling Victoire and her friends with as much snow as possible.

The war last most of the day and by the time it came around to the end everyone was drenched. Albus and Lily were laughing loudly at the chattering teeth of Emily, the friend of Victoire no one liked and Tom also found this amusing. He looked at his dad and saw he was looking concernedly at Ginny. Tom had to admit his mom was pale and probably should not have been out in the snow so long. Tom grabbed a cup of hot chocolate from the counter and walked over to the fire where Teddy, Maggie and Lily were already sitting. He smiled as he saw both Maggie and Lily sitting there on the couch their hair dripping cold water onto their cloaks. Maggie and Teddy grinned in greeting.

"Well do you think my family's going to kill you now?" he asked cheekily.

They both stared laughing and the other people in the room stared at them as though they were insane. When they'd finally stopped laughing Maggie stood from her seat on the arms of the couch and then placed herself between Teddy and Tom. Lily looked at the girl and grinned. Tom watched his sister with interest. The expression on her face was not something he had seen before and he wasn't sure whether it was a good look or not.

The days at the Burrow seemed to blur together and before he had realized how much time had passed Christmas Eve had arrived. He woke early to realize the lack of light in the room was due to the amount of snow built up around the window. It cast a gray blue light around the room and made it seem much earlier in the day than it actually was. He walked down the hall toward the bathroom with a towel and his clothes for the day. It was on his way there that he heard yelling and stopped to listen.

"Ronald, I didn't know Victor was going to be working with me. There's a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher every year! I've only worked at Hogwarts for six years. Each year passes, another teacher leaves for a different reason each time. You need to be understanding. You've no reason to be jealous of Viktor!" it was Hermione.

"Viktor," Ron's voice was flat and disconsolate, "of course because there's so little to worry about."

"It's a habit Ron! Honestly, you did this when we were out in the woods with Harry and you did this at Bill and Fleur wedding. When are you going to learn that I love you?! I would never leave you or do anything to hurt you," Hermione sounded like she was in aggravated tears.

"You are amazing Hermione. You really know how to make a guy think you're faithful. You turn on the tears, look like you die for him. I can see it all though, Hermione. You never stopped liking him, and I was just sloppy seconds. Well guess what? I'm sick of dealing with it. I'm going to the Leaky Cauldron. Don't! Follow me,"

Tom heard Ron's footsteps thumping on the wood in the room growing steadily closer almost until it was too late for him to hide. He flattened himself against the wall by the door hinges as the door swung open. His uncle was sliding a coat on and was obviously furious. He waited a few seconds and then went down the steps to the bathroom. He had to wait a few minute to get into the room.

"Tom, you're up early! Couldn't sleep?" his grandfather was dressed in a suit and looked like he was on his way to work.

"You have to work on Christmas Eve?" Tom asked surprised.

"I'm afraid right now I do, Tom. There are some unpleasant things going on and I have to be sure nothing is being sold that shouldn't be,"

"See you Granddad," Tom called after him as he made his way out the door.

Tom slid into the bathroom locking the door behind him and turning on the shower. He smiled in the mirror and produced a toothbrush from the holder. It was his and so he brushed his teeth immediately. The brush cleaned and dried itself after he was done with it. He placed it on the counter, taking notice as it vanished to reappear in the holder again, and got into the warm shower water.

When he finally emerged from the bathroom, it was to find his grandmother talking with a very distraught Hermione. She seemed to be crying. He slid through the other door and back up the stairs to his room. Teddy was awake now as were Lily and Albus. The three of them were in his and Teddy's room talking.

"What do you suppose we got for Christmas?" Lily asked, her anticipation clear in her voice.

"I don't know but I hope I got a bunch of sweats," Teddy replied his eyes alight.

"I wanted a set of Gobstones," Albus replied.

"I know one thing we'll all be getting," Tom commented, "A Weasley sweater."

A groan filled the room. All of them agreed that they were warm but one every year was too much. Tom suddenly realized he still hadn't gone Christmas shopping. He would have to do that in the afternoon. Maybe he could get George to take him in when he went to the shop. Many last minute Christmas shoppers would be there for their final purchases and George had wanted to work most of the day. It seemed lucky for him that his mother proceeded past his room at that particular moment.

"Mum," he called and Ginny stopped and peered in.

"Is James awake too?" she asked.

Tom saw she was still pale as though she hadn't recovered from their snowball fight two weeks previously.

"No," replied Albus, "I tried to get him up but he smacked me."

"Alright, I'll get him up then," She placed a hand over her stomach and seemed to grimace. It was quiet a good deal more swollen than it had been and it seemed to be evident that she was not doing well. His dad appeared at her side, tromping up the steps and placing an arm around her waist. Tom watched her lean back against him.

"Do you think I can go in with George today?" he asked, "I never got to go Christmas shopping."

"In that case, yes you may go but I want you reporting to the joke shop every half hour until you're done shopping. Try to be done by noon alright. George will take you him for lunch then," Ginny replied her face half a smile and half a grimace.

"Thanks," he called after his parents as they walked away.

He turned back to his brothers and sister.

"Mom doesn't look like she feels good does she?" Lily asked seriously.

"No she doesn't," Tom agreed.

"Dad looked worried," Albus chimed in.

"Yeah," Teddy agreed, "It's probably all this family togetherness. I'm sure Gram would force her to go to St. Mungo's if it was anything serious."

Tom nodded, lost partially in thought. He hoped nothing was seriously wrong with his Mom. She had always been there for him when he needed to talk to someone and even seemed to know when he was upset by something. And she always did the right thing in any situation.

"So Tom," Teddy's voice cut across his thoughts.

"Yeah?" he replied unsure why Teddy sounded so scheming.

"What are you going to get me for Christmas?" Teddy responded immediately

Tom thought on it for a moment a smile on his face. He knew what he would be getting him. There was a new watch that, when touched, could tell you any joke proper for any situation. It was a product by Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and he'd checked with George to make sure none of them were getting it.

"Underwear," he replied, "The pink flowery kind that eats your…"

"BREAKFAST!!!!!" he stopped talking as his grandmother's voice called up the stairs.

Tom got up and walked out the door laughing at the expression on Teddy's face. He could here Albus and Lily laughing behind him. Maggie met him on the landing. Upon seeing him laughing asked what was so funny. He replied with nothing but explained the he was going Christmas shopping after breakfast.

"So what do you want?" Tom looked down and saw that the cat that had been so ever-present during the first term had reappeared and was rubbing against his legs, "You're going to make me break my neck Indigo." He commented.

"Indigo," Maggie sighed and scooped her cat from the floor, "She's been in my room mostly. She hates Crookshanks. I don't know what he finds so amazingly foul about her, but he doesn't like her. He attacked her when I first let her go. She must really like you to come out and see you."

"Or she wants to send me hurtling down the staircase," he joked and gave the cat a pet, "Seriously though, what do you want for Christmas?"

"Fine, if you're going to be adamant about it, what I've wanted my whole life was a horse. Seeing as we're in the wizarding world and they're ridiculously expensive, I don't want you to get me one. I'd like a book maybe, one about magical creatures. I did some reading in Flourish and Blotts when Minerva came to take me to Diagon Alley, but I don't really know that much about them."

"Thanks, that helps. Only four-thousand more people to get Christmas presents for," Tom grinned and she smiled back.

They sat down side by side at the table just as they always did and Teddy later joined them. He looked a bit harassed and wondered what Albus and Lily had done after he left. They were both looking extremely happy and were recounting something to Rosey and Hugo. Tom looked down at his plate in an effort to stop himself from laughing again. Teddy punched him in the shoulder. He probably deserved it.

The Leaky Cauldron was not as empty as he and George had expected it to be. It seemed that there were people from everywhere meeting there. Tom waved to the barkeep, Tom, who was so bent over with age and his hair so white, that Tom, the kid, wondered how he could possibly still run the place. A woman with strawberry blonde hair walked over to him, calling him uncle, and asked what he needed her to do today.

"Oh nothing for now, Hannah," he replied and nodded at George, "Good day Mr. Weasley."

"Pretty good, looks like you're doing business," George turned to the woman, "Hey Hannah."

Tom grinned and waved as they made their way through the warm and crowded room to the back door and into the small side yard with the brick wall.

"Can I do it?" Tom asked excitedly. He counted up two bricks and three across with his wand three times and then tapped the brick nearly directly in front of him. The bricks of the wall curled back and an arch opened.

Tom smiled as he saw the street of Diagon Alley. He and George walked through and they looked about at the shops. They passed Magical Menagerie and Tom looked in to see what they had. To his surprise, he saw that several cats were in cages, each wearing a wreath of pine around their necks and all looking equally pissed. He smiled. The shop fronts along the street were dotted with holly and pine. Little bobbles hung from each of the shops quietly singing Christmas song. The only unadorned building along the street was the white marble building at the end. It was still stoic as it had been and slightly crooked. Tom smiled. He turned his head and saw that Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, though no longer run by Florean himself, had little glass jars hanging from a long garland of woven holly and pine that gave off merry light in different colors. When he looked closer he saw that inside each of the jars was a fairy. Though none looked happy to be trapped inside the jar, each seemed to be greatly enjoying the tidbits of ice cream they were receiving. A girl with auburn hair came out of the shop and stood on a step stool underneath a portion of the garland and began to tip a small spoonful of ice cream into each of the tiny jars.

"Alright Tom," George turned to him when they reached Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, "I don't think you have to come back every half-hour. Just come to me at noon. That should give you just over two and a half hours to find what you need. I'm sure you won't need that much time. When you're done just pop into the shop and if there's still time left, you can help me stock keep an eye on the customers. I'll give you a knut for each customer you help," he grinned and then added, "And don't go into Knockturn Alley, got it. Your mum would kill me if I let you go down there. And I personally don't want you going down there either. You'll run into the wrong sort of wizard."

Tom nodded in agreement thinking he probably wouldn't even have thought about going into Knockturn Alley if he hadn't mentioned it. It was not really a place he wanted to go either. He was afraid what people there might try to influence him to do.

He left the warmth of the shop and looked about the street. Most of the people there seemed to be accompanied by either children or were there alone. He walked along the street knowing what his first stop was going to be. He slipped into Eeylops Owl Emporium thinking about how his dad hadn't had a chance to get his own owl in years.

After Hedwig had died, Harry seemed to not want an owl, thus the only owls ever sent to them were post owls from post offices, school owls, or ministry owls. It was quite difficult for him and Teddy to pick out the owls that were bringing them the morning mail. He saw a decent looking barn owl sitting on one of the perches around the room and went over to check the price on the small band around his leg. The owl squawked and tried to fly away but Tom caught him and saw this particular owl might be a problem. He left the owl alone and went about the room searching the others. Finally he settled on a small, spotted owl. He paid the price for the cage and owl, a total of twelve sickles and nine knuts. He perused the rest of the street quickly buying a book on magical philosophy and theory for Hermione, a new set of Quidditch gloves for Lily and Ginny, Rosey got a small necklace that could become any length she wanted to be, a package of dung bombs for Hugo, a cloak that would turn your face green for James, and book about dragons for Albus, is greatest ambition was to become a dragon keeper like Charlie.

Tom's main problem arose when he went looking for a book for Maggie. He didn't want to get her something too expensive, or too girly, or too boyish, and then he realized that he should just buy something and get it over with because buying something for someone shouldn't be too difficult. Tom couldn't bring himself to do something like that though and so he walked among the rows of books looking for the perfect book on Magical Creatures.

"Do you need any help?" a voice issued from behind him. It was floaty and higher pitched as though it didn't really belong to anyone in particular.

He turned to see a vaguely familiar face. It was Alice Longbottom, now looking even more like her mother than she had a few years ago. She was not alone and soon afterward Luna appeared behind her.

"Tom, what a pleasant surprise. I hope that the nargles haven't caused any trouble or you might not make it home with all those. They like to steal things you know and with all the Mistletoe around…" her voice trailed off.

"Hello Luna, Alice," Tom replied with an amused smile, "I think I'm safe."

"Well I would hope so," Alice replied seemingly sharing his amusement, "Really though, do you have anything you're looking for? I'm sure I could help you find it."

"Well, I'm looking for a book on magical creatures for one of my friends for Christmas," he replied, "I don't usually look through books on magical creatures; I like fiction myself."

"Here, let me help you out with some of that," Alice stepped forward and took some of his packages in her own arms, "There, is that any better?" Tom nodded, "I think if you're looking for a book on magical creatures you should look over there. I saw some excellent ones, but I'm more like you; I like fiction. Have you ever read _Tales of a Lonely Goatherd_? It's by Dumbledore's brother Aberforth. Not many know about him but he's a really brilliant man. Absolutely brilliant. I met him once. At the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade," Alice walked along beside him absently showing him different books about animals occasionally shaking her head when she thought one was inadequate, "There, _A Complete Anthology of the Creatures of Muggle Myth and Legend, _it's the best there is."

Tom extended a hand draped with bags and took the book. It was covered with little tiny pictures that stirred slightly. There was one of a knight with his shield covering his face and a sword drawn against a dragon and another little picture of a woman riding astride a unicorn. Other less common creatures were depicted on the cover too. A thestral swooped down out of the sky starling a wizard in midnight blue robes. Tom knew this was the book immediately. He smiled and happily thanked Alice.

"Do you want me to carry it for you?" she asked.

"Thank you," He replied, glad she'd offered.

They made their way to the counter and Tom set the cage down on the floor. Luna joined them.

"I could cast a shrinking spell on those if you like," she pulled out her wand.

"Please," he replied.

"If you want, I can have Alice help you with these. We'll be coming over tonight anyway. It will just be a bit early," Luna waved her wand and some of the items began to shrink so he could fit them into his pocket.

The ones that she hadn't shrunk he placed in a pile on the counter, for they were all the books he'd found and the owl he left on the floor. Tom grabbed his money bag out of his pocket and placed it on the counter. The girl at the desk turned around. She was reading a new edition of the quibbler and chewing on something that looked suspiciously like the version of Fire Whiskey George had developed that could be chewed like gum.

"Hello, Lavender," Luna greeted pleasantly and Tom had to stop himself from laughing at the dreaminess of her voice, "You know you should really tell your manager that he shouldn't hang Mistletoe above the door. All the nargles will cause serious problems with the arrangement of the books in here."

"I'll make a note," Lavender stated in a voice which suggested she would not make a note of it, "Anyway… Is that your purchase?" Tom nodded, "Your total comes to sixteen sickles and twenty-eight knuts," Tom handed her a Galleon, "one knut is your change; have a nice day."

Tom nodded and was about to leave when Luna started talking again.

"Is that the edition with the article about why they're really keeping Gilderoy Lockhart in St. Mungo's?" Luna's eyes were wide as though she'd just stumbled on a great treasure.

Lavender glanced at the cover, "I guess so, yeah?" Tom didn't blame her for being weary of the situation but her expression almost made him laugh again as did the topic.

"Then you'll agree that it is the only thing to do for the protection of wizards and Muggle alike. I met a fellow who thought was absolutely bonkers, for suggesting that Lockhart was indeed a werewolf," Luna commented serenely.

"Um sure," came Lavender's reply, "Well… I'd love to chat Luna, but there's another customer."

"Oh that's quiet alright," Luna commented in return, "Just stop by sometime. I'm sure we can have a lovely talk about the atrocities of the masquerading Dept. of Muggle Relations." She ushered Alice and Tom away from the counter so the next person could step up, "Oh, and I saw Ronald Weasley in the Leaky Cauldron. He looked very upset. I think a talk with an old friend would cheer him up."

With that they left but not before Tom saw a look of interest cross the woman behind the counter's face. He turned around as he heard the bell tinkle shortly after they walked down the street and saw a hurried looking Lavender leaving the shop after them. He looked at Luna and wondered whether she knew what she'd done but if she had, she probably wouldn't have done it. He had always known that she was extremely intelligent but her mind was often disorganized and a lot of things seemed to get lost in it. He wondered if Alice would be like that too.

Tom led them back to the joke shop. George saw him and made his way over.

"Hello Luna, fancy seeing you before tonight," he commented kindly.

"I hope you don't mind. Alice is going to help Tom get his things home. I figure it won't matter too much seeing as we'll be coming to the Burrow tonight anyway," Luna replied, "It's nice to see you."

"Good to see you too Luna," he turned to Alice and Tom, "We have to wait for Varity to get back from her lunch break before we can go home."

Tom nodded. Varity arrived soon than George had thought and he led the Tom and Alice back through Diagon Alley the way they'd come. Tom silently observed the street again and waved to the auburn haired girl he had seen earlier feeding the fairies, which she was doing again. She waved back with a smile. Tom was sure he'd seen her at Hogwarts and thought she might have been a Hufflepuff but he wasn't sure.

When they reached the Leaky Cauldron he looked around for his uncle but could see him nowhere. He wasn't sure what he should do about the current situation but decided to leave things he didn't know about well enough alone. Once in the street outside the Leaky Cauldron, they disparated with George after waving to Tom and Hannah on their way out.

a/n- Well originally this was going to be all one chapter. I could sit on a couch and write all day. Then I realized that this is sixteen pages long and thought it better just to make there be several part to Christmas at the Burrow. Usually I don't do stuff like that but I figure you don't want to read a 14000 word chapter. (I would, but my opinions is the longer the better. I don't let myself post until there are at least five thousand words in a chapter. It stretches my brain.) I actually write fanfiction to improve my own writing; it's like a self made homework assignment. But it's a fun one!!

I wanted to release and apology for all my grammatical errors up through this chapter. My sister (FireSpirit) and I will henceforth be betaing each others fics. This helps us with objectivity. I also apologize for any character problems for the canon characters and any misspellings of canon words *cough* Quidditch *cough* Thank you alicat259 for pointing that out. I also realize I spell Ollivander wrong in the third chapter. I think I amended that later.

Of the other things I wanted to point out (wow this is a really long author's note) Ivy is a character developed by FireSpirit because we don't think that Malfoy should have married someone with the last name of Greengrass. It's just not in keeping with his character. (in our opinion) Ivy was a Gryffindor in Ginny's year and is one of Ginny's old school friends. Ginny has very few friends here. She'll need someone to help her through this particular pregnancy (other than Harry of course. Harry is going to become very, very busy.) Anyway getting back to Ivy, my sister and my stories are overlapping our stories. Just an explanation. If you want to learn about Ivy you can read my sister's fanfic.

I hope you liked Luna and Alice and aren't too annoyed about the Hermione/Ron/Viktor/Lavender misconception. I never liked Ron and Hermione… I don't know what exactly I'm going to do about it so you can give me some input. Which brings me to a new topic. Review please. I don't see why I'm not getting any reviews anymore. It's really starting to get irritating. I write and write and right and though it's as much for my pleasure as yours, reviews make me even happier. So please please please review. I don't see why you don't. And again… Review

Wotcher,

Tabitha of MoonAurora


	12. Christmas at the Burrow: Part 2

Chapter 11

Christmas at the Burrow

Tom woke the next day in high spirits. He couldn't help but wonder if it was because he knew everyone would love their presents or because he couldn't wait to open his own. He soon found that though he had woken happily, his day had started with a bang. Or rather a pop to be exact. Teddy had fired a party cracker in the room that had showered him with, interestingly enough, dung bombs. His high spirits plummeted. Tom leapt from the bed with a groan and then grabbed his clothes and walked heavily down that stairs to the shower.

When he was dressed her returned to his room and found his siblings and Maggie deep in conversation. He sat on his bed with a grin at Maggie, which she returned, and turned his attention to the topic they were discussing.

"I don't know what happened but Ron came back late last night. He and his dad had an argument and then he went to bed," Albus was recounting a story.

"Who told you?" Tom asked.

"What?"

"Who told you about that?" he asked again.

"Rosey, why?" his brother replied looking nervous.

"Nothing, sorry," Tom looked away from them and then caught a gesture from Maggie. She stood and he followed her out into the hall.

Tom looked at her and saw that she looked expectant. When he was not forthcoming she commented, "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Tom" she sighed, "You know what. I know that you know more than they do."

"You're right I do," Tom looked at her for a moment and then gestured toward the room she shared with Lily, "I don't want to tell you out in the open." He sat down on her bed and she sat at his side, "Yesterday when I got up, I heard them yelling so I listened in. Ron was upset about Krum. It sounded like Hermione used to date him, but Ron seemed to be jealous of him. I think he thought that there was something going on between them. Then Ron stormed out and said he was going to the Leaky Cauldron; he was there all day."

"Oh," Maggie's shoulders lowered, "I really hope you like the present I got you."

Tom was startled by the change of subject but replied, "I don't see why I won't. I hope you like the present I got you too."

They started laughing at the ridiculousness of the statements but stopped as Mrs. Weasley called them for breakfast.

Breakfast was a short affair lasting little more than half an hour because even the adults were wondering what they'd gotten for Christmas. After the morning meal, everyone headed to the den. The tree was decorated with baubles of all sorts and strings of cranberries and holly wrapped around it. Harry entered after them looking a bit tired. His wife was beside him and seemed to be leaning heavily against him as though she was not quite awake. Tom's brow creased as he looked at his mother.

"Alright, Happy Christmas everyone," his grandmother stood before them in front of the tree which had been practically swallowed by the presents, "Since there are so many people I'm going to hand out presents so nothing gets too damaged." She turned and saw the blanket covered cage in the corner, "Oh, Tom, why don't you handle this first,"

Tom stood and grabbed the handle on the cage. He carried it over to his dad who looked at him surprised but his mom cracked a true smile for the first time in several days. She leaned forward happiness reaching the dark circles under her chocolate eyes and pulled him into a tight hug. Tom hugged her back.

"Happy Christmas, Mom, Dad," Tom commented with a smile and then went back to his spot on the floor between Maggie and Teddy. Alice walked over and sat with them forsaking her many brothers.

"Happy Christmas, Tom and Teddy," she greeted, "I don't think we've met before." She addressed Maggie, "I'm Alice Longbottom."

"Maggie McGee," Tom watched his friend as she introduced herself and wondered what she was thinking. Her eyes were bright but she wasn't sure what they were telling him.

The sorting of presents was a slow process but the ripping apart of wrapping paper took very little time at all. Soon there were mounds of it about the room in piles about the children. Tom watched Teddy unwrap his watch and let out a whoop. Tom grinned and then unwrapped his gift from Teddy; it was a large package of chocolate frogs. He grinned and thanked Teddy for it. He loved chocolate frogs. Lily was unwrapping her gift and let out a cry of surprise and delight.

"Finally I don't have to use those bloody awful gloves! They were three sizes too large for me anyway," She waved a pair of Quidditch gloves in front of James' face. James looked at the cloak in his hands disdainfully and then put it on.

Laughter filled the room as his face changed color. He got up and stormed away throwing the cloak in Tom's face. Tom grinned at Teddy and Lily before folding it neatly.

"Thanks Tom," it was Rosey. Tom looked vaguely surprised. She had always seemed to identify with her father's prejudice against him though he could never figure out why. She had put the necklace on and was examining it with impunity, her small hands examining the tiny red gem in it. Her birthday was in January.

"You're welcome Evvie," he replied using his mother's nickname for his cousin.

Rosey, grinned and then pointed to a small square package on the floor, "That one's from me." She sat down with the still gazing at the necklace for a while. The she looked up to see Alice staring at her.

Tom laughed as she jumped slightly, and picked the small rectangular package up off the ground. Despite its size, it was heavy. He smiled; it almost had to be a book. Tearing the paper off he smiled, it was the book he'd been surfing through when they were at Flourish and Blotts getting schoolbooks. _In Tir'na'nog: A tale of the Tuatha de Danann_, Tom grinned and thanked her. She grined back at her cousin and then watched Teddy unwrap his presents. Teddy groaned as it squirted water at him. The surrounding family laughed and then Tom turned to Maggie. He had gotten her two things being unable to decide between them. She opened one of them and saw the book. A smiled crossed her face as she leafed through the pages occasionally reading for a bit before turning to something else.

"There's another," Tom interrupted, and she looked up at him for a moment, confused. Then she seemed to understand what he was talking about. She took the present he was holding and he waited for her to open it. She did so carefully and then took the lid off the box. In side was a necklace that glowed with a faint light in the little pendant. An orb of crystal held by a cat made up the section giving off the glow. Tom grinned as her mouth fell open in astonishment and surprise.

"Tom…" Maggie looked up at him, happiness and surprise lighting her steady bright blue eyes, "Thank you. But you really shouldn't have, I bet it cost a lot."

"Not nearly as much as you'd think actually," Tom replied, glad so far that, with the exception of James which was what he had been going for, his presents had gone over well, "Put it on everybody wants to see it." He urged her.

She grinned and did indeed slip the necklace on, with the slightest bit of help from Teddy. Tom smiled a pleased smile and then nodded to her. Her grin widened.

Tom carried his things upstairs and deposited them in the beaten old wardrobe. Teddy did the same but did not make any effort to make sure the items stayed in the wardrobe. Tom looked around the room noting that since they had arrived the room's neat and composed look had vanished to resemble something that looked like a war zone. Not that he cared; Tom liked his "mess". When he had gone into Maggie's room, it had seemed extremely empty. Though not terribly because even Maggie was not completely neat.

Teddy left and Tom walked over to the window. The snow piled high on the sill blocked most of the light and obstructed the view of most of the outside panorama. Still, he could see down into the garden and out beyond that to the scrubby forest that lay outside the property. He paced back to his bed and stretched out on his stomach, once again reading, determined to finished his current book before he began another, though he felt the new stories called to him from the wardrobe, asking for him to read their pages. He however resisted and soon was too enthralled in the book world to notice what was happening around him.

He looked up suddenly and though woken from sleep. Several loud bangs had issued from down the stairs startling his mind from his world and into the present. Someone yelled something and another bang came from down the stairs. The door to his room slammed open and Lily rushed into the room fear in her wide eyes.

"Ron's gone mental!" she cried as she jumped over him to huddle against the cold plaster wall.

Tom closed his book and sat up, putting a comforting arm around his seven year old sister. Teddy entered the room soon after followed by Maggie, Albus, James, Rosey, and Hugo. The latter's eyes were filled with tears and Rosey looked both confused and worried. Tom looked at Teddy asking what had happened through his expression but it was Maggie who answered.

"Fleur invited Professor Krum to Christmas Dinner. No one told Ron though and he attacked him," Maggie pulled Hugo to her seeing that Rosey seemed too dazed to do it herself, "Your Dad sent us away then, but I think heard some pretty nasty curses flying around as we went up the stairs."

Tom nodded thoughtfully. The eight of them remained crammed into the tiny bedroom, four to a bed until long after they heard the noise downstairs subside. To Tom, it seemed that the whole day had suddenly gotten much less cheerful. He and the others hurried downstairs when he heard his grandmother's familiar cry of 'LUNCH!'

There was a complete silence in the room as they ate. Ron seemed to have disappeared again, as had any indication he lived there. There were also a few other people absent from the table but Tom felt sure they had not left. Fleur was hardly touching her food and seemed irritated, as though something disgusting had been put under her nose. Tom observed Bill was glancing at her nervously every once in a while, to which she would shoot a fierce gaze back at him. He almost smiled at this. Fleur looked the typical girl, willowy, pretty and dainty and while those words did describe her, she had another side that showed occasionally. He knew she was an exceptional witch. He didn't like his aunt much but she did have a certain quality about her that he didn't mind.

Tom glanced around and saw that a well made bag sat by the door, one someone would bring were they staying for a couple of days. He wondered whether that could possibly mean Krum would be stay, and then another thought occurred to him. Could they have a Quidditch match? There were easily four or so teams if even if not everyone played. He had always wanted to see how his dad would match up to Krum and also his mom. Both were excellent seekers, but he didn't know how they would do against the Bulgarian legend. A grin flicked across his face.

Tom observed the table again noting that though there seemed to be quiet over it, people were having conversations of a sort, but the kind that could be held at a volume of just above silent. His dad was talking to Bill about something, though what, he could not make out. He saw his mother come into the room and his Grandmum looked up. Something about his mother's expression must have alerted her, and she excuse herself from the table and the two disappeared from the room. Tom looked at his father and Saw that he appeared worried and slightly irritated.

Tom returned his attention to his plate and continued eating though he could have done without the sprouts. He rather liked the roast turkey and even found that after mixing them with some of the potatoes, the sprouts weren't as bad as he'd originally thought, though, still notably, unpalatable.

Tom gathered his things in his room and slid on several sweaters, including his latest Weasley sweater, and then slid on his coat. Teddy did the same and they were met downstairs with a likewise clothed Maggie. The three of them slipped outside and across the yard to the garden. He looked around to see whether anyone had followed them and then they slipped into the woods seemingly unnoticed.

The three stopped under a tree that seemed to be possessed by an irritated bird. Horrible squawking noises were issuing from inside it and they soon moved away from the tree for fear the bird would come out and attack them. It was only a short walk to the pond and Teddy and Tom couldn't wait to get there. It would be frozen solid now and they could ice skate. It was fun and they loved to race around the perimeter. He turned to looked at Maggie who it seemed had been staring at the two of them. She gave him a questioning look but he didn't answer, for they were almost there.

"Hello,"

Tom jumped at the voice and spun. Alice stood behind them, heavily clothed in winter clothes and holding a pair of ice skates in her hand. She smiled kindly and then walked over to Maggie.

"You aren't too hard to follow you know, and anyway, I've already been skating here this year. I walked over the hill all the time, looking for creatures. I've been cataloging all the Muggle creatures I run across and even looking for some of the magical ones in the area. There was a rumor that someone had spotted a Kelpie. I really wanted a Kelpie when I was little. They are very interesting," she smiled.

Tom noted that she would probably enjoy Hagrid's classes very much when she reached her third year and could choose the classes she was taking. Though Tom liked animals, he was not sure he would greatly enjoy the half-giant's method of teaching when he reached his third year. With a sigh, he trudged onward, Teddy beside him. After that he noted the girls had fallen back and felt the slightest tingle of annoyance. There was always something wrong with groups larger than three. They usually split into two groups. Luckily it wasn't long before they spotted the pond.

Tom looked at the beautiful snow dusted ice and sat down on a rock to put is skates on. Unlike Alice's, his were just a piece of metal that strapped to his boot as were Teddy's. When he'd finished putting his on, he noticed they'd overlooked one small factor. Maggie had no skates. Tom looked around trying to think of something to do but quite suddenly they had no need. Maggie reached up into one of the snowy trees and snapped off two long twigs. She tapped her wand against each of them and said something he didn't quite catch. Within seconds she had a pair of skating blades in her hand with straps on them. Tom's mouth hung slightly open. He could barely transfigure a button into a beetle, let alone turn a pair of twigs into a pair of ice skating blades on the first try.

"Have you ever noticed that when we do magic outside Hogwarts, we don't get in trouble if we live with magical families?" Alice asked suddenly as though she was not the least bit surprised at the twigs' change of form.

No one answered and Tom worked his way toward the ice, trudging through the deep valley snow. It always seemed that more snow accumulated in dips and valleys than it did anywhere else and here the snow was reaching his knees. Once he reached the ice he could move more easily. He slid carefully onto it trying not to fall. He needn't have been worried though. It seemed he had good muscle memory. He was about to take off when Teddy slid out onto the ice and raced across it. Tom heard a creak and looked down. The leather of his skates must have been shifting because he didn't hear it again. Again he was about to skate and Alice slid on chasing after Teddy. Tom smiled as the girl spun for a moment and then continued on.

Tom turned toward Maggie. She was stepping hesitantly forward as though she didn't really want to get on the ice.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

"I don't skate," she replied and stepped onto the ice, "I'm not good at all. Most of the time I fall down."

Tom looked at her for a moment, eyebrow raised in thought, then he offered a hand to her. Hesitantly she took it. He began to skate slowly, towing her behind him. Once they had reached a steady pace and she seemed comfortable, he let go and sped off leaving her to skate by herself.

"Tom!" Maggie called after him, clearly irritated.

"You'll have to learn to skate yourself sometime. Just go with it. You don't even have to think once you have the balance thing down," he called over his shoulder as he sped toward Teddy.

"Oh, I am taking you to the orphanage over the summer!" Maggie called back, "I'll throw you on a horse and tell you all you have to do is get the balance thing down. You'll have fallen off in minutes."

Tom laughed nervously wondering whether she actually would do that. Knowing her, she probably would. He watched her skate but his attention was distracted as Teddy slid across the pond again and he heard another creak this time followed by a pop. Within seconds Tom realized what was going on. He sped as fast as he could toward Teddy but turned sideways as the ice cracked and dropped away. He heard his brother yell as he fell through. Tom stared for a moment and then looked around for anything he could throw to him to pull him out. He heard another crack and spun froze, unsure what to do.

"Tom!" Maggie's voice yelled to him but he couldn't move, "Tom get off the ice!"

Tom didn't move his mind working quickly. What could he use to get him out? What could possibly work to get his brother out of the water? The answer came in an unexpected form. He turned as he heard someone mutter a spell. Teddy's body began to rise from the water, but only slightly. Tom turned to see that Maggie had her wand out.

"Get off the ice!" she stated calmly, though emphasizing each word.

Tom nodded and pulled his wand from his robes. He skated as fast as he could toward her.

"Alice, run and get help," Maggie ordered and the younger girl took off sprinting, quite quickly Tom admitted, through the snow.

Tom gripped the handle of his wand a bit tighter, "_Wingardium Leviosa._" He waved his wand and Teddy rose from the water quickly but he was much heavier than a feather and moving a lot more. Tom struggle to keep his concentration on the spell as it jostled him. Slowly, inch-by-inch, Teddy moved closer to them, floating across the frozen pond. Tom looked at his brother; he was soaked from head to toe and shivering. When he and Maggie finally let him down he collapsed in the snow shivering. Tom began to pull off layers, as did Maggie and soon all three of them were shivering in the snow.

White flakes drifted down from the sky and began to build upon their footprints. With increasing speed, they began to cover over the tracks they'd made through the snow. Tom and Maggie held Teddy between them and tried to keep each other warm but the snow was so deep it was nearly impossible. Tom felt Teddy moving less and less and saw that though her was shivering he seemed to be exhausted. He could feel his own eyelids growing heavy and wondered hom much longer they could all withstand the cold. With growing horror he realized that the trees they had come through had disappeared behind the falling snow. He shivered.

Tom woke in a brightly lit room. The walls were almost white, an off white actually. He gazed around from his position and saw his mum asleep with her head against the bed. At his movement though, she woke. She seemed not to comprehend for a moment what she was seeing and then she gave him a hug of relief.

"Thank Merlin you're alright," she sighed.

Tom smiled for a moment and then remembered what had happened exactly. Thoughts ran suddenly through his mind, terrified and nervous thoughts.

"How's Teddy? Is he alright? What happened to Maggie? Is she…" Tom stopped as she placed a hand against his arm.

"They're both fine Tom. Teddy's sleeping again, he woke a bit ago. He's right over there and Maggie somehow managed to stay awake until we rescued you two. She seemed quite beside herself. You've made a good friend," Ginny replied and Tom nodded solemnly.

"Where are we?" he knew the answer as soon as he asked it.

"St. Mungo's. Visiting hours were over but they allow one person to stay for you if you are a child. Your father would have stayed too but he was called into work,"

Tom looked hat his mother for a moment and saw that through her happiness she seemed tired. He sat up.

"You can have my bed," Tom offered.

"No Tom…"

"You need it; I don't. I can sleep in a chair well enough," he cut in and swung his legs off the bed.

His mother cast him an irritated glance, but vacated the chair slowly. Tom placed his feet on the floor. It was cold and he rather thought it might have been nicer to get back into bed but he didn't. He waited until Ginny had climbed into the hospital bed and then curled himself into the chair.

Tom and Teddy returned to the Burrow in a few says without any damages other than their pride. Maggie, Albus, Lily and Alice greeted them with excitement and relief as their parents escorted them through the door. Tom had been fine to go the day after but they had kept him rather than release him before his brother. Teddy had seemed rather nervous to begin with and flinched every time he saw a frozen puddle. Tom hoped this wouldn't last, he liked to race around the pond without a care in the world. He knew though, that Teddy would argue flying could give a person the same feeling. It was true but there was something about the brisk harsh feel of the world at one extreme that made him feel alive.

Tom sat on his bed now reading the book that he had suppressed his longing to read for so long. The tale of the Celtic wizards was fascinating though the magic was rather primitive and difficult to interpret. He occasionally would be forced to read over a page.

The door creaked open and then back shut without his notice. It was not until he felt the bed next to him sink a bit, though only fractionally because of the depth, or lack-there-of, of the mattress, and the light touch of a hand between his shoulder blades. He jumped and rolled over not making a full half roll because of the restrictions the wall gave him. His finger was in the book and he was staring into the blue eyes of Maggie. She wore an expression of polite and interested concern.

"You've been shut in here since you got home," she stated, "It isn't healthy."

"Why not? I've nothing else to do," Tom replied with a slight grin.

"Sure you do, for instance, your Grandmum wants us to help her with the preparations for dinner tonight," Maggie commented before realizing the absurdity of her comment.

A smile cracked her face and they both began to laugh at the ridiculous idea of either of them ever helping to cook a meal. Neither knew the slightest thing about cooking.

"Well we wouldn't necessarily have to help her," Maggie trailed off as though thinking Tom waited patiently for her to continue, "We could coerce the family into playing Quidditch."

Inwardly, Tom groaned though the thought of playing Quidditch didn't seem so bad. The more he considered the idea, the better it seemed. He leant over the side of the bed and picked up the satin bookmark he'd dropped there earlier. The bookmark replaced the finger to save his place and he set the closed book on his trunk under his bed.

"Alright, yeah. Dad needs to do something fun anyway. He's been looking like the world is collapsing around him for weeks now," Tom stood and walked to the door his mind set on the idea now, "I want he and Krum to play the seekers. I bet this will be the best match ever played."

"I didn't think of that. I hadn't realized Professor Krum was still here," Maggie commented as they descended the stairs.

Tom was surprised to hear a note in her voice that didn't seem excited but rather worried. He brushed it off thinking he must not be thinking straight. They passed a door on the third floor and heard voices from inside.

"…had to see this coming, Hermione," the voice was that of his mother.

"That's the problem though; I didn't. How can I be married to a person I can't even realize what their reactions to aspects of my life, my job, will be? I should have realized it would turn out this way. He's always been so easily jealous," Hermione's voice was slightly shaky as though she was recovering from crying.

"Hermione, you've been one of my best friends since I went to school. You have no reason to feel guilty about this," His dad's voice came from inside the room, "There's no need to be unreasonable. I'll talk Ron around. He'll come around, I promise." There was a scuffling of feet as someone came toward the door.

"He's just being a prat, Hermione," he heard over the sound of the feet and then realized with a shock that they would be discovered listening.

Tom's eyes widened for a moment and then he grabbed Maggie's arm and pulled her through a door. The footsteps outside the room made their way down the stairs, and Tom let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. Maggie left his side and walked around the small room. He saw with surprise, that aside from two beds set together in the center of one wall, the room seemed like a storage room. There were many boxes piled high against one wall. They were rather haphazardly stack without and order. He opened one a found inside many fireworks. The kind George sold at his shop. He wondered if these were the cast offs and they shouldn't be touched.

"Look at this,"

Tom turned to see Maggie holding a cloak. She covered her hand with it and it disappeared along with the rest of the cloak. Tom grinned and grabbed another cloak out of the box and slid it over his shoulders. Everything but his head disappeared. His grin grew.

"These are supposed to be really expensive but I heard George telling Harry he'd figured out how to create some excellent ones that would last forever and were relatively inexpensive," Tom commented, "I wonder what would happen if I left six galleons here and took three." He raised an eyebrow at her in questioning.

"I suppose, but these could be the unstable ones. The testers that he and Katie don't sell because they are too dangerous," Maggie cautioned though as she said it she was reaching for her money purse.

Tom placed four galleons on top of the box and then grabbed another cloak. He heard a clink as Maggie's coins join his and they slid from the room quickly.

The rest of the house was alerted to the Quidditch match and soon people had produced a snitch, two quaffles, and four bludgers from what seemed like thin air. The midwinter evening was surprisingly warm for the climate but no one seemed to mind the temperature of near, fifty degrees. Tom smiled as Teddy and Maggie kicked off from the ground and flew up into the air doing some testing loops before hovering. Tom joined them. Teddy was playing a beater on their team. This was going to be an interesting match. There were four teams, four sets of goalposts, courtesy of George as a test for one of his products, portable Quidditch goal posts, fours seekers, twelve chasers, eight beaters, and four keepers. The teams were as follows.

Fred's Fanged Frisbees

Charlie- seeker

George, Bill- beaters

Katie, Angelina, Alice- chasers

Ron (who had returned in time for the match though kept shooting mutinous looks at Krum whenever possible) - keeper

Potter's Porridge Puffs (Something Ginny had recently become addicted to had lent it's creativity to the name)

Harry- seeker

Arthur, James- beaters

Ginny, Luna, Lysander- chasers

Hugo- keeper

Viktor's Victorious Vikings (Though not a name agreed on by everyone on the team, including Krum, it was accepted as the name under the sentiment that playing Quidditch was more fun than caring about whether you were Vikings or Voles)

Krum- seeker

Emma, Will- beaters (and damn good ones too)

Hermione, Rosey and Aldora- chasers

Frank- keeper (and much better on a broom than his father)

McGee's Magical Mysteries (the team didn't like this one either but in the interest of getting to the game, they picked the first alliteration that came to mind)

Lily- seeker

Teddy, Fred (jr.)- beaters

Tom, Maggie, and Roxi- chasers

Albus- keeper

Tom looked at Maggie, who floated on his right, and then at Roxi, who floated on his left. Both looked determined though their features were covered in excitement. Tom wondered if there had ever been a Quidditch match with this many players before and then let the thought die. If there had been, no one had made a record of it. He looked down at his Grandmum below them on the ground. They were hovering about ten feet in the air. Molly threw the ball upward and the match began. Maggie made a mad dive for the ball but missed it as his mother scooped it neatly out of the air and flew, full speed, toward her goal posts. Tom followed Maggie and the rest of the chasers as all twelve streaked down the circular pitch behind his mum. He saw Maggie's black hair fly up as she dove down to get the quaffle from the woman, but Tom watched his mother roll her broom completely over.

He looked around trying to find an opening in the group of people. No one was below him so he pushed his broom handle down and made a dive for the ground. The sudden loss of altitude left his ears popping but he played through it and zoomed back up to regain a position before the group. Ginny scored, Ron having missed her throw and when he chucked the scarlet ball to Angelina, Maggie intercepted it and laid herself down flat against the broom. Tom and Roxi got as close as they dared to her trying to avoid the bludgers flying their way. Roxi's red hair was apparently getting in her face because she kept running her hand across her forehead and drawing it away. He grinned encouragement at his cousin only to be forced to dive as a bludger swung past his face. Maggie scored by passing the ball to him, which he then passed to Roxi and Roxi tossed it back to Maggie who had dramatically changed positions to the keeper, Frank, had no idea what was happening.

Rosey grabbed the ball as Frank tossed it out and took off but Katie intercepted her and flew toward Hugo at the other end of the field. A cry flew from the mouths of his team as he grabbed the quaffle out of the air and threw it to Ginny. Tom followed his mother wondering how to capture the quaffle. He then saw what he needed and swooped down to grab it. The Quaffle was in his hand and he looped back, upside down, flying full tilt toward Frank's goal posts. Maggie caught is pass and then three chasers on the team kept the quaffle moving so fast that it was probably almost impossible for the other players to see which had the quaffle. To his surprise, Ginny collided with him and snatched the quaffle back. He wouldn't let go and therefore was dragged alongside his mother as they zoomed in the other direction. She swerved and his arms slid away from the quaffle his fingers sliding over the smooth wooden surface. He spun downward for a moment before pulling back up swearing and recovered altitude.

The match seemed to go on for hours. No one had seen the snitch nor did it seem likely they would soon. The temperature dropped as the sun sunk lower and lower in the sky. Tom was flying high above the stands, Maggie and Roxi on either side of him again. His hand felt frozen to his broom and his toes felt as though they would never warm up. A quick glance at Maggie showed she felt similarly, her nose and cheeks were red but her eyes as bright and determined as ever. The three sped from their spot, streaking as one toward Angelina. Other than Ginny, Angelina had scored the most goals. Maggie seemed to have had her pride severely damaged by her low amount of scoring and it didn't seem likely that their team would win. Something darted through the large group of chasers cutting them as a knife did bread. Tom saw with surprise, Lily. She was barreling after something that was sparkling in front of her. Her hand was outstretched and her broom going as fast as he knew she dared go. There were still several meters in front of her and the other seekers were gaining. Tom watched Harry and Krum battling, each on a Firebolt and Charlie fighting to keep up. Then he saw it. A bludger was flying toward Lily but just as he was about to call out, Teddy slammed it toward Charlie instead. The Chasers seemed to have forgotten their purpose. Everyone was watching and Lily, little Lily Potter, followed closely behind the golden snitch, three legendary Quidditch players behind her.

It was over in an instant. Tom watched Lily be swallowed in the other seekers and saw someone shoot from the group and grabbed the snitch. There was silence as all the players on the pitch starred in silence at the scene and then a small person emerged from group gathered around the spot where the snitch had been. Tom laid himself flat on his broom and shot forward toward his little sister. Her hand was held aloft, her new fawn colored Quidditch glove clasped tightly around the golden fluttering snitch.

"I DID IT!" she yelled over and over again. The players descended from the air toward the field at the end of the game. When they landed, Lily was surrounded by everyone, with the exception of James.

"Merlin's beard," Krum was looking stunned and surprised yet not to upset he had lost to s seven year-old. This surprised Tom greatly; he had expected the Quidditch player to be more, irritated than he was, "Potter, you play very vell," Krum looked around. Seven people were staring at him questioningly, "all off you."

Tom kept an arm over his sister's shoulders, Albus on the other side, as they proceeded into the house. Molly had the table laden with cups of hot chocolate and treats left over from Christmas. She looked up as they entered and smiled.

Tom woke on New Year's Eve with a strange feeling in his body. It was as though he'd not eaten the day before. It was that knowing feeling that brought him down the stairs. It seemed unrelated to what was happening around him. He glared in irritation and climbed back up to his room realizing that, though it was only seven in the morning, his Grandmum had already started to play her songs by Celestina Warbeck. Tom didn't think he could stand too many more days with the poor singer's voice warbling through the house tell horrid tales of absolute longing for some smart wizard who had deserted her heart. Somehow, he felt more sympathetic toward the wizard than her. Indigo found him outside his room and stared up at him with her deep blue eyes, luminous. She seemed to want something but he could not figure out what it was. She padded over to the door and pawed at it. And then looked at him. He raised an eyebrow and pushed on the door into Maggie and Lily's room. It didn't budge.

"I'm sorry Indigo but I can't help you," he bent down to pet the cat's head but she bit him… hard. He recoiled quickly, bringing his damaged hand to his mouth and glaring down at her.

He walked back into his room and stretched out on the bed trying to dispel the uncomfortable feeling that something was going to happen. He hated premonitions. They always made him angry and he wished he wouldn't have them but he did occasionally, as did everyone else.

Teddy tossed fitfully in his sleep. He wondered if he was having another bad dream. It seemed to be occurring more frequently now that he was in the Burrow. He wondered whether it was because he was near more people. Tom rejected that idea think about him being at Hogwarts and having no problem. Of course Tom found he had less nightmares there too. His mind was suddenly brought around to the dreams he'd have of the Dark Lord, Nartagauld. He wondered what would happen if anyone knew of his parentage that would report about him to this new threat. Would he become a target like Harry had been? Or would he be a targeted ally? That was an intriguing thought. What if someone thought that he would willingly support anything dark because of his parents? It was almost laughable. He'd never support any cause like that. Mutilation disgusted him, as did suffering and those who wished to cause it. Still, what if he wanted power? He knew he wouldn't but the thought still chilled him. With a sigh, he shut his eyes for a moment, leaning back against the pillow. He was asleep in seconds.

When he next woke, it was to a shrill cry. The odd knotted feeling in his stomach was gone leaving him to wonder whether he had just had indigestion but is thoughts soon changed their course. Teddy was awake too and darted across the room, wrenching open the door.

"Who's dying?!" he yelled down the hallway.

"Teddy!" Maggie's voice came across the hallway, almost laughing and Tom felt a strange sense of happiness knowing that if he had said that, she would have laughed.

His mother came up the stairs and called them all out into the hall. She looked tired, there were circles under her eyes and the happiness that had made her face glow the past few nights had vanished. She looked drawn and pale. Tom's brow creased as he looked at her. He found himself worrying. Harry joined her and wrapped an arm around her waist as he'd done the other day.

"You shouldn't push yourself," he said quietly and Tom got the distinct impression he was not supposed to hear it. He rearranged his face so it appeared as though he hadn't heard a thing.

"We are on our way to St. Mungo's," Ginny announced, "I want each of you to grasp either Harry or my arms and we will apparate there.

Tom grabbed Harry's along with Teddy and Lily and Maggie grasped Ginny with James and Albus. He was squeezed through a tube for a few seconds and then recovered normalcy in a street in London. The shop was the same one that held the sign, _Closed for Renovation_, that had been there for many years. They walked through the class into the atrium of the hospital. Harry walked up to the desk.

"N-name," stuttered the young receptionist as she looked up and then blushed

"Harry James Potter," he stated, "I'm here with my family, Ginevra Molly Weasley-Potter, Teddy Lupin Potter, Tom Riddle Potter, James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter, and Lily Luna Potter. We are here with our in-laws in the maternity ward."

The receptionist nodded her mouth slightly open and pointed to the sign indicating the directions to the different floors and their names. Tom read and saw that they had only to go up a few floors to reach the Maternity wing of the hospital. The lift was packed once most of their family filed in. Maggie looked slightly perturbed and Tom wondered why. She seemed nervous and sad. He moved over to her and saw that Lily was looking curiously up at her. He gave her a questioning look but she merely shook her head. The lift already packed with people became even more so as Ron, Hermione, Rosey, Hugo and to Tom's amazement, Krum, joined them. He was surprised to see the man there but after all he remembered later, Krum and Fleur were friends as were he and Harry. Tom was in just the rig position to see the receptionist's face before the lift's door closed. She was looking awed and surprised and her face was tomato red. He almost laugh but didn't as he noticed the expression on Ron's face and the tightness of his fist on his wand tucked in his robes.

Ron suddenly looked up and Tom realized Ginny had kicked him and was now glaring. Ron glowered for a moment but then resumed a looked that was rather sheepish. He turned, caught a glimpse of Krum and his jaw was set in a rigid line. Tom groaned inwardly. The whole day would be spent on this. He glared at the floor assuming they would indeed be here all day.

It was dark again before they heard the good news Tom sat in the waiting room watching Teddy entertain the younger children with his metamorphmagusing. Kate and Kathrynn seemed to find him the best cousin the world for this because soon the two three year-olds were requesting favorites. Tom sighed, wishing he'd brought a book to read. Maggie was perusing a copy of the magazine _Transfiguration Today_ with apparent increasing interest. He raised an eyebrow at his friend over the newspaper and she looked up.

"What?"

"You seem very drawn into that periodical," Tom replied

"Is reading a magazine a problem?" She asked lightly.

"No. Normally girls your age have begun to read _Witch Weekly _or _Which Wizard_ or _Magical Teen_," he replied in a similar tone.

"I've no reason to read any of that mindless chicken-scratch," she replied haughtily, in a false offended tone.

"To think just a few days ago, you were scolding me about reading a book," Tom replied teasingly.

"Tom, it is unhealthy to shut yourself in your room," Maggie lowered the magazine to look at him and then rolled it up and hit him with it. He was grinning widely, "Bloody bastard." She hissed.

Tom's grin went away as she said that and their laughing moment was over. Maggie sat up in her seat a hand over her mouth. He knew she hadn't actually meant it, that it was only a joke and yet it struck home. If He had been truly been unable to love, and Tom suspected that this was true, then he himself was probably a bastard. Ginny and Harry caught his attention their smiles fading for a moment as they noticed the change in atmosphere.

A healer appeared from a hallway. Tom watched his Grandparents get to their feet as they thought they were about to become Grandparents again.

"Arthur and Molly Weasley," the healer called out, "I'm healer Artifacia Linkswitch. You have a grandson and granddaughter." Molly let out a very happy sob interrupting the healer's statements. Tom watched his grandfather pull her to him. "I will take you back to see them."

The three people disappeared along the hallway. Tom looked downcast but smiled anyway. When her looked back up the adults in the room appeared rather amused.

"Come on Perce, cough it up," his mother said, her voice joking though he could see the wear on her face.

The entire room burst into laughter as the stuck up Weasley brother began to dig several sickles out of his pocket and hand them out to everyone, his face bright red with annoyance and anger.

a/n- Took me long enough huh? I hope you like my improvisation on the game of Quidditch as well as little Lily's triumph. (I had so much fun writing that) I know this is not one of my best chapters and I'm going to try and do better. I've been seriously bogged down by schoolwork so I haven't been able to concentrate on one thing very often. This chapter is a bit jerky but most of it was written today so it shouldn't have been that bad. Sorry for the wait and please review. I'm tired of getting none. So, so tired…

Oh next chapter they're going to be back at Hogwarts. Sorry for any spelling mistakes and or grammatical errors, my beta is not doing her job right now because she's lost her mojo.

Tell me what you think of the characters please and don't worry about Ron and Hermione. Every marriage, especially one with two so very different people, is bound to have its problems. I will warn you ahead of time that there _**Will**_ be some Hermione/Krum in this however not excessively and not while she is completely together with Ron. It will be fixed by the end of the story and probably sooner than that. Ron is a very jealous person and right now his jealousy is pushing Hermione away and blinding him from the truth. This is the way he's always been. Again, I repeat **it will be fixed.** (eventually)

Wotcher Everyone,

Tabitha of MoonAurora


	13. On a Snowy Eve

Though Tom loved Hogwarts, after the Christmas they'd had, he would almost have rather stayed at the Burrow. The air was cold and brushed against him like a razor as the wind blew. His cheeks were bright red from the arctic whether, oddly enough matching the exact color of Teddy's hair. His glance at Maggie told him she was less affected than he.

"Why aren't you cold?" he asked irritably.

"I've lived in Scotland my whole life. Every winter is this bad and this cold," Maggie's reply was short and matter of fact, just as she always was.

Tom stared at her for a moment and then smiled, waiting for her to return the gesture. People jostled the small group and made it difficult for them to reach the train entirely intact. He stooped to pick up a bag of socks he'd put together and then threw it back on top of his trunk with more force than he'd meant to. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see that his father stood there, green eyes indicating he should keep going.

The boy shuffled on through the crowd and stopped as her reached the train's side door. Teddy, too, had stopped. Both boys, now appearing as twins, clutched their luggage trolleys in tight, gloved hands. Both were woolen, knitted and matched their maroon sweaters. Tom knew his grandmother had taken the greatest care to knit them, but he really wished they were a different color.

He turned and received Lily's embrace, wrapping his arms tightly around his little sister. He could feel a slight dampness to her cheek as it brushed past his own. Tom hugged her a bit more tightly and then let her go.

"I promise I'll still send you letters," he reassured her, "and we'll be home for Easter."

"But it will be boring at home without you, Teddy and Maggie," Lily responded, arguing against his departure.

"You still have Albus," Tom replied, "and I know you get up to all sorts with Meredith and Peter."

"Yea," Lily let go of him and backed away from him, "It still won't be the same though."

Tom looked down at his feet, "I'll see you before you know it."

He turned and wrapped his arms around Albus, his mom, and dad, conveniently forgetting James. Tom and Teddy waved once more and then pushed their trolley over to the steps onto the train. Tom hauled his trunk off of the trolley and dragged it up the steps with Teddy's help. The boys then loaded Teddy's trunk onto the train and into the luggage racks at the end of each car.

Tom grinned at Teddy and Maggie and then the three, as though they'd known each other for their whole lives, set off as one to find a train compartment. They clamored almost all of the way through the train, doing their best to ensure they would not be stared at. They had almost reached an empty compartment when a click sounded and a voice called them to a stop.

"Teddy, Maggie, Tom," Tom's eyes settled on David Finnigan's grinning face.

He looked past him into the compartment and saw that the sandy-haired boy was not the only occupant. Ian and Olivia Wood also sat on the scarlet benches in the glass-doored portion of the car. Tom waved at the twins whom half-heartedly waved back as though they were not thrilled he would be joining them.

"There's room in here for you guys if ya like. I don't fancy anyone else taking these empties," David gave them little choice to decline for he grasped each by their robes and pulled them through the compartment door.

Tom flopped into the middle seat, sandwiched between Teddy and Maggie. David plopped down next to Olivia and struck up a lively conversation about Quidditch regulations. Tom felt eyes fall on him and looked up to see that Olivia was staring at him. Presumably, it was because he was not contributing to the conversation. He held her gaze without faltering and eventually she looked away, returning her attention to the others in the compartment. He listened to his companions for a few more moments and then slipped a hand into one of his robe pockets, hoping to find something inside to entertain himself with. His fingers connected with the hard corner of something, and curiously, he grasped the object and pulled it out.

Tom's eyes widened for in his hand rested a book. It was leather bound and embossed with gold leaf print. He'd forgotten about it and immediately felt a bit of guilt for having taken it from Hogwarts. It belonged there, not in his pocket. Pushing away his feelings, he gave the lively conversation one last listen and then opened the book.

Tom's eyes flicked across the dark-lettered pages. All sound around him vanished as he became unaware of the passage of time. He read quickly, absorbing the work penned by Merlin himself. This book contained detailed spells and he wished to try them himself someday. Not only that, but there were potions and incantations that seemed not to be spells but thoughts. He delved deeper and deeper into the book until he just barely felt the touch of a hand on his arm.

Tom looked up, startled. He'd forgotten he was not alone but surrounded by people from his year. Clearly he'd been asked a question but he hadn't the faintest idea what it had been.

"What?" he inquired, glancing at Teddy whom had nudged him.

"Didn't we have some amazing visitors for Christmas?" Teddy repeated, clearly perplexed.

"Oh yeah," Tom nodded enthusiastically though he did not sound truly convincing, "Yeah, Professor Krum stayed a few days and the minister showed up one. Mum had a few of the Harpies over for New Years…" His voice trailed off as he noticed that David, Olivia and Ian all wore glazed expressions of shock, "What?"

"I am so visiting for Easter," David commented, once his wide-eyed stupor had diminished.

"You really had some of the Harpies to your house for Christmas?" Ian asked.

"Yeah," Teddy's response was a bit, in Tom's opinion, condescending, "But I thought your dad played for Puddlemere United. Don't any of his friends come home?"

Tom glanced at Maggie who shook her head in response to his questioning gaze. He turned back to Olivia and Ian to see that they looked uncomfortable. Neither answered choosing to look at their hands or out the window rather than make eye contact with anyone. Tom suppressed his curiosity, trying not to wonder what had happened to make them so insecure.

"So what do you think about this?" Maggie pulled out her wand and gave it a flick.

For a moment, Tom thought nothing had happened and then he heard a rustle. From the tip of his friends wand, flew a copy of the daily prophet. Maggie reached out and caught it across her palm before slipping her wand back into the pocket of her robes. Tom sat absolutely still, shocked into silence by her blatant used of this advanced magic. He supposed that both of her grandparents had been transfiguration teachers, something he had been told, took a great deal of magical ability, but to successfully use a conjuring spell in the first year was unheard of.

Tom watched as Maggie, oblivious to the silence of the people in the compartment, unrolled the wizarding newspaper and began to read.

"_More on the destruction of a middle European village has come to light,"_ She paused and looked up_ , _"What?"

It was David's turn to comment, "You just made the daily prophet appear out of thin air!"

Maggie glanced around the compartment to the stunned faces of all the people surrounding her. Tom did his best to wipe the expression off his face before she saw it and merely smiled when she got to him. He watched her eyebrows furrow and knew how she felt.

"Well I didn't actually make it 'appear out of thin air' as you said. I just summoned it," she responded, trying and failing at nonchalance.

Tom observed her features and saw that, hovering just below the surface of her bemusement was a twinkle of pride. He smiled to himself.

"But it shot out of the tip of your wand," Teddy argued.

"Yeah, I guess it did." She grinned shyly and then returned to the paper, "anyway, they say that they have found the mutilated bodies of at least seventeen Muggles and four known werewolves surrounding the perimeter." She covered her mouth, "How awful!"

Tom wasn't sure if anyone else had heard her last statement and held his tongue. He leaned over to look at the pictures in the paper. A list of the names of the werewolves was placed at the bottom of the article on the off chance that there was someone somewhere who cared that they were dead. He remembered that ministry kept a list of werewolves somewhere so that they could know which to charge with creating new ones.

"That the fight that Austria where Dad was?" Teddy asked, reaching across Tom to take the newspaper. Tom watch him read over the paper quietly before handing it back, "He didn't mention that."

Tom shook his head, "Do you think that didn't notice?"

"That would have to be it. He wouldn't leave something like that out would he?" Teddy responded but there was an air of doubt and worry in his voice as well, Tom noticed.

There was another silence that stretched and Tom glanced over Maggie's head out the window to his left. The sky was already beginning to grow dark and a gentle winter mist had begun to settle over the twilight landscape. They had to be close to Hogsmeade station by now. He stood and brushed his hands over his robes.

"I'm going to take a walk before we get to the station," He commented quietly and escaped to the corridor before the conversation in the compartment took the inevitable turn toward his father.

It wasn't long after her left that he felt the train begin to slow. When he returned to the compartment to retrieve his bag from the racks above the seats, it was to a lively discussion of whether the muggle torture was indicative of the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's return. Tom did his best to close his ears to the argument, but roughly pulled his bag down from the rack, knocking Teddy in the head.

"Ow, Tom!" Teddy hissed under his breath, rubbing his head.

"But He loved to go after Muggles," Ian pushed, "The Death Eaters even bloody floated them over their heads and laughed about it!"

"Yeah!" David's voice chimed in and Tom worked even harder to shut out the sounds of the loud and rowdy conspiracy developing in the compartment, "What do you think Tom?"

For a moment Tom thought he should pretend her hadn't heard but then her though better of it. His dark eyes met Maggie's for a moment and she nodded to him, gesturing imperceptibly at the seat with a flick. He sank into the seat attempting to appear completely calm and speculative about the situation but he thought that, from the looks on the faces of the others, he hadn't quite managed it.

"I think," Tom kept his voice steady and completely even, but he noticed that the people around him seemed to flinch away a bit at his tone, almost as thought they were frightened of him, "That our Dad killed Voldemort and he won't be coming back," he took a deep breath letting his fear of the subject slide away, "and personally, I agree with Maggie. For what it's worth, the Death Eaters never prided themselves on mutilation. They left all of their victims tortured but whole."

The brakes on the Hogwarts Express screeched as they glided to a gentle stop in Hogsmeade station. Tom had never been so happy to leave a compartment in his life. He was on his feet and in the train's corridor before the others had even thought of moving. He hurried his way along through the train cars and descended the steps onto the platform before stopping and taking several deep breathes.

Tom felt something brush against his legs and glanced down to see Indigo rubbing against him. Her deep cobalt eyes met his in an almost knowing expression that reminded him very much of her owner. The boy bent to scratch her behind the ears, wondering for a moment, how she had gotten out of her carrier. He stood again and waited for Teddy and Maggie to depart from the train as well.

Teddy and Maggie leapt down from the Hogwarts express moments later, their carry-on bags in hand. Tom waved inconspicuously at them, hoping they would spot him. To his relief, both did and they hurried to him.

"What was that?" Teddy snapped as they began to make their way toward the carriages.

Tom glanced at him and pit of guilt settled in his stomach as he noticed the welt that began to form on his brother's forehead.

"I'm sorry," he apologized sincerely, taking another deep breath.

Teddy looked at him for another moment and then shook his head, "Yeah, I know."

"We should probably head up to the school. We wouldn't want to be left down here," Maggie reached forward and pushed the two toward the carriages.

They climbed into one together, just before the hiss of blades on the snow began and the horseless sleighs moved up through the night toward the castle.

The great hall was still decorated for Christmas. Tall trees reached toward the dark sky above their heads at they filed in and chose their seats on the benches. The stars on the tops of the trees glowed with a bright light so there was almost no need for the usual floating candles. The trees were draped in garlands of silver and gold and Christmas ornaments of every possible shape and color. Tom noticed though the charm had worn off somewhat, the suits of armor still sung in quiet and pitchless voices.

It was wonderful to be back at Hogwarts, though he had not realized how much he'd missed the school. He smiled at Maggie and Teddy across from him and then glanced up at the staff table. The headmistress alone out of the staff there, said nothing. She silently watched the students of the school with a quiet, calculating gaze. He watched Hermione nod at Hagrid whom had comment on something rather quietly for him. Hermione replied in an equally hushed tone and Tom wished he could hear what they were saying.

"So I suppose we have class tomorrow morning," Maggie commented happily, "I can honestly say I missed studies."

Teddy eyes widened and he cast and incredulous gaze on her, as though her could not believe anyone had admitted to missing their classes. Tom laughed at his expression.

"I miss them too," he agreed, furthering Teddy's gape, "But I can't say I'm looking forward to Potions, Herbology, or History of Magic tomorrow."

"You're both mental," Teddy commented and then shook his head.

This time both Maggie and Tom laughed. Moments past as the three friends enjoyed each other's company. By the time their laughter had died, Tom had forgotten about the incident on the train and, other than the goose egg on Teddy's forehead, nothing served to remind the trio of it. They dissolved into a conversation of whether it appeared one of Professor Longbottom's plants had tried to strangle him again. The teacher did indeed appear very disheveled.

There came a clanging of glasses from the staff table and the voices of the students died away. Tom glanced up at the podium at the front of the raised portion of the floor. Professor McGonagall stood before them, a pensive and calculating expression on her face. He narrowed his eyes at the other teachers again, they all seemed rather tense and he almost wished he'd paid more attention to what was going on at the head of the room.

"Something's wrong," Maggie hissed to the both of them, "She's hiding it but I know she's worried about something."

The headmistress cleared her throat and Maggie closed her mouth again leaving Tom to ponder her words. His eyes flicked to Teddy for a moment and saw that he was doing the same. They shared an identical expression of curious contemplation and then returned their attention to the emerald wearing witch.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts. I trust your holiday was pleasant," She greeted stiffly, "I'm afraid that I must inform you of some rather regretful developments." McGonagall paused, "Until further notice, all trips to Hogsmeade have been cancelled. Also, for sixth and seventh years wishing to take the apparition course, there will be no classes nor will there be a test offered in Hogsmeade this year."

Tom glanced sharply at his two friends. Both bore expressions that mirrored his own. He was about to whisper to them under the current of groans, moans and outcries of anger but the Hogwarts Headmistress spoke again.

"You have classes tomorrow morning so I am afraid I must send you off to your dormitories for a good night's sleep before you delve back into your studies."

There was a massive scraping of benches as students pushed away from the tables and climbed to their feet. Tom, Maggie and Teddy met at the end of the Gryffindor table and then hurried into the entrance hall together toward the tower. For once, their only goal was to reach the sanctuary of their beds so that they could discuss their thoughts on what they had learned. Tom gasped as a hand fell on his shoulder. From Teddy's identical sound, he guess the same had happened to him.

"Shh," a voice hissed and he noted it sounded very familiar. The person guided them into a storage cupboard beneath the grand staircase.

Tom turned to look for the person, but could see no one when he did. Maggie rushed into the room and slid between them, wide-eyed and worried. The was a rustle of a cloak and then a man revealed himself, invisibility gone around his shoulders and head though his back was still invisible. Teddy and Tom gazed up into their Dad's green eyes and would have smiled had his face not looked so urgent. Instead both of their faces fell into seriousness.

"Teddy, Tom, firstly, I'm not here. Don't mention this to anyone. I'm supposed to be down in Hogsmeade right now but followed Humphrey up here." He paused, his voice rough and harried, "You three are smart enough to have already guessed that something is going on but I have to warn you. It is not something little. You cannot deal with _any _of the things that we are facing." He paused to let his words sink in and Tom looked at the ground sheepishly. Harry spoke again, placing a hand on each of their shoulders, "I know how it feels to be a student here and I know how it feels to wish to explore but please, and I know this will be hard for you from what Hermione has told me, promise me you won't go looking for trouble."

Tom glanced at Teddy and saw his hands vanish behind his back. Tom knew that his brother had crossed his fingers and was tempted to do the same. He looked a Maggie, her blue eyes determined and knew that though she was not being addressed she felt as though the words applied to her as well. She too had slid her hands into her pockets. Tom looked back at Harry and saw the urgency in the eyes of the man who'd raised him. He looked directly at his adoptive father and then nodded.

"I promise," Tom did not cross his fingers.

"I promise," Teddy followed suit though Tom heard his voice waver with his lie.

Maggie nodded, not having been truly included in the conversation.

Harry looked pointedly at the three and then enfolded Tom and Teddy in hugs. When he drew away he held out his hand to Teddy, "I need the Map."

Tom watched Teddy fidget a bit.

"What map?" Teddy tried, though his voice lacked some of its usual candor.

"The Marauder's Map," Harry pulled out his wand and raised it. The map flew from the pocket of Teddy's robe and he caught it in his palm, "This one." Tom watched Harry cast Teddy a disapproving glance and then his adoptive father slid the cloak back over his head, "You'd best get up to your dormitories. I can't say Filch wouldn't be happy to send all three of you to detention if he caught you out after hours." Harry pushed the door open and the three hurried out before him into the corridor, "The password is 'compendium.'"

That was the last word Tom heard from the invisible wizard before he was certain he was gone. He happened upon Maggie's face and saw her expression torn between disbelief and shock. In her eyes though, he saw the clear blue was filled with determination. He opened his mouth to warn her it was probably best to go upstairs but was surprised by Teddy's urgent words.

"He's right; If we stay out here much longer we'll get caught," He showed them the time on his wizarding watch.

Five minutes later, Tom gasping for air, stopped before the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password," she stated sulkily. To Tom, it looked very much like she was rather hung over.

"Compendium," he coughed and was relieved when the portrait swung open to admit him.

The three first years climbed through the portrait hole and into the common room. None of them were surprised to see that a party was in full swing. Not one Gryffindor seemed to have given McGonagall's heed words about tomorrow's classes. Weasley-works, the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes brand of fireworks, whizzed around the room bouncing off walls and multiplying exponentially as they did so. People were forced to duck and sway to avoid being hit by the brightly colored sparks that seemed to be everywhere.

Tom glanced sideways at Teddy. He noticed that, for the first time since they had been to Diagon Ally, Teddy looked like his twin. He smiled to himself and then headed for the stairs up to the boys dormitory. Teddy did not follow; of course he hadn't expected him to. Teddy loved people. When he flopped onto his bed, however, he was surprised to find he was not entirely alone. Maggie sat down on his trunk, folding her leg up underneath her.

Tom raised an eyebrow questioningly but she said nothing for a few moments. He kicked off his shoes during the silence and placed Merlin's book on the stand beside his bed. He leaned heavily against the wall and propped a pillow under his head.

"Why didn't you cross your fingers?" Maggie questioned so quietly he doubted he would have heard it if he hadn't been listening for her voice.

Tom considered her for a moment and then replied, "Dad never asks us to do anything that means strictly following the rules." He paused, "And when I looked at him, he was scared. No, that's not really the right word. He was anxious and worried. He always does a better job of hiding his emotions."

Maggie nodded in understanding, "You understand him then."

Tom didn't answer. There was a hoot of an owl from somewhere outside and he turned to look. He felt rather than heard a loud bang and a blast of light shot into the air. His eye widened and began to water. Maggie had joined him and he felt her grab his wrist before they both blinked and the light was gone.

An hour later, Tom lay in his bed, haunted by what he'd seen. He had begun to wonder whether he'd really seen it at all. Still, the utter silence of the dormitory lent credence to his worries and the eerie over-blackness of the Hogwarts grounds seemed to sink into his head. He pulled his covers up to his chin and rolled onto his left shoulder. He closed his dark eyes trying to force himself into sleep. The door clunked open and he opened his eyes a sliver to see that Teddy had finally decided to join the others in the dormitory. Tom shook his head slightly, hoping to sink into his pillow and fall into a deep sleep.

a/n- You can feel free to torture me in any way possible. I realized just the other day that I have not updated this fanfiction in over a YEAR! Which is truly terrible. Well I am back into the swing of things now and I managed to get past the problems with getting the kids back to Hogwarts. (I was having issues with the direction I was going.) So anyway, can I just apologize profusely and say I'm sorry for not updating in ages?

Wotcher everyone,

Tabitha of MoonAurora

Ah P.S. I finally got to be Bellatrix for Halloween. It was quite fun actually, even scared a couple of kids. Alright so… Shall my dear little readers review? I know you want to. I'm sure you can imagine the horrors coming to if don't…


	14. The Battle of Hogsmeade

Chapter 13

The Battle of Hogsmeade

"Harry!"

Harry woke and disentangled himself from the covers and Ginny. He reached over to the bedside table and threw on a pair of glasses, glancing beyond the Burrow's snow covered window to see the darkness outside.

"Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasley's voice called out to him from the base of the staircase.

He ran a hand through his tousled hair, pointlessly attempting to straighten it. When that proved unsuccessful, he swung his legs out of the bed and pulled the covers back over his slumbering wife. Ginny shifted a bit under his hands but gave no indication she'd actually woken. Harry sighed thankfully as he slid on a pair of jeans over his boxers and a jumper over his head. She needed her rest. He grabbed his robe and invisibility cloak from the wardrobe and his wand from the dresser before he hurried down the rickety stairs of the Burrow in socked feet.

"What is it, Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked as he slid his robe on over his clothes. Inconspicuously, he slid the invisibility cloak into one of his pockets.

"How many times, dear, have I asked you to call me Molly?" Mrs. Weasley rounded on him in her typical manner.

"Force of habit," he replied and joined her in the Burrow's den.

"The Minister for you,"

Mrs. Weasley's face, Harry noted, was ashen, her eyes wide and scared. Though his mother-in-law had been known to over react in certain situations, mostly when her family was involved, he did not think that was the case this time. He nodded in response to her words, a sense of urgency coming over him. The once skinny boy from Private Drive, took long strides until he reached the fireplace, where he knelt. Kingsley's face floated bodiless in the fire, expression nearly as ashen as Mrs. Weasley's.

"What is it, sir?" Harry asked as he knelt in front of the fire.

"There were three Aurors visiting Hogsmeade tonight," the minister replied, his tone expressing and almost dire need for each word, "You know it is standard procedure since the war for them to be present for the arrival and departure of students at Hogwarts," Harry nodded and the former Auror continued, "I've just had a contact with Madame Rosmerta. All three are dead though she was unable to tell me why, for our conversation was cut short. There can be no contact by floo to any of the houses or shops in Hogsmeade. None of us can get through." His eyes narrowed for a moment in apparent frustration and her turned to look out of the side of the fire, "Yes of course," he replied to someone Harry could not see and then the minister, turned back to him, "Harry, I'm afraid there is little else that I can tell you about the situation as my time is short. I need you to gather all of the Aurors within thirty miles of yourself and get them to Hogsmeade. We don't know how big threat this is. I've already contacted Harold Peaks and Humphrey Instantent. They'll be bringing in others to the ministry. Do not, and I mean this, under any circumstances, go to Hogsmeade. Take them to the ministry and meet with the others. I'll have more information for you there." Kingsley began to pull out of the fire but Harry spoke up.

"Sir, have you spoken with McGonagall yet?" he asked his heart pumping adrenaline through him. What of the children on the Hogwarts Express? Had they made it to the school or were they stuck in the middle of this event?

"I'm sorry, Harry I don't know any more than I've told you," Kingsley nodded to him, "Good luck Potter. With any luck this is just another cell of Death Eaters we can bring under confinement."

"With any luck," Harry nodded to the minister of magic and then watched as the black man's head spun out of view.

He turned away from the fire and hurried out of the room, readying himself for apparition. He caught sight of Mrs. Weasley. She appeared stricken, her face chalk white from what she'd heard. Even her freckles seemed paler. He gave her shoulder a squeeze and then commented,

"It probably sounds worse than it really is, Mrs. Weasley. Everyone is still on edge even eleven years later," He let go and tried to walk quickly out the door without appearing as though he was.

Once outside, he ran to the end of the walk and spun on the spot. For a moment the familiar feeling of being stretched and squeezed through and inch wide drainage pipe, came over his body but then he found himself standing in the rather well kempt garden of Martina Hecklestreak. He hurried to her door and knock hard. She was just one of the Aurors he would pick up in Otterton. When there seemed no movement in the house Harry raised his fist and slammed it against the door urgently. He waited and was about to knock yet again when he heard the sound of agitated footsteps beyond the threshold. The door was jerked open and there stood the short mousey-haired Martina in a pink robe and slippers.

An expression of surprise and then concern fell over her face, "Potter?" she stepped aside and gestured for him to enter.

Harry shook his head, "There isn't time, but thank you for the offer."

"What's happened?" Martina ran a hand through her hair, eyes narrowed in barely concealed fright, "Is it bad? Do you know what we are up against? Are we…"

Harry held up his hands to stop her constant flow of questions, "I can't tell you anything more than what I know. Someone killed the three Aurors we charged with overseeing the student arrival at Hogwarts. The minister has tasked me with gathering the Aurors in the area. I need you to get ready and apparate to the atrium of the ministry. From there, we will be briefed and head to Hogsmeade." He turned to leave and then added, "I'll meet you there. Make yourself ready quickly. Time is of the essence. No one knows yet whether the children made it to the school."

He dissapparated on the spot, and appeared beside the mailbox of Kevin Drake. He pulled his cloak tighter around him as the cold bit threw his clothes. Pushing his glasses up his nose, Harry walked up the path toward the front door. The crack of his apparition must have woken Drake for the door opened before he even reached it.

"Potter?" Drake called from the door, his eyes narrowed as he squinted through the darkness, "That you?"

Harry waited to reply until he was closer, "Get ready for anything. The minister wants us to apparate to the atrium of the ministry. He'll brief us on what's going on there."

He turned to leave but stopped as Drake called out to him.

"Potter?"

Harry looked over his shoulder at the Auror and looked at him expectantly.

"You sure there is nothing else?"

"I don't have time to tell you everything," He brushed some of his overlong black hair out of his eyes, "but three Aurors are dead."

He apparated away and appeared seconds later. Now he stood by the fence of a pasture. A heavy muzzle entered his field of vision and then slammed his shoulder. Harry gave the draft horse a pat on the nose out of faint amusement and then hurried down the lane toward the house. He lifted the knocker on the door and allowed it to slam down a few times. The door swung open to reveal a blue-eyed witch with blonde hair wearing a dressing gown and stockings. A wizard in a robe stood behind her.

"Potter, it's very late," the man started but Harry interrupted him.

"I know Nickolas and I wouldn't be here if I didn't have to be. The minister sent me to inform you two to prepare yourselves and get to the ministry. He wants us to apparate to the atrium. He'll brief us on the situation once we're there." He sighed, "The Aurors on duty in Hogsmeade were killed."

Harry didn't bother to let them get another word in before he disapparated. Fifteen minutes later he stood in the center of the ministry atrium. The dark marble walls shown with a silvery light from several bright orbs suspended above the floor. He counted at least forty Aurors in the room. All totaled, there should be somewhere close to sixty if Kingsley had done the intelligent thing and alerted only three quarters of the Aurors available. He seriously hoped the minister had. There was a part of him that was still wary of traps. After the circumstances that had lead to the death of Sirius Black, his godfather, fourteen years ago, he felt that he could never allow anyone to fall prey to a trap again.

More cracks echoed about the room as more Aurors arrived. Harry spotted the Chelleron siblings huddled near one of the walls presumably discussing what they thought was likely to be going on. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a tall, bald-headed, ebony-skinned man emerge from the lift at the end of the Atrium and stride toward them. He nodded to the minister, who nodded back in greeting, though Harry saw that behind Kingsley's eyes the was a troubled air.

"_Sonorous,"_ Kingsley mutter and suddenly it was simple for the entirety of the room to hear what he was saying, "Pay attention please we don't have much time to discuss this so I have to be brief." He took a breath, his magnified voice still ringing around the arches of the room, "As most of you probably have already been told, three Aurors were killed tonight at Hogsmeade station,"

There were gasps of shock and surprise that filled the room with a constant hum. Harry kept his own worries to himself. It was better to act as swiftly as possible.

"Before you ask, the children are fine. I have made contact with Professor McGonagall who assures me that every student is accounted for. They are all fine and unaware of the situation. She has made certain that all students will remain within Hogwarts grounds until our work is done. That being said, we cannot contact Hogsmeade. None of the floo's work and Patronuses only work on those whom you are confident in. Owls could get through but a speedy response would be nigh impossible. I have no choice but to send you in blind."

Kingsley gestured to his left and Harry realized that he was not on his own. Percy Weasley stood next to him.

"Percy Weasley will provide you with cloaks that should shield you through your first few hits so long as the spells can be blocked. Once you have your cloak, make your way to the left side of the room and be ready to go. You all have been trained for this. Lets go."

Cloaks given out and order commanded a series of cracks filled the Atrium as the sixty or so Aurors departed for duty. Harry was of the last to leave and gave Percy a brotherly wave before vanishing.

When he landed, it was to the bangs and yells of many people. Fires burned in the center of the road and people screamed in wild terror. Harry felt his skin grow clammy and knew what was behind him before he even turned. A chill drifted over him, sucking the air from his chest as he struggled to find a happy memory. He abruptly remembered the snowball fight from Christmas and lifted his wand from his pocket.

"_Expecto Patronum,"_ he bellowed and the silver stage shot from the end of his wand as he spun on his heal to face the dementor. His green eyes fixed on the tall hooded creature but he refused to allow the sickening cold to overwhelm him. He no longer heard his mother's screaming voice when he was around them even though he was affected the same way. There was a part of him that wondered whether avenging her death had somehow set things even and so he no longer subjected himself to that kind of torture.

The stags horns slammed into the dementor and drove it away. Harry directed it to the others he'd seen while contemplating the scene and then let the apparition go. It gave him the usual feeling of sadness to see the shining silver stag vanish but he was not afford much time to feel this pain for in the next moment he heard someone yell the cruciatus curse loudly and he narrowly avoided the jet of light that streaked past him and collided with a tree. He spun, green eyes blazing for he had not heard nor seen the Unforgivable Curses since his war with Voldemort. Chills ran through his blood as his eyes fell on a woman standing completely still among the Aurors seemingly un-phased by their fight.

_That's right, Harry Potter, _a sadistic grin curled the woman's lips as his mind reeled at the contact, _we're not as gone as you think._

Harry gripped his wand in an iron fist and flung several curses at her. Each bounced off in turn and the woman looked upward before letting a out a laugh and racing through the fight. He followed, and old anger boiling in the pit of his stomach as he saw the matted mass a dark brown hair vanish into the night. His chase ended as a spell knocked him flat on his side. He slammed his shoulder into a tree and then leapt up to his feet, tuning a wand toward the offender. The man standing there grinned at him.

"Give it your best shot Potter!" The man taunted.

Harry rounded on him, aiming a jet of gray smoke in the man's direction. The man blocked it, his eyes dancing merrily. Harry hurried forward, rushing the man back toward the wall of fire in the middle of the street. He aimed several hexes at him to incapacitate him. The young Auror ducked to the side as another spell narrowly missed him. He took advantage of the man's moment of triumph and bellowed, D_iffindo, _breaking the man's legs almost instantly. He cast a spell to bind the man to the column of one of the houses before moving on.

Harry looked wildly around all, the while wondering what would have happened if the children had been caught in the middle of this. He shook his head to clear away the thoughts of Teddy and Tom. That he could deal with later. He spun attacking yet another person. They seemed to come from nowhere, springing up from the ground like flowers in a meadow or the heads of a hydra. Harry swung his wand in knots as another person attacked him. The man's hair was dark and he appeared vaguely middle European. A wide grin split the man's face and Harry instantly remembered him as his mind returned to the village in Austria.

"_Avis,_" Harry spun his wand in a circle, noting that though the birds he'd conjoured were far from lovely, they would serve his purpose, "_Apugno." _He commanded and the birds flew at the man.

The man gesture vaguely with his wand and Harry had the distinct feeling he was being toyed with when his birds exploded into puffs of feathers against an invisible wall. He glowered at his opponent then ducked under another jet of light that slammed it the side of a tree next to him. The tree immediately exploded into splinters that flew in every direction. The cloak Harry wore deflected most of the wood but a few bit managed to make it all the way to his skin and sting where they hit. Harry turned to look in the direction of the culprit but saw no one.

He spun back to his original opponent only to realize the man had vanished. Harry swore and then glanced around him, looking for fellow Aurors amid the chaos. He spotted Humphrey surrounded by three dark haired men. The Senior Auror was cornered and could do nothing but defend himself. Even his defenses were beginning to fall away.

"_Stupefy," _Harry cried as he raced toward him. One of the men fell over and the others spun to face him. "_Impedimenta," _He attempted, shooting a jet of bright red light at another of the men, he then followed up with the bat-bogey hex Ginny had worked into perfection. The other dark haired man dodged the first and deflected the second, sending it flying back at Harry. Harry gestured with his wand and the hex ricocheted away from him into the night. _"Incarcerous," _

Ropes sprung from the ground binding the man's legs in place

"_Petrificus Totalus_," Harry spun his wand in a quick circle and the man froze halfway through the word 'diffindo.'

Harry met Humphrey's grateful gaze as the last of the three fell to the ground. He nodded and then darted off into the fray again. Moments later he found himself lying face first on the ground with blood running from a wound on his eyebrow and from the hot and sticky sensation around his side, he felt certain there was a deep wound there too. He rolled onto his back and leapt to his feet, wand ready. No one appeared. The boy who lived let out a growl of irritation.

"Homenum Revelio" he hissed under his breath and watched the air around him for the sign of an unidentified person.

"_Looking for me Potter," _the high condescending voice came to him again and Harry spun at the feeling of fingers closing over his shoulder.

He reacted with a punch but his hand stopped midway through the air. She stood within three feet of him, eyes wide again with glee at the battle raging around her. Harry's heart was thumping in his chest as he found himself unable to move. His hand opened of their own volition and he dropped his wand on the ground. Bellatrix, or perhaps it was his mind and he was the one who was mad, bent and picked it up, spinning it through her fingers like a baton.

"_Pity you should have this Potter,"_ She ran a finger along the length of it, _"So unworthy of such a treasure, so unworthy to hold in your hands its twin."_

Harry watched as she opened her mouth slightly, as though struck by a thought, her eyes never leaving the shaft of wood between her fingers. He focused his attention on the wand and was about to attempt a nonverbal wandless spell when she looked abruptly away from it as though someone had startled her from a trance. For a moment she appeared angry and he got the impression, from the look in her eyes that he was about to feel the effect of her Cruciatus Curse, but then she smiled and took a step toward him.

"_Ah, ah, ah,"_ Bellatrix shook her head, a disapproving look that one would give a dog who'd peed on the carpet covering her face, _"Play nice now Potter. We mustn't tarry anyway. Unfortunately, my master sends me only to talk, otherwise I'd have some fun with your friends here." _She gestured around them at the other Aurors whom seemed suspended in time,_ "But alas, the Dark Lord's word is law, and who am I to disobey it?"_

Harry looked at her with wide eyes. She met his gaze and for a moment he saw her madness vanish to be replaced with a reverence he'd not seen, even in the other Death Eaters he'd faced in trials. It occurred to him that her expression almost showed that she… A thought struck him that left his mind reeling. Surely not. His emerald eyes quickly flashed over her features and her realized with a shock what her next sentence confirmed.

"_You see,_" she continued on, pacing slightly, "_You have something that doesn't belong to you. You've had it for a very long time and I'm afraid the Dark Lord would like it back,"_ She turned on him again, looking directly at him, a smile distorting her features. The female Death Eater twirled his wand through her fingers again, _"My Lord, wants him back."_

"You leave him alone!" Harry snapped, shocked by how much the thought of losing Tom hurt. His mind flashed back to his original repulsion of keeping the boy and wondered for a moment how everything had become so different.

"_Oh Harry,"_ she reached forward slightly, the tips of her black fingernails scraping his cheek, _"I'm afraid it's not as simple as you think."_ She smiled in her mocking, mad way and then crossed her arms, _"Would you really separate a mother from her son?"_

a/n- It is truly depressing how much fun I had writing that. And do not worry; all will be explained. Bellatrix is still… dead, sort of. But as I said this will be explained eventually. Since none of you guess I felt I would reveal Tom's mother at the end of the chapter. Makes a nice cliff-hanger doesn't it? (It also makes me worry a bit about Tom's eventual sanity even more.)

Anyway, have you noticed that there is a nice button at the bottom of your screen here? Just below this author's note? Do you know that urge you get, does it ever tell you to press you mouse button so that you can tell this author what you think? Give into that urge; let it swallow you.

*coughs* Now I'm going mad.

Wotcher,

Tabitha of MoonAurora


	15. The Hiss of the Curse

Chapter 14

The Hiss of the Curse

Tom woke the next morning feeling far less than rested. He rubbed his eyes and wondered whether he looked as exhausted as he felt. His stomach churned uncomfortably as he remembered the events of the night before. Cautiously, he wondered if his dad was alright. The boy dispelled that thought immediately. He was Harry Potter for Merlin's sake. Every person with half a brain was afraid to fight him!

Not entirely reassured, even by his own mind, Tom pulled himself out of bed, aware that the sun had already made its way through the windows. Hurriedly, he pulled off his pajamas and dressed, sliding on his robes, sweater and trainers with deft and half asleep motions. He grabbed his wand from the bedside table and pointed it causally at Teddy's blankets.

"Wingardium Leviosa," he stated and the sheets flew straight into the air.

"Whazablooyhewahzapnin!" Teddy sat bolt upright and yelled.

Tom laughed at his brother, a grin spread cheekily across his face. He let the sheets fall back onto the bed, much to the amusement of the other boys in the dorm. Teddy appeared stricken, not quite as used to having pranks pulled on him but soon joined in the laughter once he determined that there was no threat to him and he was awake enough to comprehend his surroundings.

Tom waited while his brother dressed, still chuckling occasionally as Teddy's startled voice ran over and over again in his head. They emerged in the common room with identical smiles on their faces and lightly red faces from their laughter. They were about to head down to breakfast but stopped as they heard a voice called to them. Tom turned and waited for Maggie to catch up to them.

"Morning," she greeted brightly, her blue eyes sparkling. She looked between them both and then asked, "What's so funny?"

Tom and Teddy shared a look and then simultaneously replied, "You had to be there."

Teddy strode on ahead of them as the trio slipped through the portrait hole. Tom cast Maggie a sidelong glance. She gazed back at him eyebrow raised as though she'd expected him to look in the first place. He shoved his hands in his robe pockets, the red of them standing out especially brightly to his eyes.

"I levitated his blankets off of him to wake him up," Tom explained.

She smiled at him and then shook her head, "Sometimes, I think I understand you and other times I feel like I have no clue who you are."

Tom nodded acknowledgement of her statement, but he wasn't sure he understood her meaning. They moved on down the grand staircase, swearing as the flight of stairs they were about to step onto changed its location. Teddy, already far ahead of them and yet again talking with David and the Wood twins did not seem to notice their absence. Tom glanced around as they waited for the stairs to return and realized with a jolt that they stood on the same floor as the corridor housing the secret library. He drew in a breath and reached a hand into his pocket. It came out empty.

"Damn," he cursed quietly.

Maggie turned to him, "What is it?"

"Hold on a moment. I forgot something in the dormitory,"

Tom turned and sprinted up the stairs, sticking to the staircases next to the walls that moved less. Even so, he was forced to double back a few times on his way. He slipped past a pair of seventh year boys arguing loudly about something though he didn't hear clearly what it was. He ran up the stairs to the boys' dormitory and hurried to his nightstand. The book was gone.

Swearing yet again, Tom shifted all of the objects on the nightstand out of the way just to make sure it was indeed not there. He dropped to his knees, worried now. He was in the process of crawling half-way under the bed when he heard the quiet clunk of the door closing. Tom pulled his head out from underneath the bed and saw that Maggie had followed him again. She crossed the room to stand next to his kneeling form, drawing a pin out of her pocket to fasten her hair into a bun.

Tom grinned momentarily, "You look exactly like the headmistress now."

Maggie smiled and then knelt next to him, "Thank you," she responded simply and then lifted the bedskirt. She slid her hand underneath the bed before pulling it back out again, "What have you lost?"

Tom looked guiltily at the backs of his hands for a moment, "When we went to the secret library, I nicked a book. Honestly, I borrowed it but I forgot about it so I still have it." He paused for a moment, "or had it." He added after moving to search his trunk and coming up dry.

Maggie pulled her head out from under the bed and sneezed several times, "It is a library you know. We're allowed to take the books for a time."

"Yes but generally libraries frown on loosing track of their inventory," He responded ironically, "Besides its not just that its from the library. More importantly," Tom paused and looked at her over his shoulder, "It's written by Merlin."

Maggie looked up at him sharply, as she shuffled through a pile of his books. Her eyes were wide and her mouth open slightly in awe, "No," she took a breath, "That's not possible."

Tom nodded back at her, "It is. I've read it, and there are some really powerful spells and potions in there."

"That's why you're so worried about this," She set the books on the floor and sat down next to him on the lid of the trunk. The girl took his hand in her own and pulled it into her lap.

"In the wrong hands that book could be dangerous," He looked at her, knowing in his gut that she understood what he meant and how he felt.

"Tom, do you really think that someone took it for malicious purposes?" Maggie let go of his hand and stood, "Would anyone have been watching you enough to have noticed you had it?"

Tom shook his head in response to her question.

"Well there you have it," she stated as though her words were final, "Let's not run into a cave without knowing whether there's a dragon inside."

He laughed at her colloquialism and then stood with her. At the moment though, her look was so Professor McGonagall like, that he nearly balked away from her gaze. Tom followed her back down the stairs to the common room and then out through the portrait hole.

By the time they reached the entrance hall, it was the scraping of benches and not the clank of silverware on dishes that met their ears. Tom sighed and looked sideways at his companion. She glanced back at him, her arms crossed in a relaxed and yet very imposing manner.

"You made us miss breakfast," Maggie commented unnecessarily.

"Sorry," he replied, sheepishly.

The girls beside him shrugged her shoulders and then dropped her arms back to her sides as they waited for Teddy, "No matter," there was a paused in her speech and Tom watched as she tucked her bottom lip between her teeth for a moment, "and we'll look more for the book later. Though I don't think anyone took it with ill intent, your reasoning is sound. It really should be found before it gets into the wrong hands."

He nodded wordlessly and then grinned as Teddy exited the Great Hall. His fake twin looked around for a moment and then spotted them. Tom saw irritation flash across his brother's face.

"So where were you two?" Teddy asked as he met them, "One moment you're right behind me and the next you've vanished. I spent all of breakfast discussing with "Liv," the merits of the different brooms."

Tom raised his eyebrows questioningly at him and saw, out of the corner of his eye, Maggie do the same.

"Don't get me wrong, brooms are interesting but how one person could spend their entire breakfast discussing them is beyond me,"

Teddy continued to rant as the trio made their way through the front doors of the castle and down the flight of steps. Tom and Maggie fell back behind him again, this time only slightly so as not to completely lose him. They shared a glance and Tom smiled at her as she rolled her eyes toward the sky for a moment. A bitter wind blew against them and his smile vanished. He pulled his cloak a bit more tightly around him, red and gold scarf whipping in the breeze. His eyes narrowed as he caught the faintest scent of smoke on the air. It was an unhappy charcoal smell that sent the hair on the back of his neck up.

Tom knew from their reactions, that they'd caught the scent as well. All three paused and turned to look down the lane that led up to the castle, noting that they were downwind from Hogsmeade. For a moment, each stood still, eyes flicking to the others students, wondering if they'd noticed the smell too. It seemed no one else had or rather if they did, it didn't concern them. Each gave the other two a worried glance and then, as one, they hurried on their way to the greenhouses.

The greenhouse was warm inside. Tom pulled his mittens off and rubbed his reddened fingers together. Teddy did the same next to him, shoving the woolen gloves into his pockets. The three took their usual places, standing next to the long, edged tables. Tom noted that there were several plants on the table that appeared, he could only assume, deceptively innocent. Teddy bumped his shoulder and jerked his head in the direction of one of the other students. He lifted his eyes and watched a spurt of orange fluid fly away from the plant and onto the student. Vaguely, Tom recognized him as the boy who'd joined them in the boat.

Teddy snorted at the boy, and Tom fought the urge to. He glanced over to the other side of Teddy, gaging Maggie's reaction but she appeared oblivious to the situation and was instead focusing on their text book, _A Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi. _Just as he was beginning to wonder what she was doing and why exactly she was reading the book in the first place, he watched her lift her wand and point it at the orange stained boy.

"Turgeo," she declared and then promptly slid her wand back into her robes, before the boy realized how, or rather who, had made him clean.

Tom glanced at his companion across Teddy, about to speak, but closed his mouth as Professor Longbottom walked into their section of the greenhouse. He smiled at his father's friend, but the teacher gave no indication that he had just spent New Years with them, drinking butter beer and fire whiskey by the warm hearth in the burrow. Tom turned back to the plants in the trough before them.

He observed that they seemed very much like Muggle aloe plants. The leaves were long, vaguely conical and leathery in appearance, though he didn't dare touch them for fear of ending up like the other boy. As unassuming as they were he felt, with absolute certainty, that there had to be something wrong about them.

"Alright," Professor Longbottom stepped up to the end of the table, "You'll need your dragon hide gloves for this." He gestured at the red head's shirt, "as you can see, the fluid from these plants is highly caustic. Get it on your skin and you're in for it." The professor observed them all for a moment and then reached forward breaking off one of the leaves, "As some of you well know, most magical plants are grown with the purpose of use. These plants, _Herbivicus Igneus Foliumia, _or the Fire Frond Plant, are known for their immensely useful properties in cleaning and shining potions. Many goblins use this in the making of their armor and other metal items to clean them before selling." Neville held up the leaf, "Today we're going to carefully extract the fluid from these plants. Inside the leaf, as you can see, there is a network of channels. These channels store the leaf's venom and conduct it through the small spike like pores on the edges."

Tom glance at his own, very innocent, plant and took note of the small, black green spikes along the sides of it.

"You'll have to put on your dragon hide gloves and then break off the leaves but be wary, the Fire Frond will fight you. Your goal today is to extract as much viable venom from the plant. Any that it shoots out is no longer usable." Professor Longbottom placed the leaf down next to the plant and Tom watched as the organism knitted itself back together, "You'll place any viable venom in these flasks and stopper them with the cork and wax seal provided. They are magically contained to leave nothing but the venom inside once sealed. I assure you, if you try to use the venom that the plant shoots at you, I will know."

Tom received his flask and then glanced sideways at Teddy and Maggie. He almost laughed as Teddy poked his plant with the tip of his wand. A spurt of orange fluid shot towards him and he leapt back away from the table. Tom bent over his text book for a moment and then decided to try his luck with a simple spell. The result was an explosion of fluid from the plant that sent several students, including himself, flying back from their seats in a rush to get away from it. Once the plant had settles Tom look up, pale cheek red with embarrassment as he observed the extent of the damage. Teddy and Maggie both were pressed against the glass walls of the green house looking extremely nervous.

"Powerful spell, Mr. Potter, but perhaps a bit more than you needed," Professor Longbottom waved his wand and gestured the rest of the class into their seats again, "Why don't you read all of you text?"

Tom settled back onto his stool and consulted his, slightly dissolved, Herbology text. Gloomily, he settled his elbow onto the rim of the table and read through the section Fire Fronds before attempting anything more.

"Nice," Teddy commented, the hint of a smirk on his face.

Tom cast him a dark look, his eyes narrowed just a bit. He watched the smirk slide off his brother's face. He grasped the base of one of the leaves between two fingers and pulled gently. The leaf came off with only the smallest amount of venom flying into the air. It quickly went away and Tom worked for a bit at summoning the venom from the channels in the leaf's base.

By the end of class, most of the students had managed to get only a bit of the liquid from the inside of the plant. Tom's flask was pitifully close to empty. It seemed almost as though the plant had purposefully resisted his ministration. He grumbled as they left knowing the day could only get worse. Tom handed his flask to Neville and then stormed out of the green house into the swirling snow.

Maggie fell into step beside him on the way back up to the castle. The bitter wind that blew the snow seemed to drive it toward them, a never-ending gale. Tom was glad when they reached the warmth of the entrance hall. He slid his fingers from his gloves and desperately attempted to warm his raw, red face. His stomach growled and he glanced longingly into the Great Hall wishing it was closer to lunch. Alas, they passed on by the giant room and wandered to the other side of the Grand Staircase to the small door that lead down to the potions classroom.

Tom was not in a good mood and by the time he reached the dungeon classroom, the dank and dark interior served only to bring his attitude even farther down. He sat down on his usual stool and set his bag on theground between his stool and Maggie's. Their cauldrons sat on the table in their usual spot, waiting to be used. He examined the pewter surface of his own wishing against all likelyhood, that Slughorn would behave in a normal manner on this particular day.

Maggie prodded him and he turned to look at her, startled.

"You're burning a hole in your robe. I'd suggest that you stop gripping your wand so tightly," she smiled lightly, brilliant sky blue eyes for once warm and friendly rather than piercing.

She was not examining his reactions anymore, Tom realized; she actually trusted him. He nodded to her and commented back, "I suppose so, yeah." His spirits lifted somewhat at his revelation.

The black-haired girl gave his hand a squeeze and then looked up abruptly as the classroom door clanked shut. Tom turned as well, watching their mostly bald potions master wander into the room, several packages in hand. Teddy and Tom shared a glance which he passed on to Maggie. All three stood and hurried over to prevent the stack of books and potion ingredients from spilling. Slughorn looked grateful for a moment as they each carried a box over to the table set at the rear of the classroom.

"Thank you, that was most welcome help," Slughorn set his books on the table and then turned to meet their gaze.

All three smiled at their professor. Slughorn met Teddy and Maggie's expressions with a matching one of his own and then made a move to leap over the table as he met Tom. His hand flew to his chest and his eyes widened. Tom lowered his eyes, glowering at the floor. He attempted to pretend this constant reminder of who he was didn't bother him but he was lying to himself and it wasn't working. He dropped into his seat between Maggie and Teddy and waited for the teacher to recover from his near heart-attack.

Slughorn moved to the front of the classroom and cleared his throat. The class all responded, moving to attention and shifting in their seats slightly.

"Alright, let's see," Slughorn ran a hand over his massive torso as though smoothing down his clothes, "Everyone found their seats again, I see. Do you all have your books? Yes? Well then, turn to page fifty-six. We'll be studying the butter beer concoction I think. Something to continue the festive spirit a bit longer. Just a little something fun, how does that sound?" There were a few murmurs throughout the classroom.

Tom observed that some of the people in the class appeared even disbelieving that their teacher had assigned them a fun task. Though he still felt the feeling of hurt that came from teachers such as Slughorn coming close to running away from him, the boy smiled slightly as he set about collecting the ingredients from the boxes on the table at the front of the room. He stood in line with Maggie and Teddy, both grinning at the prospect of an easy class.

Once they'd all sat down again Slughorn added in a congenial and completely opposite tone from his original address, "And at the end of class we will al have made enough butterbeer for each of us to try. An 'A' goes to the student who has the best tasting by consensus."

Tom began to cut the stick of butter he'd gotten into several little pats so that they would melt better. Perhaps His grandmother's insistence to teach him and all of her grandchildren the merits of cooking had served him better than he'd thought it would. He looked over at Maggie beside him. She was doing the same with her butter though she'd already poured her butterscotch into the cauldron. She caught his gaze and smiled.

"Not as bad as you thought it would be is it?" she inquired lightly.

Tom shook his head and dropped his butter into the cauldron. He remained standing to watch it melt. The rest of the class passed swiftly and by the end, the whole class appeared to be in far better spirits than they had been when they'd first entered.

The trio dropped their books in the dormitory and then headed back down to the great hall. They felt, for a while, as though it didn't matter that outside in the real world, dark forces were once again gathering or that there had been a battle in their very own Hogsmeade, just the night before. Tom flopped into his usual seat about halfway along the table and grabbed the first piece of food he could. He was starving. Having missed breakfast, it had seemed for most of the morning as though lunch couldn't come fast enough.

Maggie too, tucked into the food, though with a bit more etiquette than himself. Tom watched her for a moment wondering how it was possible that she could cut the meat off of her chicken leg before eating it when she was so hungry. He and Teddy shared a glance and Teddy rolled his eyes.

"McGee," All three turned to look at the source of the voice.

Tom set his fork down and swallowed his mouthful of food.

Joan Anderson stood behind them, a calm and pleasant smile on her face. Tom noted that she seemed genuinely happy to see Maggie, and by extension, the rest of them.

"Hello Joan," Maggie replied, smiling back though she looked as surprised as Tom felt about Joan's countenance toward them.

"I never got the chance to actually talk to you after the last game," Joan commented, "But you did an excellent job. Just thought you ought to hear it from the captain of the team. That and the first practice is next Monday, though from what I hear, you got plenty of practice over Christmas."

Tom watched Maggie nod, a slight tinge of red covering her cheeks. He grinned to himself and then slid over offering Joan a place, "Here, have a seat."

Joan laughed at this and shook her head, "I can't. Andrea and Michael are waiting for me. But thanks Potter, really." She paused and then smiled, "I do have a question for the three " She paused and then smiled, "I do have a question for the three of you. Did you really play Quidditch with Victor Krum?"

The three nodded simultaneously. Tom opened his mouth but Teddy beat him to their next phrase.

"And my little sister, Lily, caught the snitch!" He boasted, chest out.

"How old is she?"Joan ask with wide and vaguely amused eyes

"Seven," Tom answered proudly, "She's only seven."

Joan nodded and then commented in farewell, "Too bad, I would have loved to have her on my team." She grinned and then turned to Maggie, "I'll see you Monday, McGee."

They watched the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain walk down the isle between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. Eventually, they turned back to their food. Tom made a mental note to write to Lily about their first day back. He knew here well enough to know she'd want every detail. Maggie nudged him. He looked up from his plate again and then followed the line to where her finger was pointing. At the entrance to the Great Hall, stood three cloaked figures. Tom recognized from the insignia on their robes that they were Aurors. He nudged Teddy. His brother followed the direction of his head jerk with his eyes and then looked back down at the two of them.

"What do you suppose they're here for?" Teddy asked quietly.

Tom followed Maggie's gaze, momentarily ignoring his brother's question. A few chairs at the staff table scraped back from their original position and the headmistress, Hermione, Slughorn, Flitwick, Professor Strumpkin, the professor of Muggle Studies, rose from their seats and went to meet the three in the entrance hall. Tom listened hard but over the sound of the eating students he could hear nothing, only interpret gestures. From what he could tell, McGonagall had told them it was best to carry out the conversation in her office. The three Aurors and five teachers disappeared from view up the Grand staircase.

Maggie and Tom turned back to the table. Tom's stomach twisted with that annoyed feeling that came with being kept in the dark. He glanced at Teddy recalling his question.

"Maybe they're here to give McGonagall an update on what's happening," he suggested lamely.

Maggie and Teddy both nodded, their expressions thoughtful. Tom wondered for a moment whether that was the end of the discussion but just as he was about to bring up something else Maggie gasped.

"The passages!" She squeaked and then jumped abruptly up from the table.

Tom and Teddy shared a glance and then abandoned their plates as well. Tom had just barely caught up with her enough to understand see her hair fly around a corner when his leg sunk through one of the trick steps on the Grand Staircase. He watched Teddy race past him, reaching the top of the flight of stairs. The boy swore and then grabbed onto the banister, wrenching himself free of the faux step. He climbed slowly back to his feet and then took off again, racing through the castle after his crimson-haired brother.

Tom slid to a stop, now lost in a part of the castle he'd never visited. He clutched his side for a moment and leaned against the wall. He let his breathing return to a normal rate and his heart slow so that it no longer made him feel sick when he thought of moving. Pushing himself away from the wall, he looked around. For once he wished he'd paid attention to how he'd gotten there. The corridors here were dark and oddly deserted.

He glanced at the walls. The gray stone seemed to almost weep as though it was depressed. The gray floor was barren of runners or carpets which usually decorated the stones and made the rooms seem more welcoming. Tom saw no windows to indicate which floor he was on and too him it seemed more like he'd somehow ended up in the dungeons. He wandered for a while, running his hands along the walls until he heard a sound. Perhaps it was not a sound though truly, it was more like a hiss, low, quiet and filled with faint menace. He froze in his place.

Snakes, he was sure it was in the plural. Someone was keeping snakes in the school? In all honesty, Tom didn't want to come within a hundred feet of a snake. There was a time when he'd loved them. His father and he had shared the unique ability of Parseltongue. He'd always laughed and smiled when they'd come across a snake. He'd talk to it and then send it on its way, averting more than one crisis with his ability. He loved it, positively loved it, until he realized where this ability had truly come from.

Tom hesitated one more moment and then found himself running along the hallway again, hurrying away from the sound. In his haste, he did not see the other person in the hallway until it was too late. The pair of people fell to the ground in a pile. He blinked hard, trying to clear the spots from his vision.

"Well if it isn't Tom Potter!"

Tom pulled his wand immediately only to realize too late that he was outnumbered five to one. Garret Lynch stood before him, head cocked slightly to the side as he observed him. Tom too sized up his opponents. Lynch was at least a few inches shorter than him, though in all fairness he was taller than most of the other students in his year. Beside Lynch stood Jimmy Fletchly, small but square jawed and shouldered with excellent Muggle fighting moves he'd seen him used on a fourth year that dropped a dung bomb next to him. Malcolm Combes, a third year, Tom thought, was far taller than the group and a full head taller than Tom. He had the ability to intimidate almost anyone younger than him with his massive ape-like arms but what he'd gain in muscle, he lacked in magical ability. If it had been just him, Tom would simply have disarmed him and run. A pair of girls stood with Lynch as well. Though he'd remembered seeing them before, he couldn't remember their names. Despite his lack of knowledge toward their identities, he felt fairly certain that they knew what they were doing. Both held their wands as though ready to duel rather than at their sides.

Tom looked discreetly to his right and left, but Lynch and his friends had spread across the hallway, blocking his only exit. Be his him was an urn and a bent at the end of a twenty foot space of hallway. Desperately, he searched his mind for possible spells but came up with almost none. The bat bogey hex he felt he could cast with a low amount of effectiveness and he could probably disarm them easily, but this was no just one person. While he shot one spell at one of them, the other four could be attacking him. He came to a conclusion about his choices rather quickly.

He drew himself up to his fullest height and sneered back at Lynch. Lynch, seemed to grow smaller for a moment and then the other boy did his best to stand as tall as he could.

"So you can't fight me by yourself?" he taunted, hoping this would work, "Fine then, I'll just make sure the Gryffindors know that there's a coward in Slytherin."

Tom watched as Lynch's face darkened with anger. The boy in front of him lifted a hand and gestured for the others to stand away.

"Very well, Potter, have it your way!" Lynch spun his wand around his head, "_Rictumsempra!_"

Tom jumped aside and the urn behind him smashed in an explosion on pottery and clay. He ducked as chunks flew toward him and then retaliated, "_Expelliarimus_!"

Lynch ducked under the spell, but behind him, Combes' wand went flying down the hallway, "_Locomotor Mortis_!"

Tom jumped to the side, "_Petrificus Totalus_!" he yelled and then aimed again for Lynch as he jumped aside, "_Mucus ad Nauseum_."

He watched in fascination as things shot from Lynch's nose and grew in size. Tom couldn't help but feel and immense satisfaction at his victory. He took a few moments to remind himself to thank his mom for teaching him that particular hex.

While they were fighting, he had not noticed that a crowd had grown. Several people looked surprised at his victory, but he brushed it off. It was the sight of a familiar face in the crowd that sent his heart toward the ground. Hermione was making her way through the throng of people toward him. Tom shoved his wand in his pocket and met her gaze with a guilty one of his own. The cockiness that had filled him moments before, vanished leaving him to realize what he'd done. His Aunt's dark amber eyes stared back at him disapprovingly.

"Fifty points each, from your houses," she stated and then turned to one of the girls, "Miss Lestrange would you be so kind as to escort Mr. Lynch to the hospital wing. I imagine Madame Pomfrey can set him right again. You four," She pointed at the others in the hallway, "come with me."

a/n- There you have it! Yet another chapter. Wow I'm really cranking them out right now but I imagine that's because I'm starved for Harry Potter, or rather, the wizarding world. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and will show your appreciation by partaking in a little activity called reviewing. (And possibly reading the previous chapter since no one read it.) I really hate that I'm reduced to begging you for reviews but I only have 25 and this fanfiction is fast approaching 100,000 words. I'm putting a lot of effort into this so please, give me a bit of acknowledgement for my slavery. At the moment I feel like an unwanted house elf!

Wotcher,

Tabitha of MoonAurora


	16. The Undead Dead

Chapter 15

The Undead Dead

Harry opened his mouth for a moment and then closed it. There were no words to describe the moral battle that raged inside his head, invoked by her mocking yet confident words. For a few moments he merely stared at her and then a rage built in him. He began to fight whatever spell held him. Unable to shake loose the bounds of her curse, he drew in a breath, emerald eyes burning with anger.

"You won't touch him," He growled in a low voice.

Harry watched her reaction carefully, and was surprised to see that despite the madness in her eyes he saw the slightest of protective desperation. He wished he didn't feel any empathy for her at all, but even though he knew what she was capable of, he realized some emotions were no different from person to person. A mother would always do anything for her child. Still, he hated himself for identifying with her.

Harry suddenly found the cold tip of his own wand pressed to his throat. He swallowed, looking anywhere but her mad, dark eyes. He prepared for the worst, knowing again that though she may not have been sent to kill him, she could certainly torture him. Heat spread through his neck and something ran down it. He didn't attempt to see what had happened nor did he allow himself to focus on the burning pain of whatever spell she was using on him.

"_You've no right, Potter!" _

Harry was not familiar with the voice she used. Unlike her usual, high cackling tones, or babying mocking, this one was not condescending. Instead it was deathly quiet and even, menace lacing every word.

"I have every right!" Harry spat back, "I've raised him for nine years. Tom is my son, and my wife is his mother. You mean nothing to him."

"_He is my son! You had no right to raise him!" _Bellatrix's hand had come to rest at the base of his throat and he felt his airway tighten slightly, _"He belongs to the Dark Lord and myself."_

"Do you really believe that?" He interjected, throwing caution to the winds for a moment, "Do you honestly believe that now he has no real need for a mother, that you will have anything to do with him?"

Her hand pressed harder against his trachea, "_The Dark Lord will not take me from my son, our son. I am, of all his servants, the most loyal, the most cherished, the most savored. I was there when no other was able to give my lord what was needed. I opened myself to my lord and gave myself to him willingly. And I was rewarded for my services. I was given the honor I deserved. The Dark Lord will welcome me as his most favored. He will allow me my son."_

Harry felt slightly sickened by her words and wondered just how anyone could have deluded themselves so completely. He wondered just how close she was to disobeying Voldemort's orders and killing him anyway. There was a small amount of recklessness in him that wondered how far he should let her go before he called to light that she was disobeying her master, but he quickly squelched it. Playing the devil's advocate at the moment was not a wise choice.

"I don't think your master would want you to kill me," Harry commented, doing his best to keep his voice calm as well, though the pain in his neck had become almost unbearable and he was certain now that blood was coursing down it alarmingly quickly, "I seem to recall you mentioning that you were only here to talk."

"_Do not presume to know what the Dark Lord would or would not want _me_ to do,"_

Harry bit back a sigh of relief as, despite her words, Bellatrix removed her wand from his jugular. He glanced at her as soon as he knew she was far enough away from him to be out of kicking range. Pure hatred shown in her eyes as she stared at him.

"Voldemort is not as complex a person as you think,"he replied, "And I feel my assumptions are justified in this particular instance."

Harry knew he was being cocky, but the light of frustration in her eyes let him know he was winning. He had the distinct impression that she was not used to being told no. This didn't surprise him in the slightest. He struggled to free himself again and found that this time his chest constricted, painfully. The young auror looked up at the former death eater and caught the gleam of warning and satisfaction in her eyes.

"_Do not speak his name, arrogant child!" _She pointed her wand at him,_ "You forget that torture does not entail death and I will do anything for him."_

"I will not give him to you because you threaten me," Harry spat back at her, his mind burning angrily, "My loyalty lies with my family, and Tom is just that. Tell that you 'Your Lord'"

To his surprise, the Bellatrix before him appeared taken aback. Moments later, he found himself lying on his back on the ground, the dead Death Eater was gone, and a hand had entered his field of vision. Harry took it a leapt to his feet. He stumbled slightly as though his legs had forgotten how to work and then pulled himself together with the help of a hand on his shoulder. He smiled weakly at the other Auror.

"Steady there, Potter," Martina soothed and then lead them quickly through the fight toward a stand of trees.

Harry's eyes fell on her face, where he spotted fear. Her eyes were wide and when she helped him to sit, they trailed over his expressions as well, searchingly. He lifted a hand to his neck to staunch the flow of blood from the wound, Bellatrix's curse had burned. Then he felt the pain of his ribs and almost gasped. Martina cocked her head at him in worry but he shook his own.

"Go," he coughed, "I just need a few moments."

"The woman you were talking to…" his stern companion began a hint of fear in her voice, but he cut her off.

"Not now. I'll explain everything later," Harry fixed her with a serious expression of his own and the female auror got up and left him.

Harry took a few shallow breathes, gradually increasing the size of them to determine the injuries to his ribcage. He was able to get enough air in that he did not feel dizzy when he tried to move, and assumed that he probably had, at most, minor fractures and major bruises to his ribs. With a groan, he pushed himself to his feet. His own wand was back in his robe pocket. Vaguely he wondered how it had gotten there, but brushed off the thought in favor of conjoring a bandage for his neck.

Harry hurried back out into the fray and immediately fell in behind Karl Appleweltch, one of the senior Aurors. He was fighting hard against four opponents. Though the senior Auror was nearly as good at catching dark wizards as Mad-eye, he was struggling to hold off this group. Harry guessed he was tired, the hour was late and their last few hours had been very long.

"_Impedementa," _Harry aimed at the first of the men.

There was a bang as his spell knocked the surprised fighter back against a wall. Harry turned to the next, directing his wand at another. He gave it a sharp flick and the man threw up a shield and then spun a spell at him. Harry blocked it and fought back, throwing out a few basic jinxes rapidly. He was beginning to realize that the shock of his chest and neck injuries was wearing off. Each movement he made was slower and he found himself bending at odd angles to avoid hurting his ribs. Perhaps there were a few broken after all.

Another spell collided with his shield charm and it burst, sending him reeling back. Harry was sure for a moment he was in for it, but Karl spun a nonverbal hex at a fighter who'd raised his wand toward him. Harry used this distraction to pull himself back to his feet, and hurl a stinging hex at a man who'd been preparing to curse Karl in his distraction.

"Thanks," He gasped to the Auror next to him as they dueled their two remaining opponents.

"You too," Karl replied, glancing momentarily at him, a smile on his face.

Harry nodded and turned back to the fight. He and Karl were so close to each other because of the flames, their shoulders were touching. He flung a curse at one of the men, catching him off guard. The man crumpled to the ground, blood running from his nose. The young Auror turned to the other.

"Tarantellegra," their final opponent found himself unable to control his madly twitching legs and fell to the ground, "Stupefy. Incarcerous." The men lay still, hands and legs bound to the ground.

Harry bent over a bit and spat out some blood. He grimaced at the bitter taste in his mouth, disgusted by the metallic tang of his own body seeping away from him. He licked his lips and then pulled himself stiffly upright. Karl still stood before him, also taking a breather. His eyes were narrowed in concern.

"Not like you to use curses Potter," he commented disapprovingly, "Nasty jinxes and hexes maybe, but never curses. The more we use curses the more like them," Karl gestured over his shoulder at their fallen opponents, "we become. I don't want to see you go that way, boy."

Harry smiled at him, the corners of his lips twitching as his smile fell back into a grimace, "I'm not headed their way. Don't worry. I've just had a long night."

"So have we all." The senior Auror, acknowledged, "Watch your back Potter." And with that he took off leaving Harry standing alone in the dark corner where they'd been fighting.

Harry took a few more moments to catch his breath and regain his balance. His had travelled to his neck and he realized that blood had seeped through the bandage. He swore under his breath, but had little more time to give it any thought for a scream had issued from someone in the main fighting. He pushed his pain aside and broke into a run, wand held aloft.

At first he did not see what the problem was. Just as had been the whole night, the Aurors were fighting whatever dark wizards these were. Then a great bang erupted through the night and everyone was thrown back, some to the flames, which had suddenly gone out and some into walls of houses. More still, people were thrown into the cobbled streets before the shops. White light shot up into the air. Harry had to close his eyes against it, the brilliance of it was so bright. He slammed into the ground, the air rushing out of his lungs in an explosion of pain and shock. For a few moments he was conscious of what was going on but then everything vanished from his sight as he faded into the abyss of sleep.

Harry blinked his green eyes warily. He moved his fingers experimentally and then his arms and hands. There was blood in his mouth again and he spat it out with as much force as he could muster. He glanced around, brushing his over-long, jet black, bangs out of his face. Nothing moved but the air. The smell of burned flesh and charcoal hung over them and he realized it had rained.

His hand brushed against a shaft of wood and he realized it was his wand. He wondered how long it had been since he'd passed out. The slick cobblestones slid under his hands and he almost yelled as he got up. His chest felt as though it was on fire. Harry placed his left hand on it, his right curled tightly around his wand. His memories were slowly returning. He remembered the light, the instantaneously extinguished fires, and the scream.

The boy-who-lived, limped forward, his eyes scanning the darkness for signs of an ally that was perhaps awake or even alive. No one moved from their spot on the ground. As he searched, Harry realized, with a sinking feeling, that there wasn't a single sign of the men they'd been fighting. Even the ropes and chains that had sprung from the ground had vanished. He brushed annoyance from his mind. It was not important. What was, were the sixty or so Aurors lying motionless on the ground. All of them had been closer to the blast of the spell.

Harry gripped his wand tightly, "Lumos," he muttered, the silence to complete. His voice seemed unnaturally loud.

He lowered its tip toward the ground, searching for someone who was more than knocked out. He made sure they were all breathing, their chests rising up and down before he moved quickly on to the next person. His emerald eyes swept across the scene, scanning for any signs of alertness. There was a snap from behind him and he spun, trying to hide the stab of pain he felt. His wand held before him, he realized that the only thing near him was a small brown Labrador retriever. He let out a breath he'd not realized he'd been holding and then turned back to his work.

He spotted a familiar mousey brown head of hair and knelt next to the unconscious woman. Blood soaked the side of her head and deep gashes were dug into the side of her face and torso. Harry leaned over her examining her injuries with the basic knowledge he knew. His green eyes fell on a distinctive marking spread across her left shoulder. The auror extended his body forward over her and fought the urge to groan in pain. His hand closed over it and he felt the heat of infection already setting in. Harry narrowed his eyes and leaned closer to the wound. There was a bloody, dotted curve arching across the front of her should and he felt certain that if he looked at the back of her shoulder, he'd find a similar mark. It was a bite pattern they'd been taught to remember during the first year of training. The obvious shape of the dentition, made him shudder. Something such as this had not occurred for many years. The bite was that of a werewolf.

"Enervate," he hissed and the female auror opened her eyes and jolted slightly.

Harry placed a knee on her right hand, pinning it to the crowd so she could not curse him as she regained her faculties. Martina was known for her skill with curses and hexes and he wouldn't put it past her to give him a nasty wound from a stinging hex. He didn't need any more pain. After a few moments, she went limp again, chest heaving up and down rapidly.

"Stay still," He instructed, "You've been wounded badly. I just needed to make sure you were well enough to be conscious."

Harry placed the tip of his wand on her forehead about to utter the spell that would set her back into sleep, but her left hand stopped him. A grimace of anguish crossed his fellow auror's face but she allowed no sound to leave her throat either.

"I couldn't do anything, Harry." She gestured over to the left with her chin, "I tried, but I couldn't stop him."

He felt dread setting in. A clammy chill ran down his spine as he saw from the light of his wand that one of the people lying on the ground was utterly still and unmoving. More so that the rest, whom were beginning to stir from their unconsciousness.

"It's no fault of yours," He pressed his wand to the top of her nose, "Existumentum Pacis"

His friend went limp again, the panic and desperation in her eyes fading away. Harry stood and hurried away from her to the motionless body. He would not have recognized him, had he not seen the simple yet elegant wand in his hands. Karl lay in a pool of his own blood and the young auror could see beyond the shadow of a doubt he was dead. He swore, loudly and pulled himself to his feet. His knuckles were white against his wand.

He stumbled, a hand travelling to his neck as he realized how weak he was. Sticky blood met his fingers. Harry sank to the ground where he was. Black spots were once again, dancing before his eyes. Other Aurors were moving around, sweeping their lit wands over the people still unconscious. He glanced over to Martina. No one was close to her and he knew how much her job meant to her. Despite the three year age difference, they'd trained together. If the other Aurors found what he had, they would not trust her again. For a friend he clamored to his feet, pulling the cloak off of his shoulders. Her threw it over her when he reached her, and then the emerald-eyed, black-haired man, sank to the street and collapsed into sweet oblivion.

When Harry awoke, someone was clutching his hand. Actually someone was clutching one hand and another person was clutching the other. He blinked and looked to his right. An anxious looking Mrs. Weasley was holding that hand in a tight grip as though she was certain she could save him from making a turn toward the void. He turned his gaze to his left and smiled weakly at Ginny.

"I'll just leave you two," Mrs. Weasley dropped his hand and hurried out of the room without a look back.

Ginny smiled back at him but Harry knew his wife well. Aggravation, fear and worry clouded her eyes with indecision. Though her lips twitch upwards in response to his action, he could tell she was truly unsure how she felt. He reached a hand up and curved it around her neck and cheek. She leaned into his touch with more pressure than she normally did. Almost as though she'd thought she'd never have the chance to do it again.

"Ginny," he spoke, trying out his voice. The man was relatively pleased to find that it worked properly. His statement broke the ice.

"Merlin's saggy bollox, Harry!" She swore at him, pulling away and dropping his hand, "Bloody hell! You stupid sod!" Ginny raised a hand to her hair, burying her fingers underneath the sheet of brilliant ginger. Harry knew she wouldn't admit it, but there were tears glistening in her eyes.

He watched his wife pace up and down past his bed, cussing at him with whatever words came into her head. The young man waited for her to stop pacing and glared at him for a moment. He was grinning as widely as he felt capable. Ginny slapped his arm as hard as she dared and then sat down on the bed next to him again. She placed one hand over her stomach, and grabbed his in a tight grip with her other.

"I'm alright, Gin," he let the grin slide off of his face and left his expression solemn. His tone was as soothing as he dared make it in her irate state.

"Harry you nearly died… again!" Ginny's brown eyes were bright again as she looked imploringly into his own.

Harry felt his heart pang slightly at her distress. Guilt flooded him and he looked away. She was right of course. He was so used to being certain of his safety that he'd not thought about what would happen if he were killed. His actions, especially pertaining to his encounter with the 'dead' Bellatrix, were reckless and he'd thought of nothing but his pride.

"I'm sorry," he brought the palm of her hand to his mouth and gave it a kiss.

Ginny examined his face and then his neck. She placed a hand under his chin and moved his head a bit so that she could look more clearly at his wound.

"On the soul of Merlin, Harry," she ran her fingers over the mark from the curse and then drew them away as he flinched roughly, "I swear I will kill whoever did this to you."

Harry shook his head, "Not right now, you aren't." he lifted one of his hands and placed it on her stomach, "We're risking enough letting you play for the Harpies until the end of the season. You're not going after anyone for a while." He paused and lay his head back against the pillow, black hair in an even more disheveled array over the fabric, "besides. I think you'd find it mighty hard to kill her anyway."

Ginny's eyes lifted from his hand on her abdomen to stare him straight in the face. They were sharp and focused on his, almost as though she was boring into his mind with her own. He knew Ginny had never been trained in legilimency but her attitude would make any sane wizard or witch think she was.

"What do you mean by that?" she demanded, "What did 'she' want?"

"She's already dead. There's no sense in trying to kill someone who's already dead," Harry replied softly, though he felt a rising sense of dread at having to tell her that everything they believed about the Final Battle, had been a lie. He'd promised her, assured her that they were safe when they first started a family and then again when strange things had begun happening. He'd promised her they'd never have to live through another war with Voldemort, but now he could see it coming.

Ginny's eyes flicked over his reactions and she dropped his had from her own. She crossed both arms over her torso and waited for her answer. The youngest Weasley sibling knew from his body language that what she was about to hear was both not for public ears and not in the least bit pleasant.

"Bellatrix," Harry let the name sink in and then continued, "wanted her son."

Ginny's eyes transitioned from narrowed to open in seconds and then back to narrowed as she scowled with frustration, fear and anxiety, "But how…" she stuttered, completely disarmed, "And who…" within seconds of her query, she sat heavily on the side of his bed again, having gotten up to contemplate his words. She shook her head at him, refusing to believe her conclusions, "No. Harry please tell me he's not…"

"Yeah Gin," Harry grabbed her hand in a tight grip, "She wanted Tom."

They sat a stared at each other for a few moments, both contemplating the information they shared. The silence in the room seemed complete. Harry watched Ginny and she watched him. He examined her blank face, watching her eyes change emotions as fast as a tempest gust. And then quite suddenly she leaned forward and placed her lips over his. Harry was left reeling in surprise. He still never understood everything the brilliant witch before him did even after having been married to her for ten years.

When she pulled away, Ginny's face was filled with determination and decision, "Thank you, for protecting him."

She stood and left the room without another word. The door swung shut behind her leaving Harry felling thoroughly frustrated at her mood swings. The door swung inward again and Ron entered. His look was of equal bewilderment. His flicked questioning eyes in the direction of his sister as if to ask what was up with her, but Harry merely shook his head, unable to answer.

"Bloody Hell, Harry," Ron articulated, his eyes sweaping over his best mate, "You look like you had a collision with the business end of a mountain troll's club."

Harry grinned, not feeling as comfortable with laughing as he was with everything else. His ribs still burned, as did his neck each time he breathed deeply.

"Thanks Ron," he replied congenially, "I'd figured as much."

Ron stood beside the bed, an awkward expression on his face. A small grin spread across it though and he flopped onto the stool at the bed side.

"This is familiar." He gestured around at the room and bed. His freckles danced merrily as he thought back on their years at Hogwarts, "Reminds me of end of term."

"Every year," Harry nodded, "Yeah, me too." He paused and looked at Ron, "You alright, Ron?"

His friend looked distracted. Ron's expression was filled with anger and frustration, but underneath it Harry could see a faint, guilty red spreading through his neck and ears.

"I should be the one asking that question, Mate," Ron defended.

"I mean it Ron, what's up?" Harry used his elbows to push himself up into a sitting position again.

Ron looked at him, his demeanor wilted and sad, "How do you and Ginny do it?"

"Do what?" He asked, thoroughly confused.

"How are you still so close after all these years. I mean for Merlin's sake you've been together twelve, thirteen years if you don't count the time where you broke it off with her to protect her from You-Know-Who." Ron paused and Harry couldn't keep himself from groaning at Ron's continued use of the name, "How do you do it?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at his best friend. He'd known he and Hermione were a bit on the outs but for Ron to come it him for relationship advice, they must have been in the middle of one of their school-like fights where they didn't speak for months.

"Well…" He paused and thought about Ron's question, unsure how to answer, "Ginny and I aren't as different as you and Hermione. I understand that what Ginny does is her decision. I don't always like her choices and she doesn't always like mine. But you've met your sister, do you think she'd stick around if I tried to control her?"

Ron gave a nervous laugh at the statement and shook his head.

"The only reason Ginny and I are as happy as we are, is because we respect each other's decisions." Harry finished awkwardly, "And trust me Ron, Hermione may not be exactly like Ginny, but she knows what she's doing. You know her; she hates it when she feels like you don't understand her."

Ron glared at him, "You two had a nice chat then?"

Harry shook his head, "No, she talked to Ginny at the beginning of Christmas when you found out about Krum working at Hogwarts. Ginny told me about it later." He looked right at Ron, "Look, you and Hermione are my best friends. I could have told you half of that without ever having heard a word. If she didn't tell you about Krum it wasn't because she was hiding anything. Hermione loves you Ron. Do you understand that? She chose you. Get over your pride and don't read into everything that she does. She's not trying to hurt you."

Ron looked nearly as taken aback as Harry felt. He hadn't realized that he was able to prescribe so much about a relationship. He sank back into his pillows watching Ron's expression change.

"Yeah," Ron nodded, "Thanks mate."

"No problem Ron," Harry lifted a hand and grabbed his friend's shoulder.

Both men turned toward the door as it opened and one of the healers entered. She nodded to Harry and then turned to Ron.

"Mr. Weasley, I'm afraid you'll have to leave. There are some things for Mr. Potter and I to go over before I release him." The Healer rushed Ron out of the room, shooing him as though he was a child.

Ron waved a hand over his shoulder at him, before he closed the door. The Healer turned to Harry. He watched as she adjusted the chart on the end of his bed, tapping it a couple times with her wand and then directly addressed him.

"For the time being, I have removed the apparition barrier on this room. The minister wishes to speak with you, but the press has not left him be since yesterday. You can expect him any time," She leaned over and inspected his ribs.

Then the auburn haired healer flicked her wand again. A cabinet opened and a small goblet with a bottle of potion flew toward her. She caught it and poured the potion into the goblet before handing it to him. The healer left the bottle on the bed stand.

"Once you leave, you must take this every day. That curse to your neck will not heal quickly, but this will keep it from reverting to its original state until it's fully healed. I will send you an owl when we wish you to come back again. I will inspect it again then." She smiled slightly, "I must say, though, I'm damn curious who could have produced this curse. We had to go looking through some very old texts to find the cure."

Harry smiled slightly at her to hide his trepidation, "I've no idea. I'd never seen the person before."

The woman shook her head, "No I don't suppose you often associate with the dark witches and wizard of the world, other than to put them in their place." She looked at her watch, "Well Mr. Potter, the minister should be arriving any moment now. I'll leave you to speak with him." Harry watched the healer retreat from his bedside and then she turned, "I forgot to mention, if you need anything, feel free to send a memo. I'm Healer McKellon. Elizabeth, I'm really not fond of being called a formal name."

Harry sank back against the pillows with a nod. The door clicked shut behind the healer and almost immediately following her departure the was a loud crack and the Minter of Magic stood at the foot of his bed. Harry pushed himself upright again, wincing as his ribs ached.

"Afternoon Sir," he greeted.

"Afternoon Potter," Kingsley replied, "Healer McKellon has informed me you're healing better than expected."

Harry nodded, "She just left actually."

"Good," the black man sat down on the stool Ron had recently vacated. Harry observed his expression was deathly serious. The minister shifted slightly and then folded his hands together in front of himself, "What happened in Hogsmeade last night has been kept relatively quiet. We'd rather it didn't appear that we were unprepared for what happened, but the matter stands that we were."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"I've made a statement to the Daily Prophet, telling them the truth but not going into any detail about the incident. I'm instructing everyone to give the press no comment. Until, we know for sure what is going on, I'd rather the true details remain within the Auror department." Kingsley shifted again, "Have you had any luck gathering the remaining members of the Order?"

Harry shook his head, "Other than Ron, Hermione, Ginny and George, I've had little time to speak to anyone on it. And Ginny is not fighting any time soon."

"Understandable, but I'd recommend you visit Hogwarts in the next week or so and speak with the Professors there. Also, I seem to recall, you started a Defence Against the Dark Arts club while you were in your fifth year at Hogwarts."

Harry nodded, "Yes, Dumbledore's Army, and Umbridge tore it apart."

"I seem to recall they reconvened in the last year before Voldemort's downfall. Mr. Longbottom and Ginny, pulled them together?"

Harry nodded again, a chill running through him as he thought of the fact that it could happen again. "They fought the Carrows while at Hogwarts."

"I'd like you to speak with some of the members. Many that were in Dumbledore's Army know how to fight if I recall correctly. See if they would be willing to join the Order." The minister instructed.

Harry fixed his attention on the minister of magic, watching his every move, "How many did we lose sir?" he asked with concern.

Kinsley looked at him for a moment. His eyes were troubled and Harry noted that all of the man's hidden splendor was gone. He seemed old, worn and stressed. There were lines on his forehead and at the corners of his eyes he didn't remember seeing the last time he'd spoken with him. His mouth seemed frozen in a permanent frown, but it was his hands that made the black-haired Auror truly worry. The minster kept them clasped together, a permanent grave look on his face and in his demeanor.

"We lost sixteen in the fight and the three that were killed on duty." The black man replied, "nineteen in total."

Harry closed his eyes. He couldn't recall a time when they'd been so completely in the wrong with their plans. When he opened them again, he was surprised to see the minister's eyes were bright with grief. He knew his own were close to following the minister's but he too held them back

"Who?" he asked, wondering which of his co-workers he would never see again.

"Karl Appleweltch, Kensy Fathing, Harriet Jones, Liam Archer, Ilias Ketingburn, Ged Davies, Eric Foxworth, Carl Helm, Juliete Bishop, Maurnia Flint, Arron and Hestia Gamp, Marcus Fletchly, Adrian Ashbloom, Dryer Howland, Aldercy Fenwick," the minister paused, "Kelly Grifward, Martin Keendan, and Demelza Corbett."

Harry bowed his head out of respect for his fallen colleagues. He took a moment of silence to commemorate their passing and then looked up. The minister appeared to have made this silence before, but he had complied. Now Kingsley peered at him grimly.

"And I supposed Martina Hecklestreak should be added to that list as well,"

"What?" Harry asked, his emerald eyes widening considerably. He'd done what he could, had it not been enough?

"Miss Hecklestreak will no longer be joining our ranks." Kingsley answered with an aggrieved tone of voice.

Harry shook his head, "Surely you've not dismissed her from her service just because she's a werewolf!" He addressed the Kingsley with an incredulous expression, "she's one of our best, Sir. We've lost so many we can't afford to discriminate."

"So you know."

Harry nodded, "I found her. She tried to save Karl, sir. You can't dismiss her for something that happened to her. It isn't as though she has done something wrong."

"The fact still remains that she is a werewolf, Potter. She's too much of a danger too the organization."

"She'll become like Lupin, ostracized from the world and unable to make a living. If we don't keep her then she won't find a job, not now that her name is on the list." He argued with the minister.

"Harry, I'm sorry. Despite how much I respected, Remus Lupin, he was not one of the Aurors. He may have fought well when it was not a full moon but when it was he could become vicious. An Auror must be ready at a moment's notice. Miss Hecklestreak will not be able to uphold that portion of her employ. She has now become too dangerous to be given work from the ministry."

The young auror cast a defiant gaze at the minister, itching to snap back at him again, in defense of his friend but instead he shut his mouth for a while. Kingsley's burdened appearance seem to have doubled from his argument with Harry and the young man almost felt guilty. Still Harry only watched as The minister shifted on the stool again.

"Something that concerns me greatly is that wound on your neck. Another archaic curse, according to your healer. She told me that it they finally found it in an anthology of spells notoriously preformed by the Black family." Harry gazedback at the black man and watched the minister rake his eyes over him searchingly, "Which begs the question, why were you attacked with this curse when there are no Blacks left to speak of."

Harry took a deep breath knowing his next sentence, would break the ice on a topic that was darker than any he'd been forced to discuss with the minister for nearly eleven years, "I had an encounter with Bellatrix Lestrange during the fight in Hogsmeade."

Harry watched Kinsley's face lose several shades of color. His eyes widened with obvious fear and he unclasped a pair of shaking hands.

"She's dead Potter, you can't have,"

Harry cut him off, "Whether she is or is not dead is clearly an irrelevant point. Dead or alive, all the damage done to me during that battle was her doing."

"She tried to kill you then?" Kingsley appeared greatly shaken.

"No, not kill, she'd been ordered not to kill me, but she'd made it very clear she wanted to,"Harry looked down at his hands for a moment, determining in that small fraction of a second whether he wanted to tell the truth about the whole event, "She'd been sent to retrieve her son from me."

"The ministry of magic has no record of a continuing Black line," the minister argued, "outside the Malfoy family."

"Tom is her son, Sir," He replied sharply, "but this is beside the point. Voldemort, in whatever state of life or death has begun giving his death eaters orders again and, apparently, their life stage is irrelevant."

Kingsley Shacklebolt disapparated after his favored Auror's statement hoping to beat from his head the notion that all he'd been denying to the media was wrong. He felt that without concrete proof he shouldn't give the public a reason to panic, but he did have Harry's word on the subject. Above anything else, he'd learned to trust Harry.

Harry arrived on the doorstep of the burrow at roughly three past six in the afternoon. Ginny grasped his upper arm, as he'd not been well enough to apparate. Once he was inside the door, he found himself assaulted by his three youngest children. He smiled broadly and embraced them wincing only slightly as they squeezed his ribs. After a quick supper, Mrs. Weasley cooking was a relief after the food at St. Mungos, he made his way straight up the rickety, narrow staircase to his room. The boy-who-lived, observed his reflection in the mirror and then turned away. He climbed into his bed and was asleep before his head hit the lumpy but comforting pillow. Though he did not know it, Ginny gave him a tender kiss on the forehead before she hurried back down the stairs to held her mother with the dishes.

a/n- Raise your hand if you wanted to add prime minister. *raises hand* I thought a nice soft ending would be nice. I was feeling very dire. Apologies if the end of this chapter seems rushed, I've been trying to finish it for days and I just want to get it up! Anyway, enjoy and review please, I hat to have to ask again.

Wotcher,

Tabitha of MoonAurora


	17. The Dark Lord's Son & the Potions Master

Chapter 16

The Dark Lord's Son and the Potions Master

Tom followed the transfiguration professor out of the darkened hallway and up through the stairs to her office. He'd been there before and was vaguely familiar with how it looked on the inside. He would have smiled at the moving picture of his uncle, and cousins on vacation in Florida, had he not been in the current situation he might have laughed at Ron's sun burned face.

The office, for a few moments, was silent as the three Slytherins and himself stood in front of their transfiguration professor's desk. He glanced at the crackling fireplace, watching the flames dance merrily in their grate. Tom sighed and then turned to look up at Hermione.

"You four, have broken close to fifteen school rules. All of which I'm certain you are aware." She paused and looked down at her desk momentarily, before continuing, "I'm afraid that despite my reservations as to what each of your punishments truly should be, I must give you all a week's worth of detention. Mr. Potter, you'll report to Professor Slughorn's classroom at seven sharp, no later."

Tom glanced despairingly up at her, but his aunt shook her head and turned to the Slytherins. He couldn't spend the next week of evening cooped up in a classroom with a teacher who could scarcely look at him without diving under a desk or feinting. He had thought his first day back to school could get no worse.

The fight with Lynch, though, had been exciting if nothing else. He couldn't help but smile slightly at the look on Lynch's face as his bogies had attacked him. The boy silently thanked his mother for teaching him the hex. Admittedly he hadn't thought he'd use it so soon.

Tom looked back over at the Slytherin girl, a Miss Violet Bulstrode, who was complaining loudly about her detention in the green houses with Professor Longbottom. He thought he'd like to trade. At least the Herbology professor was not terrified of him and indeed almost seemed to enjoy his company. He listened to the other's complain about their punishments as well and returned his attention to the deputy headmistress.

"I'm sure it obvious to the four of you that these offenses will not be repeated. I don't want to see any one get hurt because their opponent does not understand the severity of their spell. There is a reason we have the rules. You are young though, and I suppose everything about magic seems simple and safe to your young minds. I don't expect you to know everything yet," Hermione paused, "As such, I do expect you to follow the rules from now on. I have my eyes on you, remember that." She fixed them with a stern, yet somewhat understanding gaze and then waved her hand, "You may go." The transfiguration professor glanced at Tom and then flicked her eyes toward a chair by the fireplace, "Tom, a word please."

Tom glanced at the glaring Slytherins, whom appeared as though they had been given the greatest injustice. Then turned back to his Aunt and crossed the room to the chair. He sat in the armchair sinking into it slightly. Hermione held a cup of tea out to him and he took it with a thankful smile. He raised the plain white tea cup to his lips and drank down a bit of the liquid before setting it back on the table. His eyes travelled again to the fire and he realized that the flames had died a bit from when he'd first looked at it. They still danced with a merry, bright light but they'd shrunken so that their long tendrils just barely hugged the logs from which they burned. The Gryffindor was momentarily mesmerized by them.

"It's good for you to get to know your teachers Tom,"

Tom jolted out of his trance and looked at her blankly for a moment before nodding.

"Professor Slughorn is a brilliant potions master, but," Hermione paused, "he, like everyone has made mistakes in his past."

Tom nodded again, unsure what she was talking about. He knew she was trying to convince him of something but he wasn't certain himself that he wanted to comply or be understanding of his potions professor. Especially when the man seemed so inherently afraid of him.

"The problem is, his mistake was not small and certainly lead to a lot of grief." Professor Granger looked at him softly but her face was serious, "He is afraid of you because he remembers your father. In fact, your father was one of his favorite students. He loved him, thought he was wonderful, and then one day he answered one of your father's questions, and realized afterward he'd made a terrible mistake."

Tom felt cold. He wondered if it was possible for him to sink any further back into the armchair or if he'd already stretched the cushions to their limit. They weren't talking about Harry and he knew that and it scared him that all anyone saw in him was his true father.

"Slughorn is not a Gryffindor, Tom. He isn't all that brave nor does he find it a good idea to face up to his mistakes. You are a constant reminder and he cannot help but see your father and not you." Hermione rose from her chair and walked around the coffee table to stand in front of him, "I gave you this detention Tom, because I need Slughorn to teach you. I need him to know who _you_ are and not your father. I'm asking you now, to please make an effort to get to know him. He has a lot of influence in the wizarding world."

Tom took a deep breath and then let it out before he looked up into his Aunt's face. Despite his reservations, her words had struck a chord. Curiosity bubbled in him but he pressed it down for the time being.

"I will," He replied and then looked up into his teacher's face.

Hermione smiled at him, a looked of relief falling over her features. She lifted her cup of tea from the table as well as a few books that appeared well read. Tom watched her place them on the shelf in the corner of the room and cocked his head to the side wondering why she had yet to dismiss him.

"Hermione?" he began, for he always called his aunt by her first name when he talked to her, "Why were there Aurors here?"

Tom watched her stand, if possible, a bit taller and then return to her armchair across from him. She fixed him with a sad gaze.

"I assume you remember last night there was an incident in Hogsmeade?" Hermione brushed a strand of golden brown hair out of her face.

Tom confirmed her question with a nod of his head, "I saw flashes of light from the fight out the dormitory window."

Hermione sighed, "You mustn't repeat this Tom. I'm trusting you to know that this is information that would frighten much of this wizarding world into a panic. Tell Teddy and Maggie if you must, but no one else." She paused her eyes flicking to the slumbering portrait on her wall. Tom followed her gaze to the picture as well. The man in the painting snored quietly. His mouth was open and his wizard hat had fallen off his head. Cornelius Winthrop, the brass plate on the painting read, "The Aurors were here because last night, they found evidence that wizards were trying to infiltrate Hogwarts. As of the moment, no one has gotten inside. They simply came to warn us of the current situation."

Tom observed her. She was telling him the truth, just not all of it. The transfiguration professor appeared worried as she stared back at him. Though he knew that she was fully capable of hiding her emotions, he got the sense that she'd left this bare for his benefit. So he now knew there really was something to worry about though he didn't know what it was.

"Remember what I said alright Tom? Not a soul outside Maggie and Teddy," Hermione fixed him with a stern gaze and he shook his head in affirmation.

Tom placed his tea cup on her desk and then hurried to the door. He wasn't sure where his companions were at the moment but he was certain it wouldn't take long to find them. Maggie had said something about passages so it was possible they'd headed up to the one-eyed witch passage they'd been told lead to Honeydukes. Suddenly, he spun in place his hand on the door of the office he'd been about to open. A jolt of worry had run through him unexpectedly.

"Is dad alright?" he asked, his voice higher than it usually was, his dark almost black, eyes narrowed with concern and anxiety.

Hermione's gaze fell to the floor for a second and Tom's heart plummeted into his stomach, but then she looked back up from the carpet and nodded, "He will be. There wasn't a single Auror that didn't end up at St. Mungos for treatment last night. He's recovering right now and they're sending him home tomorrow."

"So he'll be completely alright, nothing permanent happened to him?" He drilled, hoping to reassure himself that Lily, James, Albus and his mom would be alright as well.

"There's no permanent damage. Harry will be alright," The transfiguration Professor sunk into the chair behind her desk. She looked much older than her late twenties.

Tom gave a nod and let a breath escape his chest. Then he pushed open the door to the corridor and slipped out of the office. He glanced around him, observing that he had most likely missed the majority of History of Magic. His eyes spied students that looked as though they had possibly been let out of their classes a bit early. Though, without any windows or a clock in sight, he could not be certain of the passage of time.

Tom shoved his fists into his robes catching a sudden draft of wind through the walls. The first year wandered quietly toward the first floor, oblivious to the number of students filing out of the corridors into the Grand Staircase. His mind ran over what he had just been told. He filled in the blanks Hermione had left in her word. It seemed inexorably obvious to him that more had happened the previous night than she'd explained. Then there was his Aunt's face as he'd left the corridors. She had seemed worried, sad and, though he was loath to admit it, scared. He'd thought nothing could scare the adults of his family after what they'd been through. Perhaps it was the fact that they knew what was coming.

If that was the case then there was something to worry about. Tom's ponderings brought him into his mind and subsequently, he did not realize that he'd walked straight past his brother and their mutual best friend.

"Tom!" a hand caught his shoulder and he jolted out of his reverie.

Tom turned to find himself face to face with Teddy and Maggie. Both bore looks of relieved concern. It took him a few second to realize that he still had bits of smashed, pottery in his hair and his clothes were damp from his contact with the walls. He did his best to brush the shards of urn out of his dark hair but only succeeded in digging some in farther and flinging others at his companions. Maggie pulled out her wand

"Saetersus," she flicked her wand confidently and Tom saw bits of pottery go flying from his hair.

Teddy broke down laughing, and even Maggie wore a small smile of amusement. Tom saw that though her facial expression was quite reserved, her bright blue eyes danced merrily. He reached his hands up and realized, with embarrassment, that his hair stuck up at all angles giving him the appearance of an annoyed kniffler. He tried for a few moments to flatten his unruly hair but was without success and then crossed his arms over his chest his cheeks still slightly pink.

"So where have you been?" he asked over Teddy's loud laughter and Maggie's quiet, light chuckle.

Maggie quieted and tapped Teddy's arm disapprovingly. The, presently, blue-haired metamorphmagus, quieted but still wore a broad grin on his face. Tom noticed it got wider every time he caught a glimpse of his hair.

"We've been hiding near the one-eyed witch passage. There's a broom cupboard across the hallway from it and it fit the both of us with room to spare," Maggie gestured down the hallway behind them, "We were going to come and find you, but the Aurors turned up outside. It was as I expected. They were here to check the passages. They cast a spell on the Witches hump. As we watched, they touched the Marauder's Map your dad took from you last night and waved their wands a few more times over the hump and then left muttering." She gestured at his filthy black robes, "Where have you been. Or perhaps the better question is: what have you been doing?"

Tom glanced at himself again and then back at her. He was still processing her words. They only confirmed the conclusions he'd come to but at least it gave his thoughts some clemency. He dropped his hands to his sides again and then wondered why he hadn't noticed he was covered in the contents of a damp hall.

"Lynch caught up to me. Somehow I ended up in the dungeons near the Slytherin dormitories. He and his cronies were all set to take me out but I taunted him into a duel one-on-one."

"Tom," Maggie looked at him in exasperation but there was a curious light in her eyes. Softly she asked, "What was the outcome?"

Tom grinned and glanced between Teddy and Maggie, "He's in the hospital wing. I imagine his bogies have finished attacking him."

Teddy began laughing again, "You really used it? I thought I'd be the only one to put that curse on anybody!"

Tom and Maggie both glanced at Teddy for a moment and then Tom smiled as well, "You should have seen his face. It was priceless. He looked as though someone had put doxy eggs in his favorite food."

"Really, I don't see why it is so incredibly funny to the both of you," Maggie's voice was stern but only for a few moments and then the black-haired girl could not hide the wide smile from her face, "Please tell me his face turned several different colors."

The trio discussed Tom's victory over Lynch all the way up to the Gryffindor common room. By the time they reached it, each felt the topic had been so thoroughly discussed that there was little else to add and little more to converse about on the subject.

Tom and Teddy sat knee to knee on the common room floor. It was shortly after dinner; their stomachs were full and their ever present female companion was, curiously, nowhere to be found. Tom's Charms paper sat in his lap lying over "The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1" which he was using for reference. Though he had written only a paragraph on a parchment that was supposed to be six inches long, he felt his was going far better than Teddy's potions essay. He glanced up again, just to see how far his brother had gotten and was not surprised to see that, for the millionth time in the past hour, he saw only the word the scribbled in awkward cursive writing at the top of the page. The young Gryffindor returned to his own essay on the benefits and dangers of charms. The latter half of the essay forced him to hold back a snicker.

Something brushed his hand and he looked down to see a tuft of black fur lying across his wrist. Turning slightly, Tom caught a look of indignant importance in the deep cobalt eyes of Indigo. The jet black cat turned and rubbed her head against his elbow. Tom placed his quill between his teeth and reached across himself to scratch the feline behind her ears.

A weight fell on his right shoulder and he turned to stare up at Maggie. She smiled in greeting back at him and then settled onto the carpet next to them with her schoolbooks piled at her side. Tom smiled back, quill still stuck between his teeth making his smile look more like a grimace, and the glanced over her half finished paper. He was about to speak but Teddy beat him to the punch.

"Where've you been?" he asked rather rudely and Tom observed that his brother seemed thoroughly frustrated with his essay.

Maggie looked at him sharply, her eyebrows knitting together. Tom watched her for a moment, noting that the expression on her face was not entire congruent with Teddy's tone or his question. He narrowed his black eyes and started at her out of the corner of them and then glanced across at his brother. His gaze wandered between the two for some time before either spoke. Finally there came a huff from the black haired Gryffindor and she spoke.

"I've been down in the hallway by the staff room trying to get some information about what's happening."Maggie's voice came out in a harsh whisper as she leaned closer, "I couldn't find anything beyond what you found, Tom, but Professor Linnd mention something odd." She paused and then continued, "She said that parts of the castle are still disused and that the other day she was in one with a few of the house elves. They were trying to mend some of the broken pipes and stabilize the classrooms there when she heard a series of hissing sounds. She said it sounded like the steam being released from heating pipes in Muggle buildings."

Tom glanced at Teddy's blank face and then understood what she was getting at, "Hogwarts doesn't have a heating system."

"Exactly!" Maggie hissed as loudly as she dared. Tom notice a few heads turned in their direction and one person in particular, Victoire, actually flipped her hair to returned her friends' attention to herself rather than the three sitting before the fire place.

Another thought occurred to him that sobered him a bit. His mind wandered back to the cold and wet hallway he'd been in the other day. He lowered his eyes, examining the backs of his pale hands for a moment. His over-long fingers seemed eerily thin at the moment and he pushed away the urge to blanch at the thought of them. Tom considered whether he should mention it.

He lifted his eyes and, not looking directly at any of them, "I was in that corridor the other day, when I was fighting Lynch." He paused, "There are snakes down there. They were… speaking to eat other. I didn't catch what they were saying."

Silence followed his words. Both Teddy and Maggie stared at him, faces white for a moment and then they each took a breath and let it out. Teddy sighed and rubbed the back of his neck while his brother gazed up at him from the corner of his eye. Maggie on the other hand shifted and set aside her parchment, which she'd been toying with to look at him.

"You're a Parselmouth?" she asked and without waiting for an answer she continued, "So you definitely think that someone got snakes into the castle?"

Tom nodded, "It's definitely what I heard. I recognize Parseltongue well enough. Dad and I used to speak it all the time, but I've talked to snakes before too. One of the Muggle kids in my neighborhood lost their pet snake. I found it and managed to convince it to go back. There's definitely a difference tone that's different from other hissing."

Maggie nodded thoughtfully, "So there are snakes in the castle. Why aren't they all over the place then? I would think that we'd see them about. Unless someone has them locked up…" her voice trailed off in thought.

"I can't imagine what anyone would want with a bunch of snakes. One's bad enough." Teddy grumbled, casting a glance at his watch, "Tom you're gonna be late for detention!"

Tom glanced at the wizarding watch and then leapt to his feet, "I'll see you later!"

The last thing Tom wanted was to be late for his detention. Slughorn's impression of him had not improved in the slightest. The potions professor still flinched every time Tom met his eye and when he spoke the potions master would start sporadically and grasp any object within reach. Still, the extended hours he spent with the professor, cleaning and sorting potions ingrediants had numbed him to Slughorn's reaction. He had simply learned to push the thoughts from his mind.

Slughorn's office was on the second floor, not in the dungeons as had been the previous potions master's. It was open, bright and not entirely unwelcoming. Tom knocked on the door with one hand, the other shoved deeply in his robes. He waited a few seconds and was mildly surprised when the door was not answered. The boy looked around him for any indication that the potions master was not inside. He found nothing to the contrary. After knocking third time, Ton extracted his wand from his robes and pointed it at the lock.

"Alohamora," he declared firmly and was mildly surprised when the spell actually worked.

There came a click from the lock and Tom's hand grasped the handle. Surreptitiously he looked around himself, to see if anyone was there to see him. He shook his head. There was no reason for him to feel guilty about slipping into a professor's office. He was supposed to be there for detention anyway; it wasn't as though he was really doing anything wrong.

Still, a gleam of curiosity shown in his eyes as he pushed the door inward and stepped through. He'd been in the office before, but not in a capacity to observe it. Emerald fabrics coated most of the furniture and surfaces in the room. The windows that overlooked the courtyard beyond were covered by silver drapes. He glanced at a silver and green runner that lay in the middle of a rather long dining table. A box of chocolates sat open on it. Tom resisted the urge to try one. He conceded that though it was most likely alright for him to have entered the office without welcome, it probably wasn't alright for him to take anything.

The young Gryffindor wandered through the main room, but eventually, his attention was drawn to a bookshelf. The Top shelf possessed books but over the rest of the shelf were pictures of wizards and witches of all ages. He recognized many and wondered how it was possible for anyone to know so many famous people. He noted, with a slightly disgruntled feeling in the pit of his stomach, that most of the occupants of the pictures belonged to Slytherin. There were others in the photographs as well, a wealth of them from other houses, but not nearly so many as those from the aforementioned house.

Tom continued to search over the photographs. Their occupants smiled at him, some waved and yet there were others that regarded him with concerned glares or ponderous faces. His dark eyes wandered until he spotted an image that made his heart freeze. He extended a hand forward to lift the picture from its place as stare at it more closely. It had been hidden behind the others and he wondered for a moment why Slughorn hadn't gotten rid of it all together. Perhaps he had simply forgotten it was in his possession.

The picture was of a group of Slytherin boys, all in dark robes and all smiling, albeit in an arrogant and condescending manner of self-satisfaction, but behind their eyes he saw the budding signs of reverence and admiration. In the setter of the group stood a boy nearing manhood, possibly in his last year of Hogwarts, a suspicion that was confirmed as he spotted the head boy badge on his chest. He was tall, taller than most of the others but unlike many of those tall boys, he was not hulking, nor did he appear dull or thick. His hair was dark, skin almost white, cheeks sunken and eyes the color of obsidian.

Tom's fingers curled tightly around the edges of the photograph. This image was confirmation to the truth he'd already known. He now knew why Slughorn could barely speak when he looked at him and why Olivander had been so intrigued by him when he'd come with Teddy to purchase his wand. He'd suspected the truth but now it was confirmed. For a moment Tom closed his eyes trying to get a grasp on himself. He was, if possible, even more disturbed by his own existence than anything else.

Tom opened his eyes and gazed again at the picture. He made a move to put the picture away but he had had just barely moved his hand when the picture itself moved. He stopped and looked at the image. The young man in the center of the photograph gazed directly at him and Tom froze. For a moment nothing happened and then the Tom Riddle in the picture smiled. The smile was unlike anything Tom had ever seen. It was cold, plotting and knowing. There was malice in the eyes of the picture that chilled him. Tom bit his lip and took a deep breath, resisting the urge to throw the image at the stone wall adjacent to the cabinet.

He was spared any further contemplations of the action when the door of the office opened and its proprietor entered. Hastily, he shoved the photograph back onto the shelf, knocking over a few others in the process. The resulting clatter brought Slughorn's attention to him and the potions master started. Tom felt the familiar jolt of what he was now able to identify as hurt and annoyance. He lowered his eyes to the floor, shifting slightly.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Potter?" Slughorn managed to stutter though his voice was surprisingly strong in comparison to usual.

"I'm here for detention, Sir" Tom replied, "I knocked and you didn't answer."

Slughorn's eyes narrowed and he shifted his gaze a bit, eyes flicking to the upset photographs on the table. The beady orbs flashed between Tom and the images for a moment and then he walked a bit closer.

"I-I got curious, Sir," Tom explained lamely as he stepped aside to let his professor pass him.

Slughorn glanced sideways at him and then turned his attention to the pictures. Each of the faces in those that had been knocked over wore a distinctly miffed expression. Their eyes glowered out at the room's two occupants. Tom watched as Slughorn lifted the picture in the center of the circle of fallen images and stared, wide-eyed between it and Tom.

He opened his mouth to speak but Tom cut him off.

"I'm not my father," He stated firmly.

His voice was calm and steady but there was an identifiable frozen air to it that would have made even the slowest person realize the emotions behind his words. His dark eyes blazed with anger, a perfect punctuation to the previous statement. He glared up at his teacher, months of suppressed irritation burning in him, compounded into fury. Yet, through all of this, his voice was utterly serene.

Slughorn looked at him. The man's small eyes had grown in width and height so they did not seem too small for his face. Indeed, it seemed they were too large for their sockets and were popping forth from his head. Fear seemed to light the room from them. The potions master opened and close his mouth several times, attempting to put together a coherent thought. After several second of appearing like a goldfish in a bowl confronted with a bored house cat, he managed speech.

"I never thought-"

"Every time you look at me you only see him," he paused and took a deep breath, "Don't lie to me," he narrowed his eyes imperceptibly more, watching his professor's great body mass shrink before his eyes, "sir." The boy added as a last attempt at some respect though the title came out in an angry tone of mockery.

The potions master was, again, silent. He stepped away from him, an obvious shake to him.

"You don't see me. You don't teach me, speak to me or even look at me if you can help it." Tom's anger pushed him to step forward, "I am not Voldemort!"

Slughorn's vast expanse of flesh, coated with his waist coat and robes, slumped into one of his armchairs, sufficiently cowed. He stared at the first year, his face crumpled in disbelief. He shook slightly, jowls quivering as a frozen dog.

Tom's chest heaved as he waited for his teacher to reply. He let his spine relax, back going from rigid to flexible with each breath. He breathed deeply, steadying himself and then walked stiffly forward to sink into the chair opposite Slughorn.

Slughorn regarded him warily. His eyes seemed to only get larger as he stared at the eleven year-old Gryffindor.

Tom waited patiently. He folded and unfolded his hand several times, calming himself with his focus on the simple task. He thought about his father's words when he'd first learned who he was. He remembered what Harry had told him that night when they'd gotten home from Diagon Ally. Harry'd explained it all so well and gave him peace of mind. He mentioned that there was a time when he'd noticed similarities between himself and Voldemort that he felt were indicators of his own fate. But then he'd told Tom something right before he'd gone to bed. "It is our choices, Tom, that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities." He'd said that they were the words Albus Dumbledore had told him when he'd questioned his right to call himself a good person. Tom repeated these words over and over again, reminding himself that he'd told Slughorn the truth. He was not his father. For one he was a Gryffindor. He was not Voldemort's son; he was Harry Potter's.

"Tom," Slughorn finally spoke.

His voice still quavered, but he sat up taller in his seat. The terror that had painted the potions master's face had dissipated, though deep in the creases and in his eyes it remained, "I apologize for how I have treated you. I'm wrong to judge you by your parentage, and your words are true, for now." Slughorn paused.

Tom felt a surge of irritation at the double edge apology. He had thought that perhaps the potions master would give him a sincere acknowledgment that he had been wrong but it seemed that the man needed to justify himself. He drew in a breath and focused his attention on the potions professor.

"I cannot help but be wary of you Tom. I can't help but remind myself that once there was a time when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would have told me the same thing, albeit for different reasons. He could have told me that he would not become who he did, or his actions would never be to purposefully harm anyone. He could have told me that he would never use dark magic, and I would have believed every word he told me and even defended his intentions if given the chance. When he was a student, he was no different than any other brilliant and powerful child that has passed through these halls. He was not unlike yourself." Slughorn gazed at him pointedly, his meaning made clear.

Tom contemplated his words and then responded, "Sir, with all due respect, I'm not ever going to become my father," He let his words out with sincerity, his voice extremely clear. He stared directly into Slughorn's eyes.

Slughorn stared back at him. His eyes were still nervous and anxious as though he was not sure what the student before him would do.

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt Tom, but you are only a child now." Slughorn stood from his seat and walked to his desk.

Tom followed him with his eyes. He watched as the teacher lifted the box of Honeyduke's chocolates from the table and returned to the sitting area. He set them down on the coffee table and then gestured at them.

"Take one if you like, Mr. Potter," he took two as he said it and both vanished into his mouth before Tom had time to respond to the offer, "I think it best we distract ourselves with some treat before we get around to your detention."

Tom nodded numbly and extended his hand hesitantly forward to pull a piece of candy from the container. He slowly lifted it to his mouth, focusing on the task while pondering Slughorn's rapid change in attitude toward him. Once he swallowed, the potions master rubbed his hands together and stood.

"Alright," he walked toward a door in the wall that Tom had become familiar with as the ingredients cupboard, "Now, I have several raw tentacula leave that need refined and a few eyes of eel that need to be cleaned and sorted according to size before you leave tonight Tom. You'd best get cracking. It could take a while."

Tom blanched slightly at the idea of eel eyeballs and sorting them according to size but he pushed his reservations on the potion ingredients aside. Best just to do it, he thought. The first year pulled himself up from the arm chair and slid into the large cupboard. Slughorn directed his attention to the box of mysteriously twitching disembodied eye balls and a box of equally sinister looking slimy green leaves before explaining his task and leaving. Tom sat in a chair before the table inside the room and began the task set for him.

a/n- well that took far longer to write that I thought it would. I got trapped and so infatuated with the seventh movie that I couldn't figure out where to go.

I am going to give Tom some more of Voldemort's qualities. They are becoming more evident as he begins to learn his magic but at the same time he has a better moral compass than his father. For those of you who love Tom and don't want to see him go down the wrong path, I wouldn't worry. And for those of you who do want him to fall into the wrong, well that's your opinion.

See the Deathly Hallows, it's amazing!

Wotcher,

Tabitha of MoonAurora


	18. An Ichneumous Illness

Chapter 17

An Ichneumous Illness

Tom gathered his robes more tightly around him as he passed through the long bridge toward the owlery. Maggie walked silently beside him. She had no letter but had simply decided that she would like to go for a walk in the snow. Tom glanced at the swirling flakes marveling at the amount large amounts that had already piled around them. He couldn't remember a winter where he'd seen so much snow. The path from the castle to the owlery was piled three feet high on either side. He gazed up the long, snow-covered hill toward the lonely tower atop the rock.

Maggie touched his shoulder, calling him to a stop. Her attention was on something down the hill. Tom followed her amused gaze. The Hogwarts game keeper was gesturing frantically with his hands. The half giant was attempting to instruct his brother to clear out the many paddocks dotting the flattened hill below the cottage. Tom cocked his head, trying not to laugh as the giant swung a hand about, nearly caving in the roof of the little stone hut. Maggie smiled and then turned to Tom.

"Hey, I'll see you in a bit. I'm going to go help Hagrid," She smiled and set off down the hill, leaving him before he had a chance to respond.

Tom raised his voice, "I'll see you later."

Tom watched his best friend spin on the spot and wave to him, a huge smile on her face. Maggie was always a mystery to him. No matter how much he learned about her, she always was able to surprise him. Between her magic and her daily changing attitude, he never knew what to expect. His gaze followed her down the hill before he turned and headed in the opposite direction.

He walked up the icy, rocky path toward the owlery with cautious steps. The ice over the rocks was slippery and sometimes unseen if the sun didn't shine on it.

He reached the foot of the stairs five minutes later. Two Hufflepuf fourth years met him as they emerged from their trip to the owlery. Both of the boys nodded in greeting but said nothing. Tom nodded back and then hurried up the staircase, his hand griping the stone railing tightly. He took a deep breath, enjoying the Monday afternoon. He was finally free of detentions. He no longer had to sit in a stuffy potions cupboard with strange and eerie dead thing preserved in fluid staring down at him. Perhaps the potions master no longer jumped or grasped at his chest every time he saw him but that didn't mean Slughorn wasn't constantly wary of him. He'd felt the man's gaze on him, always wandering back to him at meals, or in class, and even in the hallways.

Tom shook his head and searched through the schools owls. There was a handsome tawny barn owl sitting high on one of the perches that appeared ready for any task. He seemed to have been mostly forgotten by the other students, but when the Gryffindor boy looked at him, he fluttered down to perch on the stand in the center of the circular room. Tom pulled the roll of parchment from his robes pocked and supplied a leather thong to tie it onto the owls leg. The bird proffered the limb the moment it saw the parcel. Tom scribbled "Lily and Albus" onto the top of the fold of the letter and then tied it to the owl's leg. The bird gave a self-satisfied flutter and then spread its wings to fly out of the owlery.

Tom watched its bright gold-brown wings disappear into the falling snow and then tightened his scarf, rubbing his hands together and blowing on them. Despite the warm gloves he wore, his fingers were still numb. The owlery was rather drafty and he shivered as a wind blew through one of the open windows. It felt as though ice was cutting through his body. He pulled his robes around him, pulling them closed with his hands and holding them in place.

He didn't envy Maggie. Quidditch practice was that evening and with the weather the way it was, it would be bitterly cold and unpleasant. Tom began to walk again, leaving the owlery and descending the steps. His thoughts wandered. With a jolt of worry, he remembered his dad's injuries during the fight just eight days previously. He'd heard nothing from home and received no letters from Lily and Albus though he'd sent many. It wasn't like his family to be so quiet and so distant. He wondered whether something was truly wrong. And Hermione had lied to him. Still she had seemed so sincere. His shoulders sagged as he walked. His thoughts were thrown into a turmoil.

Tom's thoughts drifted to his little sister. He remembered her bright smile, her wide green eyes and then the immense power and control of her magic she already had begun to develop. He'd wondered whether it was possible for her to come to Hogwarts early but when he'd asked his mother she'd told him that Hogwarts did not accept witches and wizards under the age of eleven, as was decreed by wizarding law. He remembered playing Quidditch with her and Teddy and Albus on day just like this the last year, completely oblivious to the cold.

The nostalgia was interrupted by a crunch of snow. His footsteps had brought him to the top of the hill and Maggie was making her way up. His gaze continued on past her to the paddocks around the hut. They were clear of snow and Tom observed that a rather content hippogriff relaxed in one of them.

"How'd you do it?" he asked as she reached him.

"Grawp is easy enough to handle. Hagrid just doesn't quite understand how to calm him. You just have to get him to focus," Maggie explained herself methods shortly, "Did you get your letter mailed?"

"Yeah," his expression was still troubled as his thoughts returned to their previous topic, "I wish they'd let me know if everything is alright. Teddy needs news too. Surely they would send word if everything was alright."

Maggie squeezed his shoulder as a form of support, "Perhaps they're not allowed to send communication right now."

Tom looked at her with narrowed and questioning eyes, "Why wouldn't they be?"

"You told me that Professor Granger told you that Harry was wounded during the fight in Hogsmeade. Perhaps the ministry has him under protection and they're not allowed to communicate for the time being. Maybe they think that whoever it was still poses a threat to him and the rest of your family." The black-haired girl reasoned.

"But why wouldn't someone have told Teddy and me?" He replied, his tone indicating a slight distress.

"They probably think you have enough to worry about. We have end of the year exams coming up and they probably don't want you two wandering off. You know how we all get when someone tells us not to do something."

"My dad asked us not to go looking for trouble, and I intend not to break my promise," Tom answered, his dark eyes troubled. Worry made his stomach churn as he thought back to Harry's words when he'd warned them.

"It's honorable to want keep your word Tom, but even you have to admit that if some strong information comes to us about something and Teddy and I go searching for it, you can't honestly tell me you won't come along too." She looked at him, her blue eyes questioning and stern yet alight with child-like curiosity.

He supposed she was right. He smiled back at her and nodded, "You're right, as always."

"I know I am," she gave his shoulder a shove and he tripped over his feet, landing on his face in the snow, "Merlin's Beard, Tom, I'm sorry!"

Tom lay still of a moment and then pushed himself up, gathering some snow into his numb hands. His face stung but his spirit was undaunted. He inconspicuously rolled the snow into a ball and then stood, whipping the snowball at her. It smacked her and exploded into tiny bits against the side of her head. For a moment Maggie stood before him stunned and shocked her eyes wide with surprise. Then she whipped her wand out and brought some snow flying from the ground to her hand which she hurled, perfectly round, at him. It smashed Tom in the chest as they were too close to each other to even dodge the snowballs.

Tom scooped more snow from the ground and then threw it over his shoulder as he took off toward the wooden bridge that spanned the great gully between the mountain top castle and the owlery across from it. He looked back over his shoulder and got a face full of snow. Maggie, behind him, laughed as he blinked snow out of his eyes and came to a stop.

By the time both reached the entrance hall, they were dripping with melted snow water. Their shoes squeaked as they walked across the stone floor and several people looked over at them as they made their way toward the staircase. They'd almost reached it when Tom's ears registered the clatter of plates and cups inside the great hall. He turned to look through the doors and noted that dinner was already in full swing. His eyes fell on his and Maggie's sopping wet robes with a feeling of despair. There really wasn't time to climb all the way back up to the Gryffindor common room and change but they were soaked through and chilled to the bone.

"If we go up now we'll missed dinner."

"I'm freezing Tom. No one is going to want us to sit with them," Maggie pulled her knitted gloves from her hands and her snow cap off. All three objects dripped as she held them in her raw red fingers.

"Yeah, but we always miss meals. Maybe some food will warm us up anyway," Tom looked longingly at the warm Hall beyond the arched door.

It appeared inviting and the smells and sounds of chatter seemed to call to him. His stomach rumbled, reminding him that's he'd barely eaten anything for lunch as the smell of Fletchly's potion had made him lose his appetite. The boy glanced at himself and his friend again and shrugged, though his shoulders shuddered.

"Come on, Teddy won't mind," He grabbed her hand and hauled her into the Great Hall.

Tom spotted Teddy sitting on the Hufflepuff side of the Gryffindor table. He was chatting animatedly with David and Ian, but what he was saying the pair moving toward him did not catch. Maggie still only followed Tom because he would not let her wrist go. He could feel her reluctance but knew that the part of her that didn't want food was the part that was dreading Quidditch practice afterward.

Teddy caught Tom's eye and grinned broadly. He shoved Victoire, who was surprisingly sitting next to him, over so that they had room. Tom forced Maggie into the seat next to Teddy and then flopped down on her other side.

"Merlin, you two are soaked!" Teddy commented scooting a bit further down the bench to avoid getting wet, "Where the bloody hell have you been anyway?"

"The Owlery," Tom replied, "Well I was anyway."

"I went down to Hagrid's to help him and Grawp clean out the paddocks," Maggie answered, her voice wavering from its usual quiet but steady tone and her teeth chattered.

"Then why do you both look as though you fell in the lake with the giant squid?" Teddy asked, helping himself to what appeared to be his third helping of mashed potatoes.

Tom reached forward and loaded a piece of roast onto his plate and then one onto Maggie's since it didn't appear she was inclined to take any herself, "We had a snow ball fight on the way back."

"Oh, and you didn't invite me?" The blue haired that stood straight up on Teddy's head appeared to wilt slightly, and became a muddy brown color.

Tom felt a stab of guilt. He really shouldn't have set off that afternoon without Teddy, but the idea of having the Wood twins tagging along with him as well had been a most unappealing thought. Now, he regretted his self-serving decision. This was his brother, not some half-important acquaintance he'd made at the beginning of the school year. When had he become selfish? His brother's dejected expression made him lower his gaze for a moment.

"Sorry, Teddy," he apologized, "You just seemed like you were already having fun with them. It wasn't a planned thing anyway. Not to mention, it probably wasn't the best idea. We're both freezing."

Teddy smiled slightly and then nodded, "Yeah I guess you're right."

The table dissolved into silence for a few moments and Tom picked up his knife to cut his roast into pieces so he could eat. He put one in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. His eyes fell on Maggie. The young witch next to him was shivering. Despite the warmth of the room, she did not seem to be heating up. As he looked he thought she actually looked worse than she had before he'd dragged her in to eat. The girl pushed her fork listlessly across the gold plate but ate nothing.

"Maggie?" he started tentatively but did not finish as the girl leapt up from the table, throwing her robes on the bench.

Tom leapt to his feet and tore after her out of the Great Hall. Though he didn't look the slap of trainers on stone alerted him to that fact that it was not just him who'd run after her. Teddy was behind him, running every bit as fast. Maggie dove into the first women's room they came across but Tom felt no regrets about following her.

One of the doors to the green painted bathroom stalls was swinging on its hinges. Tom pushed the door open and found the black-haired girl on her knees in front of the toilet. She had one hand wrapped around behind her head, holding her hair out of the way so that she could vomit but it no longer appeared she was going to. Maggie hovered over the toilet bowl for a few more seconds and then sat back on her heals. Tom slipped through the door and sat down next to her. She sat with her eyes closed, breathing heavily for several minutes and then looked at him.

"This is the girls lavatory," she croaked, shakily.

Tom nearly laughed at the statement but he was too concerned about her well being to do so, "I know."

"Then why are you in here?" Maggie continued, readying herself to stand.

Tom grabbed her shoulder and held her in her sitting position. He nearly flinched as he felt her skin. Her whole body shook, but he skin was hot to the touch. Her cheeks were now sickly pale and even her eyes seemed to show a lack of their usual happy luster.

"Maybe you should stay here a moment," he suggested, his hand never leaving her shoulder. He turned to look out the cubicle door, "Teddy, can you get Madame Pomfrey?"

"Yeah sure," Teddy peered into the stall cautiously, "Is she gonna be alright?"

Sickness had never been one of his favorite things, Tom remembered, and while he knew Teddy was just as worried about their best friend as he was, his brother could not bring himself to enter the stall with a person who might vomit at any moment.

"I'm fine," Maggie argued, "It just food poisoning. I'm sure Madame Pomfrey will have it fixed in a heartbeat."

Tom looked at her. She was honestly one of the most stubborn people he knew. Even though she was shaking and nearing a shade of color only a ghost should attain, she fought his hand on her shoulder. He applied more pressure to his grip and she stopped struggling. Teddy nodded and shared a glance with his brother before he ran off.

Tom turned back to Maggie. She chewed intensely at her lip. Her eyes were unfocused and she didn't seem able to look at him. In fact, now that he looked, her eyes seemed blank, blind. She jerked slightly and he grabbed her hair as she hurried herself toward the toilet. He turned his eyes away as she threw up, trying to ignore the nauseas feeling in his own stomach. Tom waited patiently for her to be done, praying the school's wonderful nurse would arrive soon. It was several minutes before he felt his friend relax again.

The wall felt cold as he leaned against it, now opposite Maggie as they waited. She leaned against the wooden dividers between the stalls. Her eyelids drooped and her head sagged to one side though she was still awake. Tom could still see her body shaking and held one of her hands tightly in his own. It was the best he could do to comfort her. They'd had a brief and only partially coherent argument about whether or not he should risk his own health for the sake of comforting her. In the end, he'd given up, realizing that the argument was only stressing his sick friend more that she needed to be and the more effort she put into fighting him, the more sickly she appeared. Still he'd insisted upon holding her hand for her comfort and she'd reluctantly relented.

Tom watched her eyes slid shut, the sky blue of her irises vanishing beneath the dark lids of her eyes. Dark was certainly the color to describe them. They appeared to have blackened since coming inside. A chill passed through him as he wondered if this was anything to do with what had happened in Hogsmeade when they'd arrived at Hogwarts for a second time or if it was something she'd picked up. Maybe it's just flu. He thought hopefully though.

"Alright, , I do think you've explained to me enough, the urgency of the situation," Madame Pomfrey sounded harassed, "No will you please stop babbling uselessly and show me the poor girl."

Tom lifted his eyes from his sleeping friend. He couldn't help but let the concern build as he realized shortly before that she was sleeping fitfully. Her dreams seemed less than pleasant and he wished there was some way he could help her. Madame Pomfrey rounded the corner of the wall and stopped to stare into the bathroom cubicle.

"Out, Mr. Potter," she demanded, "I'm afraid there is room for only two in there so you'll have to entrust Miss McGee to me."

Tom stared at her for a moment, contemplating protesting but then her stood stiffly. With suppressed and moody reluctance, he left the stall, pushing past the healing witch with care. Teddy cast him a sharp glance as he crossed his arms over his chest. Tom slid his hands into his pockets, one clutching his wand tightly and the other curling around the fabric. Both brothers hovered outside the lavatory stall trying to catch a glimpse of what Madame Pomfrey was doing.

Eventually, the nurse, hoisted Maggie to her feet and kept one arm around her waist. The black haired girl looked at them, a weak smile on her face. Tom and Teddy made a move to follow them to the hospital wing but Madame Pomfrey stopped them.

"I'm sorry," the witch said, and she truly did appear sorry, "but I must send you to your dormitories. You both have classes in the morning and I cannot permit you into my hospital wing this late at night unless you are patients. You may visit Miss McGee after breakfast tomorrow, if you would like. She needs rest."

Tom and Teddy watch their normally determined friend guided away from them, up two flights of stairs and then down a side corridor out of sight. The brothers quietly walked up to the Gryffindor Tower. Neither said a word until they reached their dormitory.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Teddy asked quietly. His normally strong and enthusiastic voice was quiet and subdued.

"She said she would be." Tom answered, unlacing his trainers and changing into his pajamas.

He flopped down on the bed and reached down to the floor boards below him where he'd put his book the night before. He picked it up and opened the pages. Something depressed the bed and he looked up to see Indigo kneading his blankets into a nest. The she-cat turned her dark blue eyes on him and fixed him with a stern perhaps disapproving gaze.

"It isn't my fault she's sick!" he snapped at the cat.

Tom felt Teddy's gaze burn into the side of his head. He closed the book and set it on the nightstand, leaning his head against the wall eyes closed. He hoped she was alright. The thought of her being sick after such a wonderful day was unbearable. She'd certainly seemed fine all day. Nothing had indicated she was sick. A thought struck him.

"Teddy, did she seem sick at all to you today?" Tom opened his eyes and sat up from his slumped position.

He heard a thoughtful hum from his brother's direction and looked over to see Teddy, eyes screwed into a pinched expression, contemplating the question. Tom ran back over the day's events and could find nothing before they'd reached dinner, to indicate their friend was anywhere close to sick. She'd seemed downright the opposite when she'd pushed him into the snowdrift earlier. It just wasn't right that she be sick so suddenly.

"No, not until she started eating," Teddy replied, his back going poker straight as well, "You don't suppose someone…"

Tom shook his head, trying to dispel the assumption they'd both come to, "Who would though?"

"And how could they make sure it got to her?"

"Maybe…" He trailed off as a thought occurred to him.

"What?"

"What if whoever did this _did_ get the wrong person?" He suggested, swinging his legs out of bed and shoving his trainers and robes on.

He grabbed his wand from the nightstand and hurried toward the door of the dormitory. It swung inward and smacked him in the face just as he was about to pull on the cord to open it. He grasped his nose between his fingers, eyes watering. The four other occupants of the first year boys' dormitory filed in looking exhausted.

David turned to smile at them and give them a greeting but his smile slipped as he saw Tom holding his nose, "Merlin's Beard, did I hit you with the door?" He pulled out a wand and stepped closer.

Someone in the room snickered and Tom shot Simon a dirty look at the boy changed into his pajamas. He shook his head to David.

"Yeah but don't worry about it. It's fine," His watering gaze should have given it away but it appeared the other boy was just as eager not to attempt the spell as Tom was.

He tipped his head back for a moment and grimaced at the taste of the blood running down his throat. He waited until the taste went away and then moved back toward his bed accepting the proffered handkerchief from Teddy. The blue-haired boy was glaring across the dormitory at Eric and Simon. Both appeared to be enjoying a private joke that, Tom realized, seemed to be centered on himself as their eyes kept drifting in his direction. He felt a surge of anger at them but then suppressed it. It really wasn't worth it.

"Forget it Teddy," he hissed and his brother's dark look vanished slightly with his transfer of gaze, "They aren't worth it and I don't really care about it right now."

Both boys settled restlessly back into their beds. Tom shrugged off his robe and trainers, setting his wand back on the table. He lifted the book he'd been about to read before and pulled the covers up over his knees. The other boys in the room appeared not to notice his disappearance into his book.

There were a few moments of silence and then David piped up again, "Hey what happened to McGee. You three just got up and ran out of the Great Hall in the middle of dinner."

Tom lowered his book onto his knees and closed it, a finger keeping his place, "She's sick."

David looked bemused, "With what?"

"Madame Pomfrey hadn't figured it out," Tom answered, "and she wouldn't let Teddy and I come with her."

"Maybe that's why Madame Pomfrey pulled McGonagall out of dinner," Ian interjected thoughtfully from his position on his own bed.

Tom sat up a bit straighter but it was Teddy who spoke up next.

"She did what?" Teddy, stood and moved from his bed over to Tom's so that he was closer to the other boys in the room.

"She pulled McGonagall out of the Great Hall near the end of dinner. It was odd. I don't think I've ever seen the headmistress look so worried," David answered.

"Yeah. She had that expression on her face my mom did when I broke my collar bone…" Ian's voice trailed off and an enlightened expression drifted across his face, "Hey, you know I've always wondered whether any of you thought this. Does anyone think McGee looks like a really young version of McGonagall?"

Tom felt his heart jolt but he kept his face mostly expressionless. He'd promised to keep her secret until she told him not to and he would keep his word to her, even if it meant lying convincingly to the other boys in the dormitory.

"I've always thought she did," David's response came with a conspiratorial air, "She has that severity too. Sometimes she's downright scary."

"Yeah, have you watched her fight in Defense Against the Dark Arts? Krum gives us instructions and she follows them to the letter. Right away." Eric Morgan spoke up, having been pulled into the conversation by the topic of dinner's interruptions.

"I'd hate to be on her bad side," David nodded in agreement

Simon laid himself across Ian's bed and plucked something from the floor. Tom watched him examine it and then throw it back down. The dark-haired boy glanced at them all in incredulity.

"Oh come on! Have you seriously not figured it out?" Simon pushed himself up into a sitting position, a self important smile on his face.

There were times when Tom wondered why he wasn't in Slytherin.

"She uses spells that we'd never even dream of attempting. And she has a cat that follows her around." Simon cast a lazy glance over them, "Personally I think she's either McGonagall's granddaughter or great-granddaughter. She looks exactly like her anyway."

"No she doesn't!" Teddy snapped anxiously and Tom resisted the urge to prod him with his elbow, "She has blue eyes!"

The other boys stared at Teddy for a moment but Tom cut them off before they could say anything. His voice was calm and filled with and unarguable certainty that seemed to stop all further conversation on the topic.

"It's highly unlikely that McGonagall was worried about Maggie because she is her Grandmother. It is more likely that Maggie has something that shouldn't be passed around the school." Tom looked at Simon, "And you look a bit like me; that doesn't make me your father does it?"

Tom laid himself back on his bed. He heard a few murmurs run about the room and then all was silent. He reopened his book and began to read about a wizard whose quest led him into the depths of the earth where he met dragons that wished to roast him alive. Despite his pretense of absolute calm, Tom's mind wandered through his thoughts feverishly.

Several hours later, Tom curved his hand behind his candle and blew it out. He placed a strip of satin between the pages as a bookmark, something he'd received for Christmas, and then set the book back in its place on the nightstand. He pulled his covers up to his chin and lay on his side. The boy closed his eyes and tried to think of anything but his best friend's pale gray and shaking face earlier but the picture wouldn't leave his mind. He fell into a fitful sleep, his dreams troublesome and desperate.

a/n- So a bit shorter of a chapter, though by no means was it short. Anyway, I have officially seen Deathly Hallows Part 1 four times now! Am I a fan or what?

I'm giving you all a chance to give me some input. I have a problem. I have no idea how to end this year at Hogwarts. My mind draws a complete blank every time I try to think of a proper ending. Part of that is because I am so adamant on coming up with something entirely unique to myself that I cannot get past it. Please, if it's at all possible, review and give me your ideas. I'd love to hear them.

Wotcher,

Tabitha of MoonAurora


	19. The Venom Revealed

Chapter 18

The Vemon Revealed

Tom ate breakfast quickly the following morning. He was tired and his mood rivaled that of the Bloody Baron placed under a freezing charm for several hours while force to listen to Peeves' rants. The dreams he'd had the night previously haunted him but he managed to push them to the edge of his consciousness and continue with the morning.

The first-year waited for Teddy to finish his breakfast as well. Both brothers wished to see Maggie in the hospital wing before their transfiguration, but it appeared that, with Teddy's increasingly more animated conversation, they would not get the chance. Tom growled quietly to himself and then elbowed Teddy. The presently crimson-haired boy turned and looked at him in surprise.

"What?" he asked, a touch of irritation in his voice.

"You wanted to go see Maggie today?" Tom replied as he pulled himself up from the table.

The two boys bid their classmates good-bye and set off up the grand staircase toward the hospital wing. When they entered it was to find most of the beds empty. Curtains separated each of the cots from one another and Tom found himself searching rather hard for his best friend. A sixth year Hufflepuff boy was slumped in a bed, boils sprouting from every possible inch of skin. There was a rather small Ravenclaw first year with her arm in a sling. Tom briefly wondered how she'd broken it.

They found Maggie at the end of the left hand row of beds. She was sitting up, a book in her hands. She must have heard them for when they approached she closed the book and looked up at them. Tom suppressed his sharp intake of breath. The skin of her cheeks was still pale but red lines adorned the underside of her cheek bones and the skin around her eyes. A smile crossed her face at their appearance but it seemed as though she was fighting to keep it there.

Tom stepped forward and sat down next to her knees on one side of the bed. Teddy took the other side and they gazed at each other for a moment trying to think of something to say. His gut wrenched each time he looked at her and he wondered what she must be feeling if she looked this terrible.

"How are you?" he asked, his voice quieter than he'd meant it. A part of him did not want to break the silence.

She took a deep breath. Her chest, he noticed, shook as she inhaled. A jolt of fear ran through him as he noticed just another of her symptoms but he didn't know enough about magical ailments to diagnose her condition. Instead he just stared, blankly looking over his best friend, trying to find some indication that Maggie was still in there.

"I'm alright," she replied, "not vomiting anymore." She gave a coarse humorless laugh which turned into a cough.

Tom smiled anyway and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Teddy do the same. They waited for her to stop coughing before either said anything else. He watched his friend for a moment and then reached out, pulling her hand away from her book and into his own. He gave it a squeeze.

"Well that's good isn't it?" Teddy commented, his voice full of the false optimism that arrived in people's voices when they wished to comfort someone who seemed lost, "I mean puking your guts out isn't exactly good for morale."

Looking over at his brother, Tom laughed softly, his dark eyes turning amused for a few moments.

"I suppose," Maggie replied. Her voice was quiet and rough, as though her throat was raw.

Tom felt his heart squeeze and he tightened his grip on her hand, "What does Madame Pomfrey say this is?"

Maggie shifted slightly and looked at their clasped hand for a moment. When she looked back up her expression was strained yet strong. Her eyes had darkened slightly, and Tom realized that she was angry, angrier than he'd ever seen her.

"She didn't say it out right, but someone poisoned me. It was some kind of venom, most likely acromantula, but then it had been distilled and mixed with the leaves of a nightshade. It's a poison that is most deadly but, known to most virulently by the way it causes extreme pain before it kills." She replied, "They call it the Carnitus Potion."

Tom's eyes flicked over the red lines on her face and as he was closer to her now, running along the length of the tendons of her neck. He looked down at her hand and flipped it over in a sudden furied curiosity of the rough patches on her palms. Bloody, partially healed, half circle cuts covered the thickest part of her hands. Red lines ran from her wrist up her arm, vanishing under the dressing gown she wore.

"You…" Tom let her hand go and looked down at his own, unmarred white skin, "That poison wasn't meant for you."

Maggie shook her head, "You have no way of knowing that. Neither of you are to sit there and feel guilty about my being here. I don't want to see either of you wishing you were in my place."

Tom and Teddy both opened their mouths to speak but she cut them off.

"Don't deny it; I know you too well. And it was written all over your faces," Maggie's blue-eyes settled on her book, "Anyway, who the potion was meant for matters not. What's done is done. Now what matters is finding the culprit."

"It isn't bloody likely we're gonna find him now!" Teddy growled.

Tom and Maggie looked at him. He wasn't usually quite so vehement nor was it like him to be so pessimistic. Teddy's crimson hair had faded from its bright red to dark auburn with his fall in mood. His brown eyes glared broodingly out from under his fallen bangs, but he didn't look at either of them. Instead his eyes glared at the floor.

"Don't say that," Tom reproached, "It only happened last night. I doubt whomever it was made their way out of the castle already."

"Tom's right, Teddy. Hogwarts is a fortress. Chances are, whoever poisoned me is still here." Maggie lowered her voice, though it was not as though it had been very loud originally anyway. Both brothers were forced to lean closer to hear her, "Alright, we'll talk later," she nodded her head toward Madame Pomfrey's door, "She doesn't know I know about the poison and I'd rather her not know of my knowledge. She'll only try to talk me into thinking the poison was an accident, and I don't fancy her pitying my 'young, first-year mind.' Besides, you two need to get to class. I doubt Professor Granger will be very happy with you if you're late." She smiled weakly at them.

Tom nodded and gave her hand a squeeze again. He tried desperately not to look at the lines on her skin and to ignore the clotted wounds he felt on her palm.

"I'll see you later, Maggie," he smiled softly at her and then turned away.

"See ya, McGee," Teddy followed him.

Neither missed her farewell.

"Come and visit me later, alright?" she called after them, the raised sound of her voice harsh and very unlike her normal clear tones.

Tom and Teddy turned as one and nodded to her. As they turned back around Tom watched Teddy's hair turn black and his eyes turn green. Together they went to class, Teddy looking the double of Harry Potter and himself, the opposite.

The Transfiguration Classroom was mostly full when they reached it. Their Aunt stood at the head of the room, her hand running over the sleek feathers of a barn owl. Tom looked at it in surprise, recognizing it to be the same one he'd sent with a letter to Lily the previous day. His heart sank as he realized it's return meant there was almost certain to be no reply from home.

Tom and Teddy sank onto the stools in front of one of the desks and pulled out their wands. Hermione fixed them with a questioning and slightly disapproving look but said nothing. Instead, the head of Gryffindor house turned to her class and raised her wand, tapped the Owl on its back. Tom watched with the ghost of a smile on his face. The owl turned from a bird into a goblet, and then back again with a second tap.

He heard a few of the Hufflepuff girls gasp and raised an eyebrow. It wasn't as though they'd never seen a transfiguration of an object before.

"Alright, pay close attention because the spell you are about to learn is a bit more difficult in nature. You've had two weeks of simple refreshment work to get you back into the difficulty of my class so I expect you all to be performing up to your fullest standards." Hermione walked forward and levitated a toad out of a box.

The toad croaked, its eyes bugging with its surprise. The bemused animal landed with a soft thud, on the transfiguration professor's desk and proceeded to behave a most toads do: it hopped as quickly as it possibly could toward the edge of the desk. Hermione pointed her wand at it and a small golden cage surrounded the creature. It continued to leap frantically but the cage held it securely to the desk.

"You will all be working with toad today. Because their shape is so different than that of a goblet, the transformation is harder to complete and harder to hold in place once the spell has been cast. Most of you will only hold the spell for a few moments so I want you each to yell out to me as soon as you manage the transformation." Hermione paused and pointed her wand at the toad in the cage, "Once you have your toad you will do like so," She vanished the cage around her toad and then pointed her wand at one of the lumps on its back. She gave the toad a tap, "Buffimuto" the toad changed gracefully from an animal into a simple pewter goblet with one small croak as it did so, "There. You see, so long as you hold your concentration, your toad should remain a goblet."

Hermione wordlessly waved her wand and then goblet returned to a toad. It gave several dazed blinks and then croaked again. Tom watched it again as it hopped frantically for the edge of the desk. He was about to get up and catch it himself when his Aunt put out her hand and caught it as it hopped over the edge in its bid for freedom.

"Alright, everyone collect a toad from the box and set to work," Hermione gestured to the box on the table where she'd collected her toad.

Tom and Teddy were the first to the box. Tom pulled out a rather small toad hoping it would be easier to transfigure with the size rather less than the others. He returned to his seat and set the toad on the desk in front of him. Teddy flopped down next to him his, considerably large toad, croaking irritatingly. He glanced at the toad. Its mouth was like a wide gouge in its face and its eyes bugged out of its head. Tom gazed at it for a moment and then turned back to his own toad. He pointed his wand at the small reptile in front of him and gave it a tap on its back.

"Buffimuto," he uttered quietly.

The toad's outline wavered feebly but it remained a toad, resolutely sitting on the desk in front of him. It cocked its head at him almost mockingly and Tom had the unseemly urge to tap it a bit harder next time. He refrained. His mind began to drift away from the task at hand. Each time he told himself to focus, he'd tap his wand again and the toad would croak. By the time he'd uttered the spell, he'd thought of another name to replace the image in his mind of a goblet.

It would have to be one of the house-elves he thought. They're the only ones who had access to the food. Unless someone made their way into the kitchens. He followed that topic for a while trying to think who would have a grudge against himself or Teddy enough to want to kill them. Then again how many people even knew how to get into the kitchens? Tom looked over at Lynch, but then he shook his head. For one, Lynch was a first-year and not all that brilliant a student. He wouldn't know how to brew such a potion. He did have friends though.

Tom's eyes flicked to the three Slytherin girls sharing a desk near Lynch. One, he knew for a fact, was Narcissa "Cissy" Malfoy, the girl who'd attacked Teddy Kings Cross before Christmas. He almost smirked at her difficulties turning her toad into a goblet. So far she'd only managed to make the toad breath spark but it had not even given her the faintest hint it was likely to turn into a goblet. The other two he remembered from the night Lunch had come after him. Violet Bulstrode, the dish-water blonde, squared-jawed, and least attractive of the group, he observed, hadn't gotten any farther than her companion. Her toad seemed to be in a particularly stubborn mood and stayed a resolutely solid shape no matter how many times she poked and prodded it with her wand. The third girl, Electra Lestrange, was probably the most attractive of the three. Her hair was most unusual shade, somewhere between black and red. It was quiet possibly the darkest auburn he'd ever seen. She alone of the three seemed to be making some headway on her toad. The animal had stopped croaking and frozen. It had begun to turn a pewter-like gray, a fact that the girl seemed to be attempting to show to as much of the room as possible. She use large wand strokes and raised the tone of her voice so that everyone had looked up at least once to observe her progress.

All three of them were good students and, he was certain, shoe-ins for the "Slug Club," but even so, he felt sure that it was nearly impossible even they had managed to brew the potion. Tom snorted, now that he thought of it, the idea that anyone associated with Lynch would have brewed the poison seemed preposterous. He turned back to his toad and was surprised and partially pleased to see that despite his lack of concentration on the toad, it had also acquired the prescribed color and was beginning to stretch slightly. He gave his wand one last tap on the back on the reptile.

"Buffimuto!" he stated with a bit extra volume than he'd originally meant to.

The toad stretched, emitted a quiet squeaking croak and turned, wobbling, into a pewter goblet. Tom grinned and glanced sideways at the Slytherins on the other side of the room. All three of the girls had given him a mutinous glance and, he saw that several of the boys had too.

"Professor Granger," he called and gestured at his toad.

Hermione lifted her eyes from a page of "Artemis' Guide to the Wary Wanderer." and examined her class. Tom watched a pleased and bright smile cross her features and she stood from her chair.

"Well, done, Mr. Potter, excellent," She lifted the burnished cup from the desk and examined it in her fingers, "Ten points for Gryffindor, I think. And well earned."

Tom smiled to himself and then returned his concentration to the goblet/toad. The transfiguration professor set the cup back on the desk and walked toward the black board at the front of the room. She flicked her wand and Tom heard the click of chalk on the board.

"Excellent job today. You've all made great progress but alas only one of you managed the transformation in our allotted time period. Therefore, I feel I should tell all of you who did not manage to transfigure their toad to take one of these with you to practice overnight." She gestured at a pile of toad shaped rocks that Tom was certain had not been stacked in the corner earlier, "Also, I want you to read page one-hundred and fifty-six in 'Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration.' That will be all for today."

With Hermione's dismissal came the instantaneous scrapes of the benches. Tom did not stand as quickly as the rest of the students and even dallied for a moment so that Teddy had the chance to put his toad back in the box. They were about to leave when their teacher's voice sounded from behind them.

"Mr. Potter, I'd like a word with you if you please,"

Tom and Teddy stopped and turned to face her. He saw David shoot them a questioning glance but Teddy quickly shot their fellow classmate a look. Once David had left, Hermione spoke.

"Firstly, I know you must be wondering about your family," She addressed them quickly, her voice harried, "I just want you to know that they're alright. The ministry is restricting any communication between them to strict word of mouth which is why you've not received any letters back. They're living at the Burrow just as they have been all winter and they're safe. Lily, Albus and James all miss you terribly. They've been driving your grandmother up the wall."

"James misses us?" Tom asked, amusement and incredulity shadowing his voice.

"Fat chance! The pompous would never sink so low," Teddy laughed quietly.

Tom looked at him and though he shared his brother's sentiment about their younger sibling he wouldn't have phrased it as such. He looked at Hermione and stepped back slightly. She looked, quite possibly, very angry.

"Ted Lupin Potter," she raised her voice slightly, "You will not talk about your brother like that. Believe it or not, despite how he behaves, James is no different than yourself."

Tom watched Teddy's face pale. His laughing smile slid away to be replaced with guilt.

"Now, I want a word with Tom," Their aunt waved Teddy away, "Tell Professor Krum that I'm keeping Tom a bit longer and his absence is to be excused."

Teddy nodded vigorously and then nodded farewell to Tom. Tom nodded back and turned around to watch his dismissed brother.

"He looks so much like Harry when he does that," Hermione shook her head and then leaned back against her desk, "Regardless. I trust you've made amendments with Professor Slughorn."

Tom nodded in affirmation, "Some. I still don't think he trusts me."

"No and I doubt he ever will, but at the very least, do your best to show him that you're a brilliant and caring student. Show him that you're a Gryffindor." Hermione waved her wand and there was a deadening of the sound in the hallway outside the classroom.

"Professor?" he asked, narrowly avoiding calling her by her given name, "What…" Tom trailed off.

"I felt I needed to tell you this before anyone else found out. I know it affects you more than everyone here. There is no need for you to tell your friends about this."

"Can I ask why you tell me everything?" he asked, cutting her off.

Hermione considered him for a moment, her dark amber eyes drifting over his face. Tom did his best to look as unassuming as possible though he knew she would see right through him. His Aunt's gaze on him was hard for a moment but then it softened and she quirked the sides of her mouth upward in a tiny smile. As he observed her face closer, the smile seemed sad, regretful and he wondered just what could invoke such a reaction from her.

"It tell you everything, Tom, because I know I can trust you," The transfiguration teacher flicked her gaze over her nephew again.

Tom felt warmth blossom through him. Here was an adult, someone he'd not had in his house all his life, telling him that they felt they could trust him. Certainly his Aunt knew who he was too. His whole family knew who he was. He thoughts then returned to her smile and his own pleasure faded to be replaced by a frozen chill that filled his veins and turned his blood to ice. His thoughts ran rampant inside his head eventually arriving at the only possibility he found logical at the moment. Hermione opened her mouth and he could tell she was aware he already knew what she was about to say.

"Harry had an unusual encounter during the Battle of Hogsmeade," Her bushy brown hair fell in front of her face for a moment but she swept it back away, revealing an expression of pained acceptance, "He was attack by a Death Eater. This Death Eater is, or was, dead. Voldemort sent her to retrieve you. Which means that somehow, someway, Voldemort has found a way out, or around, death."

Tom looked at her for a moment, and saw pity in her amber eyes. He gave her a curt nod and then turned on his heel, determined to forget what he'd heard. There was no way Voldemort could return. It simply could not happen. He was buried somewhere, in a hole in the ground, surely his body was still there. He gave a loud huff, partially from anger and partially from panic.

Teddy had saved him a seat. He dropped into the seat next to his brother more heavily than he meant to. Perhaps if he just ignored what he'd been told, he wouldn't feel the fear he felt now. Teddy gave him a questioning sideways glance. His eyes burned with curiosity, but Tom shot him a look that must have clearly stated he was in no mood to talk about it because his brother quickly turned back to their Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

Tom looked around the classroom. He couldn't fathom why all of their classes head to be with the Slytherins. The thought of the other students only made his headache grow worse. The thoughts running through his head distracted him from what Krum was saying and by the time it came to the practical part of the lesson, he was none the wiser to what they were practicing than he had been when they had first entered the classroom.

Krum waved his wand and the desks shot away from their occupants and lined themselves up against the wall. The bare stone floor was open between the two rows of students, neatly dividing the class between the Slytherins and Gryffindors.

"Hey," David hissed, "Why do you get to be late for class but not get in trouble?"

Tom looked at him and then snapped, "It's not really any of your business is it."

His gaze fell on David's face and realized his expression was one of a person who'd been stung. The sandy-haired boy stared at him with wide-eyed shock at the condescending nature of his previous tone. Tom looked down at his hands and saw they were shaking slightly. Small sparks erupted from the pocket of his robe. His fist was closed tightly around his wand, the vice-like grip pulling his emotions from his powers. He let go and took a few deep breaths before leaning toward David.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped like that." He apologized as Krum selected dueling pairs. Luckily enough, he had a chance to speak as Teddy had chosen a desk close to the back of the room.

David nodded absently for a moment and then sighed, "You just seem so strange lately, Tom. One second you're fine the next you're biting someone's head off. Make up your mind." The boy elbowed him before they both silenced themselves at their teacher's presence.

"Mr. Potter, you vill be paired vith Miz. Lestrange," Krum gestured between the two and Tom met the gaze of his opponent levelly, ", you vill be paired vith Miz. Malfoy." Krum paused again and then moved on to David, "Mr. Finnegan vith Mr. Combes." The former Bulgarian seeker limped shuffled back toward the front of the classroom and called them all to attention, "Now, I vant eejch off you to vind an open area in the clazroom so thad you can practize your spells vithout hurting eejch other."

Tom looked from his professor to the girl he was supposed to duel. She gazed at him angrily, eyes nearly as dark as his own but somehow far more sinister than kind. She turned her body slightly and Tom saw that the tip of her wand was pointed directly at his heart even though their teacher could not see. He drew himself up to his fullest height, pulling his own wand from his pocket with an extra flourish. He felt a surge of clarifying strength flow through his body as he pictured his adoptive father doing this with all of his opponents.

He examined her and then took aim, the tip of his wand pointed where she'd have to work to avoid his spell.

"You may begin… Now!" Krum called and the classroom was filled with the simple calls of several basic spells.

"Expelliarimus!" Tom cried, pointing his wand at the Slytherin girl.

To his surprise she did not step aside but rather stood perfectly still and placed her wand in front of her with a gesture. He heard her whisper a word but the commotion in the rest of the classroom was too loud for her voice to reach his ears. Before he knew what had happened, Tom's wand flew into the air and his knees connected with the desks lined up on the wall behind him.

If he'd thought their practice duel was over, he was sorely wrong for the girl attacked him again with a barrage of magic that narrowly missed him. Tom pushed himself off of the desk and threw himself forward onto the floor, his hand seizing his wand. He leapt to his feet and fired a spell at her. It bounced away again, rebounding from some impenetrable barrier that surrounded the Slytherin. He was ready for his spell this time though and stepped out of its way. The spell sent sparks flying as it hit the wall behind him. It occurred to him that the only time he could hit her with a spell was when she was attacking him, for that was the only word to describe what she was doing.

Electra Lestrange aimed her wand at him, "Nesfringo!"

"Stupefy," he cast his spell at her and knocked her back.

His stunning spell froze her long enough for her to fly, crashing, backwards into a desk. Tom stood still a moment too long, enjoying his triumph. He spell smacked him in the side of the face, not quite meeting its intended target. A splitting pain shot through his nose and he felt the bones in the left side crumble to dust. Blood began to pour from his left nostril and he clamped a hand over it.

Tom heard a yelp from across the classroom and saw Electra clutching her arm to her chest. Blinking through tear-filled eyes, he saw that it was merely a ploy. Her black eyes danced deviously and the red in her black/auburn hair seemed to stand out all the brighter. Her friends, Narcissa and Violet, play along right away as though they were tuned in to her schemes.

"Enoufv!" The former Durmstang called from the head of the classroom and all duels ceased. The small flashes of light ended and the room was bathed only in the pale watery winter light from the tall hooded windows lining the South wall.

Tom felt a hand clasp his shoulder and looked blerrily at Teddy. Teddy's green eyes gazed at him intensly. He examined his brother and found that, though one hand was holding tightly to his shoulder, the other held his wand trained on Electra. She was still whimpering pathetically on the floor by the desk she'd hit. He was angry about this latest development yes, but there he shook his head vigorously.

"Don'd," he reprimanded thickly, "nod worth ib."

Electra's display on the other side of the room seemed to command most of the class' attention. She'd put on such a convincing performance that Professor Krum knelt on the stone floor next to her gently attempting to coax her into moving her arm so that he could examine it. Tom watched torn between contempt and amazement as she stubbornly refused and jerked convincingly away from the teacher with a wail each time he attempted to touch it.

Teddy raised an eyebrow at him but Tom shook his head. His brother handed him a handkerchief again and Tom noted that it was the same one he'd used to stem the flow from his nose the night before. It was his turn to raise an eyebrow, but Teddy merely shrugged and Tom lifted it to his nose to block the blood from further staining his robes.

"You okay?"

David had just reached them, pushing his way through the crowd of people to get to his companions.

"Yeab, vine" Tom spluttered past the cloth in his hand. Despite its garbled nature, the sandy-haired boy seemed to get the message.

They left class, the whole group of students having been firmly reprimanded. Teddy still stormed angrily beside them shooting nasty glances over his shoulder at the group of seven Slytherins laughing loudly behind them.

"That was completely out of line," Teddy snapped.

Tom shook his head, his thoughts elsewhere. His nose was back to normal, having been healed by Krum. Without the distraction of a class or duel to take his mind away from it, his thoughts had returned to the two matters that took most precedence in his consciousness: Maggie's poisoning and Voldemort's seeming return. He'd sunk far into himself again, but it seemed Teddy, David and a slightly reluctant Ian, were very keen on pulling him forth from his dour mood.

"Come on Tom, you didn't lose," Ian tried, half-heartedly taking a stab at the cause behind his demeanor.

"It's not about winning or losing anyway, Krum was just assessing that we knew the spells he'd taught us in the first term," David, chimed in though his voice was hesitant as though he'd realized that the dark-haired boy accompanying them did not care much about his duel.

"Tom, why are you always getting yourself a bloody nose?" Teddy joked a bit, elbowing him.

Tom looked up, relenting, for their sake and his own. He could mull over his emotions later. Right now it was more important that he let his mood slide away and focus on simple tasks such as reaching lunch unscathed.

a/n- not really sure if I liked that chapter or not. You be the judge. I feel as though I'm moving painfully slowly but I'm biding my time so that I can find an appropriate end for this year of schooling. This officially pushes "Harry Potter and then Third Riddle" past the 100,000 word mark, a personal best for myself.

Your round of applause had a 10,000 character limit so click that leper-hink at the bottom of the screen and send me your thoughts on this chapter, any chapter, please…

Wotcher,

Tabitha of MoonAurora

P.S. yes that was me attempting wizard speak for Muggle items…such as hyper-links.


	20. A Pheonix, a Chimera, and a Wolf

Chapter 19

A Pheonix, a Chimera, and a Wolf

Tom shifted under the burgundy blankets of his four-poster bed. His eyes wandered to the window that possessed a view of the entire Hogwarts grounds. He wondered, for a moment, is Harry had appreciated this view as much as he did now. From the position he lay in, he could see the Quidditch pitch, covered in snow, the flags frozen and glistening with ice as moonlight bathed them with silver reflections of the day's sun. Hagrid's hut sparkled faintly on the edge of the white-capped forest. The trees appeared more as stalactites reaching for the sky.

The boy in the bed transferred his gaze to the Black Lake and saw that its surface had entirely frozen. He'd paid it little mind since he'd returned to school, the second semester containing so much more to think about than the previous. He wondered if it was possible to play on its surface as he had back at the Burrow in the blissful days surround Christmas. He imagined the ice was thick enough now.

The temperature had scarcely risen above freezing in several days and even in the castle, there were places where the air had cooled. The dungeons for potions were dreaded by all. Students came to their classes garbed in scarves and mittens only to be forced to remove them so as not to fumble ingredients or set fire to themselves. Here in the Gryffindor boys' dormitory, the cold of the air outside was forgotten. A small fire burned in a fireplace near the door where the beds were not. It warmed the room and because it was small, the room was comfortably warm in comparison to the rest of the castle.

Tom finally gave up on sleep. He thrust the blankets off of himself and lit a match, lighting a candle next to his bed with it. Some things he'd gotten very used to doing the Muggle way and though he liked and enjoyed using magic, it was just as easy to light his lamp with a match as it was with a wand. The dark haired boy reached into the shelved cabinet inside the nightstand and removed from it, a quill and a single piece of parchment. He lifted a book from his bedside table and set the parchment on top of it. The inkwell that almost always sat on his nightstand resolutely tipped its cap to him the tip of his quill descended toward it. He need to talk to his dad, badly.

_Dad,_

_I don't think that you will reply to this. Hermione informed me that the ministry is not letting you or anyone else in the family send correspondence any other way than word of mouth._

Tom paused placing the tip of his wand against the corner of his lips. He needed to figure out how to tell his father about the incident with Maggie. Harry might not be there all the time, but he knew enough about what and who to watch for that Tom felt certain he could help to point them in the correct direction. If only he could talk to them. He sighed and set the quill back against the paper to scratch out the rest of his message.

_There's something I really need to talk to you about but I don't know how. I don't know what it means and I need you to help me figure it out. Teddy's worried someone was after me but I've been thinking it through and I think it's more likely someone was targeting him. Poorly, but they were. Maggie was poisoned two nights ago at dinner. I'm sure Hermione or McGonagall has already informed the Ministry of the event and you probably know about it. Maggie told me that the poison is called the Carnitus Potion. She described it as really difficult to make and even more difficult to hide, especially with all of the magical barriers in place around Hogwarts. In her opinion it couldn't have been smuggled into the school. Which basically means that someone in the school is trying to kill Teddy or me. _

_I've been working hard on reasoning out who the person was targeting and I've narrowed it down to Teddy. No one knows who Maggie is, save for a few people and she says that Professor McGonagall is trying to keep it that way. Plus she hasn't done anything to merit anyone's anger or need for vengeance. _

_No one but the teachers, the family, and a few people at the ministry know who I am. If people knew who I was, then that would rule out any Death Eater leftover's because they still think that they are pledged to their Lord and should carry on in his stead. This makes it likely that someone here would have tried to kill me because they lost parents or friend however, none of the students seem to dislike me in any way, which rules out them and none of the teachers seem as though they have any nefarious purposes. In fact the only one who dislikes me is Professor Slughorn, and even he has gotten better. Not to mention, from what I know of him, he wouldn't kill someone to rid himself of a problem. He'd simply find a creative and underhanded, political way to smear my image. That rules out the teachers. This leaves Nartaguald and his followers. Yes I know about him, I had a dream last term about it._

_If people didn't know who I was then it would only include people who want to hurt you like it does with Teddy, however Teddy's also possibly includes people with grudges against werewolves. There are plenty of people with that feeling toward them and everyone knows about Lupin._

Tom sighed again, lifting his quill from the parchment. He hated that so much of his reasoning was based on bias, but it seemed the only likely scenario as none of them had any significance to the rest of the wizarding world. The boy toyed with the idea of throwing the letter in the first but then thought better of it. He'd taken the time to pen the words and he would send them to his dad and confide in him as he always had when he was at home.

He noticed, now that he was at Hogwarts, that something had changed between them. Harry had become more distant toward him, more aloof and distracted. He knew it wasn't his adoptive father's fault, that the wizarding world was facing both new and old threats again, but he couldn't help but feel slightly stung by the change. Still, it didn't bother him so much as knowing that he would send this letter and get no reply. The Ministry would surely stop any reply Harry could try to send in return. If he sent a reply. Tom banished this thought from his head immediately. OF course Harry would try to get back to him and he was ridiculous to think otherwise.

Tom's internal battle was nullified as his memories jabbed him sharply back into reality and out of the self-pitying state he'd been in. Harry had come the first day back to Hogwarts to warn them that there was danger in the wizarding world. He'd made a purpose of breaking Auror protocol and coming to see them and warn himself and Teddy, an offense that was worth up to six months in Azkaban, if found out. His dad loved them, and somehow, someway, he would figure out how to get them a message.

Troubles resolved, the young Gryffindor set about finishing his letter signing it with: 'Tell Lily and Albus that they'd better get started on pranking James because Teddy and himself didn't want him to get a false sense of security.' Then he rolled the parchment neatly into a coil and tied a leather thong around it to hold it in place while he wrote the address in neat and organized scrawl.

Tom slipped the letter inside his book and set it on the nightstand. He licked his fingers and reached out to touch them to the candle tip and extinguish the flame when his eyes caught a movement outside on the grounds. He squinted past his candle, his hand precariously held over the flame, unmoving and indifferent to the heat of the fire. It was a miracle his hand had yet to burn. Something moved again, something large and hulking on the shore of the lake. He licked his fingers again, realizing the heat had dried them, and put the flame out. This moment of non-focus cost him, for when he looked back at the grounds, it was gone.

The boy settled back into his sheets, his eyes narrowed in thought. Every few moments he looked back out onto the grounds, just in case whatever the large figure, or figures he added, was decided to return. He did not see it again however and after a few long minutes of curious and obsessive watchfulness, Tom felt his eyes begin to drift shut. His last coherent thought before he fell into sleep was a wish that Harry had not confiscated the Marauder's Map.

Teddy prodded him awake with a wide smile on his face two mornings later. Tom was greeted by this smile and found it a bit out of place as he blinked blearily at his brother. He pushed himself up out of the bed and rubbed his groggy eyes. It was then that it occurred to him that Teddy looked very happy indeed, in fact he was smiling as much as he usually did when he'd pulled a prank on someone. (Usually Filch or an unsuspecting Slytherin) However Tom noticed that rather than the usually mischievous gleam, there was one of excitement.

"You'll never guess who's back!" Teddy sprung back from the bed and wrenched the door of the boys' dormitory open.

Tom had no time to guess though he assumed that if he had, he would have come to the right conclusion. Something leapt nimbly onto his feet and began to kneed down his blankets but he paid the cat no mind. The boy threw the cover's back, ignoring the cold stone floor on his bare feet as he leapt out of bed. He hurried toward the door and was met halfway by a smiling, albeit still extremely pale, Maggie. She stared at him for a moment and then flung her arms around him. Tom returned the hug hesitantly and then pulled her tightly against him for a moment before letting her go.

Maggie stepped back away from him, her blue eyes sparkling with the same excited and jubilant light that Teddy's had been. Tom grinned, so widely he knew he looked like a fool. He was glad it was a Saturday for now he had the whole day to spend with their recovering companion.

"I've missed you both," she commented softly as they made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Tom couldn't wipe the grin off his face and as he glanced at his crimson-haired sibling, he realized that neither could Teddy. Both of them had smiles so bright and happy that they would have put the moon to shame if it had been a contest. They filed into the loud Great Hall and flopped down in their usual seats at the Gryffindor table. There was a cheer that rose from a few of the students.

A glance at Maggie revealed a surprise. Tom watched her cheeks turn slightly pink at the extra attention she was receiving from her housemates. His grin widened impossibly more but he hid it as the breakfast appeared on the tables in front of him. The dark-haired Gryffindor reached for a plate of cheese Danish, of which he placed two on his plate. They'd become a favorite of his at Hogwarts though he was not particularly fond of them anywhere else. Teddy passed him a plate of eggs once he'd finished loading his plate with the Danish. He took a generous helping of those as well, finding himself uncommonly hungry.

Maggie next to him, however, had not touched a thing. Tom looked at her again and the smile that had been on his face all morning faded a bit. It appeared to him that she probably had not had a decent meal since her trip to the hospital wing a few days earlier, but now it did not appear as though she was inclined to eat anything.

He gave his friend a nudge, and squeezed her hand understandingly.

"You have to eat sometime," Teddy commented, also having taken notice of her reluctance.

Maggie nodded non-comitally. She extended a hand forward and took a few pieces of bacon from the nearest plate to her. Tom shook his head and then handed her a plate of toast as well while Teddy supplied her with butter. Soon all three companions were eating and a comfortable, if starving, silences. Each ate as though they had not in day though Tom noticed that though she appeared hungry, she ate her food slower than he or Teddy did and made sure to completely chew and swallow everything.

A pang of sympathy ran through him. His eyes caught a glimpse of her hands again and saw that the crescent shaped cuts on her palms had yet to entirely heal. Though they were nothing more than pink scars on her palms now, they reminded him why she was so careful about everything to do with food. To see his friend so afraid of something so basic was heart breaking.

He didn't have time to think on the topic any further for the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain approached them for the second time that term and gestured for them to scoot over. Joan settled between Tom and Maggie and glanced between them, for a moment. Tom noticed then how small she really was. Though the seeker was often the smallest person on the team, she was uncommonly tiny, barely much taller than he was if they were to stand face to face.

"So McGee," she addressed Maggie alone ignoring the other two, "What does our esteemed nurse say about you playing in next week's game. I'd love to have you in if you can do it."

Tom watched Maggie swallow a bite of toast and then set it back onto the golden plate.

She smiled at Joan, he blue eyes dancing, "She says it's alright. Just so long as I don't take any bludgers. Min-Professor McGonagall and Professor Granger spoke to her about it when they released me this morning." Maggie's quick correction reminded him of the other night and he resolved to tell her later that the other Gryffindors had begun to suspect the truth about her.

Joan looked at her oddly but nodded and held a thumbs up to the rest of the team who sat down the table. There was a cheering and clapping from that section and the beaters both let out whistles of encouragement. For the second time that day, Tom watched a blush dance across his best friend's cheeks.

"Good, Pendragon and Sterwart will be absolutely beside themselves. Both of them say they've never met someone who fit so easily into the team. Sadly both will be leaving at the end of term." Joan pulled herself out from in between Tom and Maggie, "Alright, I'll see you at practice tomorrow then, McGee. Make sure you don't get yourself sick between now and then or I might just have a problem with you."

Tom and Teddy watched the seeker as she left, smiling for a moment and then laughing once she'd sat down further up the table. Maggie joined in their mirth for a few second but soon they all quieted, still unable to stop smiling but their relief at togetherness was reasonably contained.

"Hey, Maggie," David leaned forward across the table a bit, "What happened to you?"

Maggie shrugged nonchalantly, "I got sick. Madame Pomfrey thinks it was Dragon Flu. She just wanted to keep me up in the Hospital wing for a few days so that it didn't spread."

Tom shared a glance with Teddy. Maggie's abilities with lying never ceased to amaze them. This wasn't the first time she'd lied to get herself or the three of them out of trouble. She did it with such finesse.

Tom watched David sit fully in his seat again looking slightly disappointed.

Maggie gestured to the brothers and they leaned slightly closer to her to listen to what they assumed she had to say. Tom's mind travelled over the last few days and landed on all that he'd learned.

"So, I've been thinking," she paused and glanced at the other students, "I overheard Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall talking about what the Aurors said when they were here."

Tom nodded to her, urging her to go on though his mind was drifting away from the topic at hand as the image of the large figure by the lake came unbidden to the forefront of his mind. He shook his head slightly and looked back at her but not before Maggie fixed him with a calculating and pensive expression.

"Well," she paused again and Tom noticed that a few other eyes had wandered in their direction, "Perhaps we should discuss this somewhere else." She swept a lock of her black hair beck over her shoulder and pushed herself up from the breakfast table.

Tom followed her with his gaze for a moment as she left the table. She was making a habit of abrupt departures. He glanced at Teddy who was loading his hands with as much bacon as possible and even stuffed a few pieces of toast into the pocket of his jumper. He raised a disgusted eyebrow at his brother and then clamored up from the table as well. They followed their friend out of the hall.

"You know, I think we're rubbing off on McGee," Teddy commented, lowering piece of bacon from his mouth, "She's starting to get this secretive thing down."

Tom nodded, "Yeah perhaps. But wouldn't you want to be secretive about some of the things we know. I mean, if we didn't keep it quiet that the wizarding world is in trouble half the school would be panicking."

"I s'pose. I just feel like she's especially suspicious of the people around her," Teddy interjected.

"Maybe, but she was just poisoned and we don't know who it was that poisoned her. I doubt she wants the poisoner to know the Auror's concerns."

"Yeah I guess, still, I don't understand her logi-"

A hand grasped both of their arms and pulled them into a vacant classroom. Tom looked around, noting that, by the clear three inches of dust on the objects in this room, it had not been used in years. Maggie cocked her head to the side, examining an object that was making strange and quiet whirring noises on occasion. Her blue eyes met his onyx for a moment and then she looked away, approaching them softly.

"Minerva thinks that there are some concerns with the Forbidden Forest and also with the passages out of the castle because the wards only protect a certain distance under the ground and a certain radius around the school's perimeter. There's also that matter of the fact that if someone were to bring something with them, so long as the items were not yet assembled into something that could be used for evil, they could carry them straight across the barriers and then assemble them inside."

"So like Acromantula Venom and Nightshade?" Tom interjected darkly.

Maggie nodded and licked her lips, subdued. Tom noticed again how pale she still was. Though she had been released from the hospital wing, her eyelids were still darkened and heavy looking.

"Yes, or anything else that could be made," she sighed.

"So basically you're saying that anyone could bring anything into the school so long as it wasn't already a threat?" Teddy's face was open with alarm

Tom and Maggie nodded.

"Well that's rubbish! What's the point of the magical barriers anyway?" the crimson-haired boy leaned against the wall.

"They do keep some things out, evil creatures and the like, but it's difficult to eliminate all possible threats," Maggie continued, "Anyway, I was telling you about Minerva's opinion on what the Aurors told her. They want to collapse any and every secret passage leading out of Hogwarts and then magically seal them so that no one can repair them."

Tom and Teddy glanced at each other and then began to protest.

"They can't do that! Where would the fun at Hogwarts be?" Teddy complained loudly.

"If they close the passages, we'll be trapped in the castle!" Tom uttered at the same moment, "And there wouldn't be anything interesting for students to find anymore."

Maggie let out a sigh and leaned her hand against the wall, "It's your first point, Tom, that has them at bay. Minerva, Professor Granger and Professor Longbottom all reminded them that the passages out of the school were the only things that saved the young students during the Battle of Hogwarts."

"Surely dad isn't supporting closing the passages." Tom stated incredulously.

"I couldn't tell. It sounded like he hasn't been involved in very many event since Hogsmeade. Professor Granger sounded as though he'd gotten injured or was taking some time off." The young Gryffindor girl swept some of her hair behind her ear and gazed at them both.

Tom tried to hide his worry from her. He knew how much his dad loved his job. There wasn't any way he would take time off unless something was truly wrong or he was hurt worse than Hermione had let on. A sideways glance at Teddy showed the other boy was thinking along the same lines, however he was doing a much worse job of hiding it.

"He's… I'm sure he's just fine," Maggie attempted, reaching out to give both other their shoulders a squeeze, and then Tom saw a light drift into her eye, "Maybe… Tom do remember what we overheard the Minister say to Harry when we arrived at the Burrow at Christmas?"

Tom thought back for a moment, letting his mind wander over everything that had already happened in the month and a half since the beginning of the holidays. He closed his eyes, thinking. They'd arrived at the Burrow in a car that was much too small for the number of people in it. When he'd gotten out, Kingsley Shaklebolt had been waiting for his dad. The two men had stepped away from the kids but Tom and Maggie had still overheard them talking. An idea dawned on him pushing aside the anxiety he'd felt to begin with.

"You think that our Dad is still working?" He declared hopefully.

Maggie nodded.

"What are you on about?" Teddy asked in a tone that suggested he was very irritated and almost certainly thought they were nuts.

It occurred to Tom that Teddy, unlike himself and their female companion, had not heard the conversation in question and was therefore completely in the dark as to what they were discussing. He was quick to amend the situation.

"Do you remember what Dad told us about the war, how there were people outside the ministry that came together and fought Voldemort?" Tom suppressed the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that it was still not over. He remembered vividly what Hermione had told him but also recalled he'd promised to tell no one.

Teddy nodded, "The Order of the Pheonix, yeah. My mum and dad were part of it."

"Kingsley asked Dad to pull them together again, for protection. Kind of like a secret weapon." Tom explained.

"And that's what I think your dad is doing right now. I think the Battle of Hogsmeade really awakened the eyes of a lot of people and now they realize that there is more to be done." Maggie finished for him, crossing her arms over her chest as though she was cold.

Tom and Teddy responded to this instantly. Both shed their scarves and threw them around her neck. She cast them both a glare, and Tom returned the expression easily.

"Stop treating me as though I'm a bowtruckle. I'm not going to break to pieces," she snapped.

"We'll stop treating you like you're a… what was that?" Teddy paused

"Bowtruckle," Tom answered for her.

"Right, Bowtruckle, if you stop pretending nothing happened to you and that you're perfectly alright." He finished, his brown hair limp over his gray eyes.

"Then we'll know we don't have to worry about you doing something ridiculous and getting yourself hurt." Tom added.

Maggie's blue eyes danced with annoyance though he could see there was a bit of surprise in them as well. She rolled her eyes toward the ceiling and inhaled, a slight growl echoing in her throat and around the abandoned classroom.

"Very well, I will do my best to remain sedate," she replied sardonically, "Now, we were talking about the Order of the Pheonix and Harry."

Tom cast Teddy another sideways glance and then bobbed his head in agreement, "We were. Do you think…" he hesitated, "Do you think that's why he hasn't contacted us?" His eyes drifted between Teddy and Maggie but lingered on his brother for the longest time. He saw a glimmer of hope tint his brother's eyes.

"Well that would certainly explain a lot. If he's working on organizing a top secret group, I doubt the minister would let him correspond with many people for fear they would find out where he was and who was with him, but I doubt they would restrict him from writing to his family." Maggie reasoned and Tom saw the light disappear from Teddy's eyes as quickly as it had come into them.

Tom thought for a moment as the three dissolved into silence. The room was utterly quiet but blessedly warm and Tom guessed one of the walls made up the back of one of the fireplaces in the great hall. He let himself wander again, walking through the path in his mind.

"Do you suppose Dad would let us join?" Teddy asked breaking the tension in the room.

"No. He wouldn't let us join until we were much older," Tom thought of his own background and wondered if anyone besides his father would allow him to join, "besides we wouldn't be much help anyway. We don't know any spells and no one tells us what's going on in the world outside Hogwarts."

"Yeah, I s'pose you're right," Teddy let his head hang.

Maggie let out a low hiss and gestured for them to be quiet. Outside in the Entrance hall there was a commotion. A few quiet shrieks, obviously from girls, echoed around the main entrance of Hogwarts. The trio of first-years crept toward the classroom door and peered around the wood.

A disturbed looking witch, he felt certain was the divination professor tottered past their door and then stopped abruptly.

"The seer," she muttered, "There is a Seer in our midst!"

The woman wore glasses that magnified her eyes enormously. She used the glasses to peer with an exaggerated openness at a set of what looked to him like Tarot cards. Tom shifted a bit to look closer and noticed the smell of alcohol wafting off of her. He backed away, his nose wrinkled against the sharp stench.

"A phoenix, a chimera, and a wolf," the woman he was now certain was batty, wittered on settling her back against the wall to stare wide-eyed at the crowd, "United at the lion's roar." She grumbled this time, her voice still high pitched but gravely. Tom shook his head and pushed her ramblings from his mind. He looked at Maggie who rolled her eyes back at him.

Tom narrowed his eyes, trying to see around and through the rapidly growing crowd of people. It suddenly shifted and his dark eyes managed to penetrate the students so that he could see what was at the center of the ring. Several other people shrieked and some near the middle of the circle ran into their friends trying to get away. A small snake stood up, the lower part of its body in a coil, the upper part raised from the floor and, it appeared to him, scanning the crowd for something.

The boy didn't think; he reacted. He shoved the door aside and pushed the crowd apart like a wedge. Several people that had been attempting to get away from the desperate creature stopped to watch him as he emerged into the center of the ring. A reaction was instantaneous. The snakes head swung around to look at him and he met its yellow eyes with his own black ones. Tom waited patiently until it broke eye contact with him and swung its gaze across the other students. He too watched the others for their reaction. No one moved a muscle. All sound that had filled the hall had vanished with the sight of the dark-haired first year rushing to the center of the ring.

He took a breath and then bent slightly, lowering his arms toward the small dark snake. Tom felt very certain it was an adder as he'd seen many of them in the hills surrounding Godric's Hollow. He always thought it was curious that they never seemed to enter the town unless they were accompanied by Muggle. He watched the snake as it lowered itself onto the floor and then slithered quickly forward. The young Gryffindor closed his eyes as he felt the scales of its head make contact with the bottom of his hand. They began to slide over him and he felt it muscular body tightening around his arm. A chill slipped through him as the tip of the snakes tongue flicked his cheek.

"Don't touch anyone while I get you out of here," he hissed, trying to make his mouth movements so small that no one heard him speaking parseltongue.

To his surprised the snake replied in sarcastic tones, "I was never here to hurt anyone. I only came to speak to yourself."

Tom's back stiffened and he opened his eyes to look around the entrance hall. People regarded him with scared looks. Some of the groups that had been in the process of fleeing up the staircase took the opportunity to do so as his eyes passed over them. He blinked and then pushed his way past the people back toward Maggie and Teddy.

Maggie bore a stricken expression. Her mouth was open and her eyes a bit wider than normal. Still, she did not seem afraid, she merely looked as though she was experiencing a new thought. Teddy alone looked unsurprised by his brother's knowledge of snake language. He did, however, look faintly disturbed by the sight of the snake now draped liberally across his shoulders.

Tom tried to quell the sickness he felt at this particular similarity to his father. Though he remembered talking to his dad in parseltongue when he was a child, it sent cold fear through him. He'd had fond memories of the language, even relished his unique ability, but now he could not say he felt so attached to it. Instead he wanted it gone from his body, his mind, he wanted to forget he knew how to speak with such a creature. All because of the happenstance that he knew from where his gift truly came.

a/n- I'm not impressed with this chapter nor am I proud of it. It's angsty, ridiculous and a bit pathetic. I'm also not impressed with the number of reviews I've been getting. Really, one per chapter on a story that is fast approaching 110,000 words, which, may I remind you, is LONGER than Philosopher's Stone, is just not acceptable. I'm really working very hard on this story and I'd like a bit of recognition for that. Just some food for thought.

Wotcher,

Tabitha


	21. Harsa's Request

Chapter 20

Harsa's Request

Tom hadn't visited their secret library since before the holidays. Maggie, Teddy and he climbed the grand staircase, Tom in the middle to cut back on the stares of those they passed. The snake around his shoulders seemed to sense his discomfort and slid underneath the collar of his robes to become less visible. He felt a small, soft hand close around his and turned his gaze to Maggie. Her azure eyes gazed back at him, a light of understanding and gentleness in them. He accepted the comfort she gave him with a measure of relief for it meant that she still trusted him.

They reached the pair of portraits that flanked either side of the door that led onto the fifth floor. The elderly wizards sat forward a bit in their frames at his appearance. One narrowed his eyes suspiciously while the other stared on disapprovingly. His face scrunched tightly together in a judging stare. Tom allowed Maggie and Teddy to lead him into the corridor and past the paintings.

Maggie could always find their secret room. Tom thought she must have a sixth sense that allowed her to detect the innate magic of the castle. She stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, lifting it away abruptly as the adder around his neck gave a hiss at being disturbed.

"Be careful, little girl!" it warned.

Tom hissed back, "If you hurt her or anyone, I won't be helping you at all!"

The snake uncoiled itself for a moment and then hovered before his face. Tom stood completely still, aware that Teddy and Maggie were watching the exchange with expressions of worry and interest. The adder wove back and forth before his eyes and he narrowed them into a deadly glare. Whatever the snake had been considering was forgotten and it lowered itself back onto his neck with a subdued yet humiliated hiss.

Maggie stood still for a moment and then leaned casually against the wall. She slipped through the solid stone and disappeared before his eyes. Tom followed and grabbed Teddy's hand, pulling him through too. For a moment, everything inside was dark and then the candles set into the walls between portraits lit, filling the corridor with rosy orange light. He smiled and followed his two companions along the corridor, examining the paintings for any details he'd missed on his previous trips.

They reached the end of the hallway and the familiar rush of the waterfall at the far end of the library met Tom's ears. He followed Maggie down the flight of stairs to the base floor of the room. Golden light sparkled across the warm grey stones they walked across. Teddy was at his side though, he noticed, his brother kept a fair amount of distance between them. Tom knew why; Teddy had never been fond of snakes, but there was the slightest of a sting. Part of him knew that it would always be this way. His family, even though they trusted him, would shy away from him at the slightest reminder of who he really was. No matter how close to them he was, he could never again be one of them.

The snake around his neck coiled a bit tighter. It dry, smooth scales rasped across his skin, pulling slightly. Tom didn't flinch nor did the feeling bother him, in fact it felt rather natural. He pushed that thought away and sunk into one of the arm chairs. The adder slid from his neck, down his arm and slipped onto the leg of the chair. It extended its head upwards and fixed him again with it yellow eye before turning to observe the other two.

Maggie sat in the armchair next to him and Teddy stretched apprehensively across one of the benches. Tom watched his brother's hair grow longer and darken to a deep brunette. He smiled slightly, but found his attention being pulled toward their female companion. She sat silently in her chair. Her elbows were propped on its padded blue arms and her hands were connected by the steeple of her fingers. Her thumb was propped under her chin and her index fingers pressed to the very center of her lips. Tom could tell, despite the sleek black locks that fell in her face, her eyes were narrowed pensively as she stared at the snake. There came a long moment of uncomfortable silence where none of them spoke. Each seemed to want the other to be the first to voice their opinion. Finally it was Maggie who spoke.

"So, you're a Parselmouth and you've just showed half of the school," she stated softly, yet clearly. Her bright blue eyes drifted from the weaving snake to his face. Her expression was quietly curious.

Tom nodded, "Yes." He said simply. There was no reason to embellish and no need for extra effect. She had simply made a statement and he confirmed it. Still he felt his simple confirmation left something to be desired. His narrowed eyes flicked from her to the snake, which had bumped its winding body heavily against his leg.

"They all know the myth now. They all know of the Chamber of Secrets," Maggie's voice was still quiet, "They'll all think that you're…" she stopped herself and looked up.

Tom raised his eyebrows at her. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Teddy sit up on the bench, he'd draped himself over. He turned to look at his brother. The boy appeared to have had a revelation.

Teddy stammered a moment and then managed, "Merlin's Beard, Tom, you are, aren't you?"

Tom nodded, "Yeah, the heir of Slytherin." He spat the words from his mouth as though they were blood.

Maggie and Teddy both looked down at the floor and then back up at him. Tom raised his eyes from his hands and gazed darkly at them. He was falling into one of his introverted moods and wished that they would just go away. There was no need for them to support him anyway. They were his friends yes, and it Teddy's case his family but he didn't need them to be his rock.

Suddenly there was a loud slam that echoed around the room. Maggie stood and, ignoring the adder wrapped around the chair leg, grabbed him by the robes and pulled him up.

"For Merlin's Sake Tom!" she yelled, "Don't let yourself fall prey to your own self pity. You've no reason to."

Tom's eyes flicked over her pale features. He could see Teddy out of the corner of his eye and only now did he sense, rather than feel, the tip of a wand pressed to his chest, over his heart. His brother looked alarmed and Tom's heart was beating rapidly in his chest. He'd never known the angry side of his friend and he wasn't sure he wanted to feel the extent of what she could do with her wand.

"You sit over there in that stupid chair brooding. You tell us over and over that people judge you when they know who your father is! I suppose that your life is so terrible because of it? Do you realize that you are doing exactly the same thing that they are doing when you sit there and concentrate on the fact that you're Voldemort's son? Do you find that productive?" Maggie's eyes burned furiously, "I suppose you think we should all pity you too. 'Poor Tom, he's so unfortunate and depressed because He's the son of the Dark Lord and everyone thinks he's going to go ballistic and murder everyone someday!"

Tom's eyes widened at her tone. Her words stung but only because they touched a very sensitive and painful nerve. He felt, for a moment, anger boiling in his chest and reached for his wand. Maggie's wand pressed even harder into his chest and he stopped. She seemed as though if he gave her the opportunity, she would severely maim him or kill him.

"You pity yourself. You cause yourself to feel hurt and depressed because you think the same things they do!" she paused, "If that's the case then maybe I should have a chat with the sorting hat and make certain it put you in the right house. Perhaps you can go and make friends with Lynch where you really belong!"

Her eyes flickered slightly, the darkened azure fading to paler blue. Her wand slid from his chest and her hand loosened its grip on his robes. She took a step away from him. Tom remained frozen to his spot, unable to move, and almost unable to breath. He couldn't look away nor could he bring himself to say anything in response. The snake on the floor wound its way up his leg and settled itself inside the edges of his robes. It's triangular head protruded from his collar curiously.

Tom looked at her eyes and saw with worry that they appeared immensely tired. She'd begun to quiver slightly, almost unnoticeably. One of his hands gripped his wand. It would be so easy to fight her now. He pushed away his anger immediately as that thought entered his head. He stepped forward and grasped her shoulder to guide her back to her seat, but she recoiled, jerking away. Tom let his hand drop to his side and then took a few steps backwards, dropping into his own armchair.

Teddy looked between Tom and Maggie with widened eyes. He appeared likewise incapacitated, his abilities to move and speak were inherently crippled by his shock of the confrontation. Tom observed that he seemed to be deciding who's side to take. He thought shrewdly that it was Maggie's side that was the best bet. She'd made her point clear. He was loath to admit it but his self pity over the last few weeks had extended to the edge of petulant and parasitic. She was right; he'd forced them into a state where they had no choice but to say the things that he needed to hear because they were his friends. Her words still hurt like daggers shoved unmercilessly into his chest, but the sting reminded him why she'd said them in the first place.

No one spoke again for several minutes and it was not until the forgotten participant let out a snide and irritating hiss that they remembered what had started the conversation in the first place.

"_Some discord amongst friends, how delightful."_ The adder hissed, causing all of them to jump but only Tom to comprehend, _"Good, I have your attention. Perhaps we could be polite now and remember that yelling is not the proper way to treat a guest."_

Tom watched as the snake dropped from his neck onto a table and then coiled itself into a circle. He glared at the creature as it once again observed them all.

"_What do you want?"_ he asked, harshly.

The snake looked at him, _"A more polite way to start a conversation would be to inquire my name."_

Maggie and Teddy looked between each other, and unbeknownced to Tom, shared a vaguely worried glance.

Tom narrowed his eyes even more and then sat up a bit straighter in his blue/green armchair, _"I don't care to have a polite conversation. What do you want?"_

The snake hissed, a sound that seemed very similar to a laugh and then slithered toward Maggie on the opposite side of the table. Tom watched it apprehensively, but it made no move to hurt her. The animal merely swung its head from side to side a few times and then flicked its tongue over the back of her hand. Tom had to give her credit for her resolve. Unlike he had when the snake had done the same to him, she did not flinch nor did it appear she struggled to remain still. Her body was simply relaxed and almost curious. The snake swung back around to face him.

"_To answer the question I suggested, my name is Harsa and I seem to recall that your family has not shown such open hostility to our kind. Sadistic tendencies from dear Morphin yes, but never hostility,"_ 'Harsa' waved his head back and forth as though shaking his head in despair_, "Alas, times change I suppose."_

"_They do,"_ Tom hissed coarsely in reply, _"Will you answer my question?"_

The snake eyed him sardonically and then lowered himself onto the table, _"Very well, Master Tom,"_ it mocked, _"I'm here to inquire whether you would help us."_

"_Us?"_ Tom's voice had lightened as curiosity overtook his anger_, "How many of you live in the castle?"_

"_Twelve."_ Harsa answered, his mocking tone sliding away as easily as Tom's hostility. He'd now acquired a more businesslike tone, _"There are twelve including myself. We live in the old Chamber, though there really isn't much point. It was simply easily accessible to us."_

Tom shifted in his chair. The subject of the chamber always left him faintly nervous. He remembered vividly, that there was a dead basilisk still down there rotting and he sincerely hoped that his aid did not require him to climb through the pipes and down into the Chamber of Secrets.

He looked up at Maggie and Teddy. Teddy appeared pleased that the snake had yet to wish to greet him, though his eyebrows were pinched together in an expression that was notoriously him. He appeared a mixture of worried and confused. Tom smiled slightly to himself and then slipped a cautious glance at Maggie. She was still pale and tired looking. He knew her anger had worn what little fire she had in her out. He noted that even with her energy gone, she appeared very interested and even seemed to be attempting to comprehend the language. Her eyebrows too were knitted together, but her expression was less severe as Teddy's and her worry was diluted to gentle wariness.

"_Alright."_ Tom conceded, returning his attention to Harsa, _"Why would you need help?"_

Harsa hissed lowly, _"A man haunts the forests. He wishes for us to go and fears us. He dislikes our cunning, our trickery. He wishes only for us to die. He burns our nests without fire and flays the skin of our brethren away and leaves them for the pathetic dogs he keeps as toys for his rages."_

"_Dogs?"_ Tom interrupted, wondering if he could possibly have come to the proper conclusion, _"Not werewolves."_

"_Precisely, Heir, precisely. He keeps the wizards at his side and forces them to change whenever he wishes to cause pain. He lets them go so that he may create more for him to play with and then collects the ones that are bitten under the full moon. He always gets them back though, always."_ Harsa wavered back and forth for, Tom assumed, dramatic effect.

Tom observed the snake for a while, his mind working as quickly as he dared to allow it. He pushed his eyebrows together in thought. It was horrifying that anyone would do such a thing but even more horrifying that he knew who it was and had seen inside his mind. The name Nartaguald entered his mind, echoing loudly and clearly.

"_What is his name?"_ He inquired inquisitively, his dark eyes flicking up to Maggie and Teddy again. He would explain it all in a moment, he promised them silently

"_We prefer not to say it for it feels ill on our tongues,"_ The snake followed his gaze to his companions and then settled its yellow eyes on him again.

"_Then why don't I speak it and you tell me whether I am correct in my assumptions?"_ Tom suggested, leaning toward the venomous snake.

Harsa said nothing but bobbed his head in consent.

"_Nartaguald,"_ The boy stated swiftly. It wasn't a name that he like to say aloud either.

Harsa let out a wordless hiss, recoiling at the name. He opened his mouth and extended his fangs slightly and angrily, _"He murders us!"_

Tom nodded thoughtfully, _"I know."_

"_But you are farther along your path than I thought. You already know of the demon we speak,"_ The adder's voice was an angry yet wondering spit. His narrowed pupils alternated between dilation and slits. Tom watched him weave himself about the base of a candlestick in agitation.

"_Would you mind terribly if I relayed this information to my friends?"_ He asked, this time kindly.

Again, the snake said nothing, merely opting to bob his head in agreement and transfer his attention to the silent first years. Tom raised his eyes from Harsa and looked at Maggie and Teddy purposefully.

"This is Harsa. He came to ask me for help," Tom paused and watched Maggie nod thoughtfully while Teddy looked incredulous.

"He wants help?" Teddy asked, sitting up from his bench and staring at the adder, "With what? He's a bloody snake. What would he need help for?"

"Getting the lid off a jam jar," Maggie quipped and then placed a hand over her mouth in surprise.

Tom, Teddy and Harsa placed their attention on her in an instant. Tom couldn't help himself. Mirth bubbled in his chest and he began to laugh softly to himself. Maggie, his ever diplomatic friend had made a joke of such ridiculous non diplomacy that it seemed most entirely out of character. He heard a sharp rattling his and looked sideways at the snake. While it eyed Teddy with vehemence, and Teddy did likewise, Harsa seemed to regard Maggie with a reverence, and was indeed laughing at her antics. Tom noted once his laughter died away, that his brother appeared rather put out.

He quickly returned to seriousness, feeling a bit guilty for laughing at his brother's expense, but Teddy was not usually so inflexible.

"Anyway," he started and folded his fingers together, "Do you remember when I spoke to you about my dreams the one night. I told you there was a man whose feet erupted with fire when they touched the ground?"

Maggie and Teddy nodded in unison, Teddy's eyes still scowling spectacularly. Tom took notice of the fact that they had become blackened and his brother now appeared the long-haired version of himself.

"His name was Nartaguald, yes," Maggie answered clearly, her voice contemplative, "Your mom and Professor Granger talked about him over Christmas."

Harsa let out and angry hiss again.

Tom gave her a strange and questioning look, "You never told me about that."

"We were a bit busy over Christmas, what with our visits to St Mungos. I suppose it got lost in translation. Anyway, they said that there were whispers of the name everywhere but they don't know who he is or what he does. From what they said, it sounded as though no one knew anything about him," Maggie looked down for a moment, "It sounds familiar…doesn't it?"

Teddy and Tom nodded in unison. Briefly, Tom wondered whether it was possible Voldemort had come back under a new name but then why would he do so when his name was already so feared. Then again, if Nartaguald was killing snakes then it was obviously not the previous 'Dark Lord' but a new one. He shuddered and then continued.

"Nartaguald has been killing every snake he comes across. Harsa and his kind want protection here in the castle," He looked at the snake for confirmation of his assumption.

"_And we wish for a guarantee that we will not be removed from the castle because we are fallen from favor." _Harsa interjected.

"And they want a guarantee that they will not be removed for who they are," he added.

Maggie opened her mouth and then closed it. Then she spoke: "If that is the case then we could place them in the Room of Requirement." She looked between the two brothers, her blue eyes finally fixing on the snake.

Tom nodded in agreement, "They would never have to worry about people finding them, because the magic would be their own. We would know where they were and the room would provide them with everything they needed to survive." He turned his gaze toward Harsa, "What do you think?"

"_I think you and your friends should ensure that I am not harmed. If this 'Room of Requirement' proves to be as wonderful as you say it is then I will not object." _Harsa's hiss was affirmation enough for all of them.

"It's settled then," Maggie stated matter of factly, "The Room of Requirement."

Tom nodded and watched the three other occupants of the room closely. His brother still appeared miffed and kept eyeing the snake with a murderous gaze. He was relatively surprised at Maggie's response to the creature. Where most people feared snakes, Maggie seemed completely at home with Harsa. She gently stroked his head, the shimmering scales there were polished by the oil of her fingers. Harsa allowed her to run her fingers over him, maintaining a disdainful expression thought Tom saw through it. The adder was enjoying himself. The silence was again interrupted by a hiss.

"_I have a personal message for you, Master Tom," _Harsa turned away from Maggie and slithered across the table to him_, "The Demon is aware of who you are. He knows you are the son of the Dark Lord and feels that you are a threat. You've already come to suspect this, I believe." _The snake's yellow eyes fixed him calculatingly_. _

Tom nodded in response, his stomach sinking from his abdomen to his knees.

"_Be wary. You can never tell who is on what side. Some excel at lying where others excel at stealth. Some are skilled in both and show little of the malice within. If you do not wish yourself a harsh fate, I would take that those you love are not lost and you are protected from that which hides in plain sight," _the snake slipped from the table onto the chair and then spun itself down the leg of the furniture. In a word of parting he finished his warnig, _"They are already here, Heir, and they want you."_

Tom sat back in his armchair and watched the snake slide away from them. He could hear the faint rustle of the scales as it slid along the stone floor toward the stairs. His dark eyes followed the creature as it left. The boy's expression was blank but his eyes held shock. How did Nartaguald know who he was? And what did Harsa mean when he said that they are already here? He licked his lips, for they felt very dry suddenly, and looked back at his two companions.

Teddy's hand drifted away from his wand but not before Tom caught him with a raised eyebrow. His brother looked angrily back at him.

"What was I supposed to do, let the stupid creature charm the both of you? He's a snake for Merlin's sake!" Teddy's arms crossed over his chest.

"What were you going to do to him? It isn't as though you know a lot of spells that would have any effect on a snake." Tom snapped back.

"Are you calling me thick?" Teddy snapped, the gray of his eyes flashing dangerously.

"I'm only pointing out the obvious! We're only in our first year. We don't know anything about how to do proper spells. But I guess you're just too pig-headed to see that!" Tom snapped back his black eyes blazing with frustration.

"Oh so now I'm pig-headed! That's great Tom; it makes me feel loads better. Maggie's right, you're an arrogant sod with more ego than brains. I don't know why I ever thought of you as my best friend!" The crimson of Teddy's preferred hair color turned scarlet, and Tom saw his brother's hand flash to his pocket.

"Expelliarimus!" Tom bellowed and Teddy's wand flew across the room. He'd used no wand "We're still brother's." He stated, a bit of desperation entering his tone.

They'd been headed down this path since they'd gone to Hogwarts. Tom had seen it happening when Teddy made friends with people he himself could not get along with. They'd drifted away from each other, having small fights over silly things and then making up with each other, but their relationship had never been as close knit as before. Tom didn't want to lose his brother. The thought of it was far worse than anything he'd felt before.

"Not anymore! After all," Teddy glared at him menacingly, but Tom could see the pain in his eyes and something else: fear, "Your parents killed my parents. I guess I should never have tried to overlook that."

Tom took a step back for a moment and looked at Teddy, stung. He bit his lip and watched fighting the boiling anger rising in his chest. He felt the urge come to him to curse his brother but he couldn't do it. His hand clenched his wand tightly as the scarlet-haired boy shot him one last glare and then retrieved his wand before leaving the room. Tom sat heavily back into the armchair.

Tom didn't see Teddy again until dinner that night. He opened his mouth to apologize to his brother but Teddy pointedly ignored him and struck up a rather loud discussion about Quidditch tactics with Simon Davies and Eric Morgan. Tom closed his mouth and stared miserably down at his food. A hand touched his shoulder and he was not surprised to look up and see Maggie sympathetically eyeing him.

"He'll come around eventually," Her voice was so certain that he felt he had to believe she was right.

Tom nodded miserably in agreement and pushed a brussel sprout around his plate distastefully. They fell into silence for a few moments, listening to the chatter all around them. This silence gave him enough time to notice that though everyone seemed to be distracted by their own conversations, he still had the uncomfortable feeling that he was being watched. He lifted his eyes from his meal and glanced toward the staff table.

The usual was occurring. Slughorn chatted to Neville about something and Tom felt certain he was attempting to get Neville to allow him free access to the greenhouses again. He noted that while Neville nodded politely at the head of Slytherin house, he said nothing to encourage the man's enthusiasm for selling parts of rare plants on the black market. Hermione was conducting a hushed and heated discussion with Professors Krum and McGonagall and Hagrid was speaking enthusiastically to a rather less than pleased Professor Filtwick. There was one person who seemed to be doing something out of the ordinary.

Tom was relatively surprised to note that the divination professor whose name he'd failed to learn, was indeed at dinner. He'd heard widely of her dislike for attending anything other than the feasts she was obligated to attend, for superstitious reasons of course, so it was very uncommon for her to be seated in her normally vacant chair. Even more uncommon was the direction the woman was staring. Her protuberant eyes were fixed on him, so much so that he could almost feel them boring through his skin. Slightly unnerved, he looked away from her, returning his attention to the uneaten food on his plate. He moodily stabbed a green bean and transferred the food to his mouth.

"Tom," Maggie interrupted his thoughts with the sound of her voice. He looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Harsa told you before he left that…" she paused as though making sure she was pronouncing it correctly, "Nartaguald, already knows who you are."

"How did you?" Tom began in surprise but she cut him off.

"I'll explain later. The point is that he thinks that you're a threat and wants to eliminate you," she glanced around them and lowered her voice, "He said that they are 'already here' and you should 'protect yourself from that which hides in plain sight.'" Maggie paused again and pushed a strand of her hair out of her blue eyes. What if he means Polyluice Potion?"

"Polyjuice Potion," Tom looked around them, his dark eyes flashing over the many faces at the tables, "It could be anyone."

"I know," her tone was grim, but determined, "have you noticed anyone lurking about lately, anyone haunting your footsteps?" she flicked another piece of hair out of her face but it fell back.

Tom extended a hand forward and tucked it behind her ear, "No I haven't, but then again, I haven't been paying much attention."

"Thanks," she whispered softly and he was mildly surprised to see a light blush color her cheeks for a moment. Maggie turned her blue eyes away and then continued, "We should pay more attention from now on."

Her tone was fierce and Tom knew why. This was their best chance of catching whomever it was who had almost killed her four days prior. He, once again glanced at the curved lines on the inside of her hand, arching across her palm in pink scars. She must have noticed her gaze for she used the other hand to lift her food to her mouth and left her right palm down on the table.

His mind returned to her conversation with him earlier. Though really it hadn't been a conversation at all, more a screaming match of large proportions. Clearly, whatever had caused her to do it had gone away because now it appeared that she had no problem with him. He mulled over her words, reliving the sting of them and then pushing them from his mind. He'd do his best from now on to put aside his feelings for being Voldemort's son. At any rate, he was Harry's son and not Voldemort's.

Tom made to follow Teddy as they left the great hall but Maggie's slender female hand caught his. He cast her a glance and stopped. Her blue eyes were filled with reproach in a way that was very McGonagall.

"Leave him be. There's no sense in poking a dragon's wound until it has healed. It will only aggravate him further and push the situation beyond your control."

Her sage-like advice sunk in as she dragged him away from his brother and up the grand staircase. Tom shook off his worry that after this fight, he and Teddy would never be able to make up and followed her. His mind still pondered her knowledge of Harsa's farewell words to him. She could not possibly have understood what the snake had said. She'd given no prior indication that she knew anything about snakes nor that she was in any way close to understanding their language.

They reached the top of the staircase and he vaguely heard Maggie address the portrait of the fat lady before it swung inward. She disappeared through the portrait hole and he followed, still deep in thought. They both flopped into a pair of wooden chairs, neither having enough status or stature to commandeer the two favored armchairs by the fire. They remained silent for a few moments, Tom lifting a sixth year Defense Against the Dark Arts book and flipping through the pages before he allowed his curiosity to get the better of him.

"How did you know?" Tom asked abruptly.

"What? Maggie's reply was vaguely surprised as though she'd already forgotten what she'd promised to tell him.

"How did you know what Harsa told me?" He continued.

Maggie looked stunned for a moment and then she settled back into the wooden chair, managing to make the rickety piece of furniture appear comfortable, though it clearly wasn't. Her eyes wandered over him searchingly for a moment, as though trying to pulled her answer from somewhere in his black robes. Finally, the blue irises of her eyes stopped wandering about and she looked him in the face with a solid and determined gaze.

"I listened." She answered calmly, "I listened hard and it suddenly began to make semse to me. Some of the words fit together and then more of them. It was like a very complicated puzzle," She paused brushing her hair away from her face again. Her hand caressed the book she held in them nervously, "Then, of course, there were some words that fit together and some I already knew. When you said Nartaguald, it sounded the same as when Harsa spoke it. There were parts I could discern from the suspicions I had already."

"I like shepard's pie," Tom hissed in parseltongue, though the statement was quiet.

"You hate shepard's pie, Tom. What are you…" Maggie closed her mouth but her eyes widened.

"You really do know it." His own eyes widened and then he grinned, "Wicked." He added.

Maggie nodded, "Really wicked." She agreed in a hushed tone, "Do you suppose I could learn any language like that?"

"I don't see why not. We can test you over Easter. Fluer and Bill are coming to the Burrow. You can learn French when she speaks with Louis, Dominique and Victoire." Tom's eyes danced, happy for any distraction, "I wonder if this has ever happened before?"

"We could always-"

"Check the library for information on innate magic and language." He finished.

Maggie looked at him for a moment, her expression a bit put out. He knew she'd been about to suggest going to see the headmistress but he thought it best that, after the other night in the boys dormitory, they not make a habit of wandering in and out of the headmistresses office. He didn't want the other students to find out about her background any more than he wanted them to find out his. Though he knew the reaction to her would be the opposite of their reaction to his revelation, he felt certain the result would be equally unwanted. His friend was a relatively private person and the entire school knowing that she was secretly the only grandchild of Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall, was not something he thought would help with her secluded nature.

Tom leaned a bit closer to her and stated, "I wanted to tell you that some of the other boys think they know who you are. I feel like wandering in and out of the headmistresses office would only add to their suspicions."

Maggie's face openly showed her surprise, "I guess I underestimated their intelligence."

Tom's tried to hide his amusement at the statement. His eyes danced merrily, their black lightening somewhat and acquiring a twinkle that had remained absent for several days. HE finally allowed himself to laugh openly at her. She appeared taken aback, her mischievous blue eyes widening with even more surprise but then she blink and smiled.

"Or perhaps I haven't," she changed her hesitant smile to a grin, "What do you say to a little prank…"

Tom and Maggie spent the rest of their evening falling into the bliss of simple, childish, trickery. Both put their coyote-like brains to the task of the best and most cunning way to prank the other first-year boys in the Gryffindor Dormitory. Needless to say, when tom woke the next morning it was to the sound of a loudly yelling Simon, covered in what appeared to be large spider bites, Ian cursing loudly as he found the pants of his pajamas had not only seamlessly grown together, but his legs had done the same leaving him looking and feeling like a beached mermaid, and Eric mumbling what he was certain were profanities in several different languages. Each time the boy tried to speak a full sentence, it came out in a stream of the most lovely swear words.

Tom, laughing, shared a glance with his brother, who was doubled over in mirth on his bed and felt certain that he knew exactly which people were to blame for the stumbling, swearing and screaming boys in the dorm.

a/n- this whole things has been so bloody serious the last few chapters that I decided to add a bit of humor to the end of the chapter, though I will accept it is a bit forced. I'm currently working on a Term paper so the next update might come a bit more slowly than I have been updating. I apologize in advance.

Wotcher,

Tabitha

p.s. Would someone please review? I'm really sick of asking.


	22. The Noise From Under

Chapter 21

The Noise from Under

The remainder of the weekend passed without event. Teddy did not reconcile with him as Tom had thought he would and they continued through the next week in almost complete silence. Occasionally, Tom noticed, while walking to class with Maggie that Teddy would look over at them as though he wanted to join them. He'd open his mouth to say something but Teddy would immediately turn away, noticing he'd been watched. Laughter often followed the recoil from attention and Tom assumed that Teddy, always the expert at jokes, had made some crack about him.

With the come of the next week came a letter. Tom looked up from his pumpkin juice and stared at the spotted owl in disbelief. He smiled and nudged Maggie. She too looked up and grinned. The boy extended a hand forward and took the letter from the owl's leg, hastily untying the leather thong that held it together.

_Tom,_

_Firstly, your mother and I are very sorry we could not write to you. As you've probably been told by Hermione, the ministry wanted our family to keep our correspondence to a minimum after the battle at Hogsmeade. No doubt you already know all about that as well. I would hope you are still heeding my advice to not go looking for trouble. Believe it or not, I actually did mean it as good advice. Do as I say not as I do._

_Professor McGonagall informed me of Maggie's situation. She and several of the other teachers share your suspicion that the Carnitus Potion was meant for either yourself or Teddy. I also agree as do many of the Aurors. We also agree that the potion could only have been made by someone within the school already. Even the tunnels out of the school are protected by the magical enchantments around it. I trust you probably already have your suspicions about the person behind it. Let me indulge your curiosity and your need for revenge with a story I learned in my first year. _

_When I was at Hogwarts during my first year, My friends and I became increasingly suspicious of our potions master, Severus Snape. We were certain he was out to steal the Philosopher's Stone and kill me in the process. Through the whole year we did everything we could to make his life difficult, throwing walls in his way so that he couldn't get to the third floor and to the stone. It turns out that Snape, was doing his job rather than forsaking it. In the end, we'd only made it easier for the real perpetrator to penetrate through the security in the chamber below, by keeping Snape so busy reprimanding us. _

_I feel it is my duty, as your dad, to caution you with this tale and hope that you can keep an open mind. People can surprise you. Often, I have learned, people are quite the opposite of their outward projections. A persona of niceness can mask a soul filled with malice. Heed my advice Tom, and look not for the simplest answer. _

_On a happier and freer note, I feel I should inform you that the first game for the Harpies is this coming Saturday. You, Teddy, and if you wish, Maggie, have permission to leave the school and attend the match, should you choose to do so. Professor McGonagall and Hermione have both agreed to allow you to leave on Friday and miss your classes so that we can make the portkey. We'll be headed to Honk Kong so I'm sure you'll find the extra time we'll have very entertaining and informative._

_Best of Luck Tom. Your mother and I miss you very much,_

_Dad_

Tom smiled at the closing of the letter, a warmth spreading through him against the chill of the weather outside. To know he was loved took away his worries about Teddy and about his true family. The knowledge that Harry would still sign the letter 'Dad' was even more heartening. The boy began to fold the letter but, to his surprise, a gold shimmer on the rear of the paper caught his eye. He turned over the letter and read:

_Tom, Teddy, Maggie,_

_Isn't this ink bloody brilliant? George gave it to me for Christmas and I haven't been able to stop using it. It's driving mum mad though. She is sick of finding messages on the walls for what I want for breakfast. It works by revealing itself only to those whom have been addressed. I nicked the letter from Dad's room before dinner last night. _

_Anyway, James is being even more of a prat now that we have to stay at the burrow. He and Albus have to share a room so he's really bloody annoying. I want you two to come home and drive him mad like you used to so he'll stop bullying us. Do you have as much snow as we have? We have a full two feet. It's so much fun to play in but I keep getting stuck because I'm short. Course, Albus doesn't do much better. At least I'm almost as tall as him. He's so small. We found a cave last week though. We won't be able to show it to you until Easter though because we're apparating to the ministry this weekend and then taking a Portkey to the match. We won't even be stopping at the Burrow._

_Bloody Hell, I have to go. Gram's on the warpath about me not being downstairs for dinner._

_See you on Friday, _

_Lily_

_P.S. Can you sneak me back to Hogwarts in your trunk? I hate Muggle school!_

A grin spread over Tom's face as he refolded the letter. He set it on the table and glanced at his brother again shaking his head. Despite the last week's cold shoulder, the boy stood, ignoring the hand Maggie had laid on his arm, and walked around the table to hand the letter over. Teddy looked up, his emerald eyes and crazy black hair giving him a stark resemblance to the writer of the letter. Tom handed to him and Teddy's eyes didn't hide a questioning light.

"Dad wrote us." He answered his brother's unasked question, "and Lily too if you can find it."

Tom waited a moment for a response, but at the words he'd spoken, Teddy had nearly ripped the letter opening it to view its contents. With a sigh, Tom walked back around the table and dropped gracelessly into the seat next to Maggie.

"Bloody prat," he muttered more to himself than anyone else.

He ruthlessly stabbed his fork into a piece of blood sausage, and hack away at it with a knife. A hand collided with his shoulder and he looked up from his food, eyes wide. Maggie glared at him.

"He's only acting like that because you accused him of being a fool. His own brother called him a fool. If he'd done the same to you how would you have reacted?" she snapped at him, her blue eyes blazing with frustration.

Tom was stunned by her defense of his brother. It seemed to him from the start that she'd taken his side. She'd stayed with him when Teddy left and listened for the past week. They'd had fun, gone to classes together, worked on Slughorn's potions together. In History of Magic, rather than paying any actual attention, they engaged in a competition of making paper foot balls and levitating them across the space between them. This had become increasingly difficult as they both got rather good at the spell and began to make the folded scraps of parchment collide with each other.

He licked his lips, his mind analyzing her words. He had to concede she made a good point. Tom glanced over at Teddy, whose face was buried behind the letter and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, you're right," He muttered bitterly, dark eyes making no contact with Maggie's though he could feel hers burning into the side of his skull, "but he's still acting like a git."

"For a reason. Have you even tried to apologize, Tom?" Tom heard Maggie's fork hit her plate a she stabbed a piece of melon.

"No," he answered honestly, looking at her for a moment, "He hasn't given me the chance." He paused, "and I'm not the only one who has to apologize. You heard what he said."

Maggie met his gaze. Her exasperation was evident. She laid her fork down on her plate and placed the palms on her hands on the table, pushing herself away from it a bit, "So basically you're playing 'Uncle.'"

Tom stared at her blankly for a moment before he asked, "Playing what?"

"Uncle," she responded snappishly, "It's a Muggle game we used to play at the orphanage. One person pins another against the wall or the ground and then pushes the victim's arm up his or her back until they yell 'uncle.' Basically I mean that you're going to sit around and wait for Teddy to apologize, say uncle so to speak, and he's waiting for you to do the same thing. You're both playing Uncle and one of you needs to break."

"He told me that…"

"I'm perfectly aware of what he told you but you can't argue it was unprecedented,"

"So you're telling me you think he was right. You agree with him?"

Maggie reached forward and gripped his hand, startling him. He glared down at her white knuckles, his fingers brushing but not grasping his wand. She'd caught him before he'd reached it.

"Don't try to make me into the enemy, Tom," Maggie's voice was calm, serene even, but the boy could feel his friend's anger shooting through the tightness of her grip and the pulse he could sense in her fingertips. He felt certain her magic was starting to burn his skin, "I can see both sides of the situation. You pushed him and he shoved back. You took offense to what he said and he was frightened by your ability to talk to snakes. It reminded him. After that it just took the right triggers to get to where you are now."

Tom glanced up at her again and let the muscles of his arm relax. The fingers clasped about his hand loosened and fell away as Maggie allow his hand return to his control. He let out a long breath, contemplating her words. She was, of course, right again. And what had happened to him? Where had his calm, level headed, logical thought gone?

"Before you get back to the common room tonight, I want you to apologize. It's too hard to wave at the both of you with you sitting at opposite ends of the Quiddtich pitch," she pushed herself up from the bench and left the Great Hall.

Tom blinked a few times, stunned. Then her turned back to his plate and shook his head conceding that it was always impossible for him to figure out what his dark hair companion would do next. Her attitude changed by the minute. He put a piece of bacon in his mouth and then chewed thoughtfully. Out of the corner of his eyes, the boy saw Teddy lower the letter from in front of his face and place it on the table.

He nodded, "fine."

The agreement left his mouth before he realized he was speaking to no one. A few of the people around him flicked their eyes toward him, but he took a deep breath and they seemed to disregard his remark as a whim. Tom gathered his bag in his hand and dropped a few pieces of toast in with his books. He flung his legs over the wooden bench and strode from the Great Hall, following in his friend's footsteps.

Potions that afternoon was the typical affair. Tom grumbled to himself, bemoaning the sickly green color of his potion when it should have been the color of bubblegum. The Shortening Potion was far more complicated than any other they'd brewed. The Gryffindor had begun to wonder why anyone would use this as a substitute for shortening while baking. The only explanation given was that in the case that shortening was necessary but unavailable, the brewer would be able to concoct the potion as a remedy for the problem. By the time and hour had passed and Tom had come to terms with the number of ingredients and preparations, he deduced that it would probably be far more likely the brewer would have the shortening than everything involved.

Slughorn clapped his hands.

"Alright, we won't have time to finish your potions today. There are several flasks up here for you to put your potions in and store them until next class." The large man at the head of the dungeon classroom gestured toward several glass beakers with stoppers in the top.

Tom glanced sidelong at Maggie. She appeared to have mixed up a few ingredients. Her potion bubbled and boiled an acid green color. It seemed almost sinister. Her failure to produce a perfect specimen surprised him. He'd fully expected to see her cauldron filled with a bright pink mixture. He noted that as she ladled her potion into the flask, she growling in annoyance, clearly distracted by something. The dark haired boy opened his mouth to ask and then closed it. She had such a temper and he'd already pushed her today. It was best to quit while he was ahead.

Tom deposited his beaker filled with poorly made potion in one of the cabinets along the right wall of the classroom. The liquid inside it sloshed back and forth in a taunting manner as though his failure to concoct the proper potion was amusing. Maggie put hers right beside his and pulled on the sleeve of his robe to get his attention. His dark eyes flicked to her in surprise and he followed her out into the dungeon corridor and a short ways back into one of the shadowy recesses. The pair waited silently while three of the Slytherin boys passed them on their way to their dormitory.

They remained still and quiet for a few more moments, listening carefully for far off footsteps. Tom's ears picked up the soft scuffs of paws and glanced down to see Indigo padding softly up the corridor. He narrowed his eyes, realizing the cat must have been in the dungeons for quite a while as that particular corridor had no outlet. The first year bent down to pet the cat on the ears as she stared up at him and then straightened again.

"What is it?" Tom turned to Maggie.

She licked her lips and then began tentatively, "I was listening in on the Ravenclaws. They think that something is up too. A couple of the girls overheard the ghosts talking in their common room. Apparently the Gray Lady, Ravenclaw's ghost told Romeo the Loveless that she thought there was something wrong with a few of the students. Romeo agreed. He said that after the start of the second term, he caught whiffs of meetings among a few of the older boys in each of the houses. Apparently, they weren't acting like students."

Tom bit his lip. He had noticed that two of the older boys in Gryffindor would occasionally slip out of the corridor late in the evenings and glance around as though they were worried someone else was watching.

He nodded, "After the start of term? There were a group of Gryffindor boys that slip out every once in a while. I didn't give it any thought."

Maggie sighed, "The boys are old enough to know how to make proper potions?"

Tom was silent, a feeling of dread settling into his stomach. He'd never considered that the culprit could be a Gryffindor. In fact, he hadn't considered that the maker could have been in any other house but Slytherin, if in any house at all. They'd spent a week trying to figure out which of Lynch's posse could possibly have brewed the potion.

"Then it could be anyone in the school. Anything could have happened." Tom shivered. The dungeon was cold and damp. It added to his gradually darkening mood. He lifted his hands to his mouth and blew into them.

The black-haired girl dipped her head in concurrence. "Yes and it means that the Aurors are right to worry about the passages. Or were right to worry about them. No point in considering an already proven threat." She let out a heavy sigh. Anyway, we'd best get going or we'll miss Herbology."

Tom thought he would have rather liked to miss Herbology but didn't voice his opinion. She actually enjoyed the tedious subject. Instead Tom led them out of the dungeons and onto the grounds. He was pleasantly surprised to see that the sun was shining, and though the snow was far from completely gone, much of it had melted. They trudged through the paths that had been cut by many days of children wending their way to class thorough the snow to the green houses. Now the paths consisted mostly of mud as the water from the melting snow did not permeate deeply enough into the ground to make anything other than giant puddles.

The boy glanced over his shoulder and saw Maggie, much to his amusement, had lifted the hem of her robes to keep them from dragging in the mud that pooled around their trainers. She caught his gaze and cast him a glare.

"What?" She snapped, "I don't like it when my robes are damp."

Tom hummed in response and kept walking, a tiny smile resting on his face. Though he was troubled by the conversation they'd had in the dungeons, and the news that there could be more people threatening the school, the fact that it was finally not grey outside put him in an irrepressible good mood.

When the group of first years, stepped through the doorway into the greenhouse, it became quickly obvious to them that there were no plants on the table, nor were their plants hanging above the table, or that matter, placed anywhere around the table at all. The vines that typically grew upon the trellises of the windows still hung lackadaisically around the room occasionally reaching out to tap one of the students aggravatingly on the shoulder. Tom watched as one of the Hufflepuffs, already small and scrawny for his age, fell victim of the plant, or plants, whims.

The boy jumped and split his rucksack in two, gasping as several course books, three stones and what look like chess pieces from several different sets cascaded onto his foot and rolled in every which way. Several of the Slytherins, he noticed, began to snort and point, casting their stinging comments toward the boy. A few Ravenclaws and even a couple of the Gryffindors joined them. Tom cast a look at Maggie and then bent to help the fellow first year collect his items. He dove under the table and reached for the stone, only to bump heads with another person, who appeared absorbed by the same task. Tom swore, sitting back and placing a hand over his temple, eyes closed for a moment. When he opened them, the young Gryffindor noted that, though the boy sported spiky, Weasley red hair and bore hundreds of freckles, it was Teddy with whom he had knocked heads. He opened his mouth to speak, as did his brother, but neither were able to say a word as their professor's voice interrupted whatever they'd been about to say.

"What seems to be the problem?"

Neville, Professor Longbottom, stood at the entrance to the greenhouse. Tom turn around, hand still held firmly to the side of his head and crawled out from the underside of the table. The mousey haired, Herbology professor looked a bit haggard, the boy noted. There was something terribly drawn about his countenance that seemed to indicate a lack of sleep and a bit of stress. The teacher glanced at the mess and then pointed his want at the Hufflepuff boy's bag. It knitted itself together and its contents returned to it. The undersized boy smiled a nervous but grateful smile and then looked away from everyone else.

Tom realized, from the many stories he'd heard about Neville, that the professor had changed much since his days at school. He gazed at the man for a moment, and though he saw weariness in the plant lover's eyes, they were also tinged with an expression of compassion toward the boy. The first year must have seemed a kindred spirit. For a moment, Tom wondered whether this boy would become as accomplished as their Herbology Professor.

A hand entered Tom's vision and he took hold of it, allowing Maggie to tow him to his feet. From her expression, she'd noticed, their teacher's change in attitude as well and was also finding it the slightest bit alarming. He looked over to where Teddy would be emerging and saw David Finnegan pulling the red-head out from underneath the table. Tom caught his brother's eyes but Teddy held his gaze for only a moment before turning to Ian and Olivia.

"I'm sure that by now you will have all noticed that there are no plants for you to tend, Hestia don't!" Professor Longbottom barked and everyone turned to see a branch of the vine recoil from its next target, "I figured that it was always more interesting to learn when the lessons got mixed up a bit, so here is your class for today." He paused, letting the information sink in before continuing, "I have assigned you all groups of four. The four from each of the groups will be from each house and your grade for today will depend on how well you work together," The Herbology professor looked a few of the Slytherins in the eye as well as a couple of the more arrogant Ravenclaws and Gryffindors, "I've hidden specimens of all of the plants we've learned about so far, all over the Hogwarts grounds. It is your duty to find them and correctly catalog them within the next," Neville glanced at his seemingly ordinary watch, "hour and a half."

Tom looked at Maggie rather dejectedly. He had thought for a moment that maybe, just maybe, he would get something better than an average score in performance during Herbology. Unfortunately, his hopes seemed to be dashed by his professor's plan of house unity. He sighed, the moans of many others reaching his ear drums and he vaguely heard Neville begin giving group assignments.

"Mr. Terry Ellingsworth, Mr. Alfred Wolfsbane, Miss Elvirey Cruphorn, and Miss Margaret McGee,"

Tom heard his friend sigh as the professor sympathetically avoided using her nickname. He grinned.

"Miss Milia Jones, Mr. Edwin Kilton, Mr. Newt Winsby and Mr. Teddy Potter, Miss Grey Pendragon, Miss Artemis Finch, Miss Electra Lestrange and Mr. Tom Potter."

Neville continued, but Tom stopped listening. The grin slid from his face as he glanced at the Slytherin girl he'd been partnered with. It might have been a bonus that she looked every bit as displeased with him as her partner as he was with receiving her had she not easily have been the most intimidating of all of the first year students. Not that he was afraid of her, but after their sparing match, he was not keen to make any more than a fleeting acquaintance with her if that.

A hand tapped Tom's shoulder and brought him back to the present. Maggie was staring at him a bit sympathetically but as she spoke, her words contradicted her expression.

"At least she knows plants." The raven haired Gryffindor blinked mischievously at him and then turned to find Terry Ellingsworth of Hufflepuff.

Tom stood for a moment, stunned and then muttered, "Thanks."

With that he reluctantly crossed greenhouse one to join his Slytherin partner. Electra's near black eyes stared at him as he stopped at her side. Tom attempted a smile but it only reached a half-mast grimace. To his surprise, she attempted to return it, though her expression seemed more a sneer. The Gryffindor opened his mouth to speak to her but she silenced him with a rather intimidating glare and the turned to the parchment in her hands. He had to admit that, by the hints given on the paper, one of them would have to be decent at logic. The boy thought back to the story his father had told them about the secret chamber beneath the castle that had held puzzles during his first year. He remembered vaguely that Snape had created such a puzzle that only Hermione could figure it out.

"Alright, all assignments have been given." Professor Longbottom smiled broadly at them all, "again, you have an hour and a half. Off you go!"

The stream of first years leaving the greenhouse buffeted the group apart. Tom attempted to catch Teddy, following the spiky mop of crimson hair but he lost track of it. Running a spidery hand through his own jet black hair, he turned his dark eyes to the task of relocating his own cadre of partners. Artemis, stood by the door of the greenhouse with her hands tucked into the pockets of her robes. He crossed to join her, trying to remember if he'd ever actually spoken to the pretty blonde girl.

"Hi," Tom greeted, offering a smile.

The girl said nothing in return, choosing to merely nod her head in response to his greeting. The Gryffindor first year look away, standing quietly by her side while waiting for the other two students to arrive. A chilly, damp breeze blew across them and Tom pulled his robe closer to his thin frame. He noticed his trainers were sinking into the mud. The crunch of snow alerted him to the presence of another first year. The eleven year-old glanced up to see the brown-haired Hufflepuff girl named Grey approaching them.

Grey grinned brightly and chirped, "Hello. You must be," she paused pointing at the Ravenclaw girl, "Artemis." Her toothy smile shrank a bit as she turned to Tom, "And you're, Tom Potter, I suppose." The girl's voice had faded slightly and grown a bit less cheerful as she spotted him.

Tom grinned back at her, attempting to dispel his misgivings about why she was suddenly so hesitant. In his mind's eye, he could see her standing on the staircase in the Entrance Hall as he called Harsa to him. For a moment, anger flared but he quelled that fire quickly. He would just have to prove that he was no different than any other student. Turning falsely cheerful black eyes on Grey her replied.

"Yeah, I'm Tom," He confirmed, "You're Grey, right?"

She nodded, jumping as their Slytherin counterpart joined them.

"What are we waiting for?" Electra asked smoothly, "We don't have time to just sit around. Well, at least we Slytherins don't. Honestly, I've never seen a larger bunch of lay-abouts." The auburn haired first year, glanced at each of them with dark eyes and then whipped around, walking quickly away in a determined manner.

Tom glanced at the other two girls. They seemed slightly put off by Electra's comment but for once he agreed with the Slytherin girl. They were wasting time chatting. Though, it was hardly to do with the fact that they were talking and more to do with the fact that Electra herself had not appeared until the very moment that she accused them of being lazy. He glanced at Artemis and Grey, realizing, with a jolt, that neither were likely to begin acting nicely to him anytime soon. The tall boy shoved his hands into the pockets of his robes and growled quietly to himself. The bitter wind stung his cheeks.

An hour of searching later, Tom's hands felt as though they would not be able to move again. It was clear to him that a snow storm must have been on its way because the wind was blowing full force, driving the snow at them like small knives. His cheeks were a raw red as Electra, whom Maggie was correct about, bent over a plant hidden in a dark corner. She appeared to be counting the lobes on the leaves. He was now convinced that the Slytherin girl was part reptile. She took no notice of the cold weather and though she wore a scarf wrapped tightly around her neck, she made no move to cover her face with it.

Their list was rather full and Tom, with the support of Grey and Artemis, thought they should head back to the greenhouse and turn in the assignment if for nothing but the comfort of relative heat, but their fourth partner disagreed with them. Instead, she looked directly at him and told them that he was not going to ruin another assignment for his sake. To his deepest chagrin, this seemed to endear him to the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff members of the quartet even less.

Subsequently, Tom stood with his back to the wind, listening to the muttered conversations of Artemis and Grey. The boy lifted his hands to his lips breathing into them and rubbing the palms together. He sighed, waiting as Electra whispered to herself about the plant. She was now scribbling on the parchment they were using to report their findings. He wondered whether Teddy and Maggie were having any luck with their searches, wishing it could be his friends that he was working with instead.

A noise reached the young Gryffindor's ears. He paused in his thoughts, looking around him and narrowing his eyes to gaze into the crevices. A scraping rose quietly from below them and his extraordinary hearing picked up the sound. A groan followed the scrapes and he turned to look around again, jumping as a hand touched his shoulder.

"Can you hear that?" he asked to Artemis as he regained dignity.

The blonde girl took her hand off of his shoulder and listened had. The other hand toyed with the end of her long braid, wrapping it in awkward circles.

"Hear what?" she asked quietly.

Tom listened again, but the noise had died away. He shook his head, "Nevermind, my ear must just be ringing." He ammeneded.

The Ravenclaw appeared unconvinced by his excuse and turned on her heal, to join Grey again. Electra smirked at him unkindly and mimed crazy at him before stalking off with their work. Tom caught the attention of the other two and the followed the Slytherin.

Night fell on the castle before Tom realized it was even growing dark. He glanced up at the vast starlit ceiling above them and at the candles floating in the air. Dinner was nearly over, to be followed up by wonderful treats but his mind was another place. His eyes came to rest on his brother again. Maggie's ultimatum hung over him like a cloud, reminding him that had not yet accomplished his goal of reconciliation. Teddy seemed unlikely to relent his anger toward him and so Tom knew it was his duty to break their silence. His dark eyes examined Teddy's features for a moment, noticing that he seemed perfectly content talking to the Woods twins. The black haired boy sighed and glanced back at the slowly vanishing leg of chicken on his plate.

The serving dishes that lined the center of the table were replaced by gold stands on which sat trays of magical pavlova. The pixieberry topping made it all the more appetizing in appearance as the bright colors caught his eyes. Tom quickly helped himself to a piece placing it on his plate with great enthusiasm. Maggie nudged him as she collected her own serving.

"Talk to him," she hissed under her breath. Her blue eyes gaze so imploringly at him that he simply nodded.

Tom rose from his seat and walked around the table, wonderful dessert forgotten. His eyes fixed on his crimson-haired brother, he wondered how to phrase what he was about to say. The young Gryffindor was a few feet away before Teddy noticed his presence. The boy made to rise from the table but Tom reached him before he could. Teddy sank back into his spot on the bench, attempting to make it appear as though he had not risen at all. Tom stopped in front of him and waited for his brother to acknowledge his presence.

Teddy looked up at him, "What could _you_ possibly want?"

The pale first-year drew in a deep breath as he absorbed the hostility that still ran through his brother. He stood at his fullest height, giving no sense of discomfort, though he was riddled with it, and spoke, "I want to apologize."

a/n- Yeah, not a very good chapter I think, but I wanted to work this in here and get an update up before the movie. Tell me what you think, as always.

Wotcher,

Tabitha of MoonAurora


	23. Potters, Malfoys, and Hecklestreak

Chapter 22

Potters, Malfoys, and Hecklestreak

Ginny Potter landed with a crack in front of a large, dark, French-style mansion in Southwestern Britain. The air was frigid and the sky adorned with clouds that raced darkly across the sky. No snow fell, but the cold air was wet and the wind bitter. The seasoned warrior reached for her wand instinctually as insecurity washed over her. Her flaming red hair whipped furiously at her face, despite being pulled generously back.

Her cheeks were growing raw as she built the courage to set foot upon the grounds she'd sworn never to come within a giant's throw. The once feisty Gryffindor was never more aware of her weakened state. But of course, she'd never needed be. The last time she was pregnant, she'd had no need to worry.

Ginny drew in a deep breath, fixing her eyes on the black door at the end of the long lane. Haultingly, she took a step and then another until she'd picked up a brisk and purposeful gait. Without a second thought, she whipped her wand from the pocket of her robed and disintegrated a portion of the gate so that she could pass through. The iron hissed and crinkled loudly as she passed through it before snapping back into existence behind her. The ginger shivered as a shrill keening cry ran out across the grounds, announcing to her, the presence of the many white peacocks that roamed the grounds.

As the Gryffindor neared the tall, ebony door, she felt the resurgence of her reservations cloud her mind with doubt. A desperate need to have Harry at her side nearly overwhelmed her self control, but she quelled it, telling herself she was being childish. A grown woman could handle this situation herself, especially given the current climate that was building around them again. Her husband had enough to deal with at the moment.

Never the less, as Ginny lifted her hand to the large knocker, trepidation stalled her motion fractionally. She shook it away and knocked the massive locker aggressively. The youngest Weasley lowered her hand from the tarnished silver fixture and placed it on the very slight convex curve that now made up her stomach. Her heart thudded in her chest as the chilly wind brushed her hair away from her face again with near hurricane force. She shivered, though whether it was the cold or her nerves, she couldn't tell.

From behind the door, there could be heard a clunk and a small squeak. The ginger straightened, her robes falling back over her stomach as she moved her hands to her sides. In her right, she hid her wand behind the folds of her robes. The door opened and Ginny, expecting to see a witch or wizard behind it, was momentarily bewildered as it appeared the door had opened of its own accord. Then she lowered her eyes and spotted the bald head of a shy looking house-elf. It peered up at her with brown eyes the size of saucers.

"Oh," she commeneted to herself, "Hello. I'm here to speak with Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy."

Ginny shivered again as the words left her mouth. This time she was certain it was due to her dislike of the Malfoy name passing through her lips as though it was commonplace. It was slightly refreshing to her, that the house-elf in front of her did not seem to bear any markings of ill fortune and that the pillow case he wore was clean and tidy as though it was regularly cared for. Perhaps her friend had not fallen so far from her old ways, she thought, perhaps Ivy had remained kind and unblended by money.

"Miss, is cold?" the male elf asked in his high-pitched squeaky voice, "Let Gilly help you warm up."

He gestured for her to enter, and she did so, both reluctantly and gratefully.

"Thank you, Gilly." Ginny smiled at him and then glanced around, at the lavish lighting fixtures and the white marble floor.

Her eyes fell on the columns on which were entwined darkened silver snakes. They coiled around the base of the massive marble pillars and then wended their way around toward the ceiling before curling over the entrance hall like spies. A grate arched doorway sat at the end of the hall, supported by equally ornate columns. A long table graced the center of the room and chairs sat around it, with an elegant throne of wood at its head. Nothing stood at the opposite side. She glimpsed the tips of large crystal chandeliers hanging above the table and the light of a fire could be seen flickering across the room though the fireplace was out of sight.

"Didn't spare anything on image, did they?" she commented sardonically to the elf; her brown eyes flashed as she turned to him.

"It isn't my place to say, Miss," The servant of the house-hold squeaked softly.

Gilly turned away from her and beckoned, "Come, Gilly will fetch you some tea."

Ginny opened her mouth to protest and then closed it. The prospect of tea sounded far too inviting, "That would be wonderful, thank you Gilly."

A set of stairs led down into a lower area. She suspected it was where the family kept all of their things that they did not want guests to see or notice. The youngest Weasley followed the bald head of her strangely shaped escort through what seemed to be a serious of wizards in paintings. All were in their early twenties, she noted and all appeared extremely morose.

"Gilly what are these?" she asked, pausing.

Gilly stopped in front of her and followed her gaze, "Begging my pardon, Miss, but that isn't for you to know. Guest are not usually permitted in the dungeons but I make an exception." He paused, "You are wife of Harry Potter?"

Ginny stared at him taken aback. The elf looked at her with solemn yet hopeful eyes. She nodded, "Yes, I am."

"Husband is kind to House-elves, Miss. Gilly admires him greatly, Miss. Gilly sometimes wishes-" but the house-elf covered his mouth with his hands and abruptly stormed away from her into a door on their right.

Ginny's eyes followed him in surprise for a moment and then she continued into the room as well. The small creature was hastily placing a kettle of water on the stove. Feeling out of place, not helping, the ginger woman flicked her wand and guided the jar of tea leaves onto the counter next to the elf. Gilly, holding a wooden stool in his hands stared at her, a mixture of thankfulness and fear in his eyes.

"Miss, should not have done that!" he squeaked in alarm, "A house-elf lives to serve his house! And I live to serve the House of Malfoy and its guests!"

Ginny smiled and shook her head, "I won't tell if you don't." she spoke kindly to him.

Gilly's eyes widened so far she was worried that they would part from their sockets. He placed the stool back onto the ground and sucked air into his chest, drawing himself high with a bit of pride before bowing, "Mistress Potter is kind." He murmured before setting back to his task.

The following silence gave Ginny time to contemplate her surroundings. The kitchen, though hidden from the rest of the world, was every bit as extravagant as the upper portion of the house. The lower ceilings made crystal chandeliers impossible and so the fixtures were replace by silver bracket that hung with jewels. Candlelight sparkled through the many faceted surfaces of what Ginny suspected were diamonds. The ceiling was embossed with silver set into intricate lines in the marble. It read something in old English, that vindicated the importance of blood purity.

She grimaced looking away, the words bringing up terrible memories of a past that was not so far gone. Her heart clenched for her brother even all these years after his death. A devastating wave of sadness threatened her resolve and she realized that she did not quite have the control over her emotions as she thought she did. A few tears dripped down her cheeks and she was grateful that there was no one but the house-elf to notice.

A sharp whistle brought the woman out of her painful revelry. The tea kettle screamed as it boiled, the eerie sound echoing about the room and intensifying as it did. Ginny sighed as the house-elf lifted it from the stove and quickly poured the hot water into a cup. He brought it to her after a few moments and nodded. The tea, magically hastened to ready, steamed, surrounding her with the warm, comforting aroma of the beverage. The ginger woman took a sip and sighed as she felt herself warming from the inside out. She wrapped her hands around the small, delicate cup, hoping the heat of the glass would further warm her. Gilly watched her patiently.

"Does Master know you come to visit?" he asked after she'd taken several sips.

Ginny nodded, "I did send an owl. He should know."

Gilly examined her for a moment and then stepped forward taking her cup from her. She protested though she had already close to drained it.

"Begging your pardon Miss, but my Master and Mistress do not like to be kept waiting." He scurried over to the sink in the corner and place her tea cup inside it before nearly running toward the door, "Come Miss, they will be waiting."

Ginny, reasonably warmed by her drink, rose slowly from the stool on which she had been sitting. Her vision spun slightly but she easily regained her balance and followed the small creature out the door and back up the marble staircase. They'd nearly reached the top when a willowy woman crossed their path, a haggard man holding hosting her hand at the crook of his elbow. The Weasley stopped in her tracks and drew her wand, pointing it at the man.

After the battle, little had been heard on the whereabouts of Lucius Malfoy. It had been rumoured that he had been spotted several times in Nocturn Ally but no one had been able to corroborate such suspicions so the rumours eventually dwindled. Here he was though, standing before her, his wife hanging on his arm.

The eldest Malfoy turned at Gilly's squeak of surprise. Ginny's eyes flicked to the house-elf and she saw him bowing so lowly his nose scraped the ground. She turned her eyes back to Voldemort's former associate, leveling her wand in his direction. Lucius sneered at her in contempt.

"The Weasley girl, in my house?" The man's now gray silver hair was tied back at the nape of his neck and his sneer grew slightly detracting and charm from what might have once been a handsome face, "Tell me, Gilly, why you would let her in."

Gilly, quivering and still bent double, rose from his deep bow and spoke, "She sent and owl, Master."

"Well then, by all means, she should be shown into the house as though we welcome blood traitors here," Lucius' voice was deeply sardonic and condescending as he stared upon his servant in cold anger.

Ginny thought that despite his bravado, he bore a flicker of fear in his eyes. The younger Malfoys had perhaps changed their ways but she was certain that the manor was not completely devoid of dark magic. Her mind traveled back to the paintings of melancholy wizards in the dungeon hallway, again wondering what they were.

The ginger's eyes flicked toward the female Malfoy. Narcissa stood at her husband's side, her expression cold as well. Her eyes, as blue as the ocean, also bore a flicker of fear, but it was directed at the wand Ginny held, pointed to her husband's heart. For a moment, the former Gryffindor thought to lower, empathizing with the pretty woman, but then she reminded herself that were the situation reverse, Narcissa would most likely not lower hers. The woman's lined hand remained curled tightly around her husband's elbow, her mouth draw tightly across her teeth. The years had been kind to her and though more than a decade had passed since the red head at seen the woman, she only appeared marginally older and she could still be considered the picture of elegance.

"The iron, Gilly, find it and put it to use," Lucius waved his hand dismissing him

The elf vanished with a click of his skinny fingers and a whimper.

"You savage bastard!" Ginny yelled at him before she could stop herself. She'd found in such situations it was better for her to remain silent.

"Good help is hard to find," he commented, unperturbed by her outburst, "So when it cannot be found, it must be trained."

The ginger pursed her lips keeping her mouth shut against the many biting comments she could have made. Instead, her lip simply curled in disgust and anger as she stared at the ruined man before her. Trying hard to keep her voice level, the youngest Weasley spoke.

"I sent an owl. I came to speak with Ivy," Using her strength of will, she lowered her wand and slid it back into the pocket inside her robes.

"An owl does not excuse an intrusion of a man's privacy," The man's silver eyes flashed with contempt at her attempt at civilized conversation.

Unable to restrained herself this time, she snapped, "Well then I shall escort myself to the drawing room shall I, and then your privacy need not be intruded upon."

The ice in Lucius Malfoy's eyes in response to her disrespectful suggestion was enough to make the winter outside appear as summer. His hand twitched and for a moment, she though he would go for his wand but Narcissa, next to him, place a hand on his upper arm. The man stopped and instead allowed a dangerous smirk to cross his lined and worn face.

"I would watch with whom you confide, Miss Weasley," the man's storm grey eyes stared at her penetratingly, knowingly, "Your tongue could make past event the present. Don't you think?"

Ginny flushed with hints of fear and guilt. It washed over her like a tidal wave, the events of her first year at Hogwarts. With a face that was chalky white, she quickly hurried her way up the rest of the steps and sped past the couple into the dining hall and past it into an office. She leaned against a chair, panting, feeling sick with emotion and pregnancy. She tried to even out her breathing and slowly the nausea diminished. She sank into the chair and waited.

Her confrontation with Lucius Malfoy left her shaken but she had at least gained some knowledge that would be useful. From his reaction, she could be certain that there was still dark material inside Malfoy Manor. She secretly looked forward to telling Harry when she next saw him.

The door to the small drawing room opened quietly and her brown-haired school companion pushed her way in. Ginny watched as Ivy settled into one of the other two chairs, and another figure made his way around to sit behind the desk. The ginger glared maliciously as she spotted who else had entered the room but made no fuss. She'd had enough disagreement for one day. Both people looked at her expectantly.

"Hello," she commented addressing Ivy and ignoring the rooms other occupant, "You got my owl?" It was an unnecessary question considering the two women both sat in the room at the suggested time.

"Did you get mine?" Ivy's voice seemed hurt, though the question was not of a personal nature.

Ginny felt guilt slip into her chest, constricting her heart. She knew that what had happened between herself and her greatest childhood friend had been in part her own fault. She'd forgotten that friends were every bit as important as love and left Ivy to make her dealings with Malfoy, but she'd never quite forgiven the other woman for her part in the Slytherin's attempts to assassinate Dumbledore. Granted, the girl had not realized what she was doing but the events were difficult to justify, even under all the circumstances that surrounded them. After they had left school, Ginny had stopped answering the brunette's letters. Now, she felt childish for having done so.

The ginger woman nodded, averting her eyes from her friends. The room was quiet for a while and then she broke the silence again, "I didn't come here to talk about the past, but rather about present. Recent events have lead many of us to believe that an uprising may be on the way. After the events in Hogsmeade, the Aurors are short in number, and the wizarding world is teetering on the edge. The minister has asked Harry to reconvene the Order of the Pheonix. I've come to ask you to join."

"Shacklebolt isn't playing Fudge's game then," both women jumped as though each had forgotten that Draco Malfoy sat at the ebony wood desk, hands curled around the arms of his chair as though it was a throne. His face was still arrogant and his expression fixed with its patented Weasley, Potter or Granger sneer but he seemed genuinely interested in what was being said, "I admire a man who engages in pragmatism."

Ginny was taken aback by Malfoy's involvement in the conversation. She narrowed her eyes, looking for any signs of deception but there seemed to be none. She nodded in agreement.

"Kingsley was an Auror. He knows that ignoring the problem won't solve it," she agreed, though it made her hair rise to do so.

"You came to ask me to join?" Ivy's voice was surprised, bordering on shock.

"Well you do know how to fight." Ginny answered pointedly, "Ivy I didn't mean for us to drift so far apart. I was just…you can imagine…" she trailed off. The ginger had never been good at apologies, "Will you, join The Order of the Pheonix?"

Her friend stared blankly back at her for a moment and then glanced down at her hands. Ginny watched apprehensively as she waited. Her hands settled over her stomach and she saw the man at the desk follow their path. The youngest Weasley felt her lip involuntarily curl as she heard him snort.

"Trust a Weasley…" Malfoy's voice trailed off as both women in the room looked at him. He closed his mouth and cleared his throat, "Your esteemed husband needs more than just good fighters; he needs politicians. I can help you there."

Ginny narrowed her eyes searching him for tricks. It was as though the reigning Malfoy was making a concerted effort not to create conflict. One of her eyebrows rose as she wondered whom had changed his mind.

"How?" she asked suspiciously, a bit of warning in her tone, "You are not as reputable a character in the wizarding world as you once were, what with your multitudinous liaisons with Voldemort. How can you help me with politics?"

Draco Malfoy pursed his lips and folded his hands together between the arms of the chair. His elbows rested on the pads made specifically for that purpose. Ginny watched him as he examined her again and then glanced briefly at Ivy. The brunette was silent, allowing her husband to take the lead.

"Multitudinous is a bit above what I would call our number of meetings," Draco Malfoy glanced at both women again. Each stared at him with an incredulous expression, "Regardless, any number of meetings with the Dark Lord is cause for concern. Beyond that, I find money can be a great form of persuasion."

Ginny scoffed distastefully. While she was accustomed to the money she had now, it disgusted her how the old wizarding families threw theirs around as though it was simply something you did.

"Like it or not, Weasley," Malfoy looked at her, "It is a valid method for getting things done quickly and relatively quietly. Additionally, I know which people you need to have on your side in the ministry and how you can use them. Now, I am offering my services to your cause. Ask yourself whether your husband would refuse me and give me an answer as to whether you want them or not."

The red-head glared angrily at the man behind the desk and stood abruptly. Her mind spun with thoughts even though she already knew what his answer would be. Ginny clenched her fists in discontent and breathed heavy breaths through her nose. Merlin! God DAMN Harry for being so bloody logical and unbiased, and Draco Malfoy be damned for suggesting she think about how Harry would respond.

"Next Tuesday, six o-clock sharp. I believe you are familiar with the location. The meeting starts with or without you," The ginger spat in his direction and then turned to Ivy.

Though she was still furious at the forced decision, she smiled softly at her Hogwarts companion and a bit of a wistful air came across her features. She suddenly felt tired and worn by all that had happened in what seemed such a short time. Ginny Potter, let out an exhausted sigh.

"We'll speak again soon, alright? Send me an owl?" she requested, "or you could just floo me. I'm at the Burrow."

Ivy gave her a hesitant look and then nodded, "I will, and I hope to see you soon."

This time Ginny grinned and leaned forward, slipping something into the other woman's pocket, "Just get him once for me." She whispered with a secretive look at the blonde man who sat watching their exchange.

"Farewell, Weasley," Malfoy called as she turned to walk out the door.

Ginny, still not over her anger at him, whipped around, wand in hand and raised. With her strength, she restrained herself from using a rather excellent bat bogey hex. Instead, she opened her mouth and snapped loudly, "My name is Potter!"

With those fiery words of farewell, Ginny spun on her heal and walked through the dining room into the entrance hall. A small figure waited for her at the door. Gilly's large eyes stared hopefully up to her and she saw that his hands now bore bandages. He moved stiffly as he opened the door to allow her exit. Her heart ached as she saw him wince in pain but she had nothing she could do for him. Where he mother could heal nearly anything, her skills were greatly lacking in that respect. Instead, she gave him a sympathetic look and a small wave before moving past him, out the door. Once beyond the boundaries of the estate, she spun on the spot and vanished, praying she would never have to set foot in the hall of the Malfoy Manor every again.

Harry sat at the small kitchenette table in the Burrow kitchen. The rickety wooden chair creaked as he studied a book filled with dark magic and its connections to wizarding houses. Mrs. Weasley passed him and shot the book a disapproving glance, tutting to herself as she did so. He ignored her, though her understood her discomfort with this particular compendium. It was indeed gruesome as well as tedious and unpleasant work. The bespectacled man shifted again and lifted his tea to his mouth. A sigh left his lips as he finished a gulp.

The young man adjusted his glasses, the wound on his neck twinging as he moved his shoulder. Harry ignored the pain for it was no worse than that of his scar when he had been in school. The former Gryffindor knew he should care more, but at the moment it didn't really matter to him. A clunk came from the front door and he turned to see a tired Ron Weasley enter the room. Harry smiled at his best friend.

"Hi," he greeted.

Ron raised a hand in response and shed his robe, dropping it onto the already full hat rack. He then grabbed one of the steaming rolls from the counter and flopped into the chair next to Harry. The black haired man looked at him questioningly through his round glasses. His friend shoved half a roll in his mouth and chewed slowly.

"Thank Merlin," he mumbled through the bread.

"Thank your own mother! Ronald Weasley, if I had thought you boys would eat your father and I out of house and home even after you moved out…" Mrs. Weasley re-entered the kitchen, a basket of laundry under her arm.

"Thanks, mum," Ron held up the other half of the roll and waved it in her direction. His mother turned to him and fixed him with an unamused expression.

Harry grinned to himself as the stout woman bustled around the kitchen, taking dirty towels from the pots and replacing them with new ones. He turned back to his book and took a bite out of a biscuit on the table in front of him. It occurred to the grown man that it was relatively nice to be living at the Burrow. Something about it just felt like coming home.

Once Mrs. Weasley had left the kitchen, Harry turned to Ron, his curiosity getting the better of him, "So, why do you look like a werewolf dragged you through the Department of Mysteries?"

Ron stared at him for a moment and then gave a huge gulp, swallowing the pulp in his mouth that was the roll, "I had to do inventory at the shop today."

"Seriously? And you look like that?" Harry teased, closing his volume with his finger stuck in his place, "Honestly Ron, you'd think a bit of inventory would be relaxing."

"Well, when the joke shop is filled with things that are not necessarily stable or quiet, inventory is far from relaxing, Mate. Look," the ginger across the table from him rolled up his sleeve to show the green eyed man a gash that appeared to have been partially healed, "That's from George and Lee's latest set of creations. Not even tested yet. Whirling Banshees, Spook 'em and they spin. Honestly the things are dangerous."

Harry examined the wound, trying hard to keep himself from laughing. His friend did, after all seem genuinely distressed about the whole incident, "You should let Hermione take a look at that. She can heal almost anything. Or for that matter, ask your Mum. The only thing she isn't able to heal are curse wounds." He gestured at his neck.

"I'm not gonna ask Mum; she'll just get after George. And Hermione's busy with the students…" he trailed off, apparently trying to think of a valid excuse for why he shouldn't ask his wife to fix the wound.

The Auror narrowed his emerald eyes in concern, directing all of his attention on his best mate, "You and Hermione aren't still fighting, are you?"

"Yes and no. She doesn't like how I handle Rosey and Hugo. Says they're getting spoiled," Ron glowered at the plate of biscuits, reaching for one.

Considering the question, he was forced to agree with Hermione. When the two children came to play with Lily, James and Albus, it was quite clear that the pair were used to getting whatever they wished. Rosey and James had gotten into a shouting match over whom was to play with the toy broom first that would have come to fisticuffs if he and Ginny had not intervened.

"Well, they can be a bit pushy." Harry commented matter of factly.

"Yes but I wouldn't call them spoiled," the carrot-headed man argued and then stopped , "I wish you would stop agreeing with Hermione!"

Harry kept his mouth shut, sensing that was probably better to say nothing at all. For a moment, he watched his friend stew. Sometimes it seemed to him as though Ron had not changed since their fourth year, but there were other times when he did seem his own age. The children at least, loved their uncle. The black-haired man was forced to admit that it was probably due to his best friend's lack of maturity that his children were growing slightly unruly. He went back to his book as conversation did not seem forthcoming.

"Where's Ginny today?" Ron asked suddenly, looking around the kitchen.

Harry raised an eyebrow at his Ron. He did not usually ask after his sister, but then again perhaps it was because she was frequently nearby when not at Quidditch practice.

"Ginny went to see an old friend." Harry knew Ron well enough to sensor out the fact that she'd gone to Malfoy Manor by herself.

Ron nodded to the table, "Oh, okay."

"You sure you're alright, Ron?" Harry asked, pulling himself, without much regret, away from the Curse book on the table.

"Positive, mate." He replied without much conviction, "You want to play some Quidditch?"

Harry thought for a moment, and glanced down at his book, "Sure." He pulled out his wand and transformed one of the dancing pepper shakers into a bookmark, slipping it between the pages, "Just let me get my broom."

One-on-one Quidditch consisted of a single object: catch the snitch. Harry felt he had the unfair advantage over Ron, being smaller and quicker on a broom, but he didn't complain. Neither really played for the sake of competition but rather to clear their minds. The game seemed so commonplace that by the time the two young men landed on the ground, they felt again as though they were school boy, despite being a couple years shy of thirty.

Harry cocked his Firebolt over his shoulder and listened as Ron babbled on about the Cuddley Canons. They wended their way back to the house, which now appeared to be a teetering pile of boxes stacked atop each other at odd angles. It was nice to enjoy a simple companionship again. The only thing missing from the moment was Hermione chiding them on wasting their time playing a sport when they could be doing something useful. In silent comradery, the pair returned to the house.

When the weak winter sunlight wafted through the thin, curtained windows, it fell upon the kitchen table. Harry sat silently again, slowly working his way through the text and attempting to use a memory charm to hold it all in. The combination of both elements proved tricky as he was forced to split his concentration to both the book and the spell in order to maintain it. While the information in the tome might have proved interesting to someone else, Gregory Hiltburn's _History of Curses and Cursory _proved only to be monotonous, tedious and downright irritating, after having been read all day. Still, Harry found no indication of what spell had been used on his neck or whether it was even a recognized spell at all.

With a groan, he remembered the stack of book in his room that the Knockturn Ally bookship, _Kilvan's: Manuscripts for the Manipulative Mind, _had allowed him to borrow in exchange for his silence about a particularly dark text banned by the British Ministry of Magic. While perhaps it was on the most honest way to conduct business, and it left a distinctly Slytherin tang in Harry's mouth, he was finding himself becoming more and more eager to keep any transactions to the minimum. He did not wish to be in possession of the books forever.

Brushing his untidy black hair out of his eyes, he glanced over at Arthur Weasley. He noted, with surprise, that the patriarch of the Weasley family was quite a bit grayer than he'd realized. So much was the case that the man could be described to have a faint tinge of red amongst the gray. Harry smiled at the bespectacled Weasley, watching for a moment as the Head of the Department of Muggle Relations read the Daily Prophet with great interest. Just as Harry was about to ask if there was anything important in the paper, Mr. Weasley gasped.

"What is it?" Harry asked apprehensively. His stomach writhed uncomfortably and he made to stand.

Mr. Weasley handed him the paper across the table, waving him back into his seat. The paper was open to a page hosting large print letters that said: **Werewolf Attacks Muggles**. Harry looked up at Mr. Weasley sharing a glimpse of consternation before Harry turned back to the page and read a bit of the article.

_On January the twentieth, a pair of Muggles on their honeymoon were out "skiing." (I am told that skiing is a spot in which Muggle strap boards to their feet and use long pole to push themselves down snowy hills.) In particular, these two muggles were skiing alone when they came upon a pack. The pack reportedly attacked them and left them to bleed to death. As many of us would know, this is unusual behavior for werewolves, but even more startling is the fact that these Muggles were skiing in broad daylight. Reports show that others who witnessed the attack say that wolves attack the two and then ran off. There is no telling what this means, but from where I stand, werewolves in broad daylight on a quarter moon is a sign of misfortune._

Harry looked up at Mr. Weasley, and saw his own worry mirrored on the older man's face. It only took a few moments for him to decide it was the right moment to ask.

"Mr. Weasley…Arthur?" he began, hesitantly, "Kingsley has asked me to bring the Order together again. Will you renew you membership? We need fighters who have experience."

Arthur Weasley stared at him for a moment, his glasses sliding down his nose until they reached the tip. He shoved them back on and shifted foot to foot for a moment. The older Weasley sighed and then looked at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry Harry, but no. Molly and I have had our fair share of fighting," he paused, "There is still a part of me that hasn't healed from the losses of the last war. I cannot speak for my children. I feel as if my debt to the Wizarding World has been more than paid. We'll of course give you shelter should you need it; I'll get you information too, but I think beyond that we can do no more than quietly support you."

Harry felt a tinge of disappointment; he'd hoped that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would fight again. He'd come to greatly admire their skill during the battle at Hogwarts. Looking at Arthur, he saw a tired man and just under the surface, he saw pain. Harry bowed his head in acknowledgement of the friends and especially family that the older man had lost. It was an old wound that he wasn't sure would ever heal.

"I understand," he said as he mentally crossed the two names off his list, "But I had to extend the offer. You both were an always will be remembered for what you've done." His green eyes were downcast as he remembered the picture in his room of the original Order.

"We've been waiting for you to ask for a while now, especially since the battles started. Molly and I." Arthur Weasley rose from his chair, "I wish we could have given you a different answer."

Harry shook his head, lifting his eyes from the backs of his hands. He smiled, "Really Arthur. I understand why you said no. I would have too if…" he trailed off, glancing at James, Albus, and Lily out the kitchen window. A chill ran down his spine at the thought of one of his children hurt or killed.

Mr. Weasley placed a hand on Harry's shoulder as he stood and gave it a squeeze, "You're a good man, Harry." He commented, "If any of us were half as good as you…"

Harry just nodded, the uncomfortable feeling he often got when someone was telling him something he thought was untrue about himself settled into the pit of his stomach. He watched as Mr. Weasley left the kitchen, leaving him alone at the small round table again. He glanced down at his book and began to read again. A thought struck him and he raised his eyes. The solution to yet another problem he'd been trying to solve.

The man closed the book again and stood from the table. Harry crossed the kitchen and was just beginning to lift his travelling cloak from the overburdened rack at the door when a crack sounded from outside. He opened the door just in time to come face to face with Ginny.

His wife was clearly very irritated. She pushed past him without so much as a hello and hurried into the small living room. Harry followed her, emerald eyes brimming with concern. Ginny flopped down into her preferred armchair with a huff, curling her feet up underneath her as though she was still a teenager. Arthur Weasley, whom had just recently occupied the room rose surreptitiously from his chair, moving into the washroom. Harry heard the creak of a wooden chair and the greeting of Mrs. Weasley. She was attempting to coerce the stubborn washboard into the work itself.

The Auror sat down next to his wife watching her for a moment. Despite himself he smiled. Even angry, she was beautiful with her long red hair hanging to her waist in disregard of the recommendations of the other Harpies. He took a moment to admire her and then reached out to hold her hand.

"Gin?" he asked quietly.

"I hate your logic," she snapped at him, "You are so bloody understanding and rational about some things that it drives me buggering insane!"

Harry remained silent for a minute staring at her. He was trying to find a context for her words but could find absolutely none. Therefore, her remained silent. Ginny did not look at him, but rather furthered her previous statement.

"You look at every situation anymore and you see it from every perspective. Is it not possible for you to just hate someone?" her brown eyes flashing with frustration, she turned to him.

"Ginny, what's wrong?"

"Draco Malfoy is a bloody prat! A Prat that told me I had to think about what you would say if he offered his services to the Order." She snapped glaring furiously.

Harry stared at her for a moment wondering if she'd actually said what he thought she'd said, "Malfoy?" he asked quietly.

"Yes!" Ginny's brown eyes flashed again, "I don't know why, but for some reason the ferret thinks he should help us out."

The black haired man sat perfectly still for a moment and took a couple deep breaths. The concept of Malfoy offering to do anything that did not benefit him in some way was surprising but not altogether baffling. He remembered running across him on the platform at Kings Cross. Perhaps they had not been friendly but neither had made a move to dredge up past school grudges.

"He hates feeling like he owes me something," Harry told her, giving her hand a squeeze.

Ginny looked at him as if he'd told her he believed in the Crumple-horned snorkak, "Why would he feel like he owes _you_ anything?"

Harry smiled, remembering Ron's comment on the matter, "I saved his life."

His wife stared at him blankly and he wondered for a moment whether she would explode on him for not ever having mentioned it before, "When, in the name of bloody Merlin did you have the time to save him?"

Harry actually laughed this time, "When I went to the Room of Requirement with Ron and Hermione to find Ravenclaw's diadem, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle followed me. Goyle decided that, in order to capture us, he should use Fiend Fyre. The only problem was, Goyle couldn't control it. The entire room burned, and Crabbe died. Malfoy and Goyle only made it out because Ron and I flew them out on broomsticks and Hermione cleared the way."

"You risked you're neck for _him?"_ She stared at him, her expression torn between admiration and irritation, "Harry…I don't know how…"

Harry laughed again and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "So, what services did Malfoy offer?"

"He offered to help us politically and monetarily," She growled, "As if it isn't bad enough he's swimming in Galleons, he has to rub it in our faces."

Harry coughed, "We aren't exactly that far off…"

"Yes but we don't let everyone else know it!" Ginny snapped at him, "And anyway, it's not like we would be using it for the same things he is. We wouldn't use money to buy someone's silence!"

"We've never done anything that required it," Harry pointed out, "Besides, I hate to admit it, but he's right. Last time the Order had a tough time getting the rest of the world to see our side of things because the Ministry was always against us until it was too late. With his help, we could have the advantage."

Ginny tucked her bottom lip between her teeth and looked up at him, "He worked for Voldemort, Harry," She paused, "He was part of the problem last time. I just don't see how you can give him the benefit of the doubt."

"You didn't see him the night Dumbledore died. All he was trying to do was prove himself better than his father in the only way he thought he could. I don't think he could ever have killed him." Harry cupped her cheek with his hand, gazing at his ginger-haired wife kindly.

She sighed and stared back him, "I just can't trust him, Harry."

He smiled and leaned forward to give her a peck on the lips, before whispering, "You'll be there just incase I'm wrong then." Harry gave her another quick kiss, which she returned, and then pulled her up from the chair.

The streets of London were dismally gray as Harry wandered down the pavement. His trainers were wet from the water the splashed up off the road as a car drove past. He sighed and looked around himself. He appeared as any of the other Muggles, dressed in a short, military style coat, a plain gray t-shirt and dark jeans. His hands were tucked tightly into his pockets as he walked toward the run-down, red-brick building. The dummy in the window turned to look as him as he came to a stop, pretending to read the "Closed for Refurbishment" sign. A few Muggles walked past before he spoke.

"I'm here to see a friend." He stated.

The mannequin moved to the side and Harry stepped through the glass into the lobby. People sat around the area, which doubled as a waiting room and emergency reception, some in rather strange conditions. Unlike he would have seventeen years ago, Harry did not pay any attention. Instead, he bypassed the line and made his way to the lift that would take him up to the next floor.

Shaking out his jet black hair, the auror stepped to the back of the lift keeping himself out of the way of the others. He turned his face downward and pulled his hair down a bit to cover his scar. His finger brushed it as they once had many time during his years at school, usually due to the pain in it. Now there was no pain, only the faint rise of the skin that marked him as the man who had vanquished Voldemort. His stomach knotted for a moment as a few other people filed onto the lift. He wondered what would happen this time if he failed to find a way to stop that very wizard from returning.

A witch with bright green hair nodded to him and he sighed thankful she didn't recognize him. Harry nodded back as the lift doors slid close and they rose magically and smoothly upward one floor. The door opened again and he pushed past her, to disembark. It was not until he'd made it halfway down the ward that he heard her cry out.

"That's Harry Potter!"

Harry sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing his temple with two fingers on his hand. The pressure of a headache was beginning to build behind his eyes and the smell of the very clean hallways did not help the matters any. Several of the healers waved happily at him as he passed and he recognized most of them from the several stints he'd spent in the wizarding hospital over the past nine years. He stopped one, and spoke.

"There was a woman brought in here about a fortnight ago. The Auror, Humphrey Instantent told me this morning that you finally allowed her to wake today," Harry inquired quickly.

"Oh yes, Martina Hecklestreak," The Healer lifted conjured a chart from thin air and glanced at it, "She's in room 112 just down that hall and to your left," the woman paused just long enough that he thought she was done speaking. The she reached out a grabbed him at the elbow, "Mr. Potter, I know that Miss Hecklestreak has been your partner on many occasions during you internment as Aurors. I just warn you that she is not in a good state. She's…changed from how you knew her."

Harry felt a small surge of irritation, remembering the many things that could have caused his friend to change, "I promise you, no matter how bad she is, I've seen worse."

The healer bowed her head, "No doubt you have Mr. Potter, but it is always different when the change comes to someone whom is close to us.

Harry just nodded and followed the woman's directions. He hesitated when he reached the door, his hand hovering above the handle. A cough behind him interrupted his hesitantcy and he turned around see Healer Mckellon standing behind him. He smiled at her with her tight brown bun perched on top of her head, and then stepped aside to let her pass.

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter," she greeting kindly as she opened the door, "Friend of yours is she?"

Harry nodded, "One of the best. And one of the first not to openly fawn over me when I first went into training."

Mckellon laughed, stepping aside to allow him entry, "Keeps your ego small then?"

Harry shook his head, "My wife Ginny does that. Martina just keeps me on my toes. She refuses to think of me as anything more than I am. At least outwardly."

The healer smiled and nodded, "After you're done visiting, I may as well have a look at your neck. We'll see if it healed enough yet." She left the room leaving him to stare at the opposite wall.

Harry took a deep breath and stepped around the curtain to see his auror partner. The sinking in his gut when he spotted her reminded him of the time he'd realized Ron had been poisoned or Hermione had been petrified. He stepped beside her taking one of her hands in his own, before he sat down on the bed. Her skin was pale, clammy, and damp as though she had a fever. He turned her hand over to see her palm and saw the scratched that had been put there by the werewolf that had attacked her. While nothing remained but scars, the markings were still horrifying.

Harry felt her hand twitch and heard a small, strangled gasp. He lifted his emerald eyes and smiled at her, but it quickly slid away. Martina's face was guant and hopeless, her gray brown eyes filled with no spirit or fire. He mousey brown hair framed her face still but it hung limply at both sides as though it was obligated to do so. Dark brown and blue and red spread up her shoulder and into her neck from the bite. He winced, thinking of the pain she must be feeling.

"P…"she paused as though she hadn't spoken in a long while. Her voice was dry and scratchy, "Potter-" Martina sounded as though she was in pain. "You never told me everything! You promised you'd explain it all 'later.'"

"You got attacked by a werewolf, Martina. I wasn't going to tell you everything then."

"I would have listened," she answered, a little bit of spark entering them.

"But you wouldn't have remembered anything," he teased gently, "However, it's a story for when you are stronger. Right now, I have proposition."

Martina chuckled humorlessly, "So did Shaklebolt when he came to see me earlier. My first day awake and he has to ruin it by reminding me that I'm a werewolf and then ministry cannot employ werewolves. So I'm jobless!" her voice was bitter and callous, nearly mutinous as she spat out her short tale, "So what is it that you have for me?"

"Join the Order of the Pheonix. We can keep you safe. Ginny and I will help you find work, and you're a brilliant fighter; we'd be lucky to have you on our side." Harry gave her hand a quick squeeze.

Martina coughed a few times, "Well I have another week in here at least and by that time, it will be time for my cycle to start. Full moon you see." She growled out the last sentence.

"We'll ensure you have the wolfsbane potion. A dear friend of Ginny's can brew almost anything."

"Potter, I'm a danger. I'm a werewolf now."

"Remus Lupin was a werewolf and he was one of the best men I knew."

"I'm not Remus Lupin. And I'm not a man either. Harry you have children, think about them."

Harry sighed. It was typical for her to be hesitant about it but it was exasperating, "My children will be fine. Martina, it won't hurt you to let someone else look after you for a while. You'll be more dangerous at your own homr without help than in ours with the potion." He paused senseing her discomfort, "This way you could be released soon. Ginny and I have already talked about it and we trust you. We need your skill."

"I'll think about it Potter,"

Harry grinned and stood, letting her have her hand back. She would take his offer before he walked out the door. He had his foot on the threshold by the time she piped up.

"Fine! I'll do it." She called to him, more confidence in her voice, "But you had better tell just exactly what is going on."

a/n- Ifelt I needed to write the following specifically for TIPster Forever. Thank you for the review; it was amazing. I only wish you had an account so I could reply. I do want to ask how you would have me refer to the characters. I feel as though if I refer to them too much by name, it becomes a bit tedious, but I can find no other alternative. Suggestions would be nice, please.

Also I have to apologize for my Typos. I'm trying to do better, but if I'm writing at night, like I usually am, I tend to get a bit lazy because I'm tired. I'm also terrible at proofing my own work because I tend to read straight through mistake. My mind still remembers what I intended to put in place. If anyone would like to Beta for me, I'd be grateful!


	24. An Unexpected Liason

Chapter 23

An Unexpected Liason

Friday morning arrived slowly, almost as though it was reluctant to arrive. Tom was unable to sleep as he waited impatiently for the morning to arrive. Teddy behind the curtains of his four-poster, was like wise conscious, the boy could tell, because a light from the tip of a wand shimmered through the dark crimson fabric. He was reading. Tom tossed onto his side, glad to be rid of the animosity that had existed between them for the beginning of the week.

Forsaking his attempts at rest, the first-year swung his feet out of the bed. He winced as they touched the frozen stones of the dormitory floor, but attempted to keep his discomfort quiet. An ideal was slowly forming in his mind. Noises didn't come from nowhere. Something had to make them. The scraping sounds had needled at the back of his mind for the better part of the week, always there but never completely present. Now that he could not sleep, it provided the perfect moment for him to investigate.

Tom felt a small thrill of excitement as he slid his robes on overtop of his pajamas. It had been a while since he'd snuck out of the dormitory and indeed even longer since he hadn't been caught doing it. The boy crept to his brother's bed and slid the curtain aside. Teddy looked up, at first in shock but then the shock faded to cautious enthusiasm. He blinked a set of green, almond-shaped eyes at his adoptive brother and then close the book.

"Knox," Teddy whispered, extinguishing the light from the tip of his wand.

"I've been thinking," Tom sat softly on the side of the bed so that it did not creak.

"Yeah?" Teddy asked, sliding his wand into the pocket of his robe, "You do that a lot."

"No, I mean about the sound I heard the other day during Herbology." The boy fixed his dark eyes on the backs of his pale hands, "A sound can't just come from nowhere; something has to make it."

"Obviously," The Harry duplicate slid on his socks as he listened to his brother.

"Well, the noise was like a grunting. Like someone was moving something big and heavy." Tom pondered aloud, "Do you suppose it could have been a cauldron?"

Teddy's eyes snapped up from his pair of trainers and he stopped tying them, "It definitely could have been." He paused, "You think that whomever poisoned Maggie has been setting up shop under a courtyard don't you."

The dark-haired Gryffindor nodded his confirmation, "There are hundreds of secret passages in Hogwarts; I'm sure any of them could lead under the Entrance courtyard and down to the boat house. There could be secret rooms built by people whom had thing they wanted to hide. Anything could be inside this castle." His voice was filled with assure conviction as he spoke.

Teddy looked around the room, "If there are hundreds of passages, then there are hundreds of possibilities. We only have until June, and it's almost April. Even if we search every night, we won't find them all. And you never know, maybe some Narcissa is brewing up a potion to make her hair shinier."

Tom fixed him with an incredulous stare.

"Alright, I'll admit it's pretty unlikely, but it could be!" Teddy hissed in response.

"The sounds I heard were definitely male. Too deep to be a girl," Tom paused contemplatively, "But that doesn't matter, what we need to do is figure out if we can get down there. This could be important."

The two young Gryffindors sat in silence, Tom staring at Teddy and Teddy staring at his lap. Then Teddy raised his eyes with a grin spread across his face. Tom grinned back and the two boys sprung from the four-poster and race each other to the dormitory door, keeping their footsteps as quiet as possible.

The clock was chiming in the clock tower as they stepped into the entrance courtyard. The sky was completely clear, devoid of everything but a full moon. Tom crept silently along the wall in the shadows, his brother right in front of him leading the way. Their feet made little sound, but they could hear the rustle of the cloaks on the small drifts of snow. It seemed as loud as thunder to the two eleven year-olds. Small clouds froze in the late winter air as they breathed out. Moisture caught on their faces freezing their cheeks to raw and red. Tom slipped on a sheet of ice, catching himself with the low wall as Teddy grabbed the back of his cloak. Both Potter boys froze in their steps, the squeak of Tom's trainers still ringing in their ears. Tom tried to silence his heavy breathing, as he listened intently to the night around them.

"Do you…"

Tom shook his head slightly, his chest heaving up and down for a moment. Teddy nudged him, shaking him from his surprise. He pulled himself to an upright position, careful not to let his feet slide again and then continued slowly on against the wall. Checking their position in the courtyard, Tom reached into his robes and pulled out his wand.

"I think it was around here," he turned and hissed hastily to his brother, "Lumos."

Tom's wand tip flared with a brighter light than he'd intended and he quickly staunched the luminosity with his robes.

"Bloody Hell, Tom," Teddy pushed past him, "Couldn't hold back a bit of your magic could you?"

The light went out as Tom whispered the counter charm, "Well you do it then!" he snapped at the crimson-haired boy.

Teddy grinned at him and then waved his wand, "Lumos."

A duller light poured from the tip, illuminating the corner just enough for Tom to spot the plant from Herbology earlier in the week. He knelt next to it, trying to remember whether there had been anything more specific about the noise. He could remember nothing beyond what he felt was normal and certainly nothing that had caught his interest.

"This is it," Tom commented from his crouched position, "I can't feel anything odd though and I think…"

He trailed off as something brushed his hand. His dark eyes travelled over the narrow beam of light. Eyes bore into the back of his head and he could tell that his brother was waiting for him to finished his statement.

"You think?" Teddy pressed, kneeling next to him.

Tom looked wildly around himself hoping that the thing that had touched him was not the caretaker's cat.

"What?" Teddy turned his wand across the snow and let out a yell, jumping back several feet, "What was that?"

Tom glanced at the ground and saw several paw prints and a long line on the surface of the snow, "I don't know, but it touched me."

A disapproving meow echoed around the courtyard and a cobalt-eyed cat entered their wand-light. Tom let out a sigh, reaching forward and stroking her along her spine. Indigo meowed up at him again, another McGonagall-ish disapproving sound that resonated around the courtyard despite the purring in the cat's chest. He straightened up again and then glanced at Teddy. His brother appeared nervous but nevertheless, continued to direct his wand around them.

"It's just Indigo." Tom commented as he bent over again, searching the stones.

They stood in the freezing courtyard for several more minutes until the doors of the school opened and a tall person wearing a dark cloak over Auror's robes stepped out. Both boys shrunk back into the shadows, scooting around against the wall to get a better view of the Hogwarts visitor. He was skinny with dark hair and a hardened, scarred face. His eyes were nearly as dark as Tom's as he turned to stare back at the castle. The light spilling from the castle Entrance Hall illuminated his face.

"Tersius," a voice came from the school.

Tom spotted a small figure standing in the doorway. He squinted, making out the outline of a student, but the manner in which the child was speaking was haunting, as though he was a puppet with an adult puppet master imitating his voice. Tom glanced sideways at Teddy. His brother's eyes were wide. Another gust of wind ruffled their cloaks and then ducked down even farther.

"Close your mouth, Iminitus; anyone could be listening. Go back inside that student before the whole word see who you really are!"

"And your keeping on your disguise so clearly right now!" sarcasm dripped disrespectfully from the child's voice, chilling Tom even further despite the cold.

"I'm achieving it better than you are," the man snapped, striding back up toward the castle steps, "But, that is beside the point. Why did you stop me?"

"The boy did not receive the poison. You should let the Almighty know," The ersatz boy in the door instructed.

Tom glanced at Teddy, eyes wide, unable to believe they were present to hear whom was responsible for what had happened to their friend a week of so prior. Their triumph was dampered however when the voices lowered to nearly a whisper. Tom nudged Teddy and they hurried quickly and quietly along the wall, crouched low so that the impersonators would not notice. They came to a stop beside the steps, leaning back against the pillars so their bodies were mostly hidden. Indigo curled herself at Tom's feet.

"HIS boy or the other boy?" the man called Tersius hissed to the boy before him.

"He'll be angry either way, Tersius. You'd best watch your step," The school boy crossed his arms arrogantly; Iminitus he was called, "Beside's your plan was not entirely wasted."

"I should watch my step? It was you who was supposed to deliver the poison properly! I could just tell His Mightiness that you failed." Tersius snapped.

"But you won't, because I am you overlord, Tersius. You forget that whatever I command, you must do, and I command that you claim it was your fault," Iminitus glared down at the seemingly older man.

A silence stretched for several moments. Nothing could be heard but the wind tunneling through the chasm near the castle and the icy slush of water crackling against the banks of the black lake. Tom shuddered in the cold, his eyes narrowing as the same wind hit them. He turned away from it, trying to make out the face of the boy, but he could not.

"To break a vow to your overlord is death. Do you wish that?" Iminitus reminded the man.

"No, I do not wish death," Tersius hung his head as though he had been defeated, a sight that would have appeared rather comical given the scene but the circumstances rendered it devioid of levity, "What do you mean the plan was not entirely wasted?"

"Well, your poison did make it into a girl." The boy on the steps had an arrogant tone to his voice. Tom could imagine that his facial expression was something like Lynch's on a day when he managed to get someone seriously in trouble.

"A girl?" Tersius sounded faintly hopeful, "Is she?"

"No, not dead, but damaged. She no longer eats properly and she is still weak." Iminitus laughed lightly, "I do believe that she is dear friend to the two boys."

"Good, at least they suffered." Tersius appeared to be grasping at anything positive about his failed plan to kill one of them.

"And there is something about her that seems…familiar," Iminitus crossed his arms, holding his chin in one of his hands.

"What do you mean, Iminitus?"

"She looks familiar to me. I mean, it's fairly obvious that she is trying to keep her relationship to McGonagall a secret, but there is something else..." Iminitus groaned, "Go, perhaps I will figure it out by the time you come up with another plan."

Tersius gave a curt bow and then turned on his heal, striding quickly down the center of the courtyard. The boy standing in the door watched until the imposter Auror left and then turned on his heal as well, hurrying back into the castle.

Tom and Teddy sat perfectly still for several moments allowing their nervous breathing to settle before they clamoured out from behind the wall and hurried back into the castle. The door shut behind them as they slid through the closing. The thud and clank of the locks as they slid into place echoed through the Entrance hall and up toward the grand staircase. Tom felt certain that the sound would bring Filch out of his office, but they met with no opposition as they hurried up the stairs.

Gryffindor tower was silent and empty as was to be expected when they reached the common room. The portrait swung shut with a soft thud enclosing them safely back within the confines of their house. Neither boy spoke as they settled into a pair of chairs near the fire. It might have been a great triumph for the boy to have claimed the chairs but in their alert and alarmed state, neither gave it any thought.

"Well," Teddy managed finally, his green eyes staring intently at his brother, "what do you think?"

Tom, let out a sigh and stared into the tiny flickering flames in the fireplace, "I don't know. I didn't think we would…"

Teddy let out a soft cough and sniffled slightly, before standing and shedding his damp robes, "Me either." He paused shakily, "Who is the 'Almighty'?"

Tom pursed his lips, still staring into the fire. He allowed himself to get lost in the flames as he thought and then turned back to Teddy, "I think they were talking about Nartagauld."

"The creepy guy with the fire feet?" Teddy's eyes narrowed in thought.

Tom nodded, "Yeah, the one I saw in my dream. They seemed…scared of him in some way. I think he's trying to form himself into a Dark Lord."

Both boys sat in silence but while Teddy fidgeted anxiously, Tom sat entirely still. He pondered the conversation, trying to figure out what about it was bothering him so badly. There was a niggling suspicion about something one of the men said that he couldn't quite remember. And then it dawned on him. _'HIS boy or the other boy?_' He clenched his fists in his hands remembering Harsa's warning.

"They know who I am." Tom commented darkly. Despite his anger, he sounded calm, if not a bit indifferent about the situation, "They know Voldemort is my father."

Tom saw his brother's face tighten slightly, though whether it was the reminder of whom his adopted brother was or the realization of the danger, he could not tell. He felt a twinge of hurt but ignored it. This wasn't the time to be dwelling on feelings.

"So it was you they were trying to kill?" Teddy asked quietly, though his voice shook even more than before, "I mean it makes more sense than someone trying to kill me because my father was a werewolf."

"I think so, yeah," Tom agreed, a shudder running down his spine, "And not only that, but Iminitus knows something about Maggie too."

He watched Teddy's eyes flood with worry and both boys involuntarily glanced toward the girl's dormitory. Maggie had become the closest person they had at Hogwarts. The thought that someone knew her past made each boy wonder what would happen when her lineage did come to light.

Tom turned back to the fire and tucked his feet up underneath him on the chair. He was far from tired and his hands quivered from the cold though he'd been inside for quite a while. He folded them together in his lap as the common room became quiet once again. There was a spot on the carpet and he concentrated on it. It appeared like a burn. He closed his eyes and focused on nothing for a while, trying to keep thoughts of the night out of his head. For once, he wished he had simply stayed in bed.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Teddy piped up, his voice seemed more alive, and steady, "I mean a new Dark Lord…"

"We'll have to be careful. But Dad's already on top of it right?" Tom looked at him reassuringly, though he wondered whom it was he was reassuring.

"Well yes, but then again you never know," Teddy answered, "I think we should investigate more."

Tom nodded again, "I agree. After we get back, we'll start looking in between classes."

"So we've got a plan now?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah, we've got a plan." Tom confirmed, crossing his arms over his chest, a feeling of foreboding dropping over him. He no longer felt like and eleven year-old boy, but someone much older. Looking across the room, he could tell that Teddy's mind had gone the same route. They shared a look of understanding, Teddy's eyes as green as their supposed father's and Tom's the color of night. Neither realized that they had fallen asleep until they woke the next morning to the sound of dozens of students hurrying through the common room on their way to class.

Maggie continued to stare between the two brothers as the tree made their way to Hermione's office. Neither had told her their adventure the night before nor had they said anything about their concern's for her identity. Tom's eyes were deep with thought and he barely watched where he placed his feet as he walked through the corridors with a bag of luggage in his hand. Teddy on the other hand, looked around the corridor's shiftily as though he expected dark wizards to jump from the walls. Tom could feel Maggie's curiosity coming off of her in waves. The fact that they were both silent was enough for her to question their motives, he knew, but their wariness must have her picking her mind to find out what had happened.

A part of him felt guilty for not including her in their escapade but then again, there was no way he could have gotten her from the girl's dormitory. Ginny had mentioned once that the stairs would turn into an impassable stone slide should a boy try to walk up them. When he'd asked why, she'd told him something about girls being more trustworthy and he could get no more out of her. Even with that logic to back his reasoning, their exclusion of their friend weighed heavily on him.

Their transfiguration teacher's door seemed to fly open of its own accord as they reached it. Inside the room stood Hermione. She gazed at them each with a warm smile and ushered them through the door. It was moments like these when he felt extremely grateful for his Aunt. Harry had once told him that Hermione had been the first beyond his dad and Ginny to accept him as one of the extended family that he belonged to. Tom had also never felt excluded by her and had never once seen her look at him with the slightest wariness. Her gaze was always warm or stern.

Vaguely, Tom recalled the last time he'd been brought before her. He remembered her explanation of why he had to face his potions master and he recalled her straightforward tale of what had happened to Harry during the battle. Or at least it had been mostly straight forward. There was still a small part that he knew she had left out but for some reason her clam and caring acceptance of him was enough for him to overlook the missing bit of information.

Tom smiled up at her and set his small rucksack on the ground. It was only a weekend after all and he had packed accordingly. His rucksack however, made a solid thud when it contacted the hard, stone floor. He caught a knowing expression from his head of house and settled in the chair to wait for further instructions. Teddy and Maggie did likewise, though neither seemed quite as comfortable in the circular office as he did.

"Good morning," Hermione greeted pleasantly, as she examined each of the young wizards, "Are you all excited for your trip?"

Teddy nodded enthusiastically, "I can't wait to seem mum play Quidditch again. I'd thought we'd never get to go to another of her games."

"This will be my first Quidditch match that I'll actually be able to watch. I've never attended one where I wasn't playing," Maggie gushed, equally excited, "And all the better that it's in Wizarding Hong Kong."

Tom nodded in agreement though his thought were more tainted toward the culture of the World rather than the game itself, "It will be amazing to see what a different Wizarding World looks like and is like."

Hermione nodded, "I wish I were able to go with you three," she commented, her voice a slightly higher pitch, "But a teacher cannot skip her classes."

Tom was surprised to see that she seemed a bit downtrodden at the prospect of spending her weekend at the school. He realized that really the teachers did not even have Hogsmeade to sneak off to in the evenings if the castle got confining because the high street had been predominately destroyed. He was about to comment but Hermione crossed to the fire place after a quick glance at the wall. She lifted a small pouch from the hook beside the fireplace and handed it to them.

"You'll be travelling by floo as I'm sure your letter informed you, and you'll be head straight to the Department of Magical Transportation," Hermione explained gently, "You'll take a portkey from there.

Tom and Teddy eagerly took the small grains of ash-like floo powder from the pouch and then handed it to Maggie. Tom watched as she, rather reticently, did the same. It dawned on him that she probably had no knowledge of what floo powder was.

"Professor I," Maggie spoke up hesitantly as she handed the back to the bushy haired transfiguration professor.

Hermione took it, "Of course Miss McGee, you've probably never travelled by floo before have you?"

Maggie shook her head and Tom watched a bit of curiosity flicker into her blue eyes, masking most of the apprehension.

"Floo powder is really rather simple to use, though it isn't very comfortable. All you have to do is step into the grate and throw down the powder while announcing the location you wish to go to. If the location has a place on the floo network, then you'll arrive there. However, you must remember to speak clearly." Hermione glanced at Tom, "Would you like to show her?"

Tom looked at his friend and gave her a reassuring smile. He picked up his heavy bag and slung it over his shoulder before crossing the fireplace, "Like this, Maggie." He stepped onto the hearth and then into the fireplace. With that he threw his powder down and stated, quite precisely, "Department of Magical Transportation."

For a moment he could see Hermione's office and then the emerald flames engulfed him. He began to spin faster and faster as he disappeared from the school. He could catch quick glimpses of light if he left his eyes open but the soot and vertigo of the transportation made him feel sick and so he kept them closed. Mere moments later, though it felt like hours, Tom toppled from the small fireplace in the Department of Magical Transportation atrium. His bag slid across the floor to the feet of a particularly portly man in what appeared to be an altered car seat cover. Though, now that Tom looked, it simply appeared as though the man was wearing a car seat. He tipped his head to the side deciding that was exactly what he was seeing and wondered why the man had not gone to St. Mungo's yet.

Tom pulled himself up and did his best to brush the soot from the front of his robes. He could tell instantly that his hair was sticking straight up in the air in a manner that was very reminiscent of his dad's. He smiled a bit at his reflection in the glass and then strode across the small atrium to retrieve his rucksack.

"Morning, young man," the portly man commented and then coughed, producing what appeared to be foam stuffing out of his throat. He bent over and lifted the luggage from the ground, "Here you go, lad. Floo powder is a nasty way to travel."

"It'll be the only way you travel for quite a while Mr. Hoplin. Apparating without a license is a serious offense," the man behind the check in desk droned, "Take this. There is an attendance date on that slip that must be turned in on the date of your hearing. Now go to St. Mungo's and have yourself looked at."

Mr. Hoplin winked at Tom and stepped over toward the fireplace Tom had just exited. He grasped a fist full of floo powder and shouted. "298 Winson Court, Bristol." And then he vanished in an explosion of green flames.

Tom turned back to the Ministry secretary. He waited patiently but when it appeared the man was paying him no mind, he cleared his throat. The man looked up.

"Is there something I can do for you?" he asked boredly.

Tom opened his mouth to reply but a pair of loud skidding sounds interrupted him. Teddy, promptly followed by Maggie slid onto the marble floor, bags and wands catapulting away from them. He smiled and crossed the room. He held out a hand to Maggie and she took it, wobbling as she climbed to her feet.

"That…" she panted, appearing a bit green. One of her hands was curled around her stomach as though attempting to shield it from the nausea he knew she had. He'd gotten it the first time he'd travelled by floo, "Was horrible!"

Tom grasped her elbow and guided her into one of the chairs in the room. He stood next to her for a moment, grinning a bit at her response. She was right after all. Floo powder was truly terrible.

"If you keep your eyes closed it helps," he offered, smiling slightly.

"I had my eyes closed," she huffed, her cheeks tainted red with embarrassment, "But it doesn't matter anyway because I'm never going to do it again!"

"Apparition's worse," Teddy commented, pulling himself up off the ground and brushing the soot from hiss robes, "feels like your whole body is being squeezed through a two centimeter tube."

Tom nodded in agreement, though the feeling no longer bothered him so much. After all, he had grown up experiencing it. He checked on their raven haired friend and was pleasedto see that she had already recovered from her motion sickness and was retrieving her bag from where is was lodged under the arched doorway. Spotting her wand and Teddy's near the reception desk, he crossed the room again to retrieve them. When he stood, he was looking at the blank yet somehow irritated face of the department worker.

"Is there something I can do for the three of you?" he asked again.

Tom stepped up to him and touched the edge of the counter with his free hand. He suddenly felt very short despite his well above average height, "I'm Tom Potter and these are Ted Potter and Maggie McGonagall McGee. I believe my father set up a portkey departing at nine o-clock."

The secretary looked at the list he held in his hand and then nodded, producing his wand from the inside of his robes, "Very well Tom Potter, I'll need to take you wand and then two that you are holding as well. When your wand has been verified, you will be given a pin that denotes your purpose in the department."

Tom fished his wand out of his robes and extended his hand forward hesitating as the reception wizard reached for it. He bit his lip and then relinquished his wand. It was an odd feeling to be without it and he found, within seconds of giving it to the man, that he wanted it back. He felt vulnerable without it. Tom looked back over his shoulder at the other two, holding their wands up. He saw both their faces twitch as the ministry wizard reached for them as well.

Tom waited impatiently as he watched the man perform a few incantations of the wands. His fingers drummed, aggravated, on the desk, thumping a steady, four-beat rhythm. With nothing else to do, he glassed down at the complicated watch he wore around his wrist. It was nearly a quarter to nine. Impatience weighed on him even more and he added his other hand to the rhythm. Tom watched his fingers with dark eyes and then slowly began to tap out the beat of Chopin's Nocturne. He was rather adept at playing it on the piano. His pale, alabaster hands danced across the top of the desk as though it were as piano, though he was careful to keep them purely in front of him.

A hand touched his shoulder and he looked up to see Maggie watching him. He smiled and lowered his hands.

"Can you actually play?" she asked quietly.

Tom nodded, "Mum, tells me I have piano fingers."

Teddy, standing at his other side, jumped in and place his hand on his other shoulder, "He's just being modest. I've never heard anyone play better."

Tom looked at his brother quickly and then grinned, "Thanks, Ted."

"Granted I've never heard anyone else play…Except for Mum, but she's dreadful,"

Maggie laughed and then blinked her crystal blue eyes, "I wish he'd hurry up. I want my wand back."

Tom shook his head fervently, "I never thought it was possible to be so attached to something made of wood." He paused, "I feel naked without it!"

"I want mine back too," Teddy agreed, "Do you think we'll ever get to Hong Kong or are we just going to be sleeping here the whole weekend?"

The sound of someone clearing his throat brought the three student's attention back to the desk. The wizard behind it held out three badges. Tom pinned his to the front of his Hogwarts robes, glancing at it briefly before looking back up. The distant wizard held out their wands and each seized theirs hastily. Tom slid his back into the folds of his robes and was surprised by how much better he felt with it with him.

"You three may step through that door. The Portkey and your family are in the portkey authorization office at the end of the hallway. You will be taking your portkey from there." The man looked at them one last time, giving them a nod and then he went back to writing on the chart in front of him as though they were not there.

Tom was the first to move, gesturing at the other two. He picked his rucksack up off the floor beside the desk and slung it over his shoulder. Crossing the room, he couldn't help but notice how dark the décor was and how unwelcoming he found the ministry. There was just something about the whole center of the British wizarding government that reeked with dishonesty. He could feel it wafting off of everything. When he reached the door, he had to employ his brother's help to move it. The hinges had sunk and the heavy door grated along the ground as though grinding away all of the tile. Nevertheless, it opened and all three stepped through, following the receptionist's directions.

He hadn't realized how much he'd missed his family until he pushed the door open and spotted all of their faces. He felt his chest swell a bit as he looked at Lily, Albus and James, each taking turns playing with a sparkling ball. Tom barely had time to register his happiness though because within second of stepping into the room, arms tangled themselves around his neck so tightly he could scarcely breath. He dropped his bag and returned the hug, holding on to his little sister as though afraid she would slip away. Tom couldn't be quite sure, but he was almost certain he had missed her the most.

Lily let go and he helped her back onto the ground gently, grinning ear to ear, "Hey, Lily."

"Hi Tom," she replied, barely pausing between words, "I've missed you!"

"I missed you too," he replied, "and Teddy and I have so many things to tell you about."

Lily blinked excitedly, her green eyes flashing with anticipation as her fiery red hair swung across her back, "You have to tell me all about them. But mum say's we don't have any time to talk now so you'll have to tell me later!"

Tom nodded, "I wasn't going to yet. We'll talk about it when we get to Hong Kong."

He lifted his eyes from his little sister and crossed the room to hug Albus and then, surprisingly, James. James appeared uncertain but smiled in response to their brotherly contact. Lastly Tom turned to Harry and Ginny. His mother stood before him, a smile on her face.

"Tom," she placed a hand against the back of his head and pulled him to her, giving him a tight hug. Tom could feel the curve of her belly against his chest and wondered what she would look like when he next saw her, "I miss having all of you at home." She commented, still holding him tightly.

"But Hogwarts is almost like home." Tom comment before he could stop himself, "I still miss home and my family though."

"Too right you do," his dad agreed, "How many letters have you sent us a week?"

The tall boy blinked sheepishly looking up at his Dad as he let go of Ginny, "Maybe three. Teddy sends you letter too!" he defended, missing the teasing in Harry's tone.

Harry stepped forward, letting out a soft laugh, "You could send us a letter once and hour Tom, and we wouldn't care," he paused, pulling his son into a hug, "That goes for both of you."

Tom leaned his cheek against his father's chest and listened to the comforting sound of the heart beat, but he was not calmed any by the sounds. Harry's breathing was shallow, as though he was injured and he seemed wary of contact, further adding to Tom's theory. He pulled away, opening his mouth to speak but his dad shook his head, warningly.

"Alright, we don't have much time, so here's the portkey," A ministry wizard Tom decided must have apparated into the room held up a raggedy newspaper dated 1978, "I will count back from three; when I reach one, everyone must have a firm grip.

Tom grasped the newspaper in one hand and looked around as everyone in the room did likewise. Almost everyone. Maggie stood back, staring at the large group. He smiled and reached out to her.

"It's a portkey. You grab on to it and it will transport you to the designated destination." He explained, pulling her over to join them.

Maggie reached out hesitantly and touched the object with her palm wrapping her fingers around the edge. Tom gave her reassuring smile grabbing hold next to her hand.

"Hold on tight," he whispered.

Her blue eyes snapped sharply on to him. The Ministry Wizard counted down and then the ground abruptly vanished from beneath their feet. Tom felt the relatively familiar jerk behind his belly button as the portkey held on to them. They were spinning for what seemed to be hours. He couldn't distinguish faces or anything other than spinning scenery. Then quite suddenly, they were very wet.

a/n- thanks again to TIPster Forever and Mourning Glory 7 for reviewing. I just wish I had more names to add to the list. Anyway, I originally intended that they reach Hong Kong in this chapter but you guys all know how I write. I never get to what I intend in the chapter I wanted to put it in. Woe is me, but then again, you all get more to read so don't let me complain too much.

Wotcher!

Tabitha of MoonAurora


	25. Blindor's Blunder

Chapter 24

Blindor's Blunder

Tom's robes dragged him under as he struggled in the water. The bag he carried over his shoulder, laden with schoolbooks and normal books pulled on his shoulders making it difficult to stay at the surface. He struggled to breath, the chilly water pressing in on his sides and sucking at him. A hand grabbed his shoulder and steadied him. Tom's dark eyes snapped to see Harry supporting him slightly as he treaded water.

"We're not far off shore," His adopted father called, "Blindor never was very good at spells. He probably just spelled it wrong."

Tom, kept one hand on his dad's shoulder and used the other arm to tread. His head was spinning and he felt incredibly uncomfortable in the sea with nothing underneath him. He looked around him, counting heads. Lily and Albus were clinging tightly to the back of Ginny's shirt. He could see their lips quivering as they shivered. Maggie, Teddy and James were right next to him. While Teddy and James appeared uncertain in the water, Maggie's strokes were strong and unhesitant. She swam to him.

"Let me take your bag," she insisted, reaching out for it in the water.

"Why?" Tom looked at her as though she was insane. She was smaller than he and though she seemed a better swimmer that he, he was certain that the waterlogged books and clothes would be too much for her, especially when she carried her own luggage, "You'll drown!"

"No, I won't. I used to swim around in the lake behind the orphanage with the little kids holding on to my back. Believe me, I can take both of these." She grasped the shoulder strap of the rucksack.

Tom looked at his father, who nodded and then handed it over. Maggie shrugged it slowly over her shoulder and then sank under the water for a moment before bobbing back up, "You have to have the whole Library in here Tom!" she commented shrewdly.

Tom shot her an anxious glance incase she was having trouble, but she was swimming strongly. There came a loud roar from behind them in the water and the family, plus one, jerked around to see its source. A man on a fishing boat, looking oddly English for their location, smiled at them.

"Here for Quidditch Match, yes?" The man asked, tossing down a small step ladder.

Harry looked at his family and then nodded to the man, "Yes. I didn't know we were going to land in the water."

"Safety precaution. This area protected by barrier for Muggles. Hard to do in city. Too many people. Come," the wizard in the boat gestured for them to pull themselves out of the water.

No one hesitated in swimming to the ladder. The boat rocked as they all piled in and Tom wondered if they were exceeding the normal capacity for the boat. They were rather close to the water.

A breeze blew across the water chilling them all as they stood on the dingy. The wizard whom had come to their rescue waved his wand and conjured a set of towels. He tossed one to each of them. Tom wrapped his tightly around himself and saw the rest of his family was doing the same. He shivered for a few seconds as his body tried to warm itself. Glancing at his mother, he saw that she was shaking even more than the rest of them. He was about to ask what was wrong when Harry sat down next to her and placed his own towel over her shoulders. Tom watched silently as his dad pulled Ginny against his chest.

Lily flopped down onto the bench next to him. Her waterlogged red hair stuck together in long strings down her back and her lips proved to be slightly blue. She leaned against his shoulder.

"All wet? I apologize. I dry you off now?" the man captaining the boat spoke to all of them in turn.

All the heads in the boat nodded vigorously. The wizard pulled out a very nobly looking wand and waved it at them over his head, "Exaresco." He commanded.

The sensation of going from sopping wet to instantaneously dry was odd to say the least. Tom, though still a bit cold, examined his skin and clothing to find that he was entirely dry, not even a drop of water was left on his clothes. He glanced at Lily and then the others around him, discovering that the same could be said for everyone.

"We go to shore now," the little man sat down on his seat and started the boat with a lurch.

For the duration of the trip to the harbor, Tom felt certain that the boat would either capsize or they would be thrown back into the water. The Chinese wizard seemed to have little knowledge of how to steer the boat and often nearly crashed into other vessels before careening around them. It was a relief to the occupants of the small craft when it glided effortlessly up to the dock and halted entirely.

Maggie tapped Tom on the shoulder as they departed the boat and stepped onto the solid, wooden planks of the dock. He gazed at her questioningly. His friend held something in her hand and lifted it in front of his face. Tom looked at it and then excitedly reached out a hand for it. The book she held was dry and unharmed. It did not appear as though it had ever been submersed in water. He opened the pages a bit apprehensively, but smiled as he realized all of the words were where they had been, clear as the day he'd bought it.

"Thanks for helping me out," He grinned at her, "I'm a terrible swimmer. I know enough to keep me afloat."

She nodded, "I'd gathered. Aberdeen's on the coast of Scotland. The water isn't warm but we go swimming anyway."

Maggie's eyes flickered as she looked around. There were men in fish stalls along the side of the road, waving their catch in the faces of tourist who came to the docks. Tom noticed some people were stopping and looking at the merchandise while others were purchasing. He curled his nose at the smell. Never in his life had he enjoyed the smell or taste of fish. Tom opened his mouth to comment on the noise.

"Bless," the Chinese man stated and Tom's attention was turned to their guide instead. The little man was pointing at Harry with an open mouth, "Harry Potter! You Harry Potter!"

Tom noted that the wizard's excitement was, while not discouraged, certainly not encouraged either. His father nodded once and wrapped an arm over Ginny's shoulders, towing her along with him. Tom looked around him. The street was busy, packed with Muggles who seemed to not notice the odd apparel of their guide. He had to admit, the Chinese man was quite possibly the least inconspicuous wizard he'd ever met. He had to give them credit for their ability not to stare.

The group wandered through the city for a while and Tom found himself marveling at the small streets packed with people. In many ways, the scenery reminded him of Diagon Ally with one exception. While Diagon Ally had street vendors, no one had their shops placed in the street. Here in Hong Kong, the wizarding family was forced to move single file with hands held through the narrow paths between the stalls.

They followed their guide into a narrow alleyway behind what looked to be a rundown Muggle café and then stopped. Tom breathed a sigh of relief as the noise of the streets was diminished somewhat behind the tall, grubby, concrete wall. A yell came from above followed by a long stream of Chinese. His eyes drifted above him but their guide chuckled.

"No need to worry," Tom flicked his eyes questioningly to him. The Chinese wizard explained, "The sounds only made by magic. Makes keeping Muggles away much easier."

Tom narrowed his eyes, wondering why exactly they'd need to keep Muggles out of this particular ally. His mental question was answered quickly when, with a suctioning sound, a section of the air opened like a door. A soft gasp caused Tom to turn his head and he saw Maggie staring at the opening with a hand over her mouth. Inside the hole in thin air it was black, like a long, unlighted tunnel, but at the very end there was a bit of light. Their Chinese guide ushered them forward into the hole.

"After you, Mr. Potter," their guide waved them all through the gateway before hurrying in himself.

He closed the door behind them and they were drenched in the blackness.

"_Lumos Emineo" _His mother's voice echoed quietly through the long tunnel-like corridor.

The darkness was penetrated by a bright light from Ginny's wand tip. Tom looked around to find Teddy. His brother stood against one of the walls blinking his green eyes as though the sudden light pained him. Tom wondered about this thinking that they'd only just entered the tunnel, but he pushed his concerns aside and crossed the passage.

He felt a hand grab his own and looked down to see Lily standing at his side. To his surprise, she reached over and grabbed Teddy's as well before looking up at her two older brothers and nodding.

"You two don't have to worry so bloody much!" she commented punctuating her statement with another nod. Her fiery hair swung and bobbed as she did so.

Tom wondered again why, with all the playing and roughhousing his little sister did, she didn't ever pull her hair back. It was always down, streaming across her back in a bright, Weasley river of lava. Playing Quidditch, she always had it out of her face but always down. Running about the garden, it would fall in her eyes and she'd brush it away. Always down and always to her waist, the one thing that never changed. He smiled now at her determined reassurance, wondering why she thought they needed it.

Tom gave her hand a squeeze of thanks and raised his eyebrows questioningly at Teddy. His brother shrugged, equally bemused, but something flickered through the other boy's eyes. Tom though it looked like hesitancy or maybe even fear. He narrowed his eyes, but Teddy turned away. When he next saw him, they'd changed to brown and whatever emotion had been in them had changed to excitement. Sighing, Tom looked down the passage ahead of them, becoming very aware that he'd been walking along it without thought or observation.

A hint of green had appeared now and he could make out the faintest outline of a circle. Then he realized that the roof of the tunnel was growing into a rounded arch. The sides began to bow outward as they walked and the roof turn upward. The corners smoothed, becoming less defined. Tom narrowed his eyes again and he thought he could pick out what Muggles called a concession stand type booth at the end of the tunnel. They walked a bit closer still and he thought he could pick out individual people wandering around. Dozens of them, swarming about the entrance to the tunnel, like ants around an anthill. He strained his dark eyes to see more clearly, the figures but he could tell nothing about the color of their cloaks nor their age or gender. He sighed and looked away, glancing around the tunnel at his family and their escort.

Tom smiled as he noted James and Albus bickering with each other about something. Apparently his little brother thought that the Patronus Charm was far more important than a stinging hex and wasn't budging in his opinion. Thusly, both were arguing their side so viciously that he found himself glad that they did not possess wands yet. He found himself more inclined to support Albus, though he wasn't sure if it was because he liked this brother more or he actually thought the Patronus Charm was more important to know than a stinging hex.

One person did not immediately stand out to him. Maggie was nowhere to be seen though she usually walked ahead of them. He glanced over his shoulder, wondering how he could possibly have forgotten her and saw that she was some feet behind them, her eyes cast toward the damp, stone floor. Carefully, he let Lily's hand go, though he was loath to do so after such a long time without seeing her, and slowed his pace 'til he walked next to her friend. Maggie kicked a rock, disconsolately her blue eyes following its progress across the path. She sighed and then bit her lip, displaying an amount of insecurity that bothered Tom.

"Maggie?" he asked softly, searching her face from the best angle he could. She was missing a smile.

His voice seemed to startle her however and she jerked her head away from the ground, plastering a smile over her downcast expression, "Tom!" she exclaimed in surprise, "I didn't see you there." The girl added unnecessarily.

Tom pursed his lips, knowing his friend to be one who used words carefully and not without need. She was, for the most part, a quiet person.

"I would never have guessed by the way you jumped," he commented dryly, "What is it?"

Maggie looked slightly put off. He knew she didn't mean to show him her frustration but he could tell her feelings were slipping through. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and sighed.

"It's nothing, really," Her answer came hastily, "This is a bit overwhelming is all."

Tom nodded, understandingly and then grabbed her hand lightly, dragging her with him back to Teddy and Lily, "Come on. You don't have to be all alone."

Tom was happy to see Lily's smile widen as he caught up with them again, Maggie in tow. He grinned as Lily immediately engaged his startled friend in conversation. For a while he listened and then his thoughts drifted. He'd known her real reason for discomfort. A stab of guilt, like the tooth of a venomous tentacula filled him as he realized he was probably part of the reason she'd felt like such an outsider.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about Lily making friends," Teddy commented next to him.

Tom nodded, "Yeah, and if she can't find any of her own, she'll steal all of ours."

The conversation of the girls had quickly turned to a discussion of the winged horses of the Aegean, called Aegealons and Tom listened briefly before turning back to Teddy. The conversation they'd heard the night previously had been running through the back of his mind almost constantly. Growling, he turned to Teddy.

"Could you see which student it was?" he asked quietly.

"What?" Teddy turned to him in surprise, "What student…Oh!" he paused thoughtfully, "No, I couldn't. There was too much light in the entrance hall."

Tom sighed in irritation. Lowering his voice he stepped closer to his brother, "Do you suppose we should tell anyone?"

"Why?" Teddy asked, incredulously, "It's our information, our knowledge. Why should we tell someone else?"

"Because someone is impersonating an Auror and a student at Hogwarts. They poisoned Maggie remember?"

"Yeah, but there's only a bit of the school year left and from what it sounded like, they only have one target. And since you know, what is the point in telling anyone?" Teddy reasoned.

Tom thought over his brother's argument. He could feel a spark of hope kindling in his chest, a streak of ambition pushing him to keep all that they knew among themselves so that they might be the ones to reveal the plots hidden in the school. For a moment, he thought to push away this urge reminding himself that it was a want for glory that had first sent Voldemort down the wrong path. Shaking his head Tom reminded himself of his adoptive father. His mind flashed through all of the stories he'd ever heard about Harry when he attended Hogwarts and his mind was set.

"Fine," he agreed firmly, "But we tell Maggie."

Teddy looked at him askance, "If we didn't tell her, we'd probably risk being hexed when she found out!"

Tom laughed lightly and then closed his mouth.

"Why would they want to kill you?" Teddy asked suddenly, and Tom looked at him in shock, "Seriously, why would they want to kill the son of…Him? Wouldn't they see you as an asset, someone they could easily sway."

Tom thought for a moment, glancing down at the back of his skinny hands, "I don't know. Perhaps Nartaguald didn't agree with Voldemort's philosophies," he paused his expression darkening. Quietly he added, "or maybe he sees me as a threat."

It was Teddy's turn to look surprised, "A what?"

"A threat. Maybe he thinks I could become a rival Dark Lord and threaten his reign." Tom clenched his hand around his wand inside his robe, gritting his teeth slightly, "Maybe he thinks that I could be a stronger wizard." His vehemence was abated somewhat when he gasped loudly at the burning pain in his side. Looking down, he saw he'd burned a hole through his robes.

Teddy was silent for a moment and Tom wondered whether his brother was yet again struggling with his own identity. He bit his lip and glared at the offending hole in his robes before releasing his grip on his wand. As much as he would have liked to curse the next thing that crossed his path, the knowledge that the thought had even crossed his mind brought his hand from his pocket.

"I'm sure he doesn't think that," Teddy laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "I mean we're only kids, and he's probably a mad nutter anyway!"

Tom glanced at Teddy and then nodded. For the sake of his brother, he pretended that the thought of Nartaguald's opinion of him was because the Dark Wizard was a nutter made him feel better. He knew who he was, but there was still that part of him that reminded him of Slughorn's words. It was true; there was no accounting for future events. What if he became his father without realizing it?

"Tom, Teddy!" Lily's voice cut through his thoughts, "Look!"

Tom raised his eyes from his shoes and drew in a gasp of air. They had become close enough to the end of the tunnel that the light did not seem nearly so bright. Beyond the opening, he could see rolling green hills and what appeared to be a giant temple. A circular opening in the wall opposite the tunnel they were in revealed a forest beyond, filled with strange creatures. Sounds he'd never heard before erupted in his ears, and he strained his eyes to see the makers of those odd calls for surely they had to be equally as odd.

He wasn't sure which of them started running and he wasn't even sure he cared. The children of the group raced together toward the tunnel's end, their trainers slapping hard against the damp rock. When the sunlight hit him, Tom gasped, realizing just how long they'd been inside the tunnel. The weather felt warm compared to the darkness of the passage to this new world.

Something wet hit him in the side of his face and he whirled around in shock. Albus and Maggie stood by a small pond to the right of the entrance to the wizarding world of Hong Kong. They were periodically flipping water out of the pond to splash over the others. With eyes narrowed to near slits to protect them from the bright sunlight, Tom retaliated, sprinkling his brother and his friend with pine needles from the ground. Maggie let out a shriek of laughter and jumped away from the pond to chase him. All the sound stopped however as the group took notice of her hands.

Tom stared in awe as she held her hands before her. They glittered as though covered in diamonds but he knew better. Over her hands and between them, were strands and sheets of water. They connected her fingers and coated her hands like gloves. He watched her as she stared in shock at a new element of her own magic. He'd not thought it possible for such a thing to happen, but then again, some of the best wizards were able to use magic without wands. But first year Hogwarts students?

The magic seemed to release itself as soon as she lost concentration. Maggie opened her mouth to speak and the water dropped from her hands, splashing onto the scattered stepping stones that dotted the path.

"I didn't know I could do that!" she commented, turning her hands over to look at them. When his black haired friend raised her eyes again she was grinning uncertainly, "They're not even wet."

Tom hurried over to her quickly to examine her observation. Her smooth skin no longer glittered with the water but had settled back into what he had always considered a slightly magical aura. He smiled nodding.

"Not a drop," he commented.

"How did you do that?" Teddy's voice called out as he came toward the pair. He too checked his friend's hands as if looking for some way to figure out her secret.

Maggie shook her head, her black hair veiling her awed expression, "I don't know." She looked up from her hands and stared at them, "I really don't know."

To Tom, it appeared as though she was searching for answers, half-scared of her own power but he could give her no solace. Instead, Tom grasped her wrist tightly and nodded his reassurance. Teddy, on her other side, unabashedly threw an arm over her shoulders pulling her into a tight, one-armed, hug.

A hand closed around Tom's shoulder and he stared up into Harry's green eyes. Harry smiled slightly and then nodded his head toward the wooden path.

"We have to keep moving. There is a time we need to reach the camp. Security is still tight, even hear, and well have to be checked in at the right time."

Tom gazed at his father, examining how the lines in his face changed slightly as he said each word. Though Harry's motives appeared unbiased by the statement, Tom felt that he was more than slightly worried about Ginny. The boy glanced sideways at his mum. She did appear tired but then again, she still appeared alive and unbothered by the day. Tom narrowed his dark eyes, staring into her brown ones intently.

His concentration was broken as Teddy gave his shoulder a shove. Tom shook his head and turned to his brother. The other boy was grinning broadly and nodded his head toward James. Tom followed his gaze and stifled a snort of surprise. If there was one thing James feared above all else, it was spiders, the larger the more terrifying. At the moment, and Tom strongly suspected that Teddy had something to do with it, a rather large Tarantula was making its way toward the back of their younger brother's neck. A gasp from next to him showed that Maggie had noticed the creature too. She went for her wand but Teddy stopped her.

"It's cruel," she snapped at him with a glare of her piercing blue eyes.

Tom opened his mouth to back her up but something stopped him. James had done nothing but torment him his whole life. The other boy seemed unable to accept him as a brother and indeed seemed to resent everything he did, so why should he stick his neck out for him. Though a tremor of guilt sped its way through his veins, Tom closed his mouth and looked on with a satisfied gaze as the spider slowly worked its way up James' back.

Maggie's fierce glare seemed to wear away at Teddy's defenses, however, and suddenly, the boy dropped her wrist as though he had been burned. To tell the truth, Tom wasn't entirely sure he hadn't and swore he could see small red marks around his brother's fingers. The girl pointed her wand at the spider.

"_Pelaranea_," she spoke confidently.

Tom detected a bit of anger in her words. A thin stream of blue light erupted from her wand and struck the spider. It immediately dropped from James' back and scuttled across the ground toward them. Lily gave a quiet cry and jumped out of its way. The tarantula then disappeared into the brush. James, shouting, ran in a circle several times, attempting to brush non-existent spiders from his back.

Tom and Teddy smirked, but while Teddy felt no remorse, Tom tried hard to quell the nagging disappointment he now felt with himself. He pushed it away and strode on past James, walking down the path several paces.

"Ted Remus Lupin Potter!" Ginny's voice rose above the sound of the forest creatures.

Tom cringed, thankful that he had, at least, not taken part in the prank. His mother's lectures were always terrible and she was especially vehement when it came to pranks on other siblings. Perhaps it was because she had spent so much time being pranked when she was young or, and Tom thought the later was most likely, she knew how much destruction a seemingly silly trick could cause. He vaguely remembered a time when his parents had mention something about his uncle Percy having effectively disowned the family for a time during the war. That topic, however, had been quickly hushed and Tom had the sneaking suspicion that the Weasley family preferred to pretend things like that did not happen. He thought that ignoring the past was foolish, and that a good knowledge of the past could lead to better outcomes of the future.

"Tom!"

He looked around and realized he'd fallen far behind the group. Albus' voice cut through his opinions like a slicing curse. The youngest of his brother's had stopped and stared at him questioningly. Tom had always gotten along with Albus but they'd never really cared implicitly for each other. Now though, he was struck by how similar Albus was to his own father. The eyes that stared at him reminded him very much of Harry and the hair upon the boy's head, jet black and untamable was so very much the same. He sighed wondering for a moment if when albus entered school, he would have the same troubles of recognition that he himself had. Tom wondered if Albus too, would be mistaken for his father.

Tom picked up a run and came to walk by Albus' side. He now realized that he stood nearly twice his younger brother's height. He had always been tall where Albus had always been small and scrawny. Glancing at Albus, he notice concern in his eyes.

"Are you alright, Tom?" he asked, his hands in the pockets of his robes.

Tom nodded, allowing a kind smile to slide onto his face, masking his contemplations, "Yeah, I'm good. Just thinking."

Albus snorted, "You think too much," the grin of amusement slid off the seven year old's face, "Sometimes I think you've changed too much, too."

With surprise, Tom stared down at him. He bit his lip, "What do you mean changed?"

"Well you always liked books, but you used to have fun. Now all you seem to do is think. Remembered when Teddy and Lily and James and You and me snuck off and pretended we were fighting dark wizards or uncovering dark secrets at Hogwarts?" Albus stared at him imploringly, "We don't do things like that anymore. Teddy would, but you won't." he paused, "I know you won't."

Tom looked away from his adoptive brother and stared into the trees. It was a debate in his mind whether he should even tell Albus what bothered him so much. On one hand, if his little brother grew up knowing the truth, it might make him more accepting of it, but on the other hand, should he use it as an excuse to sit around brooding all the time? It sounded like something a Slytherin would do.

He drew himself up taller and smiled at his little brother, "Maybe I just need a little more encouragement."

With a bright glint in his eye, Tom drew his wand and pointed it at Albus. Albus immediately grabbed a stick from the ground and pointed it at him. Grinning, Tom spun on his heel and ran toward the others, nearly knocking James clean off his feet. Albus was not far behind.

Night was drawing near as they reached the camp. The shadows from the setting sun cast long silhouettes into the sky as the trees that guarded the large campsite lost their color and grew black. The grass was drawing damp as the rainforest climate set in. Wooden platforms sat around them, fifteen feet at least from the ground. Rope ladders and magical lifts were the options for climbing onto the monstrosities.

"It rains; it floods." Was the explanation given for the structures, "Tents platform 223." Their guide handed them a map of the camp site pointing first to their location and then to Tent platform 223. Then he bid them good night and disapparated.

Tom had heard stories about the Quidditch World Cup. Ron had once given them the full story of what the campsite had looked like, right down to the letters on each of the lot spaces. This was something akin to that. Of course, he'd been to Quidditch matches many times before. With his mum seeker for the Holly Head Harpies, he had seen many throughout the years but never once, in his recollections, had they gone to a match where they actually had to stay overnight.

He glanced around him and his eyes caught on Maggie. Her mouth hung, understandably open. Her eyes were wide and round. Tom wasn't sure if he'd ever seen her so stunned. Maggie seemed to sense his gaze and turned to look at him. She mouthed, something that he thought was probably, "Merlin" but he couldn't be sure. He grinned and wove through his family to stand next to her. Teddy, also nearby, joined them.

"Its so…" Maggie mouthed for a moment, searching for the word, "Great Merlin!" she commented, "It's huge and everything's…magical." Her voice died as she said the final word as though she thought saying it would make it all go away. It was nearly a whisper.

Tom smiled and laugh a bit as Teddy threw in a hearty chuckle, "It is the wizarding world Maggie." The metamorphmagus commented, throwing and arm over her shoulder, "Everything you see in front of you," Teddy made a great sweeping motion with his arm, "is part of our world. All magical!"

Tom caught her eye, a grin threatening to split his features at her expression. She appeared a mixture of irritated and amused and her emotions were warring. Maggie took Teddy's arms and pushed it off her shoulder.

"Oh shut up," she snapped, giving him a slight shove, "I'm just surprised that's all."

Tom lowered his eyes snickering as Teddy pretended to be hurt. A loud bang next to their heads made all three of them jump. Teddy was again the butt of the joke as he cowered with his hands above his head momentarily. Turning to his right, Tom spotted a long chain of firecrackers. Unlike Muggle ones, however, these were lit, at random, by what appeared to be a small dragon. This, Maggie seemed instantly interested in. She pushed her way past the two boys to examine the creature.

Tom bit his lip nervously. Somedays he admired his female friend and other he worried that her courage was actually bordering on foolishness. As he watched, Maggie extended her hand forward to touch the small lizard. With one finger she stroked it as it looked upon her with beady little eyes. She seemed to talk to it, though Tom understood none of what she said. A sidelong glance confirmed his belief that Teddy didn't either. In fact Teddy's finger circled his ear slightly, while he mouthed crazy. Tom shrugged and then stepped forward. Immediately the creature shrunk away and Maggie turned to him.

"It's just a fire lizard. They're completely harmless." She commented, "This one's been charmed to light the firecrackers." Her blue eyes gleamed in the firelight and Tom could see that despite her calm, childish excitement showed through her façade, "They were in that book you got me for Christmas."

"Oh," Tom cocked his head to the side, staring at the little lizard curiously. It did seem rather harmless, with little round black eyes and a confused gaze. He extended his hand and ran it along the top of its head, "He's smooth."

The scales along the miniature dragon's back had appeared rough but the ridge on each of them was smooth and cool to the touch. He ran his hands along the top of the fire lizard's spine a few more times before trading places with Teddy. Teddy petted the creature too, with enthusiasm and Tom smirked at the irony of this, thinking back to his brother miming how crazy their friend was. Maggie waited patiently, watching Teddy as a teacher would watch her student as though there was a way the creature could be petted incorrectly.

Quite suddenly, Tom saw something change in her eyes. She glanced around and then took a deep breath, "We're alone." Maggie stated.

Tom looked around as well. They'd apparently stayed longer than he thought, examining the little creature. No one, save for the people in the tents above them, was around. Tom took a deep breath and let it out, grasping the back of Teddy's shirt. Teddy turned, startled, as though he'd forgotten they were there.

"What?" he asked and then noticed what they had. Staring from his brother to his friend he sighed, "Bollocks!"

a/n- well, there's this chapter. I was going to have Hong Kong all in one go but the story doesn't seem to want it that way so I will appease my eloquent muse and write another chapter, it might be a bit shorter however.

On a different note, I have followed the example of some of the other writers on this site and created an external source for my writing to be accessed. Harry Potter and the Third Riddle, along with the subsequent series that shall follow it, now has its own yahoo!group where you may access fun things such as class lists, family trees, snip-its that didn't quite make the cut for the chapter, and anything else that might make my fancy. There will also be a database for my self- created spells and potions that I will add to and possibly, if I get my sketchpad out, a place for me to post pictures of my characters. Here is the link: .com/group/ThirdRiddle/ Please have fun with it!

Wotcher,

Tabitha


	26. The Manner of Matches

Chapter 25

The Manner of Matches

Tom, Teddy and Maggie stood together on the dirt path staring at each other for a moment. They had never been so completely alone. It was one thing to wander the halls of Hogwarts or to adventure in the English countryside by themselves, another entirely to stand, unprotected, in an unfamiliar place, indeed a foreign wizarding world. It made no difference that fires burned above them on the platforms, telling them that other witches and wizards were around; they could not understand them. Random spurts of Chinese, so exotic and yet so coarse, only added to their isolation.

Unknowingly, the three had grown closer together. Tom held on to Maggie's hand nervously, while in the other he clutched his wand. He might be a Gryffindor, but he was only eleven, barely old enough to be on his own. He took a deep breath and glanced at Teddy. Teddy was also holding Maggie's hand and the other her ran through his presently purple hair, making it stand on end. He appeared to be chewing on his lip intently and Tom thought that he just might see him shaking.

"What are we going to do?" Maggie asked.

The sun was completely gone from the sky and even the jungle sounds seemed muted and far away as though the animals had gone to sleep. They were bathed only in the light of a thousand small fires high above them. Darkness seemed to cloak every untouched corner and the forest seemed to blend with the sky. In this atmosphere, her question seemed almost philosophical. Tom took another breath, willing his voice to come out as steadily as hers.

"We can't stand here all night," he commented strongly, "So we'll just have to get going and see if we can find the campsite."

His black eyes met those of the other too, and he hoped they were filled with as much conviction as his voice. Tom was not used to being a leader, but it seemed he was good at it. Teddy and Maggie both nodded slowly. He noted that while Maggie seemed relatively alright, Teddy's face was ashen. Tom shook his head, and looked up at the platform above, searching for any indication of which platform it might be. Out of nowhere, a fiery sign wrote the numbers 136 in the air. Thinking quickly and logically, her hurried forward, looking up at the next one, and then the next one. 156 and 176 consecutively.

"That means that there are twenty platforms across the clearing and we're in row sixteen…" he trailed off and looked back at Maggie and Teddy, "Can you see which platform that is?" he pointed to the one in front of them.

Maggie nodded and hurried toward.

Tom turned to Teddy, "Teddy?" he began, trying to break through his brother's stunned expression, "Teddy, can you hear me?"

Teddy looked at him with nervous eyes, but did not respond. Tom reached forward and shook his shoulder, first gently and then a bit harder. Again his brother did not respond. Maggie returned before he could try anything else.

"Platform 155," she answered and turned her attention to Teddy as well.

"I was trying to…" Tom started but never finished for his friend did something he never would have expected.

With a resounding _smack,_ Teddy came too. He cried out in pain and clasped a hand to his cheek. His brown eyes were wide with shock, as were Tom's.

"What was that for?" He cried.

Maggie shook her head, grinning slightly at her work, though she winced as her hand stung, "Welcome back, Ted." She stated cheekily.

"Wah?" Teddy turned to Tom, but he only shook his head.

"Right, if that's one-five-five then we have to go that way…twelve rows,"

"How do you know that?" Teddy asked.

"It's arithmetic," Maggie replied understandingly, "Muggle school. I'm assuming you've been?"

Tom nodded, "Primary school until we were old enough to go to Hogwarts. Dad said it would be best to learn everything we could before we went to school."

"Reckons Muggle school did him some good," Teddy continued, "but I don't see how. It's just history and maths and reading and writing. Dull stuff like that."

Maggie opened her mouth but stopped momentarily and pointed into the darkness. Tom and Teddy turned and followed her finger. Gradually the fires above them had been put out and now only a few lingered, but it was not the fires on the camp platforms that worried them now. A thrill of fear filled Tom from his stomach to his throat as he saw small lights erupting from the ground steadily. A trail of several small fires were left burning in the dark by the forest only to be extinguished one by one as the next was lit. A shiver ran down his spine as he grabbed Maggie's hand, lowering it.

"What…" Teddy whispered quietly, this time his voice quavering again though this time for a more apparent reason, "is that?"

Tom felt sick with fear, his heart pounding in his throat so hard he was dizzy and nauseous. He could barely hear anything past the beating in his ears. He had a feeling he knew what it was and he wasn't about to let it, or him, get any closer to them than he already was. Tom was sure Teddy and Maggie were thinking along the same lines as he though they, like him, were unwilling to voice it.

"Run!" Tom grabbed Teddy's hand and them Maggie's so that he would not lose them. They pelted under the platforms with little regard for where they were going. Fear and adrenaline drove the young Hogwarts students to run faster than they believed they ever had before. They ran without regard for direction, sure each moment would be their last. Their tracks were halted by a familiar voice.

"Tom! Teddy! Maggie!" Harry hurried forward and grasped his and Teddy's shoulders, "Thank Merlin!"

Then their father embraced them. Tom had never felt so relieved in his life. He clutched tightly to Harry's torso, unwilling to let go. For a moment, he forgot that something haunted their footsteps but the distant sizzle of grass and Maggie's cry of pain were enough to bring his attention to the other person in their midst. Tom and Teddy released Harry simultaneously and turned to see Maggie curled into a ball on the ground. She let out a faint whimper and then fell silent as a white light settled over her. The boys looked up to see their father casting a protection charm over them.

"Go!" Harry snapped, "Up there, get in the tent and shut the flap. Don't come out!" he looked at the three of them, "I've dealt with this before."

Tom's eyes flickered to Harry's neck. The barely healed scar sat there, pink as a new sunrise, a constant reminder of his father's last brush with dark magic. He opened his mouth, but Harry hand touched his shoulder and stopped him. His dad shook his head

"Now, Tom. I don't want you involved with this," Harry gave his shoulder a squeeze, "I don't want any of you to get hurt."

Tom looked up into his green eyes, a sense of warmth washing over him as he realized just how much Harry cared for himself and Teddy. Then he turned and hurried to the lift. No sooner were all three on the wooden platform than it zoomed upward, with some help from Harry, practically flattening its young occupants on the floor. Tom got off but did not go to the tent. The shabby old thing was easy to spot among the more lavish of the tents occupying the platform. He was not alone in his refusal to obey Harry. If something happened to his adoptive father he wanted to be able to do something about it rather than sit back and wait for another person to handle it. At the very least he could run and get help.

Tom stepped forward to the edge of the platform and lowered himself onto his stomach so that he was harder to see. The hem of Maggie's cloak brushed his hand as she stretched out next to him, and he nodded to her. He noticed she chewed her lip. Teddy lowered himself down onto the wooden planks as well.

Below them, Harry stood, a lone figure in a sea of black. He was almost completely absorbed by his dark surroundings. His wand was held aloft before him, pointing as the spots of red-orange that moved surprisingly quickly toward him. They could hear nothing from their vantage point other than slight mutterings but it became clear to them that the two occupants of the night were discussing something. Tom heard Harry's voice cry out suddenly and his body tensed, ready to spring into action if need be but Maggie's hand closed around his wrist.

"Wait," she whispered solemnly, her blue eyes sincere.

Tom let his body relax slowly and turned back to the scene below them. His knuckles were white as they gripped the edge of the platform again, curled so tightly he thought they were sure to break. His father jumped suddenly and then a spell hurled from Harry's wand to the other man. It was purple and when it made contact with the other wizard's shield it shattered with the sound of someone dropping a box of dragon-made china. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Teddy flinch.

The next spell was from the faceless attacker, a dark web of fiery that seemed to both exist and not exist at the same time. Indeed, it was so dark that it seemed to be impossibly blacker than the surrounding space. Tom drew in a breath as he watched Harry counter the spell, funneling it all into an orb of red magic and then redirecting the spell back on the originator. The orb and dark magic exploded just as the other spell had. Several other bangs and explosions followed this one but the air was devoid of the mens' voices. Tom felt an immense sense of pride when he realized that not only was the attacker using magic without words, so was his adoptive father.

The three children sitting atop the platform could not tell for how long the battle lasted. When it ended, however, the entire camp lit up with a bright orange hail of fire. Tom cried out, and he heard Teddy's voice matching his cry but then he fell momentarily blind.

When he could see again, Tom's eyes fell upon a burning campsite. People ran about collecting their things and then apparating away. Pulling himself off of his stomach and hurrying to the edge of the platform, Tom looked down on the ground. His father was below them, actively attempting to put out the fires climbing rapidly up the timbers of the structure. Tom sighed and then looked around frantically for Teddy and Maggie. They were not far away, both working hard to pull down the small shabby tent that they were supposed to sleep in. He hurried over to help, rushing inside to pull the confused occupants from their beds.

Once outside, a hand closed around his arm and he was pulled face to face with his mother. Her brown eyes were filled with worry and her lips were drawn tight.

"Where is Harry?" she asked.

Tom wasn't surprised by the question however her anger did surprise him. Fear he expected, anger he did not. Unable to find words, he simply pointed.

"Good." She stood tall again, her fiery red hair swinging around over her shoulder in the braid she wore at night, "Lily, James, Albus, Teddy, Maggie, are you all here?"

The answers were muffled and partially sleep muddled but still affirmative. Ginny towed Tom along in her wake as she hurried to the other children. Without hesitation, she pulled out her wand and the tent folded into a neat bundle. She slipped it inside her robes and grasped Lily's hand.

"Hold on tight," she instructed and the group vanished.

The feeling of being squeezed through a tube lasted only a few seconds. Tom sighed when he could breathe again. They were in another campsite, but unlike the first, it did not possess wooden platforms but instead had large multi-story, open-air buildings. People were bustling all around them, hurrying toward a group of official looking wizards in red robes. Ginny lead them toward one of the wizards and held out her wand. The wizard looked at her and then tapped her wand with his own, handing her a piece of paper.

"Wife of Harry Potter, Seeker, Holly Head Harpies. To play Quidditch tomorrow morning," the official stated, "You and children in the Young house." He pointed over his shoulder toward one of the buildings.

It was tall like the others but unlike them, this house was not open air. Walls enclosed this building and as they hurried through the panicking crowds of people getting their assignments, it became clear that there were enchantments around this one that were different than the others.

"Ginny!" a voice cried as they got closer. A young, but rough looking woman hurried from the base of the massive pagoda.

Her skin was dark and her black hair fell to her hips, flying freely out behind her as she ran toward them. The woman enfolded Ginny in a tight hug, which she returned. Tom felt Lily's hand in his as it let their mother's. His little sister's grip was tight as a vice, clutching his hand so hard he thought it might break. He stepped closer to her and then pulled her against him. Lily's hands wrapped around his waist as he did so. Tom could hear her whimpering softly from fear. He knelt suddenly and then picked her up. It was easier to comfort her that way.

"Where is Dad?" she whispered, her lips right next to his ear, "Where is he? Is he alright?"

Tom nodded glancing around at the many running people. He hoped to see him among them but there was no sign of Harry Potter.

"He'll be okay. He's always okay," Tom reassured her, watching Teddy do the same with James and Albus.

He hoped his words were true and there hadn't been any damage from the battle. Tom's ear picked up the voices of the two women close by and he tried not to listen in.

"Ginny, what happened?" the dark-haired woman asked.

In the dark Tom could not identify her, but her voice seemed very familiar.

"I can't say," Ginny's arms hung at her sides while the other woman held her shoulders, "Harry is still out there, helping to put out the fires."

The other woman sighed sardonically, "Of course he is. The noble Harry Potter would be."

Her tone was almost teasing, but Tom could hear an element of admiration and envy in her voice. His mother smiled at the other woman in thanks. He could tell though, that she did not feel better for her friend's words. Ginny crossed her arms over her chest, effectively giving herself a hug. He wondered for a moment, about what love could do for a person. His mother seemed unable to operate fully when Harry was in danger and the same went for Harry.

"Yes well," Ginny looked down at her stomach, hands clutching it, "Harry never was able to go about life without saving people. He has a complex."

She grinned bravely at the woman. Tom was surprised that from where he stood, he could see the tears in his mother's eyes. He looked away, turning his attention back to Lily. Her grip on him had loosened and her shaking body stopped it quavers. She pressed her lips to his cheek and then allowed herself to be lowered back to the ground to stand on her own feet. The little ginger girl, however, did not let go of his hand.

A loud bang echoed around them and then entire crowd of people either ducked or dropped onto the ground. Tom pulled Lily to him clutching her close. He felt another hand grasp his cloak and force them further down to the earth below their feet. Turning to the side, he saw Maggie crouching beside him, her eyes the size of saucers. Her chest was heaving and her eyes flicked around them wildly.

Some loud screeching noise tore through the night and the protection charms above them shimmered. A person dropped through them and landed nearby. Tom looked up to see his dad standing nearby. When no more noise was forthcoming, people began to pull themselves to their feet and brush off. Harry hurried toward them as they rose, his emerald eyes filled with relief. Lily detached himself from Tom and reattached herself to Harry. Tom watched as she ran to meet him and then leapt into the air, arms outstretched. He almost smiled as Harry caught her with a soft grunt and pulled her close.

The other two true Potters hurried forward to greet their dad as well, still victim to youthful displays of excitement and emotion. Tom and Teddy glanced at each other, guilt covering their faces. If they had not been so busy wandering off, then they would probably have not fallen prey to the dark man who'd found them. Harry would not have had to fight and the incident would not have forced the whole encampment to move. Tom looked back over at his dad.

Lily had been returned to the ground and Albus and James were sharing a hug, asking questions in wondering tones. Lily soon joined in as her terror wore of little by little. Harry brushed off their questions with a casual laugh or a simple jesting answer, hurrying closer to the rest of them. Tom glanced at his mother. She'd come closer to them but she still stood apart, almost as though she was reluctant to greet her husband. He shook his head, he probably wasn't reading her right.

Harry reached them and a solemn expression graced his face. He looked exhausted with drawn features and wary eyes he stared at them for a moment and then pulled them into an embrace. Tom could feel the relief pouring off his father in waves but that didn't stop him from holding them tightly to him for the second time that night. Memories of the fight they'd witnessed flashed through both boys' minds. Tom closed his eyes and pushed them away choosing to focus on how comfortable he felt in his dad's arms.

Harry backed away and then looked into first Teddy's and then Tom's eyes. He shook his head and this time a tired smile split his face into and expression of amused recognition. He knelt before them and put a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Don't you dare blame yourselves for what just happened," he said quietly and then his eyes travelled to Maggie as well, "and you. It was not your fault."

Tom spoke, "It was. We were wandering around on our own and…"

"Do you really think that a dark wizard was just standing around watching for the three of you to go out alone?" Harry fixed them all with a stern gaze.

Tom, Teddy and Maggie exchanged glances and then shook their heads, feeling a bit ridiculous for how far-fetched their theory sounded. Harry rose from the ground and gave their shoulders a squeeze as he did so. Tom watched as his father walked toward his mother. He nodded to the darker skinned woman next to her but it became clear to him that his mother was the only person in the world to him. They exchanged a few quick, whispered words and then Harry turned around.

"Now, let's get inside," he commented, gesturing toward the large building they had been head toward, "before you all fall asleep out here."

Tom lay on his side on the ground. He was not used to so many people being so close to him. Teddy, in the sleeping bag beside him, flopped over, sprawlling across the floor of the temple-like building as though it was where he slept every night. Clearly, the tightness of quarters did not bother him. Shifting onto his stomach for a moment and then onto his back, Tom let out a heavy sigh before giving up on sleep entirely. He pulled the pillow from under Teddy's head, knowing the other boy would not wake, and used it to comfortably prop himself up.

"Lumos," he muttered, pulling his wand from his robes. He cast the light around to see if anyone close-by was awake.

Albus beside him, seemed to sleep fitfully but he was asleep, with his eyes tightly closed. James seemed to be sleeping better than Teddy. His face lay sideways on his pillow as he slept on his stomach. Tom shook his head and leaned against his pillows. He stared at the ceiling, half thoughtful and half exhausted. His mind returned to an earlier conversation with Teddy. They still had not told Maggie about what they'd overheard in the courtyard during the night when they'd wandered off, and he was very keen to discuss it with her.

He would bet anything the kid was Lynch. The student-who-wasn't-really-a-student had sounded a bit like him, albeit, with a very different voice with a different manner of speaking, but his tone was the same. Tom thought a bit more about the prospect of Lynch being Iminitus and the more he thought, the more reasons he came up with to support his theory. Lynch seemed to know so many spells and he could use them all. He was always the leader; no one ever tried to one-up him. Even Malcolm Combes who could scare fifth years into giving him anything was submissive. And, Tom continued to himself, Iminitus had sounded so cruel and so commanding. So manipulative. Now he was certain that he was right.

"Knox," Tom rolled over onto his side, his arms crossed over his chest. He lay his wand on the wood flooring next to his sleeping bag.

He resolved to talk to Maggie and Teddy the next morning. Surely they would agree with him; they certainly trusted Lynch no more than he did. Tom bit his lip, uncertainty washing over him. Was it his dislike of Lynch that made him think that the Slytherin first year could be Iminitus, or did he actually believe beyond bias that he really truly could be.

There was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind, like something he had forgotten. Pushing it away, Tom forced his mind to shut off. In the dark of the refugee tower, at the First international Quidditch match of the season, Tom Potter, fell asleep.

Tom walked along a narrow path toward a cottage. His mind told him to turn away but he knew he must keep going. Some invisible force was pulling him toward the house in the middle of nowhere. The sky seemed odd to him. The only word he could find to describe it was…newer. The day was a bright and cloudless, pure blue darkening around the edges as though where the sky met the ground, there was shadow. It was almost as though no light reached it.

He was entirely alone out on the moor, of that he was sure. The purplish grass rose to his knees. His trainers crunched in the bracken and heather as he walked. His black school robes swished in the grass making a hushed noise as they pushed the tall stems aside. Tom approached the door with caution and trepidation, his steps bringing him ever closer until he could touch the door. He stood in front of it for a moment, his spidery hands hanging at his side with indecision. Then one reached before him and touched the wood of the door while the other drifted into his pocket, pulling from it, his wand.

Feeling more secure with his wand in hand, Tom pressed on the old oak door and let it swing inward. Seeing no one, and feeling his curiosity take hold, he stepped boldly inside. The tall dark haired boy looked around him. From the outside the cottage had seemed small but on the inside it seemed impossibly smaller. Perhaps it was because of the amount of clutter lying atop all of the horizontal surfaces. Or maybe the bookcases along the walls, each at least a foot deep, enclosed the small room making it even smaller.

Despite its size, Tom thought that someone must live there. The first room had appeared to be a study. The rolls of parchment, some dry and crack while others were new and flexible lay about every surface. On even appeared half finish. There was a book left open on one of the tables that seemed untouched by dust. Tom stepped toward it, narrowing his eyes at the thin slanted writing on the page. He reached his hand toward the words, trying to make out the words.

"Tom," a jovial voice called out to him and he spun, instantly hiding away his guilt at having tried to touch what appeared to be a drying manuscript, "It took me a long time to summon you."

Tom stared at the long haired man for many moments, noting his silver white hair and beard his first instinct was name him as Albus Dumbledore, but it didn't seem to fit. He narrowed his dark eyes, analyzing what he saw before him. When nothing was forthcoming, he chose to pretend.

"You summoned me," He asked, fishing for information.

"Vexed about your failure to recognize me," the wizard walked forward toward him and sank onto a roughly hewn stool, "You should really get about finding my book, Tom, before it falls into the wrong hands."

Tom's eyes opened wide before he could stop them. His mouth formed a surprised 'oh' and he stared at the man before him, "You're…"

"Yes Tom," the man paused, "I'm Merlin."

Tom closed his mouth and tried to recover whatever dignity he could. Taking a few breaths, he drew himself up tall again, and set his features into a neutral expression. The boy licked his lips and then spoke.

"You're dead."

"Not dead, forever trapped inside a tree," Merlin sighed, "Unfortunately, the woman I once loved discovered that her desire to kill me could not be fulfilled so she placed me inside a tree instead. She was truly gifted witch."

Tom's curiosity was getting the better of him again. He backed up and sat down on a bench he could have sworn had not been there a moment before but he discounted that particular event. He was talking with Merlin.

"You just said you can't die?" Tom asked before he could stop himself.

Merlin eyed him for a moment, as though analyzing his every move, "Be careful how interested you become in eternal life, Tom. It was one of the things that lead your father to his insanity."

Tom's face darkened and he glared back at the ancient wizard, "I am not like my father!"

"Are you not? I believe you are rather sure of yourself. You allow your opinions to push you sometimes beyond the rules. You adhere to your own set of rules rather than those laid down for you by others. You are so convinced that you are right that another person's opinion does not matter to you. You find you can lead people easily and you can convince them to do what you want without trying. You feel it important to hide you heritage from everyone and pretend even to yourself, that you are someone else. And Tom, I believe you sometimes think that you'd like to be respected by everyone."

"Respected and feared are not the same thing," Tom snapped angrily.

"Are they not Tom? Tell me how they are different," Merlin fixed him with a steady, grey blue gaze, watching the son of a dark lord fight with what he saw as his inheritance.

Tom stared at the man for a moment and then calmed himself, thinking hard, "To be respected can be good or bad. People who truly respect you see you as a person who is admirable, someone they can trust, someone they can understand. To be feared is to have people distrust you, to have people constantly watching for you to be around. A person who is feared is not a leader, but a tyrant."

"And must you not be occasionally feared by your enemies to be a leader?" Merlin questioned.

"By his enemies yes, but only occasionally, and never should a leader be fear by his allies," Tom was satisfied with his answer even though his heart was pounding in his chest.

He looked up from his hands at Merlin and saw that the aged wizard was hiding a small smile of satisfaction. Tom was torn between anger at having been played so easily, and proud of himself for giving such a complete and justified answer.

"Well spoken, Tom," the wizard rose, "Now, it is nearly time for you to wake I think, so I shall leave you with this little piece of advice. Look to the future."

Tom saw the world of his dreams fade as he felt someone shaking his shoulder. He fought to stay asleep, but it was impossible. As he fade from his chair, he saw Merlin rise from his own stool and turn toward what he could only assume was the kitchen. Quite suddenly, the old wizard turned and extended a hand. The image became clear again.

"One more thing. You must find that book. I cannot impress upon you how important it is that you are the one to have it. No one else. I imparted it along with all of my other possessions to my secret library within Hogwarts so that they would be safe," Merlin lowered his hand and the last words that Tom heard before he woke were, "Find it, Tom. Find it."

Tom blinked blearily, trying to figure out whether he'd just had a truly strange dream or rather he'd actually talked to Merlin himself. He blinked again, and then allowed his eyes to focus on the figure before him. Lily sat cross-legged on his sleeping bag, staring at him with her almond-shaped green eyes. Her face broke into a wide smile when she realized he was awake.

"Good Morning!" Lily greeted cheerfully. She seemed too happy, even for a Quidditch day.

"Morning," he replied.

Tom grinned back at his little sister and reached for first his trainers and then his robes. Confusion set in as he realized his wand was missing from its usual home. His pocket was empty. He searched his other pockets and then it dawned on him that he had set it on the floor next to his trainers before going to sleep. Searching the floor and finding no apparent wand, he found his heart had started to pound heavily in his chest. When further searching had still yielded no results her swore loudly.

"Bloody, Merlin!" one of Tom's hands grasped a handful of his hair.

"What are you looking for?" Lily asked with her head cocked to one side.

Tom was too worried about his missing wand to notice the mischievous gleam in her eyes, "My wand; I left it here last night."

Lily adopted a surprised and slightly innocent expression, "Well why didn't you just say so?" she reached behind herself and handed him a wand."

Tom looked at her gratefully for the five seconds it took for the trick wand to turn into a rat. Instantly he dropped it, letting out a yell of shock. With a squeak of indignation, the creature shot him a glare and scurried off. Tom rounded on his little sister. Lily let out a shriek of excitement, and raced away from him, holding his wand above her head as though in victory. Torn between annoyance and amusement, he raced after her. They made it twice around the room before he caught up to her. Grabbing her around the waist, Tom pulled her back to him and turned her upside down. Her long ginger hair touched the ground as he tried to figure out how to grabbed the wand from her constantly moving hands and not drop her on her head. Peels of pure, childish laughter escaped his little sister until their game was brought to a standstill.

"Enough!" Ginny's voice echoed across the room, dangerous and warning, "Now that you've woken the entire tower, would you like to please quiet down? I may not be trying to sleep and neither is the rest of our family but there are some people around here who are."

Tom closed his mouth as did Lily but the others, who'd turned to watch the fight, continued to laugh.

"That goes for you too!" Ginny rounded on them as well before reaching for a set of dark green Quidditch robes, "I have to go change. The game starts in an hour. If I hear that you've driven this room mad…" she let her words die off as a warning.

Tom lowered Lily to the ground, chastised. Lily solemnly handed him back his wand and then grabbed his elbow, dragging him back towards his siblings. Teddy looked fit to burst. His face was red from laughing and he appeared to be attempting to hold back more fits of laughter. Maggie was simply grinning in amusement, though Tom was sure he'd heard her laughing earlier. James looked positively gleeful and Albus was in a similar state to Teddy's with a red face from lack of air.

Harry, who also appeared vaguely amused, stood from his cross-legged position on his sleeping bag and stretched. Tom watched him as he donned his robes and then turned his wand on the unoccupied sleeping places.

"Pack." He instructed, and Tom watched the sleeping bags roll themselves into compact scrolls and pile themselves neatly in the center of their designated space. One toppled down the pile but Harry simply shrugged and pocketed his wand.

His dad must have felt his gaze for he crossed to him and gave him a one armed hug.

"Something troubling you, Tom?" he asked and then turned to the others, "come on, we haven't got all day. Robes on before we lose the good seats."

"We won't lose the good seats, Dad," James commented, "We're family."

Harry chuckled and shook his head, "Yes well, that was my rather poor attempt at getting you lot to hurry up. So come on, get at it. We haven't got all day." He ordered good naturedly.

Tom watched Albus hand Lily her robes and then pull on his own while James threw on his. Lily magically straightened her hair again. There were times when he wondered whether the Ministry really kept an eye on underage magic. Lily's frequent, wandless, non-verbal uses of it probably made little difference to the Ministry. He sighed and looked up at Harry.

When the group was ready, they started off at a slow, leisurely pace, walking down the stairs of the tower and out into the bright sunlight. Tom felt the warmth brush his face and felt relief wash over him. So many days they'd spent at Hogwarts suffering through two or three feet of snow. He slipped his hands into the pockets of his robes and fell into step next to Teddy and Maggie. The three didn't speak much on their way to the Quidditch stadium but once inside, Tom saw Maggie widen her eyes in awe.

"Oh my…" she whispered, looking around the massive stadium.

Tom put a hand on her shoulder and directed her attention toward the boxes up near the top, "That's where we sit."

Maggie followed his finger and then turned to look at him, "Really? So you do get the good seats."

Tom nodded.

"Yeah, we're family of one of the players so we get honorary box seats if we want them," Teddy commented grinning, "Its great really. No worrying about whether or not we'll get in to see one of Mum's games."

Maggie nodded and then asked, "Are all Quidditch matches played on fields this big?"

Tom and Teddy both laughed at this question.

"What?" their friend snapped in irritation, "What now?"

"It's a pitch, Maggie," Tom corrected while Teddy continued to laugh, "Your team mates never corrected you?"

Maggie shook her head, her cheeks slightly red, "We've never actually talked about it. For the most part, we just play." She paused, "So are they all played on Quidditch _pitches_," she cast Teddy a glare, "this big?"

Tom nodded, "The international matches are played on ones even bigger."

His friend raised her eyebrows, a small smile crossing her face. She turned away from them to look out over the pitch. Tom followed her gaze, staring at the wide grass field. He knew it would soon not be so smooth. Bludgers would put great divots in the grass, players would dig trenches with their feet. Players who fell off would leave dents in the ground as they hit it. The goal posts stretched high above them, fifty feet tall and gleaming brightly in the sunlight. Tom watched the scarlet silk that covered the stadium walls ripple in a gentle breeze. Despite his general lack of enthusiasm for the sport, he found he could feel his heart beating in anticipation of the match.

The climb up the steps of the stadium was longer than he'd expected, as always seemed to be the case. By the time he had reached the top, he was breathing heavily, sucking air back into his lungs as though he'd run a mile. Looking at his companions, Tom saw they were all in similar condition. A friendly wizard sitting in the box already, pushed the small door open for them. He, unlike most of the other wizards they'd seen, was British, and smiled at them as they filed through the door.

"Potter," the man stated when he saw Harry, "Nice to see you again."

"And you, Alfric," Harry greeted in return, "Have you been well?"

Tom watched and his did sat down in the seat next to the man. His eyes travelled to the small figure at the man's side fidgeting. A little girl, probably somewhere between three and four, sat next to him. She was clearly Alfric's daughter. Her bright brown eyes and curly dark hair were similar to the man's features but her skin was more olive and her eyes slightly middle eastern. He noted that she appeared the epitome of bored. Tom watched her for a moment and then took a seat in the front row so that he would have an unimpeded view of the match. Teddy flopped gracelessly into the seat next to him, and Maggie, much to Lily's irritation, took the seat on his other side.

"I was going to sit there," she commented, for once sounding her age.

Maggie glanced at Lily's sullen expression and then shrugged, "Here, how about we compromise. You can sit in my lap." For emphasis, she patted the tops of her legs.

Tom stared at his little sister for a moment as she appeared to weigh her options and then grinned as she hopped into his friend's lap. He turned his attention back to the stands and was surprised to see that the announcer was already walking onto the field. Teddy, next to him, was bouncing in his seat, eagerly waiting for the start of the match. Glancing around, Tom noticed that the anticipation of the game seemed to have wiped memories of the prior night from the minds of the people in the stands. He wondered how long it would be before they remember the fires and fear.

"WELCOME TO THE INTERNATIONAL QUIDDITCH LEAGUE ," The man standing in the middle of the pitch called out, "I AM YOUR COMENTATOR TODAY AND WILL BE INTERPRETING THE MATCH FOR YOU, BUT FIRST, THE WIZARDING MINISTRY OF HONG KONG WISHES TO CONVEY THEIR APOLOGIES FOR THE LAPSE IN SECURITY LAST NIGHT."

Tom reflected on the irony of his last thought. A movement in the corner of his eyes drew his attention away from the man below and he turned to see his dad taking a seat in their row. It seemed odd to him that they could understand what the man was saying.

"Isn't he speaking Chinese?" Tom asked, leaning around Teddy to look at their dad.

Harry nodded, and Tom noted that he appeared irritated, "It a translation charm," he explained pointing at the speakers on the insides of the box, "Those speakers make it sound like he's speaking whatever language you speak."

Tom had always wondered why people who came from foreign countries always sat in their own box separate from everyone else. Now he understood.

"Wicked," Teddy commented, obviously also paying attention.

Harry nodded, putting on an agreeable face, though Tom saw right through it. Silently, Harry turned back to watch the man below. The minute his father thought they weren't looking, his face returned to an irritated scowl. He muttered something under his breath.

"THE WIZARDING GOVERNMENT OF HONG KONG WISHES YOU TO KNOW THAT SUCH A BREACH WILL NOT OCCUR AGAIN. ALSO, HONG KONG WISHES TO THANK MR. HARRY POTTER," Tom heard his dad swear under his breath, "FOR STAYING TO HELP OFFICIALS PUT OUT THE ACCIDENTAL FIRES AND ENSURING THAT ALL SPECTATORS OF THIS MATCH WERE OUT OF THEIR TENTS AND MOVED TO SAFE LOCATOINS. THE ASSOCIATION OF WIZARDING ENTERTAINMENT OF HONG KONG WISHES FOR YOU TO HAVE A FREE SOUVENIER ITEM FROM THIS MATCH. YOU MAY EACH TAKE YOUR PICK OF OBJECT ON YOUR WAY OUT."

Some people cried out in outrage while other did so in glee. Many people groaned or complained though the Chinese they were speaking did not come through the translator. The commentator waited for people to quiet down again.

"IT IS NOW FIFTEEN MINUTES UNTIL THE FIRST MATCH OF THE REGIONAL QUIDDITCH SEASON. THIS NEW VENUE FOR INTERNATIONAL MINOR LEAGUE COMPETITION IS MADE POSSIBLE BY THE INTERNATIONAL CONFEDERACY FOR THE COOPERATION OF INTERNATIONAL MAGICAL GAMES AND SPORTS," The commentator pointed his wand at his throat and then hurried off the field.

Tom was still trying to figure out if the name of the organization made any sense at all when the commentator spoke again.

"THE PLAYERS ON BOTH TEAMS ARE READY TO BEGIN THE CAME, BUT FIRST WE SHALL SEE THE TEAM MASCOTS. HAILING FROM OUR VERY OWN HONG KONG, WE HAVE THE KOWLOON PHEONIXES!"

Tom watched with rapt attention as a brilliantly colored bird soared from the large opening at the base of the stands. He thought it was something like a phoenix but the colors were wrong and it was a different build. A great crest of blue formed the plume on the top of its head while the rest of its body blended from the top to the belly in four other colors. Its back was black followed by a vibrant red which flowed into a yellow and then into white on its belly.

"A Fenghuang," Maggie's breathed, sitting up taller in her seat and gripping the arms of the chair tightly, "I never thought I'd get to see one. They're said to be the Chinese Pheonix and where dragons are associated with males, a fenghuang is feminine."

Both Teddy and Tom glanced at her. Teddy looked irritated at this unwanted lesson in magical creatures. Tom on the other hand was interested. While he had no particular affinity toward magical creature, as his friend seemed to, he was interested in any and all knowledge he could get. Maggie cast Teddy a glare and then smiled at Tom.

"They say a fenghuang means great prosperity. You know what else," she paused, "they're often depicted killing snakes…" her voice trailed off and she looked anxiously at Tom.

Tom took a deep breath but shook his head and returned to watching the game. He bit his lip as it flew past their box. The bird eyes them at it passed its dark eyes glowing warily. It made two full circuits of the stadium and then dove back down to its team's entrance.

"WASN'T THAT LOVELY. NOT EVERY DAY YOU GET TO SEE ONE OF THOSE. AND NOW WE HAVE THE MASCOT FOR THE HOLYHEAD HARPIES, THE ALL WOMEN'S TEAM THAT HAILS ALL THE WAY FROM GREAT BRITAIN."

Tom had yet to be told what the mascot was as harpies, being a rather sentient race, had broken their bonds with the women's team after a dispatch about credit during the famous 1953 game. It was said that a harpy supposedly made herself invisible to the crowd and teams and threw herself onto the back of the Heidelberg Harriers' broom. Because she could not be seen by anyone else and there was no evidence to support her story, the Harpy and the Harpies Captain, Gwendolyn Morgan, dismissed their harpy mascots. She was found dead and missing all of her belongings a few weeks later. It was one of the bitter stories passed from hand to hand through the Harpies players and thus the Holyhead mascot remained to be seen.

His dad laughed suddenly and Tom turned his eyes to the entrance of the Harpies dressing room. A large and graceful creature flew from the opening and into the sky. It was red brown with delicate proportions and sleek wide wings. Its front legs were taloned like and eagle's and its back hooved like a horses. Maggie gasped again.

"A hippogriff. Hagrid wasn't going to show us these until our fifth year!"

She seemed properly beside herself and Tom couldn't help but grin broadly. Her excitement was infectious and he couldn't help but let himself be swept away by it. Despite his emotions at the moment, Tom had to wonder when he or Teddy had said they were taking Care of Magical creatures. Though he knew Hagrid was a perfectly wonderful practical teacher, he couldn't help but feel wary about adding yet another teacher to the list of people that balked when they saw him. Hagrid, having gone to school with his father, would certainly find it as hard to look past the similarities. Perhaps, he thought, even more so than the potions master. The fear Tom had seen in his eyes at Hogsmeade station had been enough to deter him from going to see the half-giant.

When he pulled himself from his introspective thoughts, he was not surprised to see that the hippogriff had already disappeared from view. The commentator could be heard clearing his throat before speaking again.

"AND NOW, YOUR TEAMS FOR THIS PRESTIGOUS EVENT!" he called out and the entire box scoffed incredulously, "FROM THE KOWLOON PHEONIXES I BRING YOU, QING JING, SEEKER, KNOWN LOCALLY FOR HIS ECELLENT EXCECUSION OF EVASIVE MANEUVERS DURING QUICK FLIGHT AND ALSO HIS MASTERFUL USE OF THE WRONSKI FEINT. JUN HUAN, CAPTAIN AND BEATER. NO ONE CAN HIT A BLUDGER BETTER THAN HE."

Harry groaned and looked over his shoulder at Alfric. Alfric shook his head almost sadly.

"He's gonna regret that one," Harry pointed out.

"Gwenogg doesn't particularly like it when people are said to be better than her." Alfric agreed.

The children sitting in the box were lost.

"THE SECOND BEATER IS AN YU. HE HITS THE BLUDGERS AT SUCH AN ANGLE THAT THE PLAYERS HAVE LITTLE TIME TO THINK BEFORE THEY'RE HIT. JING PAN FOLLOWS HIM. A SUPERB CHASER, HE HIS AND THEN COME THE OTHER CHASERS WEH ZING MAH AND AI ZHENG. BOTH ARE NEW THIS YEAR. IT WILL BE NICE TO SEE WHAT THEY'RE MADE OF. AND LAST COMES HONG LU ZHENG, THE KEEPER. HIS PERFORMANCE IN THE PAST HAS BEEN SPECTACULAR. WE SHALL SEE TODAY IF HE CAN UP HOLD HIS RECORD." The commentator paused amid the sea of boos and cheers and waited for the sound to die down again before he continued, "AND ENTERING FROM THE OTHER SIDE OF THE PITCH WE HAVE THE HOLYHEAD HARPIES. ENTERING FIRST IS THEIR SEEKER, GINEVRA WEASLEY…"

No one in the box heard what the commentator said to describe her for they had all stood and cheered loudly. Tom and Teddy took the wizard cracker they'd been hiding and threw it out of the open front of the box. It was a few moments before it exploded over the crowd and people let out yells of terror. A green and gold banner floated over the stands for a moment, listing their mother's stats for all to see. The brothers reseated themselves, silently thanking George for the banner.

Tom felt eyes boring into the side of his head and saw Harry staring at him. He appeared stern but his emerald eyes betrayed him. They twinkled with mirth.

"As wonderful as that was, Tom, Teddy," Harry started and even his voice betrayed a bit of pride, "It would probably be best if we didn't scare anyone next time."

Tom nodded solemnly at his father and then, with a telling grin at Teddy, turned back to watch the rest of the announcements.

"…ONE OF THE BEST IN THE WORLD. ARIANNA DAVIES IS THE SECOND YOUNGEST PROFFESSIONAL CHASER IN THE WORLD. BRONWEN IRONEYE AND KATRINA WINTHELM ARE THE OTHER TWO CHASERS; BOTH ARE VERY NOTABLE PLAYERS. LASTLY IS EINIR KILN THE KEEPER. SHE'S MADE SOME AMAZING SAVES IN HER DAY," there was a pause in the commentary as the man waited for the players to reach the center of the field, "THE CAPTAINS WILL NOW SHAKE HANDS AND," the commentator waited for both teams to mount their brooms. Then, quite suddenly, the players pushed off into the air, "THEY'RE OFF!"

Three hours into the game, Tom sat back in his seat. With the number of fouls and scores was above that of any game he'd ever watched. Maggie and Lily both seemed extremely interested in learning what each move was and how it was executed. Harry was very helpful, naming and explaining each action the players made. Everyone but Tom sat in rapt attention as Harry explained the most recent move, the spinning arrow, to them. Perhaps this is why none of them notice the little silver speck in the sky heading straight for them. Tom narrowed his eyes, all attention on the game lost. The silver speck was about a foot from him before he recognized it as a dog, a terrier if he was not mistaken.

"Dad," he said quietly, pointing as the silver creature turned toward them. Harry had not heard his small squeak and so he spoke again, "Dad, there's a patronus headed for us."

Harry looked up at him and then followed Tom's finger, just in time to see the patronus land on the floor of the box in front of his seat. Then the patronus spoke and, to their surprise, it was Ron's voice that came out.

"Harry," he sounded nervous. Tom glanced at Teddy and then at Maggie. He could see there was worry in their eyes, "Its Ron. I know you're supposed to have a few days off but Instantant just flooed the Burrow looking for you. He said they've got wind of something dodgy gonna happen and you need to come home straight away. Don't know how long this'll take to get to you but I sent it right after talking to him at…six o-clock. Hope you get this in time Harry. He sounded really unnerved."

Silence filled the box. Everyone's eyes were fixed on the silver terrier. It lingered for a little while and then vanished into a mist. Tom watched as his father hesitated, still staring at the spot on the floor where the patronus had stood and then rose to his feet. Harry turned to Alfric. The other man nodded.

"Go. They obviously need you. I'll keep an eye on them; you don't have to worry. I'll make sure they get to your wife." Alfric reassured Harry.

With a wordless 'thank you' Harry turned to his children. Albus was the first to get to his feet and hug their father, and then James and Lily took their turns followed by Teddy. Tom hung back a bit, waiting until his dad talked to the others before he approached. He stopped and looked up at Harry, his black eyes meeting his dad's green searchingly.

"It's alright Tom," Harry bent slightly, to accommodate their difference in height, "You, Teddy and Maggie have to keep an eye on your little brothers and sister alright?" he leaned forward and whispered, "Especially Lily. You couldn't trust her farther than you could throw a dragon!"

Tom knew he was trying to lighten the situation but it wasn't working. His father knew it too and instead shook his head. Harry drew him into a tight hug and said quietly, "You let Alfric explain everything to your mother after the match, understand. Don't let Teddy or anybody else try to explain. But you can tell her this. Tell her that I love her and I'll be home just as soon as I can, okay?"

Tom nodded, backing away from his dad's embrace as he released him. Harry drew his wand from his robe, holding it in a tight grip, and nodded to them before vanishing. Once the pop of his apparition died, the box was again bathed with silence. Tom walked across the row of seat to take back his position. His eyes were down cast and as he glanced at Teddy, he knew his brother wondered what he did. What on earth was going on in the wizarding world and were they ever going to see their father again?

a/n- Wow who knew I could make a bloody Quidditch match last this long. Anyway, its almost over but this just seemed like such a good point to end it. In the next chapter I'll be jumping perspectives quite a bit. I tend to over examine things so chances are it will be close to as long as this one, but you never know; I might suddenly learn how to consolidate. As for Merlin, well, he'll be showing up again. I want to dive a bit into the ancient wizarding world with this series and get a better idea of how wizards came to be. Merlin is, I believe, and integral part of that. His book will also be central to the plot of the next "book."

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and will take the time to come and visit the yahoo!group for this series. Again, there are some interesting bits of information up there as well as some opportunities for you guys as well. Presently, I'm working on family tree so, luck willing, I will be able to get those finished with some semblance of sanity.

Wotcher,

Tabitha

Oh I almost forgot, here is the link again since I seem to be inept at copy and paste! http:/groups-yahoo-com/group/ThirdRiddle/ (remove the dashes and replace them with dots.)


	27. A Conglomeration of Events

Chapter 26

Conglomeration of Events

Harry felt as though he'd been stuck in a tube for hours. The distance from Hong Kong to Britain was so great and now he understood why nobody recommended long distance apparition. When his feet finally collided with the floor of the Auror office atrium, he stumbled and nearly fell. A hand caught his arm to balance him. He turned his head to meet Adrion Chelleron's eyes.

"Steady on, Potter," The Auror said as he escorted Harry to a chair, "You have to be careful with that long distance apparition."

"Yes, Potter, we need you in one piece, not two or more," Humphrey Instantent emerged from one of the offices off of the lobby and sat down in another of the wooden chairs.

Harry laughed weakly, nodding his head in response. Despite their light talk, he sensed and urgency in their tones. Looking up, the boy-who-lived noticed that each of the doors to the many segregated offices were flung open and Aurors hurried from one to the other near constantly. Still others sat about in the atrium area sorting what seemed like more of Fred and George's shield cloaks. Another Auror was casting enchantments on what appeared to be several amulets.

"What's happened?" Harry asked more forcefully than he'd intended. He tried to get up but Chelleron gently forced him back into his seat. He shot him a glare, brushing the older man's hand off his shoulder.

Humphrey sighed, his face very grim. He seemed tired, even lacking the usual pomp that nearly always accompanied him.

"A man came in to St. Mungos this morning with several wounds across his body. He swore that they were from a werewolf," the under-head of the Auror department took a breath, "but the only problem is that…"

"It's nowhere near a full moon," Harry pushed himself up a bit straighter. Instantent's eyes snapped onto him and he could tell this was not a moment to push his boss, "Sorry. It won't happen again."

Though his apology seemed to impress Humphrey very little, the man continued, "How could there be a werewolf without the full moon? The healers do, however confirm that he was indeed, quiet recently attacked by what would appear to be a werewolf. Unfortunately, the man died from the poison that a werewolf brings with its bite. He was, perhaps, very fortunate. Before he died, he passed a warning onto Healer McKellon. I believe you are familiar with her."

Harry nodded in affirmation.

"It would seem that our esteemed healer had never heard anything so terrifying. She went into shock and we have been unable to recover her so far. Despite this, a small amount of what he told to her was attained by one of the department legilimens," Instantent nodded to Chelleron.

Turning to the other Auror, Harry waited attentively for him to continue the speech.

"I was able to get a bit of information out of her. She's quite catatonic at the moment, so I could only find the basis of what he told her. This is what her memories said," Chelleron leaned forward and pointed his long alder wand toward the ceiling. A stone basin drifted down to waist height. He then placed his wand to his temple and drew out the memory, depositing it in the pensive.

Harry watched patiently as the silver strands dissolved into the water and began to swirl. A picture could be seen on the top but it was hard to make out. He leaned closer and then took a deep breath before plunging head-first into the shimmering surface of the fluid.

Once inside Healer McKellon's memory, the view was much easier to interpret, though shadows passed over area where there should have been sunlight. It was as though the healer did not want to know what she saw. Harry had to squint as the image, like he had taken his glasses off. He reached up to his face subconsciously, just to make sure they really were still there.

"I know, I had to do the same thing when I was in her mind. Couldn't figure out what I was looking at," Adrion touched his shoulder, "She's just there, do you see her, bending over that bed?"

Harry nodded and despite the other Auror's grip on his shoulder, he moved across the white-washed emergency ward. Healer McKellon bent over a patient, but the wizard was barely recognizable as human. The image flickered and he grimaced at the sight of the man. His skin was torn and blood trickled from several gashes on his arms and neck. Harry thought that the depth of the gashes should have made them bleed more but then his eyes travelled to the floor and he understood why so little blood leaked out. Lifting his eyes from the chilling sight of the blood, he focused on the wizard again. The man was shuddering and coughing pitifully. His breath gurgled in his throat. He opened his mouth and coughed a sentence almost too garbled to make out.

"I…" a choked wheeze came out and Harry though it must have been a word or too, "Wolf!" he put particular enunciation on the last part.

A glance at the eldest Chelleron brother told him that this made no more sense to the other auror than it did to him. Adrion jerked his head back at the scene. It shook slightly, the whole ward dissolving for several moments and then reconfiguring into a more precise image than before. The man was moaning loudly. Several healers had gathered around him to hold him steady as his body jerked uncontrollably. Healer McKellon's eyes were wide with fear, her bloody hands clutched over her mouth in disregard for their cleanliness.

The man's eyes jerked open for the first time and Harry saw that they were a chilling gray white with pupils so dark that they seemed holes in the world. He reached out in some last ditch effort to get his favored healers attention back and she gave it to him.

"He is worse…" the man coughed out a clot of blood from his throat, "The Almighty is everything; He will take the world …" another clot and a spray of blood was produced this time and the dying man pulled the healer close, "Go to disappear. Tell what I say. Tonight." His eyes were wide and serious, "He will start there." The man shuddered again and again a ceaseless spasm until he instantaneously became very, very still.

Chelleron grasped Harry's arm and gave a sharp tug. Abruptly, the younger auror, pulled his head from the basin. He was forcefully thrown into his seat and sat blinking for a moment, trying to rid his mind of the images. Taking a deep breath he straightened and looked from Humphrey to Adrion. They returned his gaze with an imploring expression. For a moment they sat in silence until the blonde Auror finally spoke.

"Well?" Chelleron's eyes bored into Harry's.

"Well, what?" Harry replied, leaning back against his chair. There was the slightest bit of irritation building in his stomach.

"Well, Potter," Humphrey Instantent stared at him too, but his gaze was less demanding and more desparate, "What do you make of it?"

Harry sighed, looking away from them. Usually, his temper did not get the better of him, but in moments like these where his fellow Aurors turned to him for the answers just because of his past, he could not help but feel a bit irate. After all, the responsibility then fell to him to solve the problem.

"I don't know what to think. There was too much I couldn't hear or see. She's deceived herself into forgetting that what happened to her happened. We've seen it happen before Humphrey," The black-haired man ran a hand through his already unkempt hair, a habit he'd gotten into doing when pressed.

"Yes, but not on this scale. Not to where a legillimens can't retrieve the information," Humphrey looked beside himself. The deputy head of the Auror department pulled himself from his wooden chair and began to pace the length of the small room, "We're having to collaborate with International Wizards of the Law because we can't even pinpoint where anything could happen."

"I'm still not convinced anything is going to happen," Adrion pointed out, "He seemed delirious to me."

"He knew he was dying," Harry interjected, "He was very insistent that he get her to pay attention to him. Healer McKellon heard something before the others came to help her that scared her. By the time they got there, he was already too far gone to make clear sentences. He grabbed her arm before he told her that last bit. He wanted to make sure she paid attention. Then he was just doing his best with what little air he had left." There was a pause, "In my experience, dying men don't lie."

Chelleron seemed momentarily silenced by his answer. Harry nodded firmly and then turned to Humphrey imploringly. The deputy head nodded slowly, staring at the blank wall behind his head. Harry couldn't tell whether it was an agreement or an unconscious action.

"Sir?" He prodded.

Humphrey's eyes brightened as he came out of his trance state, "What?"

Harry sighed and looked away.

"Oh," Instantent sat up a bit taller, "Harry, I agree with you. Dying men usually try to clear their conscience before they go. I think this is a viable threat."

Chelleron was glaring slightly, "Well of course you do. Who dares go against the word of the 'most experienced' Harry Potter."

"Adrion, that's enough. I agree with Harry because my experience tells me that I am right to do so. Do you wish to argue with me Chelleron?" Humphrey raised an eyebrow at the eldest of the Chelleron siblings. When nothing was said and they simply stared at each other, he said: "Good. Now Harry, Adrion and I and, now, you are the only people who have seen this memory. I need you to keep the content quiet." Harry nodded to him, "I also would like you to contact your friend, Ms. Granger, I believe is her name, and ask her to search the Hogwarts library for information on werewolves and something called the Almighty. Tell her it's urgent and we need the information as soon as she can find it."

Harry grinned in amusement his mind travelling back some nineteen years to his first year at Hogwarts when they had searched the library for weeks on end trying to find Nicholas Flamel.

"There is nothing here to grin about Mr. Potter," Humphrey appeared fit to burst at his sudden wry smile, "No off you go. Use the floo in my office. It will be faster than an owl."

Harry nodded and stood and followed the man's instructions, stopping only once to say hello to Dennis Creevey. The younger man hurried past with a stack of files in his hands that reached nearly to the ceiling. He slammed into a doorway and they almost fell. Harry pulled out his wand and flicked it at the toppling files. They quickly righted themselves and returned to a stack in Dennis' arms.

"Thanks!" Dennis gasped, his voice strangely muffled by the stack of information. He looked around the pile and, as usual his face lit up, "Oh, Hi Harry!"

"Hey, Dennis," Harry replied. He was once again reminded how much Dennis looked like Colin. They both had the same grin and the same curly brown hair, "What's all that?"

Dennis looked at the stack of papers and folders in his arms and sighed, "Its chatter, things we've been monitoring for quite some time. Instantent has the intelligence division going through everything for the past four months."

"Four months?"

"Since November we've been receiving weird reports from all over Europe. You know, those things that don't seem weird until it happens again. He thinks there are patterns starting to form," Dennis shook his head, "But we don't even know what we're looking for. Do you know anything? I know you usually get the information before we do."

Harry shook his head, "Not anything definitive."

"Oh alright," Dennis seemed a bit crestfallen, he began to walk again this time crouching through the doorway, "Thanks anyway, Harry."

"See you later, Dennis," Harry began to walk away quickly and then turned suddenly, having remember an article from earlier that year about the Bulgarian's reporting several disappearances. And then he remembered the battle in Austria and the four dead werewolves they'd found, "Hey, look for werewolves, and disappearances. You might find something there."

Dennis turned and looked at him, a smile of relief crossing his face, "I will; Thanks Harry, this would have taken all night."

He shook his head, "No problem, Dennis. Good Luck!"

"You too!" Dennis shouted back.

Harry turned to the hallway, he'd been about to head down. Behind him he heard a crash and some frantic apologizing. He guessed the youngest Creevey had finally run into someone with his enormous stack of papers. Reluctantly, Harry forced himself to head straight to the deputy head's office. Once he reached the end of administrative hall, Harry pushed the left hand door open and entered the small space.

It was mostly bare, with a few dark detectors sitting around and a small picture of Humphrey's wife sitting on the dark wood desk. He took a moment to look at the many bookshelves around the room and then hurried behind the desk to the fire burning in the grate. It took him a little while to find the pouch of floo powder hidden among the bricks but when he did, he threw it into the fire. Harry contemplated his options as the green flames rose up higher than the orange ones had. He originally had planned to kneel at the fire and talk to Hermione with just his head in the fireplace but for friends it seemed so impersonal. He shook his head. It had been a long time since they'd spoken in more than a letter.

Stepping into the fire, Harry spun around so he was facing outward as the flames tickled his legs and declared, clearly, "Transfiguration Office, Hogwarts."

Harry dusted off his pants as he picked himself up from the floor. Looking around him, he noted the familiar office had changed only slightly with its new occupant. He smiled at the ancient red carpet and the tapestries on the walls. Several bookshelves had been moved in to join the old ones and were every bit as full. He glanced at the door and wished that he could simply open it and walk around the school as he once had but times were different.

Checking the wizarding watch he kept on his wrist, he shook his head. It was dinnertime and everyone, including Hermione, would be in the Great Hall eating. Harry paced around the office a few more times before he finally made up his mind to go out into the castle anyway. The situation was urgent anyway, and he needed to be back at the ministry as soon as possible. The Auror pulled the door open and hurried out, straightening his glasses on his face as he did so.

As Harry had figured, the hallways were all but deserted. He met up once with Nearly Headless Nick, whose rousing greeting was enough to alleviate some of the pressure he was feeling from the situation. Also, much to his chagrin, a cackling Peeves blocked his path on his way through a fourth floor corridor. The poltergeist whizzed back and forth across the width of the passage dropping heavy objects and singing a rather rude limerick in an off key and close to cackling tenor. When he spotted Harry, however, his attention was directed differently and he began to call out Harry's name and accomplishments at the top of his lungs.

Sighing, Harry clamoured over the many objects now littering the hallway, intending on simply ignoring Peeves. Unfortunately, this seemed to be closer to impossible than he'd originally thought it would be. Finally, when he reached the second floor and Peeves had still only increased in volume, Harry rounded on the poltergeist, wand drawn.

"_Gluos_!" he snapped and felt a snatch of satisfaction as Peeves did a backflip attempting to unstick his tongue from the roof of his mouth.

Harry made the rest of the journey through the halls as slowly as he dared without jeoparadizing the reason he was there in the first place. It was nice to be within the castle's walls again. Like visiting a childhood home, it was comforting to him, and he almost felt as though Hogwarts was welcoming him back. He smiled at Fidelis the Bewitched as the old man tottered around his canvas with a lovesick gleam in his eyes. Harry felt the staircase he was walking along shudder and raced toward the foot of the steps, taking a leap to ensure he was not tripped up by the railing as the stairs turned away. He didn't have any time to waste.

He could hear the noise of dinner being eaten as he descended the last flight of steps from the Grand Staircase. A delicious smell wafted across his senses and he heard his stomach growl in response. Harry placed a hand on it, remembering his neglect to eat breakfast that morning. He wondered whether it would be at all possible for him to steal a chicken leg from one of the tables. His memory of Hogwarts cooking, left him all the more hungry.

Harry slipped as quietly as he could into the Great Hall. The division of colors, the reds, golds, blues, and greens spanned the tables and he smiled slightly. To his credit, he made it most of the way up to the staff table before people started noticing him. He thought it might have been when the feeling of relief set in that he lost his concentration on staying functionally invisible. A great laugh echoed across the hall and he saw Hagrid had thrown his head back and begun to howl with mirth.

At the sound, several of the students had looked up from the table and, seeing him, quickly ducked back down to whisper. He spotted Victoire's friend, Emily, turn quickly to whisper in his niece's ear. Victoire raised her eyes from her friend and a smile crossed her face. Before Harry knew what his niece was doing, she got up from the table and hurried across the Great Hall to give him a hug. Bemused, Harry hugged her back, before he realized her ploy. Prying her away from him he stared at her sternly. She put on her best veela expression of innocence.

"Hello Uncle 'Arry," She said softly as she backed away.

"Hello, Victoire," He looked over her shoulder at the Great Hall and sighed realizing she had accomplished what she wanted. Nearly every eyes at the many tables was staring at them, "You should probably sit back down and finish dinner." It was a suggestion but one he knew she would have to obey.

Somewhat put out, Victoire hurried back to the table where she was immediately swallowed by a flurry of questions. He shook his head and turned back up to the staff table. Hermione had spotted him by know and hurried down from the big table at the Head of the Hall. His friend grasped his arm when she reached him, looking at him in concern but he flicked his eyes toward the entrance hall. Together, they departed the Great Hall for favor of one of the disused classrooms.

Once the door had closed behind them, Hermione turned to him and stated, "I thought you were in Hong Kong at Ginny's match."

"I was," Harry leaned against one of the dust-covered desks, "but something happened and I got called back right in the middle of the match."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up, "What did you do with your children?"

"They're with Alfric Davies, but that isn't the point," His voice was a bit strained and the urgency in it could hardly not be noticed.

"No," Hermione shook her head, "Of course it's not. What's happened?"

"A victim of a werewolf attack came into St. Mungo's last night," Harry opened his mouth to continue.

"But it isn't anywhere close to the full moon!" Hermione's brown eyes were incredulous, "There can't be a werewolf if there's no full moon."

"That's what seems to be the consensus, but the fact of the matter is, the bites this man sustained…they can't be anything else." He looked at her imploringly.

"That just isn't…"

"Hermione, I've seen werewolf bites before. There have been a lot of them lately alright!" Harry snapped in irritation.

Silence fell over the pair of friends and neither of them looked at the other. Guilt built in Harry's stomach for losing his temper at her. It had been a long while since he'd done so.

"Sorry," he managed.

"No. It's alright. A lot is going on right now and it can't be easy being on the outside now. After…" Hermione gave him a sympathetic smile, "I never had a chance to send a letter, but I'm sorry about Martina. I know she was a great partner."

Harry nodded, "Thanks. I've asked her to join the Order actually. She's one of the best fighters I've met and it'll keep her busy."

"It's rubbish Kingsley had to fire her," Hermione agreed, "You've seen an uptick in werewolf attacks?"

Harry nodded, "There have been fifteen just this month. Kingsley's been having a time keeping it out of the press. There were two full moons this month."

"This is the first not on a full moon?"

Harry nodded, "Though now I think of it, there wasn't a full moon during the battle in Hogsmeade."

Hermione bit her lip and sat down next to him on the desk, "So what do you need from me?"

"Humphrey wanted me to ask you to search the Hogwarts Library for everything that could possibly cause a werewolf to change out of the cycle. Past incidences too if you can find them." He looked sideways at her.

"I can do that," Hermione answered.

"Thanks, so much Hermione. You have no idea how much this will help," He said, gratefully.

"But Harry," her concerned expression was bordering on mothering. She placed a hand on his shoulder, "Be careful."

Harry stood and gave his friend a reassuring smile, "I will."

He made to leave the room but a hand caught his. Harry turned back around to see Hermione staring at him imploringly, and with just the slightest of hurt in her hazel eyes.

"No, I mean it Harry. Be careful," She stared at him sternly, doing her best impression of a pinched Professor McGonagall expression.

"You don't have to worry, Hermione…" Harry trailed off under her intense gaze and he looked away.

"Oh Harry," Hermione sighed, this time placing a hand on both of his shoulders, "You don't see it. You've never see it. But Harry, Ron and I watched you last time things like this began to happen. You're reckless, unthinkably brave and honest, but you put your life at stake for the sake of others."

Harry stared at her for a moment, irritated, "I thought it was better to think of other before yourself," He commented, though he knew what she meant by what she'd said. All the same, he didn't think it really mattered as much as she seemed to think it did.

"It is, but sometimes you don't need to put your life at risk for someone else's sake," Hermione paused, giving him a sad smile, "It's different this time Harry. You're on the outside looking in this time. And Harry, you have a family to think about. A family that needs you alive. Ginny needs you alive, and you know, I think Ron and I need you too. At the very least, when you start getting in too deep, will you promise me that you'll be careful. Maybe not for your sake, but for ours?"

Harry looked away from his friend, eyeing the tapestry on the wall beside the door. A few of the lines moves and one of the figures was miming 'yes'. Slowly, Harry nodded. To his surprise, his friend jumped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. It was a moment, before he'd recovered enough to respond and returned her hug. It lasted only a few seconds and then they both let go and fell back into their normal personal space.

"Now," Hermione puffed in a no-nonsense tone, "I think it's time for us both to get to work. I'll try to have some results by morning."

"Thank you Hermione; You're a life saver," Harry gave her a small smile and then stepped forward to hold the door open for her to exit.

Hermione smiled in return and slid out the door in front of him. Harry followed her back toward the Great Hall and then turned up the Grand Staircase. It seemed a long walk back up the flights of stairs to her office. With each step he took through the castle he felt another memory rushing through him, reminding him of the life he'd had here at Hogwarts. He wondered how she did it, walking through the school, day after day, remembering everything they'd done while at school and trying to discourage her students from doing the same thing. A particular three popped into his head, and he wondered, with a pang of guilt, how they were doing at the Quidditch match and what kind of stories they were coming up with to explain just exactly why he'd been called away.

Harry was surprised to find himself standing in front of the transfiguration office door. He'd not realized how little he'd been paying attention to where he was going. Pushing open the door, Harry stepped inside and crossed to the fireplace. He took one last look around and spotted a picture sitting on Hermione's desk. He crossed the room and picked it up. Ron grinned back at him, arm around his wife. Hermione still wore her beautiful white veil that her mother had insisted she borrow. He stood on Ron's other side, arm wrapped over his best friend's shoulder. The three in the picture grinned up at him and waved, a perfect moment of each of them captured in a time nearly a decade past. Harry set the picture back on the desk and then turned to the small pot of floo powder sitting next to the hearth. He took a handful and threw it in waiting for the flames to turn green before he followed the powder.

"Humphrey Instantents Office, Ministry of Magic," He ordered and in a sickening twist, he vanished from the grate.

Ginny circled the Quidditch pitch, looking for the snitch. The game had gone on long enough, she thought, and she was tired. Harry had been right afterall; she shouldn't be playing pregnant. Especially when the Healer had suggested that she might be carrying multiples. Gwenogg zoomed past her.

"Alright there, Weasley?" she shouted.

"Definitely," Ginny called back defiantly.

It was one thing to acknowledge her own weakness, another to have it pointed out. The red-head bent low on her broom and put on a brilliant burst of speed. The other Seeker clearly thought she'd seen the snitch and took off after her. She rolled her eyes. The Pheonix seeker seemed inexperience at best. With this in mind, Ginny felt the impish urge to irritate this other player by flying a few time around the pitch as though she actually was after something. Her brown eye flicked back over her shoulder, making sure the small Chinese seeker was watching. Certain he was, Ginny lowered herself flat against her broom and sped off toward one of the goal posts.

**Tom's Perspective**

Tom leaned back in his seat, his mind yet again drifting away from Quidditch and back to his dad. It had been nearly three hours since the start of the game and nearly as long since Harry had left and all Tom had been able to focus on was what could possibly be happening back in Britain. He chewed his lip for a few moments, thinking before Teddy's hand hit his arm.

"Look!" his brother exclaimed.

Tom recovered from his reverie and saw his brother was standing at the edge of the box now, leaning out over the crowd. It didn't take long before the rest of them were lined up against the edge of the bow as well. Lily tugged at his robes as she pointed at the emerald and gold streak that was clearly their mum flying full speed across the field. Despite himself, Tom felt his heart leap into his throat and he began to search out in front of her for the snitch.

"She's bluffing!" Lily quipped suddenly, drawing their attention away, "She hasn't seen the snitch."

Tom glanced down at her.

"How do you know?" Maggie asked, her blue eyes indulgent. It seemed his friend had noticed the same thing his little sister had.

"Because," Lily pointed, "The snitch is over there."

Clearly, no one else had noticed this because Maggie's eyes widened and followed Lily's hand. Tom did so as well and saw something very small glittering just above the crowd halfway around the pitch from his mother.

"AND IT WOULD APPEAR THAT THE SEEKERS ARE CHASING THE SNITCH! GINNY WEASLEY IS IN THE LEAD BUT…" The commentator trailed off.

Someone somewhere in the crowd screamed something and the other seeker abruptly changed direction. Tom's eyes hurriedly turned to the spot where they'd seen the snitch and saw several people leaping up and down in the stands yelling very loudly. The little golden orb, though only visible from this point as a speck of light, darted away from the place where it hovered, trying to hide itself again. It was far too late for that, however. Both seeker's were streaking toward the spot and the Chinese seeker had the advantage. Tom's finger's gripped the gold wood of the box's railing tightly, his knuckles white.

"A FANTASTIC PLAY BY THE HARPIES SEEKER BUT IT SEEMS THE PHEONIXES HAVE A THE SPEED HERE AND THE DISTANCE." The commentator paused, "PHEONIX SEEKER SPEEDS AHEAD BUT THE HARPIES ARE GAINING ON HIM. GINNY IS CLOSING THE GAP, ITS GINNY WEASLEY, LEVELING, SHE'S REACHING IN FRONT OF HIM…OH AND THE SEEKERS ARE ENTANGLED IN THE AIR! I'VE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THIS BEFORE. THEY SEEM TO BE DUELLING OVER THE SNITCH. THAT'S A FOUL!" The small Chinese wizard jumped up and down on the balls of his toes as sudden hexes flew between the players. "NO WAND MAGIC IS ALLOWED!"

"Go!" Teddy yelled, trying to drown out the commentator.

"Come on! You can get it! Potter, Potter!" Tom turned to his left as Maggie began to chant Potter as loudly as she could.

"Kick his ass, Mum!" James hollered, and for once, everyone agreed with him.

Tom turned back to the match, his stomach twisting as he saw both seekers heading straight for the goal posts. The shouts of the crowd around him drowned out every thought he had, however and he found himself joining Maggie and his family. All were shouting 'Potter' as though their lives depended on it. In a few seconds it was all over and they fell instantly silent.

The Chinese seeker seemed to jostle for a moment, as though he'd been hit by some spell and then quiet suddenly he rammed sideways, into Ginny, nearly throwing her from her broom.

**Ginny's Perspective**

Ginny grasped the wooden handle of her husband's _Firebolt _as tightly as she could. She felt the skin on the pads of her fingers tearing and remembered why most Quidditch players wore full gloves on their hands rather than just the padding she wore on the backs. She spun around the broom, and righted herself, the world spinning disconcertingly. She laid herself flat on the broom and sped for the other seeker, intent on revenge regardless of what rules it broke. She extended a hand and reached for the snitch as she drew level with him, knocking his gloved hand out of the way.

Quite suddenly, she remembered why she'd hidden the fact that she was pregnant from her team mates and why one shouldn't play Quidditch or even be on a racing broom while pregnant. She got very dizzy. Making one final swipe at the snitch, her bloody and blistered fingers scraped over the surface of the little golden object but not enough to capture it. In the seconds that followed her failure to catch, she dropped several feet and the Chinese seeker grasped it tightly.

The sea of Pheonix supporters erupted through the stands while her team fell silent. Hoots, hollers and cheers filled her ears as she landed on the field. Her eyes drifted above her for a moment.

"VICTORY GOES TO THE PHEONIXES!" the commentator cried.

Ginny, however, didn't hear him. She clutched tightly to a goal post, regaining her balance. The _Firebolt_ was clutched tightly in her other hand, her knuckles white with anger. The red-head was furious at herself and at the outcome of the match. She had been so sure that she could easily finish out the season she hadn't given any thought to how her pregnancy would affect her ability to fly. The pressure and the high altitude spin must have caused her reaction.

"Bugger!" she swore and then stormed back toward the changing rooms.

**Tom's Perspective**

Tom's mouth was open though he wasn't sure whether it was out of surprise or disappointment. He didn't think there was a single match he'd seen where his mother had lost. He knew it didn't happen often. Of course the four team game they'd played at The Burrow, she'd lost but in serious games it had never happened. He sat down in his seat heavily and looked over at Teddy. His brother appeared as though he was about to cry. In contrast, James appeared ready to run onto the pitch and tear the Pheonix seeker's head off.

Tom bit his lip and watched his mum exit the pitch. She looked perhaps the least happy of anyone. They were far enough away from her, he could not see distinct facial features but he was certain she was scowling.

"Damn it!" a small voice piped up next to him, pulling everyone out of their momentary stupor.

Tom turned to his little sister in shock. Lily was scowling in a very similar scowl to her mother's. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she huffed angrily. He almost would have smiled but the grim feeling of defeat still hung over him and he could keep his mind from wondering whether something terrible had happened back in England. Of course, he would probably find out soon enough as they were taking a portkey back to the Ministry that evening. Tom glanced at Teddy and then back at the man who'd been appointed to watch them.

Alfric, as Tom remembered it, appeared very disappointed. He nodded to the dark haired woman from the night before as she flew past them, an angry down trodden look on her face. She did a quick loop and caught one of the bludgers as it hurtled by, her beater's bat serving as a protective barrier for her chest. She nodded at them and then dove for the ground.

Tom couldn't remember her name and actually, he wasn't sure whether he'd ever actually met her before. Vaguely he remembered his mum speaking of the new member on the team. He could only assume she'd meant the woman he'd just seen.

"Tom, are you coming?" Maggie's voice pulled him from his thoughts and he realized he'd remained standing in front of his seat staring at the ground for several minutes.

He nodded and hurried over to the others, following them in a long line out of the box. The walk down the steps to the outside of the pitch did not seem nearly as long as the walk up them. Nevertheless, the short journey was perhaps made longer by the penetrating silence filling them. Tom's disappointment for the loss of the game only went so far as a momentary grief but for the others, it seemed as though they were mourning. All around Tom, he could see expressions of anger and depression that seemed, to him, disproportionate to the loss of a game, more suited for a funeral. He sighed and grasped Lily's hand as they were jostled by others making a quicker trip down the stairs.

"Mmh" the red head questioned, looking up at him with her large green eyes.

Tom shook his head, "I don't want you to get lost." He commented and then pulled her along, despite her protests.

Outside the large stadium, a long line extended toward the team changing rooms. Perhaps if they had been faster, they would have made it down to see their mother but as it was, it looked as though they probably would be incapable of even making it halfway to the dressing rooms before the sun touched the horizon.

"Alright," Alfric's relatively unfamiliar voice run out over them as they came to a stop, "I'm sorry everyone. I don't know names but how many of you are there supposed to be?"

"Six," James replied, pompously.

Albus elbowed him in the ribs as his elder brother fixed him with a smug expression, "Git!" he whispered under his breath.

Lily giggled and Tom and Teddy shared similar smiles of satisfaction.

"I know its tedious, but I have to do a head count. I don't want to lose anybody in this crowd, especially not after last night." The voice of their temporary guardian seem fraught with worry.

Tom lifted his dark eyes from the ground and observed the young man's expression. Alfric held his daughter, Martha, on one hip a bit tighter than most people would. His face was drawn and his eyes filled with strain. He flicked his wand at each of them in turn. A little green check mark floated over each of their heads to indicate he had already counted them. The man sighed and then pushed his wand back into his robes when he saw six green check marks floating in the air. The marks lingered for a moment and then faded.

"Right!" the man called, "everyone stick together, I don't want to lose any of you."

Tom thought he heard him add in a disdainful, stressed voice, _Harry Potter asks me to watch _his_ children in _this _mess. No pressure there._

A surge of anger shot through him. How dare the man be so shallow? It wasn't as though Harry had planned this. It wasn't like he'd intentionally decided to up and leave in the middle of a Quidditch tournament just because he felt like it! Tom tried to curl his hands into fists to keep himself from saying anything.

"OW!" Lily cried out and he realized he'd bee crushing her hand, "Tom that hurt!"

Tom felt guilt stab him like a needle, diffusing the anger and replacing it with remorse. He turned to Lily and pulled her hand up to look at it, "I'm sorry, Lily; I forgot I was holding on to you." He offered the explanation for her benefit but she continued to glare at him for a moment. Just as he was wondering whether his little sister would stop her imitation of a Weasley reproach, her face broke into a wide grin.

"That's alright Tom," she stepped up and gave him a hug. It was clear to him as she did so that he'd squeezed her hand tighter than he'd thought. She was very careful with it, "but…you owe me…can I have a dragon-back ride?"

Sighing, Tom nodded and then scooped Lily up onto his back. As he was a good deal taller than most eleven year-olds, Lily was getting a much better view of the crowd than the rest of the family. Tom listened to his little sister babble about everything she was seeing, interspersed with her own opinions and happened to catch Maggie's eye. She appeared highly confused. He walked over to his raven-haired friend.

"What?" he asked.

"A dragon-back ride?" She asked, her blue eyes flicking to Lily.

"Yeah?" he pointed at Lily, "dragon-back."

"Oh," Maggie looked down, and Tom found himself slightly amused by the blush that turned her pale, celtic skin slightly pink, "I supposed I could have thought a bit harder about that one." She sighed and raised her eyes, nodding and Lily, "Muggles call it a Piggy-back ride."

"Why would they call it that?"

Teddy's voice interrupted them and Tom turned to see his brother had fallen into step right next to them. Albus and James were on his other side too. Clearly none of them had noticed how far ahead Alfric was getting. Then again, perhaps they just didn't care.

"Yeah, you can't ride on a pig," Albus pointed out.

"You can't ride on a dragon either, Al," James gave his younger brother a slight push.

"You could," Lily stated, defending her closest sibling. She reached out and took hold of James' ear, "Maybe if you listened to the fairy tales…"

"Beatle the Bard is for babies and kids," James swatted Lily's hand away, "and don't grab me Lily."

"Then they're perfect for you, Jamie," Teddy quipped and then dodged James as he lunged at him.

"Don't _call_ me JAMIE!" James growled, chasing Teddy through the crowd.

"Jamie! Jamie," Teddy taunted, a wide grin on his face at getting his younger brother's goat, "Come and catch me Jamie!"

Tom laughed as Teddy pranced around , zig-zaging through the crowd like a gazelle. James followed, ever a lion hunting his prey. His brown eyes were angry and his black hair wilder than he'd seen it in a long time. He could hear Maggie laughing too as well as Lily and Albus. It only took a few seconds before Teddy managed to double back around James and send him sprawling head over heels. Growling, James pulled himself up and glared at Teddy before lunging at him, throwing punches.

Their fight only continued for a matter of minutes, when it was ended rather abruptly by the appearance of an annoyed figure.

"Enough!" Their mother's voice cut through their laughter and all quieted.

Teddy and James stopped fighting immediately, both pulling themselves up from the ground with expressions of utmost, and Tom was certain it was real, remorse on their faces. Tom looked at his fiery haired mom. She, despite her strong and domineering tone, looked exhausted. Her eyes, so like James', were filled with weary strain. He watched her glance around and then begin speaking again.

"Now, I don't know what this is about but I think you ought to settle right now," she fixed James and Teddy with a stern expression worthy of McGonagall, "Now, where is Harry?"

His mum's eyes went searching across the crowd again, looking for her other half. Tom noted how interesting it was that most mom's would have said, 'where is your father?' He opened his mouth to replied and then remembered Harry's words and closed it again. Luckily for them, Ginny did not have to wait long for an answer because at that particular moment, Alfric chose to return, panting, a relieved look on his face.

"Thank Merlin I found all of you." He turned to Ginny, "Ginevra, pleased to see you again."

"And you Alfric." Tom's adoptive mother took Alfric's proffered hand and shook it. "Where is Harry?"

Alfric sighed as the ginger cut to the chase, "I'm sorry, Ginevra, that we couldn't tell you earlier. Harry was called back to the ministry. The Aurors needed him for something."

"Oh," there was a little light of worry in her darkening eyes, "So what, he left you with this lot then?"

She reached forward and ran her hand along the back of Lily's hair. A grinned graced her face but Tom could see it didn't reach her eyes. Her hand came to rest on his shoulder while the other lay on top of her stomach.

"Yes, he did actually, and I'm glad you're here now because your kids have been giving me the slip all afternoon." Alfric was puffing, his daughter, resting on his hip, fussing anxiously. The man's tone seemed to imply that they had not been taught properly how to behave. The accusation made the hair on the back of Tom's neck stand up. His mother seemed to notice the implication as well for the next words out of her mouth were spoken icily.

"I'm sure you just weren't watching them well enough, Alfric. They never give Harry or I any trouble." Ginny's dark chocolate eyes were narrowed ever so slightly. She gathered Albus and James close to her and then turned to then spoke again, "We're going to apparate back to the camp and collect our things. James, hold my hand, Albus, you take his and Teddy…"

Tom reached out and grabbed his mother's hand. He waited a few moment before he realized Maggie stood by staring at them. By the look on her face, he could tell she felt out of place. In and effort not to lose her, he grasped her hand tightly.

"Don't let go," he whispered to her with a slight grin, "this isn't going to be pleasant." He warned.

Maggie's hand tightened around his and he noticed, with a shock, that she was almost as pale as him. He looked up once more as he heard his mother say farewell to Alfric and noted satisfactorily that the man's face seemed torn between irate and injured. There was a loud crack and they all vanished from the spot.

a/n- so I had a bit more to write but I think I'll leave it there. This chapter gave me quite a bit of trouble. The characters did not want to be written so I apologize for how long this took, but I hope you've enjoyed reading it anyway. I have begun planning the sequel, which hopefully I'll be able to get to in due course. As I think I've said before, there are only a few chapters left to this one and there will be a lot of bouncing from character to character from here on out with the exception of a couple chapters. Things are escalating in the wizarding world and there are several things I need to cover before we reach the conclusion.

As always, if you feel like you'd want to let me know how you feel about the story, don't hesitate, just tell me. I love reviews…of any kind.

Wotcher,

Tabitha


End file.
